I'm Mama and You're Papa
by justDia
Summary: [UPDATE Chap 23] Apa jadinya ketika menjadi orang tua disaat masih sekolah? Terlebih ketika tidak diakui oleh sang lelaki yang menghamilinya, bahkan keluarganya pun membencinya. Tapi itu yang dirasakan oleh Kim Jaejoong. Bagaimana ia menjalani hari-harinya bersama dengan lelaki itu, yang bernama Jung Yunho? [YunJae/ChunJae/Genderswitch]
1. Chapter 1

I'm Mama and You're Papa

Title :

I'm Mama and You're Papa

Genre :

Hurt, romance

Rate :

G

Main Cast :

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

Supporting Cast :

\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeong (Jessica SNSD)

\- Boa

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

Warning :

GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.

Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3

But, I hope you like it ~

.

.

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

**Jaejoong.**

Hari ini, aku dan kedua orang tuaku berkunjung ke rumah Ayah dari anakku. Rumahnya begitu besar, bagai istana. Saat aku bertemu dengan keluarganya mereka terlihat kaget dengan kehadiranku yang membawa anak bayi. Terlebih saat aku mengakui jika bayi yang aku bawa adalah anak dari anak lelakinya itu.

Saat itu aku berumur 18 tahun.

.

.

.

Setahun yang lalu, seorang pria yang diutus dari Bank datang ke rumah kami. Ia menagih tunggakan uang yang seharusnya segera dibayar. Ayah yang mendengar suara bel pintu dibunyikan segera membuka pintu.

"Anda siapa?"

"Permisi. Saya dari KA credit card company. Apakah Anda Kim Hyun Joong-_ssi_?"

"Aku adalah Kim Hyun Joong, ada apa?" tanya kakakku yang pada saat itu ada di sana.

"Karena Anda tidak membayar pajak. Jadi, saya ke sini." ujar lelaki itu seraya menyerahkan kertas yang di pegangnya itu.

"Uang apa? Aku tidak pernah memiliki credit card." Kakak menatap lelaki itu tajam.

"Apa Anda yakin, orang yang Anda maksud adalah dia?" tanya Ayah yang mulai curiga.

"Silahkan Anda cek, jika Anda tidak percaya. Dalam 6 bulan Anda telah meminjam sekitar 125 juta won."

Ayah dan kakak segera melihatnya, mereka terlihat terkejut dengan tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Apa? 125 juta won?!"

"Ya." sahut lelaki itu. "Saya ingin menyampaikan hal itu, silahkan Anda bayar ke kantor kami. Persimi, saya pulang dulu." Ia beranjak dari rumah kami.

Ayah dan Kakak segera ke dalam rumah. Mereka terlihat murka, terlebih dengan kakak. Ia tidak percaya mengapa ia bisa berhutang sebanyak itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak pernah membuat _credit card_.

"Sayang! Apakah kamu yang menggunakan uang itu?" tanya Ayah seraya berteriak pada Ibu yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Sial! Apa _Eomma _sudah gila?" kini kakak yang terlihat marah pada Ibu. "Apa maksud _Eomma _menggunakan namaku untuk membuat kartu itu?"

Ibu terlihat menunduk, takut. Kini ia menatap mata kakak. "Itu… Kau jangan takut, _Eomma_ akan membayarnya saat _Eomma_ sudah mendapatkan gaji. Dan _Eomma _akan membersihkan kartu itu." ucap Ibu memohon pada kakak.

"Mengapa kau membuat kartu itu? Beritahu padaku!" teriak Ayah kesal.

"Aku membuat kartu itu untuk membeli baju." Ibu terlihat takut ketika menjawab pertanyaan Ayah.

"Lantas, apa yang kau gunakan dengan uangmu sendiri? Kau tidak dapat membayar dengan mudah. Pikirkan terlebih dahulu sebelum bertindak. Huh?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak memiliki uang! Aku akan menggunakan itu ketika aku mendapat pekerjaan. Jadi, berikan aku semua uang yang aku tabung pada _Eomma_."

"Uangmu?"

"Yeah! Uang yang aku dapatkan selama setahun sejak aku berusia 20 tahun. _Eomma_ berjanji akan menjaga uangku dan akan memberikannya padaku."

"Apa kau menyimpannya?" tanya Ayah.

"Tidak." Ibu terlihat pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkata tidak?" teriak Ayah kembali.

"Aku telah menggunakan semua uang itu." Ibu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa?!" teriak Ayah dan kakak bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat melakukan hal itu?"

"Mengapa _Eomma_ menggunakan semua uangku?"

"Aku minta maaf."

Aku pikir akhir-akhir ini semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar, tetapi ternyata aku salah. Hari-hari yang mengacaukan akan segera datang.

Selama 9 tahun, keluarga kami selalu hidup seperti ini. Meminjam uang sebanyak 300 juta won selama beberapa bulan untuk membayar uang sewa dan memperbaiki apapun itu.

Ayahku, Kim Dong Wan, bekerja di salah satu perusahan kontraktor di kota ini. Dan Ibuku, Kim Yeon Ji, bekerja di perusahan pakaian.

Selama ini kami selalu berusaha mengatur uang itu dengan baik. Namun sayang, diantara kami tidak ada yang memiliki keahlian dalam mengatur uang. Dengan uang gaji yang di dapat, maka kami akan membayarnya untuk pajak yang telah kami pinjam.

Meskipun kami tidak memiliki uang, kami selalu memesan makanan di restauran dan terkadang membeli baju dan sepatu dengan harga yang mahal. Keluargaku sangat menyedihkan, bukan?

"Berisik!" lirihku, ketika mendengar suara mereka yang masih menyalahkan Ibu.

Aku begitu lelah dan capek dengan kehidupanku ini.

…

Hari ini aku berkunjung ke rumah temanku, Boa. Setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri daripada aku terus-terusan berada di rumah dengan suasana yang begitu menyebalkan.

"Ada apa denganmu? Jangan hanya duduk dan mengeluh saja! Jika kau ingin bercerita, cerita saja!" ucapnya seraya mencoba baju yang baru dibelinya itu.

"Aku hanya memikirkan tentang jumlah pelajaran apa saja yang akan kita ikuti selama menjadi siswa SMA," aku berbohong. Aku tidak mungkin menceritakan tentang kondisi keluargaku padanya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, kau selalu belajar dengan keras dan selalu ingin menjadi nomer satu. Tapi nilai rata-ratamu selalu standar. Apakah kau berpura-pura belajar atau kau hanya bodoh?" tanyanya sarkatis padaku, ia melihat penampilannya pada cermin yang ada di lemari.

"Tapi.. apa kau membeli _dress_ itu karena kau ingin pergi keluar?" aku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena aku tak ingin membahas tentang hal yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Ia tersenyum semringah saat aku menanyakan hal itu. "Aku akan menggunakan _dress_ ini untuk ke klub. Bagaimana? Bukankah ini seksi?" ia berputar di depanku.

Aku mengangguk, menyetujuinya. Tapi, aku tetap saja bingung, mengapa ia ingin ke klub. "Klub?"

"Yeah! Klub! Kita telah menjadi siswi SMA sekarang. Tidakkah kau ingin merayakannya?"

"Semestinya kita ke klub saat kita sudah kuliah, bukan ketika kita akan menjadi murid SMA," aku mendengus ketika mendengar alasannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu. Dan, kau takkan pergi. Iya, kan?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar perkatannya yang terakhir ini. Tiba-tiba pikiranku kembali berputar mengingat keluargaku, entah mengapa rasanya aku ingin melupakan peristiwa pagi tadi. Sejenak saja, aku membutuhkan sebuah hiburan.

"Aku tidak memiliki baju yang bagus," lirihku.

"Apa?" rupanya Boa mendengar suaraku. Ia menoleh padaku dan berjalan kearahku. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan meminjamkan bajuku padamu."

Ia kemudian menyerahkan pakaiannya padaku. Pakaian yang cukup simpel. Hanya baju –yang sedikit tipis- tanpa lengan, rok mini yang senada dengan baju dan jaket yang berwarna putih.

Kami segera menuju klub. Entah mengapa, hari ini aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah.

Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya aku menuju klub. Begitu ramai dengan para lelaki dan wanita. Ada yang minum alkohol, ngerokok, bahkan berciuman di depan umum. Ugh! Memuakkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, mereka tidak memeriksa _ID card_ mu?" tanyaku penasaran. Bukankah anak sekolah seperti kami, tidak diizinkan untuk memasuki klub seperti ini. Tetapi kini kami sudah berada di dalamnya.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu. Sebenarnya aku bertanya pada senior tentang hal-hal seperti ini, jadi aku sedikit mengetahuinya. Sudahlah! Jangan dipikirkan, yang harus kita tahu sekarang adalah melepas jaket ini dan mari kita berpesta sampai muak." ucapnya bersemangat.

"Baiklah."

Kamipun berjalan ke lantai dansa, dan menari tanpa peduli dengan sekitar. Karena merekapun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kami. Dentuman musik yang keras seolah membuat kami semakin bersemangat untuk menari.

Setelah lelah kami segera duduk kembali di tempat semula. Aku melihat sekitar, begitu banyak wanita cantik di klub ini. Aku merasa sedikit iri pada mereka.

Aku mengambil sebotol minuman beralkohol itu. Sedikit ragu untuk meminumnya, terlebih bau dari minuman ini begitu aneh. Tapi, aku tetap saja mencoba meminumnya. Yeah! Walau rasanya tidak seenak jus strawberi kesukaanku.

Boa mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari kotaknya, ia mulai menyalakan api. Dan menghirup rokok tersebut.

"Kau merokok?"

Ia memandangku seraya tersenyum. "Yeah. Kadang-kadang."

Meskipun Boa sering mengumpat, minum alkohol ataupun merokok, tetapi ia tetap terlihat keren. Aku hanya tidak mengerti mengapa ia sangat menyukai pesta padahal kami baru saja akan menjadi siswi SMA.

Mengapa aku harus memikirkan hal ini? Bukankah aku ingin melupakan masalah keluargaku? Jadi, saat ini aku hanya perlu melupakannya. Aku meminum bir yang tadi sudah aku minum itu.

"Aku ingin pipis. Tunggulah disini, aku akan kembali." Ia mematikan rokok yang tinggal sedikit itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama ia kembali. "Jaejoong-_ah_." Teriaknya padaku.

Ia kembali dengan seorang pria, yang akupun tak tahu siapa. Ia mengajakku untuk mengikuti lelaki itu. Dan, akupun mengikutinya. Lelaki itu mengajak kami ke sebuah ruangan.

"Silahkan masuk, gadis-gadis cantik."

"Mari masuk." Boa terlihat girang, sebelum ia masuk aku segera menahan tangannya.

"Ya! Yang benar saja. Bahkan kita tidak mengenalnya, kan?" lirihku sedikit ragu.

"Tenang saja. Kita kemari, bukan hanya untuk menari. Oke?" ia mencoba menenangkanku.

Aku sedikit memikirkan perkataannya itu. Tapi, tak urung aku mengikutinya juga untuk memasuki ruangan itu. Disana ada lelaki itu dan ketiga temannya.

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk," ucap salah satu dari mereka seraya berdiri dan memberikan tempat duduk padaku.

Pandanganku beralih pada lelaki yang ada di sampingku ini. Ia sedang memakan cemilan, ia pun menatapku dengan sedikit angkuh. Mata musangnya yang memandangku terlihat mengintimidasiku. Rasanya aku ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Ok Taecyeon!" Panggil seseorang, seraya mengeluarkan sebatang rokok. "Jadi, mengapa gadis-gadis seperti ini kesini?" tanyanya.

"Sial! Apa yang kau katakan?" teriak Boa pada lelaki itu, tetapi wajahnya terlihat bersemu.

"Biarkan saja. Ia selalu seperti itu ketika para gadis datang kemari. Jangan pikirkan itu." Taecyeon mencoba menenangkan Boa yang tadi terlihat marah.

Sungguh, rasanya aku begitu takut berada disini.

"Minumlah." Ucap seseorang yang tadi menyilahkanku untuk duduk, ia menyerahkan sebuah gelas padaku.

"Te..terimakasih." ucapku ragu.

"Berapa umur kalian?" tanya lelaki itu kembali.

"Tu…" belum selesai aku berbicara, Boa sudah memotong perkataanku.

"Ya! Apa kami terlihat muda? Kami sudah berumur 23 tahun."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan mereka, dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti ini. Mereka memang terlihat berumur 23 tahun." ujar lelaki yang ada di sampingku ini, masih dengan memakan cemilannya itu.

"Jika kalian berusia 23 tahun, maka kalian lebih tua dari kami." Taecyeon jadi merasa tak enak pada kami, terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Memangnya usia kalian berapa?" tanya Boa padanya.

"18 tahun."

Boa tersedak saat mendengar perkataan lelaki yang tadi merokok itu. Kami tidak percaya jika mereka berusia 18 tahun karena penampilan mereka terlihat lebih dewasa dari usia mereka itu.

"18 tahun? Jadi, kalian masih SMA?" tanya Boa masih tidak percaya.

"Yah! Mengapa kau memberitahu kebenarannya?" Taecyeon terlihat marah pada lelaki itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kami. "Baiklah, rahasiakan ini pada kasir. Oke?" ia tersenyum manis pada Boa.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya kami juga masih SMA. Jadi senang bisa berkenalan dengan kalian." Sial! Boa keceplosan, bukankah tadi ia telah berbohong pada mereka. Jika kami berusia 23 tahun.

Terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka berempat, jika mereka kaget dengan pengakuan Boa barusan.

"Siswi SMA?"

"Ah itu… sebenarnya kami baru akan menjadi siswi SMA tahun ini."

"Hah? Jadi kalian masih 17 tahun?" tanya lelaki yang merokok itu tidak percaya.

"Apa kalian sedang bercanda? Ini benar-benar lucu." Taecyeon mencoba tertawa. "Memangnya kalian sekolah dimana?"

"Mi Won Sang _High School_. Kalau kalian?" tanya Boa dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya.

"Kami bersekolah di Dong Bang _High School_. Namaku Ok Taecyeon."

"Kalau aku Yang SeungHo." Lelaki yang merokok tadi memperkenalkan diri.

Sekarang giliran lelaki yang tadi memberikan minuman padaku, yang memperkenalkan diri. "Kalau aku Choi Seung Hyun. Dan lelaki itu adalah Jung Yunho." Ia juga memperkenalkan lelaki yang duduk disampingku itu, lelaki berwajah kecil dengan mata musangnya itu.

Aku memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan seksama. Jung Yunho?

"Jadi nama kalian siapa?" tanya SeungHo

"Aku Kwon Boa dan temanku ini bernama Kim Jaejoong."

Kami tersenyum pada mereka berempat, terlihat yang paling gembira disini adalah Boa.

Tiba-tiba ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Permisi sebentar, kami ke kamar mandi dulu." ujarnya dan segera menyeretku keluar untuk mengikutinya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Bukankah mereka menarik?" tanya Boa saat kami sudah di kamar mandi. Ia memberikan bedak pada wajahnya agar ia terlihat cantik. "Terutama lelaki yang sedang makan cemilan itu. Jung Yunho. Dia sangat mengagumkan! Dia memang tidak banyak berbicara, tapi dia sangat keren."

Aku tidak memedulikan apa yang Boa katakan, karena kepalaku terlalu pusing untuk menangkap apa yang ia bicarakan. Air terus keluar dari mulutku, ini membuatku mual.

"Aku bertaruh padamu, pasti banyak perempuan yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya." Boa masih saja bercerita tentang lelaki itu.

"Kepalaku sangat pusing. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum." lirihku seraya keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kau hanya minum segelas bir, dan kau merasa pusing?" Boa terlihat tidak percaya.

"Kapan kita akan pulang? Kepalaku terasa sakit dan aku ingin tidur." Aku benar-benar merasa pusing.

"Kita berkumpul sebentar dengan mereka. Oke? Setelah itu kita akan pulang." Boa terlihat enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini, ia masih ingin berkumpul dengan para lelaki itu. Aku hanya mendesah, mengiyakan.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa lama-lama disini." Ucap Boa setelah kami masuk. Sepertinya ia merasa tak enak padaku.

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian, tapi maukah kalian diam di…" belum selesai Taecyeon berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Yunho menaruh gelas yang dipegangnya dengan kasar ke meja. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, kami segera menoleh pada lelaki bermata musang itu.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearahku dan juga Boa. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang susah di tebak. "Hey kau…" tiba-tiba ia menarik tanganku dengan paksa untuk mengikutinya.

"Hei Yunho mau kemana kau?"

"Kau harus membayar minuman ini terlebih dahulu." Aku masih dapat mendengar teman-temannya berteriak padanya.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada lelaki ini. Ia masih saja menarik tanganku, hingga kami berada di sebuah tempat yang kutahu itu adalah motel. Dan setelah itu, aku tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi. Kepalaku terasa sangat pusing.

…

Keesokkan harinya, ketika aku bangun. Aku sudah berada di motel dengan kamar no 506. Aku menggeliatkan tubuhku, terasa pegal dan tubuh bagian bawahku terasa sakit.

Saat aku menyadari jika tubuhku telanjang dan pakaianku berhamburan di bawah, aku segera menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut dan segera bangkit untuk mencari lelaki itu.

Tetapi, ia tidak ada di sana, yang tertinggal hanya sebuah surat dan beberapa uang untuk membayarku dan sewa kamar ini.

Hatiku berdenyut sakit, apa ia mengira jika aku pelacur? Dan dengan senang hati ia menyetubuhiku? Rasanya aku ingin menghapus semua hal ini dari memoriku. Tapi, waktu tidak berjalan mundur, semua ini susah untuk kulupakan. Bagaimanapun caranya aku melupakan, pasti semua hal ini akan kembali menghampiriku.

Terlebih saat dua minggu kejadian itu berlalu. Aku melihat dua garis pada _testpack_ yang aku beli di apotek. Dua garis itu membuat hari-hariku menjadi suram. Aku hamil.

Ayah pasti akan marah padaku, atau mungkin ia ingin membunuhku jika aku memberitahukan hal ini pada beliau. Aku terus mencoba dengan beberapa _testpack_ yang lain, mungkin saja hasilnya beda. Tetapi, hasilnya tetap sama, selalu muncul garis merah.

Aku tidak bernafsu untuk makan beberapa minggu ini. Aku selalu menangis sendirian di kamar, dan aku tidak kuat menyembunyikan ini semua sendiri. Akhirnya aku mengatakan hal ini pada orang tuaku, walau bagaimanapun mereka harus tahu.

Mereka sangat marah ketika aku memberitahukan hal ini. Kemudian mereka ke sekolah untuk mengambil uang kami kembali, karena aku tidak jadi sekolah. Uang itu akan kami pakai untuk keperluan melahirkanku kelak, aku harus menunda sekolahku untuk setahun ke depan.

Saat itu aku merasa jika masa depanku akan hancur. Aku masih ingin bersekolah, dan aku belum ingin menjadi seorang Ibu untuk saat ini.

…

Suatu hari, saat kami sedang makan siang bersama dan membicarakan hal ini. Wajah Ibu terlihat kaku, ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membesarkan anakku sendirian?" aku mendesah memikirkan nasib anakku kelak.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja kau membutuhkan ayah untuk anakmu itu, sayang." Wajah Ibu begitu menakutkan ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Mengapa _Eomma _tiba-tiba berbicara hal itu?"

Kini Ibu tersenyum padaku. "Jaejoong-_ah_. Dengarkan _Eomma_ baik-baik, ayah dari anakmu adalah cucu dari perusahan furnitur ternama, Jung Furniture Company."

"Maksud _Eomma_?"

"Jika kau sudah melahirkan bayimu ini, hidupmu akan tenang dan bahagia." Ibu masih tersenyum padaku.

Aku mencerna perkataan Ibu dengan baik-baik. Sekarang, aku mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Apa maksud _Eomma_ dengan hidupku akan terasa lebih tenang?"

"Ya! Apa kau pikir kita menjalani hidup ini karena kami ingin seperti ini? Beri kami istirahat dan biarkan kami bersantai untuk sesaat." Ayah terlihat sangat marah padaku. "Kau akan pergi ke dokter dengan _Eomma_, untuk melihat keadaan anakmu." Ia melangkah pergi dan meninggalkanku dengan Ibu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan bayi ini. Sungguh! Tetapi…

"Bisakah Anda mendengarkan ini? Detak jantung bayi Anda?" Dokter Lee tersenyum padaku.

"Apakah bayinya sehat-sehat saja?" Ibu terlihat cemas.

Dokter Lee mengangguk, "Ya, bayinya sangat sehat."

Ketika aku mendengar detak jantung bayiku dan melihat janin itu di monitor, membuatku terkejut dan jantungku berdetak cepat. Ini benar-benar mengagumkan. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku merasa sangat mencintai bayi ini. Aku tidak percaya, saat aku berpikiran untuk membunuh bayiku ini.

'_Eomma _minta maaf, sayang. Apa kau khawatir? Sekarang tenanglah, _Eomma _akan menjagamu juga kesehatanmu di rahim _Eomma_, _aegy_. Aku akan melindungimu. Percayalah pada,_ Eomma_."

.

.

.

**to be continued **

**.**

**review please ~**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm Mama and You're Papa

Title :

I'm Mama and You're Papa

Genre :

Hurt, romance, family

Rate :

G

Main Cast :

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

Supporting Cast :

\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeong (Jessica SNSD)

\- Boa

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

\- Jo Mi-Hye (Miryo Brown Eyed Girls)

Warning :

GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.

Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3

But, I hope you like it ~

.

.

**Chapter 2.**

.

Keluarga Jung tampak terkejut saat Jaejoong mengakui jika anak yang dibawanya adalah cucu dari keluarga tersebut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Ny. Jung terlihat tak percaya.

"Anak bayi yang lucu ini adalah anak dari anak Anda." sahut Ny. Kim.

"Apa?" Ny. Jung tampak sedikit marah. "Saya rasa Anda salah alamat. Anak saya masih tetap di sekolah. _Ahjumma_, tolong usir orang-orang ini." Ny. Jung menyuruh Hyo _ahjumma_ untuk mengusir keluarga Kim.

"Apakah anak Anda bernama Jung Yunho? Saya rasa, kami berada di alamat yang tepat." Kini giliran Tn. Kim yang mengambil alih berbicara.

"Lihatlah bayi itu, dia begitu lucu, bukan?. Dan… mereka memang masih muda dan masih sekolah, tapi saya pikir mereka cukup umur untuk menjaga anak ini. Bukankah Anda setuju?" Ny. Kim mendekati cucunya itu. "Lihatlah anak ini, bukankah ia terlihat mirip dengan Jung Ji Hoon? Jadi, ini rumah Jung Ji Hoon, kan?"

"_Eomma_!" Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Ibunya itu, ia tidak menyangka ibunya akan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Apa maksud Anda dengan mengatakan Jung Ji Hoon? Jangan membuat fitnah!" teriak Ny. Jung.

"Siapa nama Anda?" tanya lelaki paruh baya pada Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong." lirihnya.

"Apa benar bayi itu adalah anak dari cucuku?"

"Ya, benar."

"Soo Yeong, telepon Yunho sekarang."

"Baiklah, _harabeoji_." Soo Yeong segera berlari ke dalam rumah untuk menelpon kakaknya itu.

"_Ahjumma_, apa yang kau lakukan. Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengusir mereka." Kini Ny. Jung benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah, Nyonya." lirih Hyo _ahjumma._

"Sebentar. Mari kita periksa test DNA-nya." ucap Tn. Jung dingin.

"_Appa_." Ny. Jung tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Dapatkah besok kalian datang ke rumah sakit?" tanya Tn. Jung pada Tn. Kim.

"Tentu saja, kami akan datang. Tolong, minta nomor Anda dan kami akan menelpon Anda." Tn. Kim merogoh sakunya mencari ponsel atau kertas untuk mencatat nomor ponsel Tn. Jung. "Oh! Aku lupa membaca catatan. Bagaimana jika Anda menyimpan nomor ponsel saya?" tanya Tn. Kim.

"Baiklah. Tidak masalah. Yoon Hye!" Tn. Jung memanggil anak perempuannya itu.

"Iya, _Appa_." Ny. Jung menyerahkan ponsel pada Tn. Kim. Terlihat keraguan di mata Ny. Jung. Karena ia masih tak percaya jika anak yang sedang digendong Jaejoong adalah anaknya Yunho, atau cucunya.

…

Di tempat yang berbeda, yaitu di sekolah Yunho. Ia terlihat sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa temannya di taman sekolah.

"Siapa ini?" tanyanya pada seseorang di telepon.

_'__Apa yang kau maksud? Ini aku,' teriak seseorang di seberang telepon._

"Oh ini kau? Aku tidak pernah menyimpan nomor ini sebelumnya."

_'__Aku tidak pernah mengganti nomorku selama 5 tahun. Kau tidak pernah menyimpan nomor telepon adik perempuanmu.'_

"Beritahu aku apa yang ingin kau katakan, _piggy._"

_'__Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Akan kuberitahukan pada _eomma._'_

"Sudahlah, cepat katakan."

_'__Kau dalam masalah besar, oppa. Seorang perempuan datang bersama orang tuanya dan membawa anak. Katanya itu adalah anakmu.'_

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau akan mati jika aku sampai rumah."

_'__Aku tidak berbohong. Ini beneran. Apa kau tahu namanya Kim Jaejoong?'_

_'__Apa itu Yunho, berikan telepon itu padaku.' _Samar terdengar suara Tn. Jung di seberang telepon.

_'__Cepat pulang. Kita harus bicara_.' Setelah itu sambungan telepon terputus.

"Siapa Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho pada temannya, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh yang lain.

…

"_Appa_, jangan terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang itu." Ny. Jung terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tahu. Jika kita mengambil test DNA maka kita akan tahu apa yang mereka katakan benar atau hanya bohongan."

Ny. Jung berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Sekretaris Mi-Hye, aku meminta bantuan Anda. Aku akan memberikan sebuah nomor dan aku ingin kau mencari tahu tentang orang tersebut."

_'__Baik, Nyonya Jung.'_

…

Sementara itu di rumah Jaejoong, mereka terlihat sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga membicarakan keluarga Jung.

"_Eomma_-nya terlihat seperti seorang nyonya besar. Apa yang harus kita lakukan," tanya Ny. Kim seraya menyerahkan minuman dingin pada suaminya.

"Kepala keluarga rumah itu adalah kakeknya, jadi jangan permasalahkan hal lain," jawab Tn. Kim acuh, mengambil minuman yang disuguhkan sang istri. "Anaknya telah meninggal dan dia tidak pernah melihat cucunya. Jadi, dia tidak akan menolak kehadiran cicitnya ini."

"Jung Ji Hoon adalah ahli waris terkaya di sini, jadi semua akan baik-baik saja," ungkap Ny. Kim.

"Jika memang ini benar cicitnya, maka aku akan tinggal disana?" tanya Jaejoong seraya memberikan susu pada anaknya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Tn. Kim.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku mau tinggal disini saja." Jaejoong terlihat memberontak ketika mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya.

Ny. Kim menyenggol lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar. "Dasar bodoh! Apa kau berpikir kami membiarkanmu memiliki bayi? Kau pikir, kau bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka jika kau tinggal di luar? Jangan berpikir hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Apa kau ingin membesarkan Lucky tanpa seorang ayah?" tanya Tn. Kim, cukup membuat Jaejoong terdiam. "Kau harus masuk ke dalam keluarga itu, agar anakmu bisa tumbuh dan diakui oleh Yunho, karena dia memang anaknya. Bukankah menyenangkan jika seseorang memanggil dia dengan sebutan ayah?"

Kini Jaejoong benar-benar terdiam dan meresapi kata-kata ayahnya itu.

"_Appa_…" belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, ayahnya sudah menambahkan perkataan lainnya.

"Dan hal itupun akan membuat keluarga kita bahagia."

"Benar." Ny. Kim menyetujui perkataan Tn. Kim.

_'__Aku tahu, itu yang sebenarnya kalian maksud,'_ batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap anak lelakinya ini, ia sedang tertidur pulas. '_Aegy, apakah kau ingin bersama dengan ayahmu?'_

…

Setelah mendapat telepon dari sang kakek, Yunho tidak langsung segera pulang. Ia malah pergi bersama teman-temanya. Tepat pukul 9 malam ia baru pulang ke rumah.

"_Oppa!_ Mengapa kau pulang sangat terlambat? _Haraboeji_ sudah menunggumu daritadi!" teriak Soo Yeong, yang sedang asyik memakan cemilan di ruang keluarga.

Tapi Yunho tidak memedulikannya, ia malah berjalan kearah tangga. Menuju kamarnya.

"Ia selalu mengacuhkanku," desis Soo Yeong sebal.

"Yunho!" panggil Tn. Jung tegas.

Seketika Yunho berjalan ke arah kakeknya itu. "Ini terlihat aneh, ketika saya tidak melakukan hal konyol dan harus pulang cepat."

"Tidak adakah seorang perempuan di dalam pikiranmu?"

"_Haraboeji,_ kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku bukanlah seorang idiot, yang melakukan hal-hal aneh pada setiap perempuan."

Yunho merasa kecewa dengan sang kakek yang telah menuduhnya macam-macam. Tanpa mendengar perkataan sang kakek lagi, Yunho segera menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai atas.

"_Oppa_ adalah seorang idiot. Ia mungkin berkata seperti itu, karena ia tidak mengingat siapa perempuan itu," sahut Soo Yeong yang masih ada di ruang keluarga dan mendengar percakapan antara sang kakek dengan sang kakak.

"Jung Soo Yeong! Seharusnya kau tidak berbicara seperti itu pada kakakmu!" teriak Tn. Jung seraya menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"_Harabeoji_, selalu saja menyembunyikan perilaku Yunho _oppa_," gerutunya.

…

Keesokan harinya keluarga Kim terlihat sudah berada di rumah sakit. Mereka menanti keluarga Jung, karena belum terlihat sedari tadi. Tn. dan Ny. Kim terlihat sudah tidak sabar menunggu mereka, sedangkan Jaejoong sedang asyik bermain dengan sang anak.

"Seharusnya keluarga Jung sudah ada disini, kemana mereka?" Ny. Jung terlihat resah.

"Bersabarlah! Mungkin sebentar lagi." Tn. Kim terlihat tenang, ia malah asyik menonton televisi di ruang tunggu.

"Permisi, apakah Anda Kim Dong Wan?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan penampilan yang begitu rapi.

Tn. Kim segera berdiri, "Ya benar. Tapi Anda siapa?"

Perempua itu menyerahkan kartu namanya. "Saya sekretaris Nyonya Jung Yoon Hye, nama saya Jo Mi-Hye. Ia mengutus saya, sebagai wakil dari keluarga Jung."

"Mengapa Jung Ji Hoon tidak terlihat?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Siapa?"

"Maksud kami Jung Yunho, mengapa ia tidak ada? Ia harus melakukan test DNA, kan?" Tn. Kim langsung menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu dengan cepat.

"Ah, hari ini Yunho tidak bisa datang. Iya memang benar, kita akan melakukan test DNA. Oleh karena itu, saya membawa contoh DNA dari Yunho." Mi-Hye segera mengeluarkan contoh DNA Yunho seperti yang ia katakan itu. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa rambut di dalam plastik transparan, rambutnya Yunho. "Mari kita masuk ke dalam?" ajaknya.

_'__Aku tidak berharap dia akan muncul, bahkan aku tidak ingat bagaimana wajahnya,' _batin Jaejoong.

"Apakah namany Lucky?" tanya Mi-Hye pada Jaejoong.

"Ooh, bukan. Aku belum memberikannya nama, itu hanya panggilan dari orang tuaku ketika anak ini lahir." Jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada perempuan itu.

Mi-Hye terlihat bingung dengan pernyataan Jaejoong itu. "Bukankah ini sudah dua bulan semenjak dia lahir, dan dia belum memiliki nama?"

"Ini terlihat aneh, ya? Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri," lirih Jaejoong. Mi-Hye menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang susah ditebak.

"Ooh, kau masih disini rupanya," sahut Ny. Kim saat ia masih melihat Mi-Hye.

"Saya akan pergi sekarang," ucapnya ramah. "Ketika hasilnya sudah keluar, maukah kau memberitahu Direktur Jung?"

"Tentu saja, kami akan memberitahunya ketika hasilnya telah keluar." Tn. Kim terlihat senang.

"Terimakasih. Dan, saya pulang dulu." Pamit Mi-Hye seraya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Ny. Jung menundukkan badannya.

"Bukankah itu terlihat berlebihan, _Eomma_? Dia 'kan hanya seorang sekretaris," sahut Jaejoong yang melihat tingkah laku sang ibu.

"Dan, sekarang aku memikirkan anak kita, yang akan menjadi cucu dari Jung Ji Hoon-_ssi_. Jadi, kita harus sopan pada mereka." Tn. Kim sangat bersemangat.

…

"Saya kembali, Tuan," Mi-Hye memasuki ruang kerja Tn. Jung.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" tanya Tn. Jung langsung pada permasalahan.

"Saya sudah melakukan tentang apa yang Anda perintahkan. Dan hasilnya akan keluar sekitar jam 7 malam."

"Kerja yang bagus." Puji Tn. Jung. "Ini sangat menarik. Aku berpikir mereka tidak berani untuk ke rumah sakit. Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika anak itu beneran cucuku?" ia terlihat murung.

Sebenarnya Tn. Jung tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh keluarga Kim. Ia menyangkal jika anak lelaki itu beneran anaknya Yunho. Tetapi, ia perlu bukti untuk menyanggah semua itu jika memang keluarga Kim berbohong.

…

Di rumah sederhana keluarga Kim, terlihat Jaejoong sedang memasak untuk makan malam mereka.

"Ooh, kau sudah pulang rupanya." sahutnya pada sang kakak.

"Dimana _Appa _dan _Eomma_?"

"Mereka di rumah sakit. Mereka bilang akan tetap disana sampai hasil testnya keluar." Jaejoong mengaduk sayurannya. "Ah.. kau belum makan malam bukan? Aku sudah hampir selesai memasaknya." Ia tersenyum pada Hyun Joong.

"Aah, ada permainan seru di _game center_ jam 7. Jadi, aku harus pergi sekarang." Hyun Joong mengambil ayam yang telah selesai di goreng Jaejoong.

"Kau seperti hidup untuk bermain saja. Seharusnya kau berhenti dan mencari pekerjaan." Jaejoong terlihat kesal dengan Hyun Joong.

Bukannya mengindahkan perkataan Jaejoong, Hyun Joong malah mengganggunya. "Apa kau mempunyai uang?"

"Tidak."

"Ayolah." Hyun Joong merogoh saku celana Jaejoong, akhirnya ia menemukan uang 10rb won. "_Gomawo, _Jaejoong-_ah_." Ia segera berlari dari sana.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengambil. Hanya itu uang yang aku punya.:" teriak Jaejoong kesal. "Aku harus membelikan susu formula untuk anakku," lirihnya.

_'__Hasilnya akan keluar sebentar lagi. Dan, sebuah kebenaran akan terungkap. Akankah mereka percaya pada kami?'_ batinnya.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~ **

**.**

**.**

**\- **Dhea Kim || jaejae || Guest2 || Anggunyu || my yunjaechun || leeChunnie ||

iniGuesudah di lanjutin ceritanya.

\- Guest1 : ya, begitulah. mereka tamak sih.

\- hyona21 : kurang tahu juga. soalnya tu komik belum selesai, tapi seru.

\- Guest3 : saya juga belum tahu, apakah yoosumin ada atau tidak. hehe

\- Misscelyunjae : terimakasih. haduh, sayangnya, genre cerita ini udah hurt dari sananya. hehe.

\- meybi : sangat aneh, kasihan jaejoong-nya.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm Mama and You're Papa

Title :

I'm Mama and You're Papa

Genre :

Hurt, romance, family

Rate :

G

Main Cast :

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

Supporting Cast :

\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeong (Jessica SNSD)

\- Boa

\- Hyo Ahjumma

\- Jo Mi-Hye (Miryo Brown Eyed Girls)

Warning :

GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.

.

ps : ada yang review tentang tokoh Tn. dan Ny. Jung... karena disini mereka adalah ayah dan anak, bukan sepasang suami istri. Jadi, saya mengganti nama Ny. Jung menjadi Ny. Yoon Hye, sesuai dengan nama aslinya. Sedangkan untuk kakeknya Yunho tetap memakai nama Tn. Jung, atau lengkapnya Jung Ji Hoon. Semoga tidak bingung ya. Jika masih ada kata , maafkan saya, berarti saya khilaf.

Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3

But, I hope you like it ~

.

.

**Chapter 3.**

.

"Tuan Kim Dong Wan, silahkan masuk." Suster menyilahkan Tn. dan Ny. Kim untuk memasuki ruang dokter.

"Ya, tentu saja." Mereka segera mengikuti suster itu. "Bagaimana hasilnya dokter? Apakah dia ayah dari cucuku?"

"Silahkan Anda duduk terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, mari kita duduk." Ia mengajak Ny. Jung untuk duduk.

"Oke." Mereka berdua pun segera duduk, dan berhadapan dengan dokter.

Setelah mereka duduk, dokter memberikan mereka sebuah kertas. Hasil dari test DNA itu. "Inilah hasilnya."

"Ah ya." Tn. Kim tersenyum senang.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat dari contoh DNA dari lelaki itu, jika hasilnya tidak sama dengan cucu Anda, Tuan." Dokter menjelaskan kepada mereka.

Tn. dan Ny. Kim terlihat kaget dengan hasil dari test DNA itu. Kini tak ada senyum di wajah mereka.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti ini? Kami yakin jika ayah dari cucu kami adalah Jung Yunho!" teriak Ny. Kim tidak terima dengan hasil test itu.

"Test ini sudah sangat akurat, Nyonya. Sepertinya anak Anda bingung dengan siapa ayah dari anaknya itu. Sebaiknya Anda bicarakan lagi hal ini pada anak Anda."

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang anehkah dengan test ini?" tanya Tn. Kim sarkatis, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan test itu.

Sesaat Dokter Noh, terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Tn. Jung.

…

Ting.. Tong..

"Kalian datang di waktu yang tepat. Makan malamnya sudah jadi," sahut Jaejoong dengan riang ketika ia melihat orang tuanya telah tiba di rumah.

"Siapa dia?" Ny. Jung berjalan kearah Jaejoong, dan memukul perempuan itu cukup keras.

"Kau kenapa, _Eomma_?" Jaejoong tidak terima dengan perilaku ibunya itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, siapa dia?" Tn. Kim membuang kertas itu ke lantai dengan kasar.

Jaejoong menatap kedua orang tuanya dan kertas itu secara bergantian. Ia terlihat bingun dengan sikap mereka yang datang dan langsung marah padanya.

"Dia bukan anaknya Jung Yunho." Tn. Kim menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong.

"Apa?"

"Dia bukan ayah dari anakmu! Siapa ayah dari anakmu sebenarnya? Jadi, dengan siapa kau berbuat hal itu! huh?" Ny. Kim sudah tidak bisa memendam amarahnya. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_…"

"Kami membesarkanmu bukan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin seorang gadis melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!" Ny. Jung masih kesal dengan Jaejoong.

Kini, Jaejoong menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan tajam. "Bagaimana cara kalian membesarkanku? Dan, apa yang telah kalian ajari padaku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin dia berbicara seperti itu pada kita? Jangan pernah berpikir untuk keluar dari ruangan itu!" teriak Tn. Kim.

Jaejoong membanting kasar pintu kamarnya. Ia tidak memedulikan apapun yang dikatakan orang tuanya lagi. Tiba-tiba anaknya menangis karena mendengar suara pintu di banting dengan keras.

"Ah.. kau terbangun?" Jaejoong segera menenangkan anaknya. Ia memberikan botol susu padanya, tetapi sang bayi tidak juga mau meminumnya.

_'__Aku benci untuk mengakuinya, tetapi lelaki itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku. Adakah yang salah dengan test ini? Ataukah ada sesuatu untuk menjelaskan tentang test ini,'_ batinnya. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

Sang bayi masih saja menangis dengan cukup nyaring. "Ada apa denganmu, sayang? Kau tidak lapar?"

"Hua.. hua.. hua.."

"Badanmu sangat merah." Ia memegang kening sang bayi. "Ya ampun, badanmu sangat panas, sayang."

Jaejoong segera keluar kamar. "_Eomma_, ada yang salah dengan Lucky. Badannya demam dan ia muntah terus. Dia sakit."

"Terus kenapa?" sahut Ny. Kim acuh.

Jaejoong mengapit lengan Ny. Kim. "Lihatlah dulu, _Eomma_. Mana obatnya? Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Ny. Kim langsung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong di lengannya. "Tidakkah kau lihat kami sedang makan?" Jaejoong sedikit terpental. "Suara tangisannya sangat kencang. Diamkan dia atau bawalah dia keluar dari sini." Teriak Ny. Kim. "Seharusnya kau segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Seorang ibu harus lebih perhatian pada anaknya," lanjutnya lagi.

Jaejoong sudah tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. "Baik. Akan aku lakukan sendirian." Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Mari kita ke rumah sakit. Sabar ya, _aegy_. Kau pasti sembuh." Ia menggendong anaknya dan keluar dari rumah. Hatinya begitu miris ketika ia melihat orang tuanya seolah tidak peduli pada cucunya.

Ia segera mencari taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Tak berapa lama, ia telah sampai di rumah sakit.

…

"_Eomma_, apa yang terjadi dengan hasil test itu?" tanya Soo Yeong saat ia sedang makan malam bersama dengan ibu dan kakaknya itu.

"Ah itu.. Bayi itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan keluarga kita."

"Aku mengerti, lagipula mereka adalah orang yang kasar." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Yunho. "_Oppa_, maaf telah mencurigaimu," sahutnya manis.

"Apa kau tahu, ini membuatku khawatir. Jika kau benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Dilihat dari sikapmu yang seperti itu, berhati-hatilah." Ny. Yoon Hee menasihati Yunho, seraya membersihkan mulutnya.

"Nyonya, Anda mendapat telepon dari Hyun Joo," ucap bawahannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan berbicara dengannya. Kalian tetaplah makan, _Eomma_ akan kembali." Ny. Yoon Hee beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke kamarnya.

"_Oppa, _apa kau tahu dengan Lee Soon Kyu? Ia pernah bertemu denganmu sekali. Dia sangat cantik dan dari keluarga yang baik." Soo Yeong sedang mencoba menjodohkan kakaknya itu dengan temannya. "Dia selalu menggangguku untuk mengenalkannya padamu. Menyerahlah untuk mendapat cinta Junsu _unnie_. Dia tidak pernah menganggapmu, berapa lama kau akan bertahan dengan cinta yang tak berbalas itu?" Soo Yeong masih saja meracau sampai gelas yang dipegang Yunho di letakkan dengan keras di meja makan.

Suara perpaduan antara gelas dan meja membuat Soo Yeong terdiam.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau diet?" Yunho mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan yang diberikan Soo Yeong seraya beranjak dari duduk.

"Aku akan melakukannya mulai besok," teriaknya.

…

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menuju luar rumah. Ia mengeluarkan rokok dari kotaknya.

"Kau punya korek?" tanyanya pada pelayan yang kebetulan ada disana.

"Ada, Tuan." Pelayan itu menyerahkan korek pada Yunho.

"Terimakasih." Ia menyerahkan korek itu kembali. Ia juga menyerahkan selembar uang pada pelayan itu. "Panggilkan aku sebuah taksi." Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera menelepon taksi.

Yunho mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. "Ini aku. Panggil beberapa gadis, mari kita bermain," ucapnya.

…

"Itu penyakit infantile pyloric stenosis. Dimana katup yang membawa makanan ke perut telah menebal, menghalangi lorong untuk memasukinya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia terus memuntahkan segala sesuatu yang Anda masukan ke dalam mulutnya. Dan, ia tampaknya telah kedinginan. Jadi, kita perlu mengoperasinya," ujar dokter menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang penyakit yang di derita oleh sang bayi.

Jaejoong terlihat kaget mendengar perkataan terakhir sang dokter. "Di operasi?"

"Ya. Jangan khawatir, Nona. Operasi ini hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu jam dan operasi ini tidak terlalu berisiko sehingga Anda tidak perlu untuk terlalu khawatir."

"Anda bilang ia akan baik-baik saja, saat di operasi? Jadi aku mohon, lakukan yang terbaik padanya agar ia cepat sembuh."

"Jadi, kami akan meminta informasi tentang anak ini terlebih dahulu. Siapa namanya dan berapa nomor jaminan sosialnya?"

"Dia tidak memiliki nomor itu, karena kami belum mendaftarkannya," lirih Jaejoong.

"Dimana orang tuanya?" tanya sang dokter, karena ia terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Jaejoong ini.

"Aku adalah ibunya." Sang dokter dan suster saling bertatapan saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Saya tahu, Anda pasti menyadari ini. Tidak semua orang yang sakit dapat segera di operasi. Dan biaya operasi tidaklah murah." Sang dokter terlihat ragu, apakah bayi itu akan segera di operasi atau tidak. Terlebih ketika mengetahui ibu dari sang bayi yang masih muda, ia tidak terlalu yakin apakah Jaejoong memiliki banyak uang untuk membayar biaya operasi itu.

"Jangan khawatir, ini bukan masalah! Aku mohon Anda segera mengoperasinya dan aku akan membayarnya setelah itu." Jaejoong sangat berharap pada sang dokter.

"Coba Anda telepon orang tua Anda. Seharusnya ada orang dewasa bersamamu."

"Tidak adakah cara lain?"

"Saya tidak yakin," sahut sang dokter seraya berlalu.

"Mengapa semua seperti ini?" Jaejoong menatap anaknya yang sedang tertidur.

_'__Eomma akan menyembuhkanmu, sayang.'_

Jaejoong segera menelepon ibunya. "Halo _Eomma_, ini aku. Lucky harus melakukan operasi dengan segera. Datanglah kerumah sakit dengan _Appa_."

_'__Lihatlah rumah ini! Kau menyebut dirimu seorang wanita?'_ terdengar suara Tn. Kim di seberang sana.

_'__Mengapa kau memecahkan barang-barang ini?'_ Kini giliran suara Ny. Kim.

"_Eomma_, apa kau mendengarkanku? Aku membutuhkan uang untuk operasi. Datanglah kemari dengan segera."

_'__Uang untuk operasi? Apa kau gila? Biarkan saja anak itu mati.' _ujar Ny. Kim.

_'__Lihatlah anakmu itu sama seperti ibunya, sama-sama merepotkan.'_

_'__kenapa hanya aku? Kau juga seharusnya bertanggung jawab.'_

_'__Mengapa balik memarahiku? Kau ingin mati, huh?' _teriak Tn. Kim pada sang istri.

_'__Apa? Kau ingin akan memukulku lagi? Silahkan!'_

Terdengar suara tamparan disana dan kemudian telepon terputus. "_Eomma_."

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang _halmonie_ menyuruhku untuk membiarkan anakku mati? Ini terlalu berlebihan," dengus Jaejoong kesal dengan perkataan ibunya itu.

Ia segera menelepon sahabatnya, Boa. Dan tak berapa lama Boa datang ke rumah sakit.

"Jaejoong-_ah_." Teriak Boa. "Apa yang terjadi pada Lucky? Mengapa ia bisa sakit? Apa kau tahu, aku kaget ketika kau meneleponku." Ia menghapus peluh yang berceceran dari keningnya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Boa -_ah_. Aku sangat berterimakasih. Hmm. Apakah kau memiliki uang? Aku membutuhkan 20rb won."

Boa terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Jaejoong. "Untuk apa? Untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit?"

"Jung Yunho. Aku harus ke rumahnya. Lucky… harus operasi," lirih Jaejoong.

"Operasi?" Boa menyerahkan dua lembar duit 10rb won. "Apa ini cukup?"

"Ya. Terimakasih. Aku akan mencoba kembali secepat mungkin. Selama itu, maukah kau tetap disini menjaga Lucky?"

Boa mengangguk. "Jangan kahawatir tentang bayi ini dan kau pergilah. Segera." Jaejoong segera berlari untuk mencari taksi. "Kasihan, Jaejoong," lirih Boa menatap sedih kepergian Jaejoong.

…

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung. Ia segera memencet bel rumah tersebut. Tetapi tak ada jawaban, ia mencobanya beberapa kali.

"Siapa?" tanya seorang _ahjumma_ padanya.

"Apakah aku dapat bertemu dengan _Eomma-_nya Jung Yunho?" Jaejoong menundukkan badannya beberapa kali. "Aku harus bertemu dengan dia. Tolong, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya."

"Ah, kau perempuan muda yang membawa bayi itu, kan?" tanya _ahjumma _itu lagi. "Sayang sekali, malam ini sedang tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah ini kecuali saya."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu mereka. Mereka akan kembali malam ini, 'kan?"

"Tapi, maaf.. saya harus segera pergi sekarang. Jika kau ingin menunggu, kau harus menunggu di luar," ucap _ahjumma_ itu.

"Kalau begitu, tolong beritahu aku nomor ponsel mereka." Ia memegang tangan _ahjumma_ itu seraya terus memohon.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf. Saya tidak bisa memberikan nomor mereka. Saya akan mendapat masalah jika saya memberikan nomor mereka." _Ahjumma_ berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong yang masih termangu di depan pintu rumah keluarga Jung.

"Tuhan, tolonglah aku." Ia berjongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya melaju dengan deras. Ia sangat memikirkan anaknya itu.

Tak berapa lama sebuah mobil berhenti di depan pagar. Tn. Jung segera keluar dari mobil. Melihat Tn. Jung, Jaejoong segera menghampirinya.

"Mengapa kau…" belum selesai Tn. Jung berbicara, Jaejoong segera berlutut padanya.

"_Harabeoji_, aku mohon tolonglah anakku. Ia sedang sakit dan saat ini ia perlu di operasi." Jaejoong masih menangis, kini tangisannya cukup kencang.

"Mengapa kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku, jadi, pergilah." Ia mengusir Jaejoong.

"Itu tidak benar. Test itu salah. Dia adalah cicit Anda. Anak dari cucu Anda." Jaejoong tetap berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Tn. Jung.

"Hasil test sudah keluar. Dan mengapa kau masih berbohong?"

"_Harabeoji_! Percayalah padaku." Ia memohon pada Tn. Jung seraya menyentuh lengan Tn. Jung, menahannya agar ia tidak masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mengapa kau tetap gigih? Aku bilang pergilah!" Ia menyentak tangan Jaejoong yang masih memegang lengannya.

"Soo Man-_ssi_. Terimakasih, dan sekarang kau bisa kembali ke rumah." Sang supir menundukkan kepalanya seraya berlalu dari sana.

Tn. Jung bersiap membuka pintu pagar rumahnya.

"_Harabeoji_! Tolong…" lirih Jaejoong. Tetapi Tn. Jung telah masuk ke dalam rumah. "_Harabeoji! Harabeoji! Harabeoji_" panggilnya berulang kali. "Dia berada di Seoul Hospital, aku mohon jangan mengacuhkan dia." Tangis Jaejoong semakin menjadi.

…

Tn. Jung menghela napas sesaat. Ia mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di dalam laci. Sejenak ia teringat kejadian tadi siang dimana ia menyuruh Mi-Hye untuk berbohong.

_Tn. Jung menyerahkan 2 lembar plastik dengan beberapa helai rambut di dalamnya kepada Mi-Hye._

_"__Orang-orang mungkin akan mengambil ini, jadi pergilah ke rumah sakit."_

_"__Mengapa ada 2, Tuan?" tanyanya._

_"__Yang satu milik Soo Man, dan yang warna hitam milik Jung Yunho. Ketika di depan mereka, kau perlihatkan rambut yang dimiliki oleh Soo Man."_

_"__Bolehkah saya bertanya, mengapa Anda ingin melakukan dua test yang berbeda?" _

_"__Jika Anda hanya menggunakan satu jalur, maka akan mengalami kemacetan di tengah jalan. Jadi, Anda memiliki cara lain yaitu menggunakan jalur kedua."_

_"__Anda ingin memiliki jalur alternatif lain, bukan begitu?"_

_"__Mungkin mereka tidak akan datang kerumah sakit. Tetapi, dalam beberapa kali, orang-orang seperti itu akan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan mengungkapkan kepada mereka jika anak itu benar anaknya Yunho."_

Tn. Jung meneliti kembali kertas hasil test DNA itu. Disana jelas tertulis tentang kebenaran jika Yunho merupakan ayah dari anaknya Jaejoong.

'Hasil tes telah menunjukkan bahwa rambut lelaki yang telah diuji itu memiliki DNA yang cocok dengan sang bayi. Lebih jauh lagi, hasil ini menunjukkan jika bahwa lelaki itu adalah ayah dari bayi tersebut. Keakuran dari test ini menunjukkan angka 99,98373234%'

Tn. Jung terlihat mendesah, ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan meletakkannya diatas kertas itu. Pikirannya terbayang akan perkataan Jaejoong tadi, bahwa cicitnya sedang sakit dan butuh di operasi.

Ia segera menelepon Mi-Hye. "Sekretaris Jo, tolong telepon ke Seoul Hospital segera dan periksa mengenai anak dari Kim Jaejoong. Dan, jika ia butuh di operasi, segera suruh melakukannya. Beritahu mereka bahwa aku penyelamat mereka."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Tn. Jung segera menutup teleponnya.

…

Jaejoong masih menunggu Tn. Jung untuk membantunya, ia benar-benar tidak memiliki uang untuk biaya operasi anaknya itu. Hanya itu cara satu-satunya, memohon pada keluarga Jung. Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

"Ya, Boa. Ada apa?"

_'__Jaejoong-ah. Cepatlah kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang.'_

"Ada apa? Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Lucky?"

_'__Mereka bilang akan segera mengoperasi Lucky. Mereka akan melakukannya.'_

"Benarkah? Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

_'__Aku tidak tahu mengapa. Cepatlah datang kemari. Dia akan segera di operasi, mereka bilang harus ada ibunya disampingnya.'_

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**review please ~**

**.**

**.**

**nb : bagaimana ceritanya? semakin seru atau semakin membosankan? aku hanya mengikuti cerita dari manga tersebut. hanya sedikit yang aku tambahkan atau aku kurangi. **

**.**

**.**

**\- Guest1 : pendek ya? ini ngikutin manga-nya, disitu pendek sih chapnya. hehe. **

**\- ****Chubykyu : ini sudah di lanjur. iya. menyebalkan semua. tapi paling menyebalkan Yunho. huhu**

**\- **** .96****: sama. saya juga sebel sama merekap plus keluarganya jaejoong.**

**\- ****Anggunyu****: iya, nggak inget. soalnya mereka melakukan itu saat mabuk. lagipula mereka ketemu saat melakukan itu saja, setelahnya mereka nggak pernah ketemu. sampai anak mereka lahir dan jaejoong memutuskan memberi tahu yunho.**

**\- ****leeChunnie**** : entahlah, seharusnya begitu. mungkin karena dia punya banyak teman wanita?**

**\- ****park****: sama-sama. iya sangat melas.**

**\- ****Guest2 : hei, siapapun kamu, sarannya sangat-sangat bermanfaat, terimakasih banyak. *bow**

**\- ****Ai Rin Lee****: lanjut!**

**\- ****jaejae : kalo penasaran baiknya baca manga-nya saja terus bayagin tokoh itu adalah yunjae. hehe :)**

**\- ****geelovekorea****: kasarnya sih gitu,. saya juga masih bingung sifatnya jae disini, nggak terlalu dijelasin detail di manga-nya. yang jelas dia baik kok, dan sayang banget sama anaknya itu. **

**\- ****: iya, nggak apa-apa. hmm. beneran nggak ya.**

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance, family**

**Rate :**

**G**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Jo Mi-Hye (Miryo Brown Eyed Girls)**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Typo! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah membayangkan jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya menjabarkannya menjadi FF ini. hehe.**

**.**

**ps : setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, Tn. Jung disini saya ganti dengan nama Jung ****_harabeoji_****, biar gampang dan nggak membingungkan. dan untuk Ny. Jung, saya tetap memakai namanya dengan Ny. Jung tidak jadi dengan nama aslinya, Ny. Yoon Hye.. maafkan saya ya, membuat kalian bingung.. ~**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**Chapter 4.**

.

Akhirnya operasi berjalan dengan lancar. Jaejoong sedang tertidur disamping anaknya. Matanya terbuka ketika suara keributan terdengar dari luar ruangan.

Mata bulat itu memandang anaknya yang masih tertidur. "_Uri aegy_, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ini pasti sangat berat untukmu, 'kan?"

_'__Aku sangat senang, operasi ini berjalan dengan lancar. Bagaimana aku harus membayar ini semua?'_ batin Jaejoong.

Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama ruangan ini. Saat sang anak dibawa ke kamar, ia memang tidak terlalu memerhatikan ruangan kamar ini. Yang dia pikirkan cuma sang anak, bukan yang lain.

"Kamar _private_ ini benar-benar bagus. Bahkan kamar ini lebih besar dari rumah kami." Tanpa sengaja pandangan Jaejoong beralih pada papan nama di depan tempat tidur. "Ah! Jadi kamar ini, kamar VIP? Aku tidak percaya. Kamar ini pasti sangat mahal." Ia menuju ke kamar mandi dan mencuci wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa membayar uang untuk operasi. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin kami berada di kamar VIP ini? Aku akan bertanya pada resepsionis, daripada ia menagih uang padaku. Aku harus mengganti kamar ini, dengan yang lebih murah," lirihnya.

Ia berjalan menuju resepsionis untuk bertanya perihal kamarnya itu. Seorang resepsionis tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona?"

"Aku ingin bertanya, aku adalah ibu dari Lucky, kamar VIP 1. Aku ingin Anda menukar ruangan kami."

Resepsionis itu menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Apa ada yang salah dengan kamar itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku, saat resepsionis menanyakan hal itu. "Faktanya, karena kamar VIP untuk kami itu salah. Jadi, tolong berikan kami kamar yang lebih murah."

"Anda tenang saja, Nona." Resepsionis pun kini mengerti tentang kegelisahan Jaejoong tadi. Resepsionis itu langsung mengeluarkan kalkulator. "Maka kami akan mengembalikan uang Anda kembali. Kami telah menerima uang pembayaran selama satu minggu untuk pasien rawat inap senilai 2,8 juta won. Jadi, jika Anda hanya mengambil satu malam, maka jumlah pembayarannya 400 ribu won. Kami akan mengembalikan uang Anda sebanyak 2,4 juta won."

"Tu..tunggu dulu.." sanggah Jaejoong cepat. "Apakah uangnya sudah dibayar?"

"Ya."

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki uang."

Resepsionis itu kembali tersenyum. "Beberapa menit lalu, seorang kakek datang dan bertanya tentang pasien bernama Lucky, ia berkata bahwa Lucky adalah cicitnya dan dia akan membayar semua keperluan untuk Lucky."

"Apa?" Jaejoong tampak terkejut dengan perkataan resepsionis itu. "Tunggu sebentar, _unnie_. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan lagi."

Setelah menanyakan sesuatu kepada resepsionis, Jaejoong kembali ke dalam kamar sang anak.

"Jadi, _harabeoji _menelepon rumah sakit dan menyuruh mereka untuk mengoperasi Lucky?" tanya Jaejoong pada diri sendiri.

Jaejoong segera membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu. Ia cukup terkejut melihat Jung _harabeoji_ dan sekretarisnya, Mi-Hye, berada di dalam kamar anaknya itu.

Jung _harabeoji_ memandang cicitnya itu dengan lembut. Ia masih tak percaya jika yang ada di depannya kini adalah cicitnya.

"Jadi, dia adalah cicitku? Namanya Lucky?" tanyanya pada sang sekretaris.

"Bukan…" jawab Jaejoong yang mendengar pertanyaan Jung _harabeoji_ "Lucky adalah nama panggilannya saja."

"Jadi, siapa namanya?"

"Kami belum memberikannya nama. Orang tuaku berpikir jika Ayah Lucky yang seharusnya memberikan nama padanya."

"Cicitku belum memiliki nama? Ini menyedihkan…" Ia memegang lembut pipi gembul cicitnya itu.

"Apakah Anda percaya dengan perkataanku, _harabeoji_," tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan keturunanku," lirih Jung _harabeoji._ "Jika dia belum memiliki nama, maka dia belum terdaftar dan memiliki akta kelahiran?"

"Ya.. aku belum melakukan hal itu." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

Jung _harabeoji_ menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. "Jadi, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. "Aku keluar dari sekolah, tahun lalu."

Jung _harabeoji_ merasa miris mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. "Antarkan aku ke rumahmu. Aku ingin berbicara dengan orang tuamu."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Setelah menitipkan anaknya pada suster di sana, mereka segera menuju rumah Jaejoong.

"Maaf, rumah kami terlihat berantakan. Silahkan masuk, _harabeoji_." Jaejoong mengantarkan Jung _harabeoji _ke dalam rumah.

Rumah mereka memang tidak sebesar rumah keluarga Jung, terlihat berantakan dan kecil.

Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya. "_Appa! Eomma! _Kami kedatangan tamu…" belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, ia dikejutkan oleh kekacauan yang benar-benar terjadi di dalam rumahnya itu. Banyak barang yang rusak, seperti kemasukan maling.

"Sepertinya ada maling masuk ke rumah kami." Jaejoong tersenyum kaku pada Jung _harabeoji_ seraya membersihkan rumahnya. _'Jika kalian berkelahi, setidaknya setelah itu kalian membersihkannya,'_ batinnya. "Silahkan masuk." Ia mempersilahkan Jung _harabeoji_ untuk masuk.

"Baiklah."

Jaejoong mencari kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia mendengar suara dengkuran dari ruang keluarga. Terlihat Tn. Kim sedang tertidur dengan memegang sebuah botol bir. "Benar-benar memalukan," lirihnya.

"Siapa yang memarkir mobil sembarang di depan rumah kami?" desis Ny. Kim saat memasuki rumah. Tetapi, saat ia melihat yang datang adalah Jung _harabeoji_, ia tampak terkejut bahkan barang belanjaan berhamburan ke bawah. "Kapan kalian datang, Tuan?" tanya Ny. Kim seraya membersihkan rumahnya.

"Kami barus saja datang."

Tn. Kim terlihat malas saat Jaejoong membangunkannya. "Mengapa kau balik? Bukankah kami sudah mengatakan padamu, untuk tidak kembali lagi."

"Tenanglah, _Appa_." Ia berbisik di telinga ayahnya itu. "Tuan Jung Ji Hoon, datang kemari."

"Apa?" Tn. Kim kini benar-benar terbangun ketika nama Jung _harabeoji_ disebut oleh anaknya.

Kini mereka telah berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Tidak ada sofa nyaman untuk mereka duduki, mereka hanya duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet cokelat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Seharusnya kau membuatkan mereka minum," sungut Tn. Kim pada istrinya itu.

"Ah maafkan saya. Saya akan membuatkan minuman untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar." Ny. Kim beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah tidak usah repot-repot, Nyonya. Kami akan pergi sebentar lagi," sahut sekretaris Mi-Hye.

"Oh begitu. Baiklah," Tn. Kim tersenyum pada kedua tamunya itu.

"Aku yakin kau telah menerima hasil dari test DNA kemarin, bukan?" tanya Jung _harabeoji_ langsung pada pokok permasalahan.

"Ya, kami sangat menyesal dan meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang kami perbuat." Tn. Kim menundukkan kepalanya, ia merasa sangat bersalah pada keluarga Jung.

"Sebenarnya ada kesalahan dari hasil test itu."

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan kesalahan, Tuan?" tanya Ny. Kim tak mengerti.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan komputer itu ketika hasil test keluar."

"Apa itu artinya…" Tn. Kim menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Ini hasil yang lebih akurat dari hasil test DNA kemarin." Mi-Hye memberikan selembar kertas pada Tn. Kim.

"Bayi itu memang benar anak dari cucuku, Jung Yunho."

"A-apa?" Tn. dan Ny. Kim tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan Jung _harabeoji_ tersebut.

"Ya. Aku menerima dia sebagai cicitku. Dari yang aku tahu, bayi itu belum terdaftar dan belum memiliki akta kelahiran. Jadi, aku akan mendaftarkannya dan mengambil bayi itu bersama keluarga kami."

"Ya, silahkan Anda ambil, Tuan." Terlihat kegembiraan di wajah Tn. Kim.

"Aku tahu ini adalah keputusan yang sulit untuk kalian, namun aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian karena rela menyetujui keputusan ini."

"Saya minta maaf.. tapi saya rasa bayi itu seharusnya bersama dengan ibunya. Saya tidak bisa membantu tapi saya rasa Anda jangan memisahkan bayi itu dengan ibunya," saran Ny. Kim.

"Aku setuju," jawab Jung _harabeoji_ dengan cepat.

Kini Tn. dan Ny. Kim tersenyum dengan senang.

"Tinggallah bersama kami, dan kau akan dapat bersekolah kembali," sahut Jung _harabeoji_ pada Jaejoong.

_'__Kembali ke sekolah? Apa aku benar-benar bisa kembali ke sekolah?'_

"Kemasihlah barang-barangmu, sehingga kau bisa ikut dengan kami dan Lucky bisa keluar dari rumah sakit sesegera mungkin. Aku akan mengirimkan sebuah mobil untuk menjemputmu di rumah sakit."

"Baik, _harabeoji_."

Jung _harabeoji_ dan Mi-Hye segera berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah. "Maaf, jika aku datang kemari dengan tiba-tiba."

"Tidak masalah, kami sangat senang." Jawab kedua orang tua Jaejoong dengan semringah.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _harabeoji_." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya. Sampai jumpa nanti."

Jung _harabeoji_ segera menaiki mobilnya dan berlalu dari rumah Jaejoong. Setelah Jung _harabeoji_ pergi, Ny. Kim segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong-_ah_. Kau adalah penyelamat." Ny. Kim memeluk erat Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum paksa pada sang ibu.

_'__Aku tahu kalian ingin menendangku dari rumah, kan? Karena tak ingin membiayai anakku'_, batinnya.

"Aku akan membual pada pemilik rumah." Ucap Tn. Kim dengan senyum yang merekah dibibirnya.

Ya, memang rumah yang mereka tempati ini adalah rumah kontrakan, sehingga mereka harus tetap membayar sewa kontrakan ini pertahun.

"Kita belum membayar sewa. Jika kau kesana, justru ia akan menagih uang sewa. Jadi jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh." Ny. Kim tidak setuju dengan perbuatan Tn. Kim yang ingin menyombongkan diri pada pemilik kontrakan ini.

"Apa yang ingin kau sombongkan, _Appa_? Kau hanya akan membuat ini menjadi gosip." teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Jika mereka akan menagih uang pada kita, maka kita berikan saja. Dan, besan kita akan membelikan kontrakan yang baru.

"Itu benar! Hahaha." Ny. Kim menyetujui apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

Tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. "Apa yang kalian katakan? Tolong, pahami realita yang ada." Ia mendengus kesal, tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Mengapa kau memakai sepatu? Diamlah disini dan makan malam bersama kami." ujar Tn. Kim ketika melihat Jaejoong yang telah menggunakan sepatu.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Ke rumah sakit? Tunggu! _Eomma _akan ganti baju dan pergi bersamamu. Cucuku ada di rumah sakit, jadi aku harus melihatnya." Ny. Kim segera berjalan ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian.

…

Setelah mengambil anaknya yang tadi masih di rumah sakit, Jaejoong dan kedua orang tuanya menunggu supir yang akan menjemput Jaejoong untuk menuju ke rumah keluarga Jung. Tak berapa lama, mobil itu berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka.

"Apakah Anda Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_?" tanya sang supir pada Jaejoong.

"Ya, benar dia adalah Kim Jaejoong, anak kami." Tn. Kim terlihat menyambut baik supir itu, karena ia tahu jika lelaki itu adalah suruhan dari Tn. Jung Ji Hoon, kaker dari Jung Yunho.

"Silahkan masuk, saya akan mengantar Anda ke rumah Direktur Jung." Ia tersenyum ramah seraya mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ya.. Ya.. masuklah." Tn. Kim dan Ny. Kim memaksa Jaejoong untuk segera memasuki mobil itu.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, telepon kami jika sudah sampai disana. Semoga kau beruntung," bisik Ny. Kim pada Jaejoong, ia tersenyum menyeringai. Kemudian ia menutup pintu mobil.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi sekarang, Nona." Sang supir segera melajukan mobil itu kea rah rumah Tn. Jung.

Sesaat, Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "_Eomma, Appa_."

"Dia telah pergi," lirih Ny. Kim.

"Mereka sudah melihat keadaan rumah kita, jadi mereka akan menghubungi kits segera, 'kan?" tanya Tn. Kim.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak ingin memiliki hari-hari seperti ini lagi."

Mungkin mereka berdua terlihat licik, tetapi sebenarnya mereka tidak selicik itu. Mereka hanya merasa jenuh dan bosan dengan keadaan rumah mereka dan hari-hari yang mereka lalui.

Setelah tahu yang menghamili anaknya adalah cucu dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal, Jung Ji Hoon, mereka terlihat senang. Mereka berharap hari-hari mereka akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya, tentu saja.

…

Tak berapa lama Jaejoong telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Jung. Jung _harabeoji_ dan seorang _ahjumma_ telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Jung _harabeoji_ terlihat senang ketika Jaejoong dan anaknya telah tiba.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk," sahutnya ramah pada Jaejoong. "Antarkan ia ke kamarnya." Suruhnya pada _ahjumma_ itu.

"Baik, Tuan." Ia menganggukkan kepala pada Jung _harabeoji_. Kini pandangannya dialihkan pada Jaejoong. "Mari ikut saya, Nona."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala seraya mengikuti _ahjumma_ itu. Mereka pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

_'__Semua terlihat mahal. Apakah ini ruang keluarga ataukah lobby? Berapa uang yang mereka butuhkan untuk membangun semua ini?' _batin Jaejoong.

"Ke arah sini," sahut _ahjumma_ membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong akan kemegahan rumah ini.

"Ah, maaf." Ia segera mengikuti wanita paruh baya itu.

…

"Ini adalah ruangan bayi Anda, nona," ucap _ahjumma _dengan ramah seraya mengantarkan Jaejoong ke kamar dengan pernak-pernik bayi.

"Apa kamarku terpisah dengan ruangan bayi ini?"

"Tentu saja. Terlalu banyak kamar di rumah ini." Wanita tua masih saja tersenyum ramah.

"Benar-benar luar biasa. Kamar ini seperti yang aku lihat di majalah." Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya mengamati ruangan ini.

_'__Bahkan kamar ini 3 kali lipat lebih besar daripada kamarku,' _batinnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkan bayimu ini padaku? Aku akan menungguinya selama tidur dan aku akan memandikannya jika terbangun nanti. Kamarmu berada di ruangan pertama setelah menaiki tangga," ucap Hyo _ahjumma_.

"Ya, terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya, _ahjumma_." Jaejoong segera meninggalkan Hyo _ahjumma_ dan mencari kamar yang akan ditempatinya itu.

Ia berjalan kearah kamar yang dimaksud oleh Hyo _ahjumma_. Perlahan ia membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Kemudian ia berdecak kagum.

_'__Daebak! Kamar ini benar-benar besar, bahkan lebih besar dari rumahku.'_

"Ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Jaejoong berlarian kesana kemari, melihat-lihat furnitur yang ada di kamar ini. "Audio! Home teather! TV yang besar!"

Setelah selesai melihat-lihat isi kamar ini. Ia segera merebahkan diri di kasur.

_'__Rumah sebesar ini, seperti ada yang di drama-drama. Aku tidak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini.'_

Tanpa sengaja, Jaejoong meihat sebuah pigura di nakas. Ia melihat foto tersebut.

"Ini dia. Jung Yunho." Ia melihat foto Yunho dengan ayahnya. "Mengapa fotonya ada di dalam kamarku? Mungkin mereka ingin kami menjadi akrab?" Jaejoong membalikkan foto tersebut di nakas. "Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus menyapa _harabeoji_ setelah mandi." Iapun beregegas ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**.**

**ps: mungkin saya kurang begitu sering update lagi, soalnya belum selesai saya jabarkan lagi manga-nya itu. tapi buat chapter 5, insyaAllah saya post besok. disana yunjae bakal ketemu. kalau kalian penasaran, baca saja manga-nya, hehe.. ada yang versi bahasa inggris dan tentu saja, bahasa korea. hehe**

**dan saya juga masih membuat FF saya yang lain, "When HoMin and JYJ meet in Running Man", mungkin ada yang berkenan mau baca. hehe.**

**see you soon ~**

**.**

**.**

**\- ****leeChunnie****: iya nih, soalnya sudah jadi sampai chap 4. hehe. jadi saya post saja. **

**\- ****Anggunyu****: wow juga! soalnya Jung ****_harabeoji_**** nggak pengen ada yang tahu jika cucunya memiliki anak di usia yang muda. di chap 5 yunjae bakal ketemu tunggu saja.**

**\- ****jaejae : yes. mata duitan. Aamiin.**

**\- ****kyuluvming****: iya, nggak nyangka. ini udah di lanjut.**

**\- ****Guest1 : iya, kakeknya Yunho yang nuker. Aamiin. **

**\- ****MEOTMEOT : soalnya ****_harabeoji_**** nggak tega lihat cicitnya sakit. iya nih, keluarga kim tamak.**

**\- **** .96**** : sabar, ya.. jangan dihajar mereka. ini udah di lanjut.**

**\- ****babyblue137****: iya nih, di manga nya emang banyak sih tokohnya. tokoh utamanya bakal keluar di chap 5. tunggu aja ya.**

**\- ****Dhea Kim**** : begitulah dia, di cerita ini.**

**\- ****: iya. keluarga kim sebel soalnya hasil test beda, mereka masih shock itu. ini sudah di lanjut.**

**\- ****yehettt : iya nih.**

**\- ****zhe**** : apanya yang changmin ya?**

**\- ****meybi****: entahlah, mereka masih shock saat tahu hasil testnya.**

**\- ****park : terimakasih. yang bela jaejoong? kita lihat saja nanti. hehe. iya, boa sahabat yang baik. terimakasih ya dan selamat membaca, tunggu terus . hehe**

**\- ****Misscelyunjae**** : tenang saja, ****_harabeoji_**** baik kok. hehe. yunjae bakal ketemu di chap 5, tunggu saja. haha. emang tante boa selalu jahat ya? kkk.**

**\- ****erna manja****: ini sudah di lanjut.**

**\- zhoeuniquee : saranmu sangat membantu, terimakasih banyak ya. saya akan menggantinya. :)**

**\- ****exindira**** : terimakasih.**

**\- ****siska232**** : masih volume 1 kok ini.**

**\- ****Guest2 : manga-nya abal2 juga dong? kan saya menjabarkan ff ini sesuai dengan komiknya, mbak. lagipula uang yang 20rb won itu bukan buat operasi tetapi buat naik taksi ke rumah yunho. jaejoong aja melas minta operasi anaknya dibiayain oleh keluarga jung. hmm. kalo muak, nggak usah dibaca aja mbak. nggak apa-apa kok. **

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance, family**

**Rate :**

**G**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeong (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Typo! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah membayangkan jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya menjabarkannya menjadi FF ini. hehe.**

**.**

**ps : setelah saya pikir-pikir lagi, Tn. Jung disini saya ganti dengan nama Jung ****_harabeoji_****, biar gampang dan nggak membingungkan. dan untuk Ny. Jung, saya tetap memakai namanya dengan Ny. Jung tidak jadi dengan nama aslinya, Ny. Yoon Hye.. maafkan saya ya, membuat kalian bingung.. ~**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5.**

.

"Direktur, Tuan Muda Yunho sudah kembali," sahutHyo _ahjumma_, memberitahukan pada Jung _harabeoji _yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya.

"Benarkah? Apakah dia sudah masuk ke kamar itu?"

"Ya, dia masuk kamar itu."

"Mereka harus bertemu satu sama lain," ucap Jung _harabeoji _dengan tegas.

…

Yunho segera memasuki kamarnya, tak sabar ingin beristirahat. Ia mendesah, meletakkan tasnya ke sofa dengan kasar dan melepaskan jaketnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan kamarku?" lirihnya seraya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia benar-benar lelah dan mengantuk.

…

Jaejoong mematikan _shower _dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. "Benar-benar segar."

Ia melihat ke sekeliling mencari pakaiannya. "Oops! Aku lupa membawa pakaianku ke kamar mandi." Ia melilitkan handuk di tubuh mungilnya itu. "Tak masalah. Aku akan menggantinya di luar."

…

"Wanita tua yang keriting itu pasti telah mengatur ulang kamarku saat ia membersihkannya. Aku harus memarahinya."

Yunho melihat foto yang tertelungkup di meja, ia melihat fotonya bersama dengan sang ayah. Dan membetulkan kembali letak foto tersebut di atas meja.

Saat ia hendak memanggil Hyo _ahjumma_, pintu kamar mandinya tiba-tiba terbuka. Terlihat Jaejoong yang memakai lilitan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan handuk kecil untuk membungkus rambut panjangnya yang masih basah. Ia terlihat seksi dengan kulit yang seputih susu dan badan yang begitu mungil.

Tanpa sengaja mata mereka bertemu.

…

"Selamat datang, Nyonya dan Nona," sapa Hyo _ahjumma_ ramah pada majikannya itu.

"Aku pulang, _harabeoji_," teriak Soo Yeong dengan riang. "_Harabeoji, _akankah kita makan di luar? Aku ingin makan daging bakar."

Jung _harabeoji_ tidak mengindahkan perkataan cucu perempuannya itu. Ia malah menatap menantunya itu. "Aku mendengar jika kau habis diwawancari untuk sebuah majalah. Jadi, mengapa kau pulang begitu cepat?"

"Kepalaku terasa pusing, _Appa_. Jadi, wawancaranya ditunda sampai 2 hari kemudian."

"Pusing? Seharusnya kau minum obat."

Ny. Jung tersenyum pada ayahnya itu. "Aku sudah meminumnya saat di mobil tadi. Sekarang, aku ingin mandi." Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, cepatlah setelah itu kemari. Setelah makan malam, aku akan memberi tahu sesuatu pada kalian." Tegas Jung _harabeoji_.

"Ada apa, _Appa_."

…

Sungguh. Yunho sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Jaejoong di kamarnya ini, terlebih perempuan itu hanya menggunakan handuk saja.

"Um..Hmm." Jaejoong terlihat ketakutan.

Tanpa sengaja Yunho terjatuh saat ia akan mendekati Jaejoong.

_'__Mengapa dia bisa ada disini?' _batin Jaejoong. Ia masih merasa aneh dengan adanya Yunho di kamarnya.

Yunho segera bangkit dan mendekati Jaejoong. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong yang sedikit trauma dengan Yunho segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia takut jika disetubuhi lagi oleh yunho.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Dasar mesum! Keluar!" teriaknya seraya mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Kau menyelinap ke kamarku, dan kau malah berteriak padaku?" Yunho terlihat kesal pada Jaejoong.

"Menyelinap? Kau berbicara tentang aku?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti atas perkataan Yunho itu. Bukankah ini kamarnya?

"Apakah kau pencuri?" Tuduh Yunho.

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak! Justru kaulah yang memasuki wilayah pribadi orang lain," teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Apa? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentang aku?"

"Kau benar-benar mengganggu wilayah privasiku."

Kini, Yunho benar-benar kesal. "Aku tidak mengenal siapa kau sebenarnya! Jadi, silahkan keluar dari dalam kamarku. Sekarang!"

"Kamarmu... itu tidak mungkin. _Harabeoji_ menyuruhku untuk menggunakan ruangan ini."

"_Harabeoji_?" Yunho mendengus kesal dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Aneh! Mengapa _harabeoji_ menyuruhku untuk tinggal di kamarnya Yunho?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. "Ah! Dua orang menggunakan tempat tidur yang sama maka dia sudah menikah? Dan menghasilkan bayi? _Andwae_!"

…

"_Harabeoji_," teriak Yunho saat ia melihat kakeknya sedang menonton televisi. "Siapa perempuan itu? Mengapa ia ada di kamarku? Apakah benar _harabeoji _yang membawanya kesini?"

"Ya, aku yang membawanya."

"Tapi, siapa perempuan itu sebenarnya?"

"Kau berbohong padaku, Yunho. Kau bilang padaku, jika bayi lelaki itu bukanlah anakmu. Aku percaya padamu, tetapi semua itu tidak benar."

"_Harabeoji_, masih membicarakan hal itu? Aku kan sudah mengatakan jika itu tidak benar, siapa juga yang membuatnya hamil…" Yunho terlihat kesal saat sang kakek menyalahkannya. "Aku tidak peduli! Yang jelas ini semua tidak benar, jangan biarkan ia membohongimu, _harabeoji_."

"Aku sudah memeriksa DNA-nya dan membandingkan dengan DNA-mu. Dan, dia adalah anakmu!" Kini Jung _harabeoji_ yang berteriak pada Yunho.

"Jangan bercanda, _harabeoji._ Aku tahu hasilnya. _Eomma_ sudah memberitahukan padaku, jika hasilnya tidak sama."

Perlahan nada suara Jung _harabeoji_ melembut. "Dia adalah anakmu, jadi kau harus memperhatikannya."

"Tiba-tiba _harabeoji_ memberikanku tempat tidur yang begitu besar. Apa itu semua... karena ini?"

"Bukankah kasurmu yang lama terlalu kecil untuk ditempati dua orang?"

"_Harabeoji_.. tolong jangan beritahu padaku, bahwa perempuan itu akan tinggal disini selamanya mulai hari ini."

"Tentu saja. Oleh karena itu, kamarmu berada tepat di samping kamar bayi itu. Agar kau bisa lebih memperhatikannya."

"Apa? _Harabeoji_ mengganti ruangan bermainku menjadi kamar bayi itu? Terus bagaimana dengan ruangan bermainku?"

"Aku memindahkannya ke lantai 3. Apa kau lebih mementingkan permainanmu daripada anakmu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Itu sangat penting!"

"Makan malam sudah siap, Tuan. Silahkan ke meja makan." Hyo_ ahjumma_ sedikit mencairkan suasana antara kakek dan cuucunya itu untuk segera menikmati makan malam yang telah ia persiapkan.

Jung _harabeoji _beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur. "Apa yang kau masak hari ini?"

"Aku memasak Steamed Beef Ribs, Tuan." Hyo _ahjumma_ mengikuti Jung _harabeoji_.

Sedangkan Yunho masih berdiri di tempatnya, mencoba mencerna perkataan kakeknya. Selanjutnya, ia mengikuti Jung _harabeoji_ dan Hyo _ahjumma_ menuju ruang makan.

Kini, semua sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Wajah Jung _harabeoji_ terlihat tegang.

"Cepatlah, dan silahkan duduk," sahutnya pada anak dan cucu-cucunya itu.

"Kyaa.. Steamed ribs." Soo Yeong malah terlihat senang dengan menu makan malam hari ini.

"_Eomma_, kau sudah diizinkan terlebih dahulu untuk duduk disitu? Apa pikiran _Eomma_ sedang kosong?"

"Aku hanya duduk di kursiku dan kau berkata seperti itu? Apakah ini sikapmu pada _Eomma_?" Ia menatap kesal Yunho. Pandangannya pun dialihkan kearah sang ayah. "_Appa_, kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apakah itu?"

"_Harabeoji_, jangan memberitahu pada _Eomma_!" teriak Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" Ny. Jung benar-benar kesal dengan anaknya itu.

Jung _harabeoji_ meletakkan gelasnya di meja kemudian ia mengambil sebuah kertas yang disimpannya di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Ny. Jung.

"Bacalah."

Ny. Jung segera membaca dengan seksama apa yang ditulis di dalam kertas itu. Ia terlihat kaget setelah membacanya.

"_Appa_, apakah ini…"

"_Eomma_, ada apa?" tanya Soo Yeong, yang tidak mengetahui hal apapun.

"Hasil yang kau berikan waktu itu salah. Pertama, aku sangat percaya jika hasilnya salah. Tapi, sekarang hasilnya adalah benar."

Setelah mengetahui maksud yang dibicarakan kakeknya, Soo Yeong terlihat kaget karena hasil dari test itu adalah benar jika anak bayi itu adalah anak kakaknya.

"Masuklah," suruh Jung _harabeoji _pada Jaejoong yang sedang menunggu di balik dapur, bersama dengan Hyo _ahjumma _yang sedang menggendong anaknya.

Semua mata tertuju padanya. Jaejoong terlihat kikuk dipandang oleh keluarga Jung. "Selamat malam, semuanya," lirihnya.

"Ah! Kau!" teriak Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeong.

"Mulai saat ini, dia akan tinggal di rumah ini," sahut Jung _harabeoji_. "Soo Yeong, kau harus memanggil istri kakakmu dengan sebutan _unnie_."

"Apa? Istirnya Yunho _oppa_?" teriak Soo Yeong, namun sesaat ia terlihat bingung. "Apa itu yang disebut istri?"

Tn. Jung terlihat kesal dengan daya pikir Soo Yeong, "Istri ya istri, ada yang salah?"

"Siapa yang akan menjadikan perempuan ini sebagai istriku? Apa yang _harabeoji _pikirkan, mengapa cucumu ini harus menikah dengan gadis jelek sepertinya? Jika dia menginginkan suami, maka dia harus menikah dengan orang lain." Kini Yunho yang angkat bicara, setengah berteriak.

_'__Aku harap aku bisa! Laki-laki ini…' _batin Jaejoong kesal.

"Hei, siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari dan menipu kami? Aku tidak tahu siapa kau!" Yunho berteriak kesal pada Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, Jaejoong. Ceritakan padanya," suruh Tn. Jung.

Jaejoong mendesah pelan. "Kau dan aku bertemu pertama kali pada tanggal 20 februari tahun lalu, di sebuah bar…" belum selesai Jaejoong bercerita, Soo Yeong memotong perkataannya.

"20 Februari? Bukankah itu saat _Appa_ meninggal?"

Semua terdiam dan mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong mengapa ia bisa hamil anaknya Yunho.

"Kau harus mengingatnya," ujar Jung _harabeoji_ pada Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengingatnya." Yunho menyangkal semua penjelasan Jaejoong itu. "Aku tidak akan pernah menerima dia. Dia hanya seorang penipu, _harabeoji_." Yunho beranjak dari duduknya, ia sengaja menyenggol lengan Jaejoong dengan kasar. "Minggir!"

_'__Lenganku sakit.'_

"Lihatlah anak itu! Benar-benar kurang ajar," dengus Jung _harabeoji_.

"Maaf, _Appa_. Tapi aku sependapat dengan Yunho," sahut Ny. Jung menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Yunho. "Kali ini, aku tidak mengerti dengan keputusan _Appa_ ini. Maaf, hari ini aku tidak ingin makan." Ny. Jung pun beranjak dari duduknya menuju kamar.

Suasana terlihat kacau setelah Jung _harabeoji_ membicarakan kebenaran tentang siapa ayah dari anak Jaejoong itu. Ia merasa tak enak telah membuat kekacauan di tengah keluarga Jung.

"Aku minta maaf," lirihnya.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf atas semua ini. Duduk dan makanlah." Jung _harabeoji _menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk.

"Tapi…"

"Kau harus menjaga anaknya selagi Jaejoong makan, _arasso_?" tanya Jung _harabeoji_ pada Hyo _ahjumma_.

"Baik, Tuan" Hyo _ahjumma_ pun beranjak dari sana dan menuju kamar bayi.

Kini, di ruang makan hanya ada Jaejoong dan Jung _harabeoji_ saja.

"Kita harus memberikan nama untuk bayi itu dan segera membuatkan akta kelahiran buat dia. Seharusnya kita memberikan nama apa?" tanya Jung _harabeoji _di sela-sela makan mereka.

"Tolong, kasih dia nama, _harabeoji._"

"Aku tidak dapat melakukannya, kau adalah ibunya. Tidakkah kau ingin memberinya nama? Kau dan Yunho seharusnya memberikan dia nama."

"Uhm.. _harabeoji_… Dapatkah aku menggunakan kamar yang lain? Kami masih sangat muda, menggunakan kamar bersama itu sangat tidak menyenangkan."

"Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua adalah pasangan suami istri. Lagipula, aku ingin kalian mengenal satu sama lain."

…

"Apa kau tidak malu, memiliki seorang anak di usia yang masih muda?" teriak Ny. Jung pada Yunho yang tengah asyik membaca buku di kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari dia, _oppa_? Seleramu sangat rendah. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa memiliki anak dari labu jelek seperti itu," sahut Soo Yeong seraya memakan cemilannya. Yunho menatap adiknya dengan tajam, Soo Yeong langsung terdiam. "_Mianhae_…"

Yunho melemparkan bukunya dengan kasar ke atas kasur. "_Harabeoji_ sudah tua, jadi pikirannya sedikit kaku. Mengapa ia harus membawa perempuan itu ke rumah ini?"

"_Eomma_ juga ingin menanyakan hal itu. Aku tahu, perempuan itu berasal dari keluarga biasa saja," ucap Ny. Jung. "Aku tidak ingin memiliki menantu seperti dia," lirihnya.

…

"Bwahahaha…"

Suara tawa terdengar dari kediaman keluarga Kim. Mereka terlihat sedang berpesta, makan malam mereka kali ini sedikit mewah dengan memanggang daging sapi yang mahal.

"Rasa daging sapi ini, benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Sangat enak," ucap Tn. Kim seraya memasukkan daging itu ke mulutnya.

"Hyun Joong-_ah_, makanlah yang banyak, apapun yang kau inginkan," suruh Ny. Kim pada anak lelakinya itu.

"Aku sudah memakannya. Jangan memanggang lagi, seharusnya _Eomma _menghabiskannya dulu, baru dipanggang lagi."

Suara dering ponsel Ny. Kim mengganggu acara makan malam mereka. Ny. Kim segera menerima telepon itu, yang ternyata dari Jaejoong.

"_Omo_, ternyata anak kita yang menelepon."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tn. Kim.

"Anakku sayang, ini _Eomma_."

…

"_Eomma_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Apa kalian sedang makan malam?"

_'__Tentu saja, kami sedang makan malam sekarang. Apakah anak Eomma sudah makan? Pasti makanannya sangat enak, benar 'kan?'_

"Ya, itu benar."

'_Ooh, itu bagus, sayang. Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Yunho? Apa yang dia katakan? Dia pasti sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anaknya?'_

Bukannya menjawab, Jaejoong malah mengeluarkan air matanya. Terlebih saat sang ibu membahas tentang Yunho dan bayi mereka itu.

_'__Hallo?'_

"Iya, _Eomma_. Dia langsung mengetahui siapa aku dan dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik. Ah _Eomma, _silahkan lanjutkan makan malam kalian. Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Tolong beritahu _Appa_, jika aku baik-baik saja."

_'__Baiklah. Selamat malam, sayang.'_

Jaejoong mendesah. Ia terlihat sedih malam ini.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**.**

**Ps : yunjae sudah ketemu, kan? hehe.. untuk chapter berikutnya mungkin saya akan telat buat update. tapi jika kalian sangat penasaran dengan ceritany, kalian baca manga-nya saja. tetapi jika kalian membaca FF dan indo ver, tunggu saya ya.. gomawo ~**

**.**

**.**

**\- ****Guest****: entah nih, mau dikasih nama siapa anak mereka. hehe.**

**\- **** .96****: soalnya jung ****_harabeoji _****baik sih. hehe. nggak kepisah kok, tapi bersebelahan. hehe.**

**\- ****Misscelyunjae**** : haha. sudah tuh, when yunho meet jaejoong-nya. kkk.. btw, 'say you love me'-nya kapan update? hehe.**

**\- ****leeChunnie****: yup. next. next. yunjaenya bertebaran.**

**\- ****Phoenix Emperor NippleJae****: hei, sudah aku inbox ya.**

**\- ****kyuluvming****: yuhuu, itu kamarnya yunho.**

**\- ****park****: iya, itu kamarnya yunho. yup, jung ****_harabeoji_**** baik kok aslinya. sama-sama :)**

**\- ****Pumpkins yellow**** : yunho aneh kenapa? :o**

**\- ****: akhirnya... iya, itu kamarnya yunho. lanjut.**

**\- ****my yunjaechun : ini sudah di update.**

**\- ****iasshine**** : sama, saya kurang suka kalau perempuannya manja banget gitu, hehe. dialognya pun mengikuti komik kok, cuma penjelasannya saya yang menambahkan. bingung juga nih, kira-kira yang jadi anaknya siapa. hehe. terimakasih ya, Ias :)**

**\- ****Dhea Kim****: kira-kira sekamar nggak ya? hehe**

**\- ****zhoeuniquee**** : makasih ya saranmu, bermanfaat. hehe :) kamarnya yunho, jung ****_harabeoji_**** sengaja menempatkan jaejoong dikamar itu.. **

**\- ****exindira****: maunya jaejoong berubah jadi apa nih? hihi.. soalnya setelah melakukan itu disaat mereka mabuk, mereka nggak pernah ketemu lagi sampai anak mereka lahir. makanya yunho lupa sama jaejoong.**

**\- ****Hana - Kara**** : iya, nggak apa-apa kok. terimakasih mau baca. untuk saat ini, yunho memang benci kok sama anaknya itu. malah nggak mengakui. hehe.**

**\- ****Guest2 : iya, mereka sekamar -inginnya Jung ****_harabeoji, _****tapi.**

**\- ****Guest3 : emang, keluarga kim itu menyebalkan. untung ada Jung ****_harabeoji_****, ya.**

**\- ****Guest4 : iya nih. biarkan saja ya. hehe. dia hanya kurang teliti mungkin bacanya. iya, semangat! hehe.**

**\- ****Ai Rin Lee**** : yunjae sudah ketemu tuh, hihi**

**\- ****fuyu cassiopeia****: jaejoong bakal tidur sama anaknya kok. hehe**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeong (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Bang Min Ah (Girls Day)**

**\- Jun Hyoseong (Secret)**

**\- Park SooYeon (T-ara)**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**ps : banyak yang minta nama anak mereka itu Changmin, jadi sesuai dengan permintaan kalian, anak mereka saya berikan nama Changmin *memang dari awal saya ingin memberi nama anak mereka Changmin, kkk.. **

**Chapter 6.**

.

Setelah selesai menelepon orang tuanya, Jaejoong segera masuk menuju rumah. Soo Yeong, adik Yunho, berdiri di pinggir tangga seraya menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia memang membenci Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong_.." sapa Jaejoong ramah.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu, aku jadi tidak makan malam. Sekarang aku seperti orang gila karena kelaparan. Dan kau malah menyapaku," dengus Soo Yeong seraya mencemooh Jaejoong.

"_Mianhamnida_, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu. Tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak butuh. Kau hanya mencari perhatian padaku, kan? Makanya kau melakukan hal-hal baik."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku rasa kau salah paham."

Soo Yeong menatap geram kearah Jaejoong. "Tidak ada yang percaya padamu. Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak iparku. Ingat itu!" Soo Yeong berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. "Hyo _ahjumma_, tolong persiapkan makan malam untukku."

_'__Dia sangat mirip dengan kakaknya.'_

…

Tok.. tok..

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. Perlahan ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Baru selangkah ia melangkah, suara Yunho sudah menghentikannya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk masuk ke kamarku?" Yunho mengeluarkan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Sesaat Jaejoong terdiam. Ia menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu kejadian ini sangat tiba-tiba, dan sekarang kau pasti bingung dengan semua ini. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Bagaimanapun, bisakah kita melupakan hal yang telah berlalu dan mencoba untuk hidup bahagia bersama?"

Yunho bukannya menjawab, ia malah mendesah dan mengeluarkan asap rokok itu lagi. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho tidak meresponnya, mencoba bertanya lagi padanya.

"Anak kita belum memiliki nama. Maukah kau memberikannya nama?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan bayi yang sedang digendongnya. Ia mematikan putung rokoknya yang masih separuh itu dan berjalan kearah mereka. Jaejoong tersenyum senang ketika Yunho berjalan kearahnya.

Kini ia menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong, kemudian ia menatap anak mereka. Sang bayi tersenyum senang ketika melihat Yunho.

"Dia terlihat seperti ikan," sahut Yunho.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana jika anak ini diberi nama Cham Chi?"

"Jung… Cham Chi?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. "Pengucapannya sangat susah, tapi tidak apa-apa." Ia tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Yunho memandang lurus kearah Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong."

"Kalau begitu, nama ini adalah Kim Cham Chi."

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

Yunho tersenyum sinis. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu untuk memberikan marga keluargaku padanya? Apa kau pikir aku akan memberikan nama margaku pada anak ini?" Sejenak ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caramu untuk menarik hati _harabeoji_. Tetapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk mencapai tujuanmu itu, sebaiknya kau segera meninggalkan rumah ini sebelum aku menendangmu keluar."

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal setelah mendengar perkataan Yunho itu. "Apa kau pikir aku senang tinggal di rumah ini? Jika kau tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapku, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Entah kau suka ataupun tidak, kau tetap adalah _appa_-nya. Kau seharusnya memperhatikan anak ini sampai akhir."

Yunho melempar koper Jaejoong yang sebelumnya memang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Keluar dari kamarku, sesegera mungkin," teriaknya. "Aku tidak akan berbagi kamar denganmu. Dasar perempuan tak berguna." Ia menutup pintu dengan kasar.

_'__Mengapa ada lelaki seperti dia?'_

Tiba-tiba bayinya menangis dengan cukup keras. Jaejoong mencoba menenangkannya, ia kembali ke kamar bayinya itu dan mulai memberinya minum agar ia tidak menangis lagi.

…

Sementara itu di ruang kerja Jung _harabeoji_, terlihat Ny. Jung sedang memohon pada mertuanya itu. Ia berdiri di depan meja kerja Jung _harabeoji_.

"_Appa,_ aku mohon besok keluarkan gadis itu dari rumah ini. Aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai menantuku."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang anggaplah dia sebagai menantumu."

"_Appa_." Suara Ny. Jung sedikit melunak. "Yunho akan terus tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa dan setelah itu dia bisa menikah. Dan kau pun akan mendapatkan cicit seperti yang kau inginkan." Jung _harabeoji _masih terdiam, Ny. Jung pun melanjutkannya. "Aku tahu alasan _appa_ menerima perempuan itu karena anaknya. Tapi, untuk menerima perempuan itu sangatlah susah."

"Kau berisik. Tinggalkan tempat ini." Jung _harabeoji _justru mengusir Ny. Jung dari ruang kerjanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menerima bayi tetapi tidak dengan perempuan itu." Ia mendengus kesal. "Aku tidak dapat menerimanya, jika dia dan Yunho berbagi kamar. Dan aku tidak ingin dia dan anaknya menjadi anggota keluarga di rumah ini sebelum Yunho lulus kuliah."

Jung _harabeoji_ terlihat geram setelah mendengar perkataan menantunya itu. "Berhenti bicara! Apapun yang kau katakan, Jaejoong dan anaknya tetap akan menjadi keluarga kita."

"Mereka akan menjadi keluargamu, _Appa_." Jung _harabeoji _menatap tajam Ny. Jung. "Yunho adalah anakku. Jadi, aku berhak untuk menolak mereka." Ny. Jung keluar dari ruang kerja Jung _harabeoji _tanpa permisi.

Jung _harabeoji _melepas kacamatanya, menyenderkan dirinya di kursi dan menghela napas panjang.

…

Jaejoong menatap anaknya yang sedang minum susu. Ia tersenyum tipis saat anaknya tersenyum padanya.

_'__Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho bertingkah seperti itu. Seorang perempuan tiba-tiba datang membawa seorang bayi dan memberitahu jika bayi itu adalah anaknya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak terkejut? Ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan dia, tetapi juga kesalahanku yang mau saja mengikutinya ke Motel. Aku seharusnya memberitahukan dia jika aku sedang hamil. Dan ini adalah kesalahanku sepenuhnya, tidak memberitahukan padanya terlebih dahulu. Aku telah membuat kesalahan besar. Tetapi… bagaimana jika ia menolak Lucky saat ia masih di dalam rahimku? Akankah ia berkesempatan menemui Appa-nya seperti kali ini?'_ Jaejoong terus membatin tentang keadaannya dan juga anaknya kini.

"Kau disini rupanya," ucap Jung _harabeoji _seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar bayi itu.

"Ah, selamat malam, _harabeoji_."

"Silahkan lanjutkan lagi memberinya minum." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apa dia selalu minum menggunakan botol?"

"Tidak, ia tetap meminum ASI. Tetapi terkadang aku menambahkan sedikit bubuk susu di dalamnya."

"Uhm. ASI itu adalah terbaik, daripada memberikannya susu formula secara terus menerus." Jaejoong mengangguk. Jung _harabeoji_ melanjutkan perkataannya. "Yunho dan menantuku sangat bingung dengan keadaan ini. Terutama dengan menantuku itu, ia sangat susah menerima semua ini. Mungkin pernikahanmu akan tertunda."

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum pada Jung _harabeoji_. "Aku mengerti, _harabeoji_. Dan, tolong jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini."

"Tunggu beberapa waktu lagi, sampai mereka membuka hati mereka untukmu. Dan mau menerimamu."

"Baik, _harabeoji_." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oya, maukah _harabeoji_ memberikan nama pada Lucky?"

"Hah? Kau belum bertanya pada Yunho?"

"Ia memberi nama bayi ini, Cham Chi. Tapi aku merasa itu sedikit aneh."

"Cham Chi?" tanya Jung _harabeoji_.

"Iya, tolong bantu aku, _harabeoji_."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini, beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku ingin memberinya nama Jung Changmin."

Jaejoong tersenyum setelah mendengar nama anaknya itu. Terlebih ada nama marga Yunho dinama anaknya itu. Jung Changmin.

…

Keesokan harinya, di pagi hari yang cerah. Tiba-tiba Changmin menangis dengan cukup keras. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera bangun dan menghampiri anaknya itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Jangan menangis, sayang. _Eomma _ada di sini." Tetapi Changmin masih saja tetap menangis.

Brak.

Pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras. "Berisik! Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa tidur lagi," teriak Soo Yeong.

"Maaf, aku akan menenangkannya."

"Kau seharusnya membawa bayi itu pulang kerumahmu," dengus Soo Yeong seraya keluar dari kamar Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap pilu pada Changmin. "Lihatlah, _imo_ terlihat sangat marah. Jadilah anak yang baik, _ne_?" Ia mencium kening Changmin lembut.

Setelah Changmin tenang dan kembali tidur. Jaejoong menggendongnya di punggung dengan kain yang diikat di depan tubuhnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapanya ramah saat melihat Hyo_ ahjumma_.

"Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak semalam?"

"Iya. Kau datang pagi sekali _ahjumma_. Kau ingin kemana?"

"Membangunkan Tuan Muda Yunho untuk sarapan."

"Biarkan aku yang membangunkannya, _ahjumma_."

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama, _ahjumma_. Ah iya, aku lupa. Sekarang anak ini sudah memiliki nama, Changmin."

"Changmin? Nama yang lucu."

"Begitulah. Aku akan membangunkannya dulu, _ahjumma_." Hyo _ahjumma _mengangguk dan kembali menuju dapur.

Dan jaejoong segera menuju kamar Yunho untuk membangunkan lelaki itu. Belum saja sampai kamar Yunho, lelaki itu sudah keluar dari kamar.

"Ah, selamat pagi. Silahkan ke ruang makan untuk sarapan." Ia tersenyum ramah pada Yunho.

Namun sebaliknya, Yunho tak mengindahkan Jaejoong. Ia berjalan begitu saja, melewati Jaejoong tanpa menyapanya.

Jaejoong yang merasa terabaikan, menarik lengan Yunho. "Tunggu…" Changmin yang tadi tertidur pun kini telah bangun.

"_Harabeoji_ sudah memberikan nama untuknya. Changmin."

Yunho segera menepis tangan Jaejoong dari tangannya. "Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menyentuhku? Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi." Ia berjalan kembali tanpa memedulikan Jaejoong, sekali lagi.

Jaejoong menatap sebal pada Yunho. Namun, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Ny. Jung

Tok… tok…

"Masuklah," teriak Ny. Jung dari dalam kamar.

Jaejoong segera membuka kamar itu. "_Eomma_, silahkan turun ke bawah untuk sarapan," sapanya ramah.

Ny. Jung mendengus kesal. "Aku bukan _Eomma_-mu." Ia menorehkan lipstik di bibirnya, "Oya, aku akan memberitahumu. Sore ini kau diamlah di rumah dan jangan kemana-mana."

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap di rumah."

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dan menuju ruang makan, dimana sudah ada Jung _harabeoji_, Yunho dan Soo Yeong. Jaejoong pun segera menghampiri mereka.

"Apakah Anda semalam tidur dengan nyenyak, _harabeoji_," tanya Jaejoong ramah.

"Ya. Cepat, duduklah."

"Aku akan sarapan nanti. Silahkan lanjutkan makan kalian."

"Makanlah. Aku yang akan menjaga bayinya." Hyo _ahjumma_ mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih, _ahjumma_. Aku sangat senang." Ia tersenyum manis.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu. Jelas terlihat, jika Yunho tidak suka dengan Jaejoong. Ia terlihat acuh dan dingin.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, besok kau dapat mulai bersekolah kembali. Hari ini aku akan mengurus semua keperluannya."

Yunho dan Soo Yeong terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Jung _harabeoji_. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka jika sang kakek akan melakukan hal sejauh itu, menyekolahkan Jaejoong.

"Apa? Lalu siapa yang menjaga bayinya, _harabeoji_," protes Soo Yeong.

"Besok akan ada pengasuh yang akan menjaga bayinya. Jaejoong, hanya perlu fokus pada sekolahnya."

"_Harabeoji_ akan membayar semua biaya sekolah perempuan itu? Mengapa _harabeoji_ melakukan hal seperti itu padanya?"

"Soo Yeong! Apa maksudmu memanggil kakak iparmu dengan sebutan 'perempuan itu'? Jaejoong adalah bagian dari keluarga kita." Jung _harabeoji _ mulai marah.

Jaejoong merasa sedih dengan perseturuan antara Jung _harabeoji_ dan cucunya itu. Tetapi, ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia senang dapat bersekolah kembali. Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan yang susah ditebak.

…

"Memikirkan hal itu, membuat hatiku menjadi panas. Mengapa _harabeoji_ begitu baik pada perempuan itu? Bahkan dia akan menyekolahkan perempuan itu." Soo Yeong mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan pada sang ibu saat mereka di mobil hendak mengantar Soo Yeong ke sekolah.

"Sekolah?"

"_Ne, Eomma_. Dan, aku rasa jika ini terus berlanjut. Maka semua akan sesuai dengan rencananya itu."

Ny. Jung terlihat mulai takut jika Jaejoong melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada keluarganya ini.

…

Di Dong Bang _High School_, terlihat Yunho yang sedang melamun. Ia sedang memikirkan tentang perkataan kakeknya itu yang akan menyekolahkan Jaejoong. Ia masih tak habis pikir, mengapa kakeknya begitu baik pada Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_, kami datang. Mari bermain." Hyo Seong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Soo Yeon berkata jika ia menyukaimu, _oppa_."

"Apa yang kau katakan, MinAh."

"Kalian pergilah!" teriak Yunho kesal pada adik-adik kelasnya ini, yang sering sekali mengganggunya.

Bukannya malah pergi, ketiga adik kelasnya ini malah tertawa dan menganggap jika perkataan Yunho itu sangat mengagumkan.

"Ada apa dengannya sejak tadi pagi?" tanya SeungHo pada kedua temannya ini.

"Mungkin dia tadi habis dimarah oleh Han soengsaenim," ucap Taecyeon dengan asal.

"Dia tidak banyak berbicara," sahut SeungHyun.

Yunho masih duduk di dekat jendela, tidak peduli dengan ketiga temannya itu yang menatapnya kebingungan. Ia masih asyik bermain dengan alam pikirannya itu.

_'__Bagaimana caranya aku mengusir perempuan itu dari rumah?'_

…

"Kau sekarang merasa segar kan, Changmin-_ah_?" tanya Jaejoong pada anaknya itu, walau Changmin belum bisa berbicara tetapi ia tahu jika Changmin mengerti akan maksudnya itu.

Ia memakaikan pakaian pada Changmin dengan hati-hati. Changmin terlihat tertawa senang, tak henti senyum terpancar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Nona, Nyonya menelepon dan menyuruhmu untuk membawa Changmin ke kantor catatan sipil," ujar Hyo _ahjumma_.

"Ke kantor catatan sipil?"

"Mungkin, ia ingin mendaftarkan akta kelahiran Changmin serta mendaftarkan pernikahanmu dengan Tuan Muda Yunho," sahut Hyo _ahjumma _dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Sepertinya dia merasa senang.

_'__Changmin-ah, mereka menerima kita.'_

Jaejoong segera menuju kantor sipil. Hatinya masih bergejolak, rasanya sangat senang jika mereka benar-benar menerimanya dan anaknya ini.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**ps: mungkin untuk chapter 7, agak laman ya. sekitar 5 harian, mungkin. karena saya belum menjabarkannya ke dalam bahasa indonesia. dan ada sesuatu lain, yang harus saya kerjakan. kkk.. sabar ya, buat yang masih mau menanti cerita ini. **

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini. **

**.**

**.**

**\- ****exindira****: sama2. yang mereka di bar ada di chapter 1 kok. **

**\- ****Guest : pada batinnya, dan terkadang pada changmin :)**

**\- **** .96**** : jangan dipukul, kasihan yunho! hehe. iya, dia nggak sama sekali, jahat ya.**

**\- ****Dhea Kim****: begitulah seorang jaejoong di cerita ini, sabar tapi tegar. hehe**

**\- ****leeChunnie****: iya nih, yunho ngeselin disini.**

**\- ****ChientzNimea2Wind**** : sudah di lanjut nih.**

**\- ****Ai Rin Lee**** : baiklah. tunggu saya selanjutnya ya. hehe. nama anaknya Jung Changmin. hihi**

**\- ****: jahat banget yunho disini, untung ada harabeoji ya. hwaiting!**

**\- ****jaejae : hihi, nggak suka baca manga ya? ini sudah di update.**

**\- ****Guest : tapi yunho-nya jangan ditabok ya, kasihan. **

**\- ****fuyu cassiopeia****: iya nih, si yunho jahat.**

**\- ****devimalik**** : begitulah si yunho di cerita ini. ngeselin.**

**\- ****jaejung love : entahlah, mengapa yunho nggak sama sekali sama jaejoong. maunya si harabeoji sih dinikahin sesegera mungkin, tapi Ny. jung nggak mau, dia kan nggak suka sama jaejoong. nama anaknya changmin, kok. hehe**

**\- ****rinayunjaerina****: lanjut!**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Lee SoonKyu (Sunny SNSD)**

**\- Kwon Yuri (Yuri SNSD)**

**\- Choi SooYoung (SooYoung SNSD)**

**\- Im Yoona (Yoona SNSD)**

**\- Go Ahra**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7.**

.

Di kantor sipil sudah terlihat Ny. Jung yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di laptop seraya menunggu Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Nyonya, mereka telah tiba," ujar Nam, pengawal Ny. Jung.

"Mengapa anak muda seperti kau datang terlambat? Mengapa kau tidak datang lebih cepat?" tanya Ny. Jung sarkatis.

Jaejoong jadi merasa tak enak pada Ny. Jung. "Aku minta maaf. Aku telat karena jalannya berliku-liku."

Ny. Jung melepaskan kacamatanya, memandang kearah Jaejoong. "Mengherankan. Bagaimana bisa seorang perempuan kumuh sepertimu itu, tau jalan di Gangnam?"

Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan senyum. Namun, sesaat ia memandang sekitar seolah mencari seseorang. "Tapi, dimana dia?" Ia menatap Ny. Jung. "Hmm, maksudku Jung Yunho."

"Tentu saja anakku berada di sekolah." Ny. Jung beranjak dari duduknya menuju bagian resepsionis.

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?" tanya petugas itu dengan ramah.

"Aku ingin membuat akta kelahiran untuk bayi ini."

"Dia pasti cucu Anda. Sangat lucu." Petugas itu masih tersenyum pada Ny. Jung, sedangkan Ny. Jung hanya mendengus kesal seraya memalingkan wajahnya.

Petugas itu memberikan formulir untuk diisi oleh mereka. "Tolong, isi formulir ini terlebih dahulu, Nyonya."

Ny. Jung segera menatap Jaejoong dengan ketus. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Isilah dengan cepat!"

"_Eomma,_" lirih Jaejoong.

"Itu lagi!" Ny. Jung masih tidak suka jika dipanggila dengan panggilan '_eomma_' oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan sentakan Ny. Jung, tetapi ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. "Apakah kita tidak mendaftar pernikahan terlebih dahulu?"

Ny. Jung menatap Jaejoong tajam. "Berapa umur kalian, untuk mendaftar pernikahan? Huh!"

"Hmm…"

"Jika kau tidak lulus kuliah, maka tidak ada cara lain yang akan terjadi. Dan lagi, hari orang-orang mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka ketika mereka sudah menikah. Mereka hidup bersama dan setelah itu baru mendaftarkannya." Ny. Jung terlihat sebal pada Jaejoong. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yunho. Jika kau ingin mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian padahal kau tidak menyukai Yunho dan setelah itu kau ingin bercerai dengannya. Kemudian kalian mendaftarkan perceraian kalian, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Jaejoong terlihat resah. "Bagaimana dengan Changmin?" Dilihatnya anak semata wayangnya itu dengan saksama, Changmin sedang tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya.

"Dia akan memakai nama anakku, tetapi jika kalian berdua mendaftar pernikahan kalian, kita bisa mengubahnya."

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kita harus melakukan hal itu."

Ny. Jung menatap sinis kearah Jaejoong kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu. "Ikuti aku."

Jaejoong terlihat ragu, tetapi ia pun tetap mengikuti Ny. Jung ke sebuah restoran yang tak jauh daerah kantor catatan sipil.

Ny. Jung duduk di salah satu kursi-meja disana, sedikit memojok agar tak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jaejoong duduk tepat di samping ibu Jung Yunho itu.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan semua ini? Huh! Sekarang kau harus meninggalkan semua ini!" teriaknya kesal. Jaejoong terlihat terkejut akan teriakan Ny. Jung.

Ny. Jung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam dompetnya. "Uang ini cukup untuk membeli apartemen di daerah Gangnam untuk kkeluargamu, jadi ambilah uang ini dan keluar dari rumahku. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengemis perhatian dari anakku lagi!" Ia tersenyum sinis pada Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_, apa yang kau bicarakan?" lirih Jaejoong. Ia memandang Ny. Jung dengan wajah ketakutan.

Ny. Jung kembali tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau pikir jika Yunho dan dirimu sama? Dari kau lahir, kau sudah rendah tidaklah sama dengan anakku." Ny. Jung beranjak dari duduknya, hendak keluar dari restoran itu. Sesaat ia kembali memandangi Jaejoong. "Jika kau menginginkan uang itu, ambillah dan segera pergi. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi!"

Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, ia segera meninggalkan Jaejoong bersama bayinya itu. Tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Jaejoong menatap kepergian Ny. Jung dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia menghela napasnya panjang, kemudian memandang amplop yang berisi uang itu. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil uang itu.

_'Uang ini sangat membantu kebutuhan orang tuaku, lagipula mereka terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku.'_

…

Soo Yeon terlihat sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama dengan para sahabatnya itu. Jam istirahat memang telah tiba sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk makan di kantin.

"Aku dengar perempuan itu mengemis untuk tetap tinggal di rumahmu untuk bersama Yunho _oppa_ dan kalian mengusirnya," sahut Choi Soo Young seraya memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Sudahkah kalian menelepon polisi?" tanya Lee Soon-Kyu.

"Yeah. Itu benar. Dan test DNA itu menunjukkan jika bayi itu benar anaknya Yunho _oppa_. Meskipun ia adalah kakakku, aku tetap merasa kecewa padanya," ujar Soo Yeon santai.

"Apa? Jadi bayi itu benar anaknya Yunho _oppa_? Tidak mungkin!" teriak Soon-Kyu tak percaya.

"Dan mulai sekarang, Yunho _oppa _tinggal bersama perempuan itu." Kwon Yuri menyimpulkan dari apa yang dia dengar tadi dari Soo Yeon.

Soo Yeon hanya tersenyum malas pada mereka. "_Harabeoji _yang menginginkannya. Aku pikir mereka akan tinggal bersama tapi _Eomma _tetap menolak perempuan itu. Jadi, _Eomma _tidak akan membiarkan mereka untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka." Soo Yeon menatap Soon-Kyu. "Bagaimana denganmu, Soon-Kyu? Bukankah kau menyukai Yunho _oppa _selama 2 tahun ini, dan sekarang semua sia-sia."

"Hmm…" Soon-Kyu terlihat hampir menangis.

"Jangan khawatir! Perempuan itu akan segera diusir dari rumah kami," ucap Soo Yeon bersemangat. "Sudahlah, jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi." Soo Yeon mengangkat tangannya seraya memanggil penjaga kantin. "Lima _hokbukki_ disini, _please_."

"Lagi?" tanya Yuri dan Soo Young bersamaan. Mereka memang tahu jika Soo Yeon sangat suka makan, tetapi mereka tidak bisa membayangkan jika Soo Yeon masih ingin makan lima piring _hokbukki_.

Sedangkan Soon-Kyu terlihat khawatir, bukan tentang Soo Yeon yang memesan banyak _hokbukki_ tetapi kakaknya Soo Yeon. Ia sudah lama menyukai lelaki bermata musang itu sejak lama, dan ia ingin bersama lelaki itu.

..

Ny. Jung memasuki rumahnya dengan semringah. Tetapi kemudian terdiam ketika ia melihat Jaejoong masih ada di rumahnya ini.

"Selamat datang, _Eomma_," ucapnya sangat ramah seraya tersenyum manis pada Ny. Jung.

"Yah! Kau…" Ny. Jung tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. _"Ternyata dia belum juga pergi dari sini."_

Ny. Jung menyuruh Jaejoong untuk ke kamarnya, ia ingin membicarakan hal ini lagi pada Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tak ingin jika Jaejoong berada dirumah ini.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi memegang amplop yang berisi uang itu, meletakkan uang tersebut ke atas meja. "Aku ingin mengembalikan uang ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan _Appa_-nya Changmin berada jauh darinya. Bila Anda tidak menerimaku maka aku akan mencoba menjadi yang terbaik." Jaejoong masih berusaha untuk membuat Ny. Jung menerima dirinya dirumah ini. "Aku akan belajar lebih keras lagi dan menjadi menantu yang sempurna! Tolong beri aku kesempatan." Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya memohon agar Ny. Jung memberinya kesempatan.

Ny. Jung hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong, mendengus dan terlihat berpikir.

…

Jaejoong membuka pelan pintu kamar bayinya itu. Ia berjalan kearah ranjang sang bayi, kemudian menyentuh hidung bayi mungilnya itu. Ia duduk di karpet dan memperbaiki selimut yang menutupi tubuh bayinya.

"Tidak ada yang berpihak pada kami, kecuali _harabeoji_, _ne_? Tapi kita harus mencoba yang terbaik. Itu memang akan memakan waktu lama tetapi jika waktu itu datang maka mereka akan menerima kita." Ia tersenyum pada buah hatinya itu.

Ia tidak akan menyerah agar keluarga ini menerima mereka berdua terutama Yunho.

…

Di sebuah bar yang cukup ramai, terlihat Jung Yunho dan teman-temannya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan. Ada dua perempuan di dalam ruangan itu. Mereka terlihat berbincang satu sama lain.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal bersama perempuan itu karena kakekmu?" tanya Taecyeon. "Dia sangat mencurigakan. Bagaimana mungkin dia melahirkan secara diam-diam."

"Kapan ia melahirkan? Mengapa ia tidak mengatakannya?" tanya SeungHo sedikit keras.

Sedangkan Yunho hanya meminum birnya dengan santai. Meletakkan gelas itu. "Aku pasti akan membuatnya keluar dari pintu rumahku dan takkan kubiarkan ia kembali lagi."

"Aku ingin melihat perempuan. Suruh dia kesini," sahut Im Yoona yang penasaran.

"Benar, suruh dia kesini." SeungHyun menyetujui permintaan Yoona itu.

"Buat apa? Aku tidak suka melihat perempuan itu," ucap Yunho ketus seraya mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau ingin mengerluarkan dia dari rumahmu? Dan kami akan membantumu." Taecyeon terlihat bersemangat.

"Hmm.." Yunho tersenyum penuh arti.

…

Tadi Changmin sempat terbangun, dan dengan cepat Jaejoong menenangkannya dan membuat Changmin kembali tidur. "Syukurlah, ia tertidur dengan cepat."

Namun, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi cukup nyaring. Membuat Jaejoong kaget, ia segera mengambil ponsel itu dan mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Ini siapa?"

_"Yunho."_

"Yunho? Darimana kau tahu nomorku?"

_"Aku bertanya pada wanita tua yang keriting itu."_

"Wanita tua keriting?"

_"Datanglah ke Rising Pub sekarang juga. Telepon aku jika kau sudah sampai."_

Setelah perkataan itu Yunho langsung menutup teleponnya. Jaejoong menatap ponselnya, merasa curiga dengan Yunho. "Aku merasakan hal yang buruk tentang ini."

Tapi Jaejoong tetap menuruti perkataan Yunho itu. Ia pun mencari taksi untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat yang dimaksud oleh Yunho.

…

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong telah sampai di tempat itu. Ia mencari ruangan yang tadi sempat dikatakan oleh Yunho saat ia menelepon lelaki itu. Dengan ragu Jaejoong membuka pintu itu.

Terlihat teman-teman Yunho dan dua orang perempuan disana.

"Dia datang," sahut Taecyeon.

"Masuklah," ucap SeungHo menyuruh Jaejoong untuk masuk.

"Ah ya." Jaejoong pun memasuki ruang ini, sejenak ia menatap Yunho. Ia memilih duduk di kursi yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Yunho.

'_Mereka seperti tahun lalu, seperti Jung Yunho. Tidak ada yang berubah dari mereka.' _Terdengar derai tawa dari dua orang perempuan yang ada disana, _'Siapa mereka? Mereka sangat cantik.' _Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. _'Aku harus lebih memedulikan penampilanku terlebih dahulu.'_ Jaejoong terlihat tidak percaya diri saat melihat kedua prempuan itu.

"Aku ingin mengetahui tentangmu. Mari minum." SeungHo tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak ingin minum."

"Hanya satu gelas saja, tidak akan membunuhmu. Tahun lalu, kau minum lebih dari ini."

Jaejoong memandang gelas kecil yang sudah berisi bir, yang dituangkan oleh SeungHo. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kejadian tahun lalu, membayangkan saja sebenarnya ia tak mau.

"Berhentilah minum," sahut Yunho. Bukan pada Jaejoong tapi perempuan yang duduk tepat di sampingnya, Go Ahra.

"Ah, kau peduli padaku?" tanya Ahra senang. Karena sebenarnya ia memang mencintai lelaki di depannya ini.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal dan menundukkan kepala.

"Mari berteman. Dia adalah kekasihku, Im Yoona." SeungHyun memperkenalkan Yoona pada Jaejoong.

"Hai, salam kenal, ya. Umurku 29 tahun, sama dengan usianya Yunho," Yoona tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"Aku Go Ahra." Perempuan yang duduk di samping Yunho itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Hai." Jaejoong menyambut hangat mereka. _'Jadi, nama perempuan bernama Ahra ini pacar Yunho?'_

"Tahun lalu, kau terlihat kurus dan sekarang kau terlihat sedikit berisi," sahut Taecyeon seraya memandang Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mengingat tentang dirinya seperti saat itu?" tanya SeungHo pada Taecyeon.

"Ah, aku memang sedikit berisi sekarang," lirih Jaejoong. _'Kalian seharusnya mencoba melahirkan bayi.'_

"Aku ingin melihat wajah bayinya. Jika dia mirip Yunho, dia pasti ganteng," sahut Taecyeon semringah.

"Mereka sangat mirip," jawab Jaejoong.

"Dia tidak mirip sama sekali denganku. Aku pikir dia mirip ikan," ucap Yunho saat mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Ikan?" tanya Taecyeon bingung.

"Hahaha. Dia bercanda," tawa Jaejoong malas.

"Jadi kau harus membersihkan pantatnya? Jika itu menempel pada tanganku.. ew, sangat menyebalkan," Taecyeon tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Saat dia berumur dua tahun, dia sudah bisa pergi ke toilet sendiri. _Pabo_," SeungHo menanggapi perkataan Taecyeon itu.

Jaejoong hanya menatapi dua lelaki itu, pikirnya mungkin mereka akan mengerti jika nanti mereka sudah memiliki anak.

"Ada sesuatu di wajahmu," ucap Yunho seraya menatap Ahra.

"Dimana?"

"Disini," tiba-tiba Yunho memegang pipi kiri Ahra. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wanita itu, kemudian mengulum bibir yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dapatkah kita melakukan seperti mereka?" tanya SeungHyun pada kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak suka itu," teriak Yunho kesal.

"Mereka melakukannya lagi," ucap Taecyeon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa melakukan itu di depan banyak orang?" tanya SeungHo.

Jaejoong hanya diam saat melihat adegan itu, ada rasa sakit di hatinya. Tetapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing. Dia mengambil gelas berisi bir yang tadi, dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Sudah bersih," ucap Yunho menatap perempuan itu lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin berhenti, aku ingin lagi," ia tersenyum malu pada Yunho.

_'Bagaimana bisa mereka berciuman di depanku? Sangat menyebalkan,'_ Jaejoong kembali menuangkan bir ke dalam gelasnya dan meneguknya. _'Tidak! Aku harus mencobanya. Mungkin jika aku meminum lebih banyak, aku akan mendapat perhatiannya. Bagaimanapun dia membenciku, aku tetaplah ibu dari anaknya itu.'_

Jaejoong kembali menuangkan bir secara terus menerus. Yunho cukup terkejut melihat tingkah Jaejoong itu, tetapi ia pun sama sekali tidak menghentikan Jaejoong.

Pukul 9 malam. Dan mereka masih berada di bar.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jaejoong bordering. "Aku harus keluar sebentar untuk mengangkat telepon ini," ucapnya pada SeungHo dan Taecyeon.

"Baiklah," SeungHo menganggukkan kepala.

…

"Ya, aku mendengarkannya,"

_"Changmin terbangun namun sekarang sudah kembali tertidur. Saya harus pulang sekarang. Kapan kau akan pulang?"_ tanya seseorang di sebrang telepon.

"Aku akan balik sekarang. Terimakasih, Hyo _ahjumma_."

_"Oke, sampai jumpa nanti."_

Jaejoong menutup teleponnya. "Aku tidak tahu kapan ia terbangun lagi, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang."

…

Jaejoong memasuki ruangan itu kembali, mengambil tasnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku akan pulang ke rumah sekarang," ia tersenyum simpul pada orang-orang yang ada di dalam.

"Mengapa begitu cepat?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lain waktu," sahut SeungHo seraya tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Ya."

Tiba-tiba Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku juga akan balik sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, kita juga harus balik. Aku juga mulai mengantuk," ucap Taecyeon.

"Baiklah," sahut SeungHo.

Akhirnya mereka pun keluar dari bar dan menuju ke depan bar. Taecyeon, SeungHo, SeungHyun dan Yoona berpamitan pada mereka. Dan sekarang yang tertinggal hanya Jaejoong, Yunho dan Yoona.

Jaejoong sedang menunggu taksi, yang tadi sudah di teleponnya. Sedangkan Yunho dan Ahra menunggu taksi yang lewat di depan mereka.

Jaejoong tersenyum ramah pada Ahra, "Dimana kau tinggal? Berbeda daerah dengan mereka?"

"Di daerah yang sama dengan mereka," jawabnya.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung akan jawaban Ahra itu, "Jadi, mengapa kau tidak pergi dengan mereka?" tanyanya.

Tapi Ahra tak menjawabnya. Dan, tak berapa lama, taksi yang ditelepon Jaejoong tadi telah tiba. Namun, sebelum Jaejoong membuka pintu, Yunho sudah membuka pintu terlebih dahulu dan mempersilahkan Ahra untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Mereka pun meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri di depan bar itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi disini," lirihnya.

…

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya Jaejoong sudah tiba di rumah. Tepat pukul 11 malam.

_'Jahat! Memandang padaku. Brengsek! Kau pikir aku akan menyukaimu? Walau 100 tahun pun, jangan bermimpi tentang hal it.' _Jaejoong sedang bermain dengan batinnya, merutuki tingkah Yunho tadi saat di bar.

Tanpa terasa Jaejoong tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di diantara dua kakinya yang ditekuk. Namun ia terbangun saat mendengar suara tangga, ia segera melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul 2 pagi. Untung Changmin masih tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Ia pun segera keluar kamar untuk mencari asal bunyi tersebut. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat Yunho sedang membuka kamarnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru pulang.

Yunho terlihat kaget dengan keberadaannya Jaejoong, "Kau belum pergi dari sini juga?" tanyanya sinis.

"Oh, jadi seperti itu. Kau ingin mengusirku dengan caramu, dan kau memanggilku ke bar itu?"

"Jangan terlihat bodoh! Aku bukanlah orang yang baik," Yunho terlihat kesal dengan Jaejoong dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Hanya melihat wajahmu saja sudah ingin membuatku meninggalkan rumah ini," gerutunya di depan kamar Yunho. "Aku tetap memiliki alasan untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah ini. Dan itu semua karena Changmin!"

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**ps: untuk chap 8 mungkin akan aku update besok atau lusa, tunggu saja ya. hehe. oya, baca juga FF yang lain jika berkenan. judulnya "You're My Miracle" tentang YunJaeYooSuMin dan "When HoMin and JYJ meet in Running Man." tentang TV5XQ tentu saja. hehe**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Guest : yeay. hehe ada udang di balik batu ya?**

**\- leeChunnie : apalagi di chap ini, Yunho benar-benar menyebalkan. **

**\- ****jaejae : bener, saya juga pernah baca manga yang sudah disadur terus baca versi aslinya. kurang dapat feelnya. hehe. Aamiin, kasihan mereka kalau dicincang.**

**\- ****Ai Rin Lee : ini sudah di update. hehe**

**\- **** .96**** : iya, nih kasihan si Jaejoong**

**\- ****Anggunyu**** : sudah.**

**\- ****Dhea Kim**** : menggunakan nama Jung kok. hehe. ini sudah dilanjut.**

**\- ****: karena yunho memang nggak suka dengan mereka makanya ngasi nama asal-asalan seperti itu. ini sudah dilanjut :)**

**\- ****rinayunjaerina****: Aamiin.. :)**

**\- ****Rechi****: saya juga suka. iya nih kasihan si Jaejoong. yuhuu, ini sudah di lanjut**

**\- ****Guest : iya, apalagi di chap ini. Yunho jahat. Aamiin.**

**\- ****fuyu cassiopeia****: iya tuh, jahat Yunho. hehe**

**\- ****exindira****: ini sudah diupdate. hehe**

**\- ****JungKimCaca : salam kenal juga :) ini sudah dilanjut**

**\- ****shanzec****: kesal sama keluarga kedua belah pihak kecuali Jung harabeoji**

**\- **** .562****: teriamaksih ya. jaejoong memang memberi asi pada changmin kok. ada sendiri kok bagian dimana yunho tanpa sengaja melihat changmin menyusui jaejoong. hehe**

**\- ****Narita Putri**** :iya sedih, walau masih drama banget. hehe. mungkin di ending tentang versi komik tetapi memakai kata-kataku soalnya di volume 8-18 masih menggunakan bakor. heh**

**\- ****jaejung love : udah di update nih. hehe :)**

**\- ****hyejeong137**** : yup, nggak apa-apa kok. ini sudah dilanjut. **

**.**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Go Hara (KARA)**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

.

Yunho berjalan gontai menuju ruang makan, dimana disana sudah ada Soo Yeon, dan… Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Yunho, seolah ia sudah melupakan kejadian semalam yang dilakukan Yunho padanya.

"Apakah kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" tanyanya pada lelaki itu. Dan seperti biasa, Yunho tak membalas pertanyaannya Jaejoong itu. Ia justru memandang Jaejoong tak suka, dia masih tak habis pikir mengapa Jaejoong masih ada di rumahnya ini.

Dan Jaejoong pun tidak terlalu menghiraukannya, ia pun mendekati Jung _harabeoji _yang baru datang ke ruang makan. "_Harabeoji_, apakah semalam tidur Anda nyenyak?"

Jung _harabeoji_ segera duduk di kursi yang biasa ia gunakan. "Ya," jawabnya singkat. Ia memandang Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depannya. "Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sebuah kamar di dekat kamar Yunho dan Changmin. Jadi, kau tidak perlu tidur di kamar Changmin lagi. Dan juga, seragam sekolahmu sudah siap. Kau sudah mulai sekolah mulai hari ini, Sekretaris Mi-Hye akan mengantarkanmu."

Yunho terlihat kaget dengan perkataan kakeknya itu. "Tapi bagaimana dengan ruangan olahragaku?"

"Aku sudah memindahkannya ke lantai tiga, dekat dengan ruang permainanmu itu. Lagipula, kau jarang menggunakan alat-alat itu," ujar Jung _harabeoji_ seraya mencicipi makanan yang ada di depannya. "Dan.. kau harus menjaga Jaejoong lebih baik lagi, dia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganmu."

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Soo Yeon terlihat kaget. Terlebih Yunho, karena ia akan lebih sering melihat perempuan itu lagi. Perempuan yang ingin ia usir dari rumahnya ini.

"Jadi, sekolah itu bernama Dong Bang _school_, benar kan, _harabeoji_?" tanya Soo Yeon polos.

_'Bukankah Dong Bang school hanya untuk orang-orang kaya saja?' _batin Jaejoong.

Kesabaran Yunho benar-benar habis, ia melempar sendok yang tadi sempat di pegangnya ke atas meja. "_Harabeoji_, kau selalu melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," teriaknya seraya pergi dari ruang makan.

Soo Yeon malah mencicipi ikan yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Jung _harabeoji_ hanya menatap kepergian Yunho dengan gelengan kepala.

"Kau tidak perlu terlalu khawatir padanya," sahut Jung _harabeoji_.

"Aku mengerti."

Tiba-tiba Hyo _ahjumma_ datang ke ruang makan bersama seseorang yang tidak aku kenal. Ia tersenyum ramah kearah kami, "Tuan besar, pengasuh anak sudah datang."

Jaejoong tersenyum lega, karena akan ada yang menjaga anaknya selama ia pergi ke sekolah.

…

Saat Jaejoong melangkah untuk keluar pagar, ia melihat Yunho sudah berdiri disana bersama dengan motor _sport _kesayangannya itu. Jaejoong dia di tempatnya berdiri, sedangkan Yunho berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Ini peringatan untukmu! Jangan bertingkah seperti kau mengenalku di sekolah. Ingat itu!" teriaknya Yunho. Ia memandang tajam Jaeoong, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi ke sekolah dan membiarkan Jaejoong sendirian di sana.

"Itu bukan cara yang baik untuk kita menjadi dekat," gumam Jaejoong.

Tin.. Tin..

Suara klakson membuyarkan lamunan Jaejoong sesaat, ia segera menoleh kearah asal suara klakson itu.

"Nona Jaejoong."

"Sekretaris Mi-Hye."

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" tanya Mi-Hye dengan ramah. Jaejoong mengangguk, dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Mi-Hye.

"Nona Jaejoong, karena kau belum menyelesaikan studimu. Kau tidak bisa naik kelas menjadi kelas 2."

"Jadi, aku harus mulai dari awal?"

"Ya, kau harus memulainya dari awal. Menjadi murid baru di kelas 1. Ini memang berat, tapi kau berusaha lebih baik," ucap sekretaris Mi-Hye.

"Tentu saja, aku akan berusaha lebih baik untuk _harabeoji_. Beliau sangat baik padaku," Jaejoong terlihat bersemangat.

_'Aku tidak percaya, aku bisa sekolah lagi. Sekarang, aku merasa benar-benar senang.'_

…

"Tolong diam! Biarkan murid baru ini mengenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu," ucap Kwon _seonsaengim_, yang menjabat sebagai wali kelas Jaejoong.

Para murid menatap Jaejoong, ada yang menatapnya tak suka, ada pula yang penasaran dengannya. Jaejoong menatap mereka dengan gugup.

"_Annyeong haseyo._ Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kwon _seonsaengnim._

"Ya, karena aku tidak dapat berkata banyat mengenai diriku dan aku harap murid yang lain dapat mengenalku lebih baik," lirih Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, tak apa. Silahkan duduk di kursi yang kosong."

"Ya." Jaejoong segera berjalan ke kursi yang kosong, letaknya di belakang. Sesaat ia dapat mendengar teman kelasnya membicarakannya.

"Dari info yang kudengar, Jaejoong lebih tua setahun dari kita. Jadi, kita harus sedikit hormat padanya."

"Tentu saja, dan dia adalah murid pindahan."

"Dia tidak terlihat lebih tua dari kita."

Jaejoong duduk di dekat perempuan yang menggukan kacamata dengan rambut yang diikat berantakan.

"Apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan _'unnie'_?" tanya perempuan itu ramah pada Jaejoong.

"Kau seharusnya memanggil namaku saja. Kurasa itu lebih nyaman dari kau memanggilku dengan _'unnie'_."

…

"OMG! Apa benar yang kau katakan jika istrimu bersekolah disini?" teriak Taecyeon cukup keras saat mereka berempat sedang berada di taman.

Yunho memukul lengan Taecyeon cukup keras. "Siapa istriku?"

"Yunho, apa kau akan menyerah?" tanya SeungHo.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Coba lihat!" ucap SeungHyun seraya mengarahkan tangannya pada seseorang.

Lelaki yang sedang menghisap rokoknya. Mereka berempat menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan sinis. Lelaki itu seolah tak peduli, malah mengeluarkan asap rokok itu dari mulutnya.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Yunho seraya berlalu dari sana, diikuti oleh ketiga sahabatnya itu. Lelaki itu memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit di tebak.

…

Jam istirahat telah berbunyi, para murid berhamburan ke kantin untuk sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang kelaparan. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong, Hara dan beberapa temannya yang lain.

Jaejoong memandang area kantin dengan wajah yang keheranan. "Mengapa lebih banyak murid lelaki daripada perempuan?"

"Karena kelas 3 dan juga kelas 2 muridnya memang lelaki semua. Sekolah ini baru menerima murid perempuan mulai tahun ini."

"Hmm, jadi begitu."

Mereka berdua segera mengambil nampan dan makanan yang akan mereka makan. Tanpa sengaja Jaejoong melihat Yunho dan para sahabatnya itu, tiba-tiba ia ingin duduk disana.

"Silahkan kalian makan duluan," ujar Jaejoong pada teman-temannya itu.

Dan Jaejoong pun berjalan kearah Yunho. "Sayang…" panggilnya.

Sontak Yunho membuang makanan yang tadi sedang ia makan. Kemudian menatap Jaejoong tak suka.

Jaejoong yang tak liat tatapan itu, malah tetap duduk di samping Yunho. "Dapatkah aku makan bersamamu?"

"Apa kau gila?"

"Apa? Mari kita makan bersama."

Yunho mengambil nampan Jaejoong dan menarik lengannya. "Ikuti aku." Ia melempar nampan itu dan di meja yang kosong. "Kau terlihat ingin mencari masalah denganku, huh?"

"Tapi, aku masih baru di sekolah ini. Dan, aku tidak memiliki banyak teman." Alasan sebenarnya adalah Jaejoong ingin bisa lebih dekat dengan lelaki yang menjadi ayah dari anaknya itu.

"Apa kepalamu terbuat dari baja? Hmm.. Aku sudah memberitahu untuk tidak bersikap sok dekat denganku. Aku bukanlah seorang yang baik pada perempuan jadi pergilah dariku."

Setelah berkata itu, Yunho segera berlalu dari sana dan kembali ke mejanya. Jaejoong hanya menggerutu tak jelas, sebal dengan tingkah Yunho.

_'Apa yang sedang dilakukan Changmin, ya?'_ tiba-tiba ia merindukan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Seorang lelaki memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Ia melihat semua kejadian antara Jaejoong dan Yunho tadi.

…

Kini Jaejoong berada di belakang sekolah, karena tempat itu lumayan sepi. Jadi ia bisa menelepon pengasuh bayinya itu, ia sangat merindukan Changmin.

_'Changmin-ah, ayo sapalah Eomma,'_ ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Changmin, apa kau sudah makan? Apa kau merindukanku, uhm?" Jaejoong terlihat gemas pada anaknya itu.

_'Tentu saja dia merindukanmu.'_

"Itu pasti. Apakah sulit menjaganya?"

_'Tidak. Sesungguhnya ia sangat baik, tidak rewel. Dan dia langsung tertidur setelah makan.'_

"Benarkah? Aku kira ia akan menangis terus."

_'Jadi, tebakanmu salah. Ia tidak terlalu sering menangis.'_

"3 jam lagi aku akan pulang, jadi tolong jaga dia sampai aku pulang."

_'Aku mengerti. Aku bekerja karena aku butuh uang, jadi aku akan melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan baik. Jadi, pergilah dan bermain bersama temanmu. Aku akan menjaga Changmin. Annyeong.'_

Jaejoong segera mematikan sambungan telepon itu. Ia tersenyum senang, karena ssetidaknya ia dapat melihat wajah anaknya.

"Anakmu benar-benar menggemaskan," ucap seseorang.

Jaejoong segera berbalik dan menatap orang yang sedang berbicara tadi.

"Apa aku menakutimu?" Lelaki itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

Detak jantung Jaejoong seolah tak beraturan ketika melihat lelaki di depannya ini. _'Perasaan apa ini? Aku seperti sedang jatuh cinta.'_

"Siapa bayi itu? Dia bilang, jika kau ibunya. Jadi apa dia keponakanmu?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Iya, dia adalah keponakanku. Karena aku mencintainya jadi aku menganggapnya sebagai anakku." Kilah Jaejoong cepat. "Tapi darimana kau tahu jika aku sedang meneleponnya?"

"Aku sudah berada disini, sejak perempuan yang ada di layar itu menyuruh bayi itu untuk menyapamu, dan dia bilang kau adalah ibunya."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam. Lelaki itu menatap Jaejoong dan sedikit tersenyum padanya.

"Hahaha. Jangan berbohong padaku," ucap lelaki itu lagi.

Jaejoong menatap lelaki itu curiga.

"Kau khawatir tentang semua itu bukan? Jika kau ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya silahkan, dan itu bukan masalah besar untukku."

"Itu kesalahan," gagap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakan pada siapapun. Kau adalah murid kelas 1, kan? Dan aku lebih tua darimu. Aku adalah murid kelas 3. Panggil saja aku Yoochun _oppa_."

Jaejoong hanya berdiam diri, jantungnya seolah berdetak lebih cepat.

"_Annyeong_, ibu muda. Aku harus pergi sekarang, namun jika ini takdir kita pasti bertemu kembali." Ia berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Lelaki yang aneh," ucap Jaejoong saat Yoochun telah berlalu. _'Jadi namanya Yoochun oppa.'_

…

Jaejoong segera menuju taman, karena Jung _harabeoji _sedang mencarinya. Terlihat lelaki paruh baya itu sedang menikmati tanaman-tanaman kesukaannya.

"_Annyeong_, _harabeoji_."

Jung _harabeoji _membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Jaejoong. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Sangat menyenangkan. Aku pikir karena aku sudah mempelajari beberapa mata pelajaran ini sebelumnya, jadi tugas rumah ini tidak terlalu susah untuk kukerjakan." Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Jung _harabeoji_.

"Hahaha. Itu bagus! Dan… ambillah ini." Jung _harabeoji _menyerahkan sebuah atm buat Jaejoong.

"Apa ini? Apa _harabeoji_ menyuruhku untuk memberikan ini pada seseorang?"

"Tidak. Tetapi itu untukmu."

Jaejoong terlihat kaget, "Apa? Untukku?"

Jung _harabeoji _mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak selalu berada di rumah ini setiap waktu atau mungkin saja aku lupa memberikanmu uang. Jadi, ambillah atm itu dan gunakanlah jika kau membutuhkan uang untuk keperluanmu."

"Tidak masalah, _harabeoji._ Aku tidak membutuhkan apapun. Jadi, aku tidak membutuhkan atm ini." Jaejoong menyerahkan atm itu pada Jung _harabeoji_, tetapi Jung _harabeoji_ hanya diam dan tidak mengambil atm itu dari tangan Jaejoong.

"Tetaplah simpan atm itu. Di rumah ini kecuali aku, tidak ada yang peduli padamu."

Jaejoong terenyuh dengan perkataan Jung _harabeoji_. "Aku sangat berterimakasih pada _harabeoji_. Aku membayar kebaikan _harabeoji_, suatu saat nanti."

"Kita adalah keluarga, jadi kau tak perlalu membayar apapun. Kau hanya perlu membuat Yunho mengerti tentang dirimu, sebenarnya dia adalah lelaki baik tetapi setelah Ayahnya meninggal ia berubah menjadi seseorang yang dingin."

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan hal ini pada _harabeoji_. Mengapa Ayah Yunho meninggal?"

Jung _harabeoji _terdiam sesaat kemudian menatap langit. "Ini sudah 3 tahun berlalu. Saat itu Ayahnya tertabrak sebuah mobil, dan orang yang menabraknya melarikan diri. Polisi telah mencari pelaku dari penabrakan itu tetapi belum menemukan titik terang. Kami sudah pasrah, kecuali Yunho."

"Dia seolah ingin mempertaruhkan hidupnya untuk mencari pelaku yang menabrak Ayahnya." Sejenak Jung _harabeoji _terdiam, ia kembali menatap langit. "Malam ini, bulan bersinar sangat terang."

Jung _harabeoji _menatap Jaejoong. "Besok aku harus ke China. Jadi, sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan barang-barangku dulu."

"Berapa lama _harabeoji _disana?"

"Aku akan berada disana selama setengah bulan tetapi aku dapat mengubahnya, sesuai dengan keinginanku." Ia memegang kedua bahu Jaejoong. "Pastikan kau sekolah dengan baik dan menjaga Changmin selama aku pergi."

"Tentu saja, _harabeoji_. Tolong jangan terlalu khawatir dan nikmatilah perjalanan Anda."

"Baiklah. Mari kita masuk."

.

.

* * *

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**ps: untuk chap 9, mungkin saya post besok ditunggu aja, ya.**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Chubykyu &amp; guest : iya nih, kemaren ada kesalahan ngepost. hehe**

**\- .96 : haha.. kesihan Yunho dong kalau di getok kepalanya. hehe**

**\- fuawaliyaah : begitulah nasih Jaejoong di ff ini.**

**\- : cuma ahra yang cocok memerankan peran yang membuat jaejoong cemburu. kkk. ada saatnya yunho akan suka jaejoong kok. hihi**

**\- hyejeong137 : iya nih, dan jaejoong masih tetap bertahan demi changmin.**

**\- leeChunnie : hmm. kasihan dong yunho-nya. hihi**

**\- Dhea Kim : aku juga rada sebel sama yunho disini, ooh tenang aja, di chap ada yoochun yang akan 'mengganggu' hubungan yunjae. hihi.**

**\- Ai Rin Lee : hehe. terimakasih ya.**

**\- Guest : emang Ny. Jung jahat. **

**\- .562 : ada saatnya kok yunho bakal gendong changmin, ditunggu saja, ya. hehe**

**\- fuyu cassiopeia : emang di chap bahasanya agak ribet, yuhuu si Ny. Jung mau ngusir si Jaejoong**

**\- yjnokokoro : yunho emang jahat di ff ini, tapi ntar ada sisi baiknya kok. **

**\- exindira : gih, bawa aja. biar mereka resmi jadi suami istri. hihi. tenang aja, ada kok moment pas mereka berdua lagi ngurus changmin**

**\- jaejae : ini sudah aku update. jangan dikuliti kasihan ntar yunho. hihi **

**\- Hana - Kara : iyap, lumayan panjang chap nya. masih sabar menanti?**

**\- rinayunjaerina : entahlah. mungkin yunho pura-pura lupa. hehe**

**\- JungKimCaca : sama-sama**

**\- bujel : buahaha. iya, emang bahasanya rada nggak nyambung, apalagi di chap ini. entahlah, aku ngikutin manhwa aja sih. hihi. ini sudah di lanjut.**

**\- shanzec : benar sekali. soalnya belum tamat, jadi perjalanannya masih panjang. hihi**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Jung Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Go Hara (KARA)**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

.

Jaejoong, Soo Yeon dan Ny. Jung sudah berada di depan rumah untuk mengantarkan kepergian Jung _harabeoji _ke bandara.

"Aku akan menangani kantor selama _Appa _pergi dan selamat menikamti perjalanan ke China, _Appa_," ucap Ny. Jung.

"Kita harus mendapatkan kontrak dengan perusahaan di Jepang, beritahu pada Tn. Joon."

"Baik, _Appa_. Aku yakin akan berjalan sukses."

"Dan kalian…" Jung _harabeoji_ menunjuk kearah Soo Yeon dan Jaejoong. "Jangan berbuat jahat dan belajarlah yang rajin, terutama kau Soo Yeon."

"Kenapa hanya aku?" dengus Soo Yeon kesal.

Tetapi Jung _harabeoji _tak menanggapinya. "Aku tidak melihat Yunho."

"Dia sedang mandi. Dan dia bilang, hati-hati," Jaejoong tersenyum pada Jung _harabeoji._

"Perempuan ini.." desis Ny. Jung tak suka. "Bawa dia kesini," suruhnya.

"Biarkan saja, taka pa-apa." Jung _harabeoji_ seolah membela Jaejoong. "Soo, mari kita berangkat," ucapnya pada sang supir dan segera masuk ke mobil.

"_Harabeoji, _belikan aku oleh-oleh donat," Soo Yeon memohon, dan Jung _harabeoji_ hanya mengangguk.

_'__Yang dipikirkannya hanya makanan,'_ batin Jaejoong saat mendengar permintaan Soo Yeon.

Setelah berpamitan, Jung _harabeoji _segera menuju bandara. Ny. Jung, Jaejoong dan Soo Yeon pun memasuki rumah mereka.

"Soo Yeon, kau bersiaplah untuk ke sekolah," suruh Ny. Jung pada anak perempuannya itu. "Dan, aku ingin berbicara denganmu," ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Ya?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau harus pulang cepat setelah dari sekolah. Sebelum dan sesudah sekolah, kau harus membuat sarapan, makan malam dan juga membersihkan rumah."

"Jadi, Hyo _ahjumma_ berhenti?" tanya Soo Yeon.

"Tidak, tetap kau hanya bekerja saat perempuan itu masih di sekolah. Dan kau tak perlu datang saat hari libur," ia memandang Hyo _ahjumma_.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Nyonya?" tanya Hyo _ahjumma_ tak mengerti.

"Kau tenang saja, gajimu masih sama dan tak berkurang." Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau tidak menjawab? Kau tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Aku bisa melakukannya," Jaejoong menjawab dengan mantap.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan. Berhentilah berbicara dan segeralah membuat sarapan," Ny. Jung memandang sinis Jaejoong.

…

"Nyonya memang selalu begitu saat Tuan besar keluar kota. Kau jangan khawatir, aku akan membantumu," ucap Hyo _ahjumma _yang kasihan pada Jaejoong.

"_Ne, gomawo_ Hyo _ahjumma_. Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu." Jaejoong segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

…

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.20, Jaejoong pun bergegas menuju pintu depan. Ia harus mencegah Yunho agar bisa berangkat bareng, karena sekretaris tidak menjemputnya. Dan, jika dia naik angkutan umum, ia takut telat karena ia masuk pukul 8. Jarak antara rumah dan sekolah cukup jauh.

"Yunho, tunggu," teriaknya, ketika ia melihat Yunho yang akan menyalakan motornya. Yunho mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya. "Izinkan aku untuk berangkat bersamamu, aku mohon."

"Apa kau gila?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Tentu saja tidak."

Karena Yunho malas berdebat dengan Jaejoong, ia pun mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk menaiki motornya. "Baiklah. Naik!" suruhnya.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku menaikinya?" Jaejoong terlihat senang.

"Mengapa responmu seperti itu? Bukankah tadi kau memohon untuk berangkat bersamaku?"

"Ya."

"Jadi, cepatlah naik!"

"Tapi, dimana helmnya?"

"Kau begitu cerewet! Cepatlah naik!"

"Baiklah." Jaejoong segera menaiki motor _sport_ Yunho itu.

"Jangan berpegangan terlalu kuat," Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong pun hanya memegang seragam Yunho tanpa menyentuh tubuhnya.

Mereka pun segera melaju ke sekolah.

_'__Aku tidak percaya dia mengizinkanku untuk berangkat bersamanya. Aku kira dia bercanda saat ia mengizinkanku. Apakah sifatnya telah berubah?'_

Jaejoong terlihat kaget saat motor ini melaju menuju jalan tol, dimana motor tidak boleh melintasinya.

"Mengapa kau melewati jalan tol?" teriak Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho tidak menjawabnya. "Jung Yunho, jangan berakting jika kau tidak mendengarkanku dan jawablah. Ini jalan tol."

_'__Apa tujuan lelaki ini sebenarnya? Seharusnya aku curiga saat ia tiba-tiba memberikanku tumpangan.'_

"Berbalik arahlah, nanti kita bisa terlambat! Jangan bercanda, Jung Yunho! Hei, hentikanlah motornya1"

Tiba-tiba saja Yunho memberhentikan motor itu secara mendadak. Jaejoong segera turun dari motor.

"Kau telah merencanakan ini dari awal, kan? Kau sebenarnya tidak ingin memberiku tumpangan, kan? Baik, pergilah. Tinggalkan aku sendiri," teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Dengan senang hati." Yunho pun segera meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian di pinggir jalan.

Jaejoong yang hanya bercanda bilang seperti itu, terlihat kaget ketika Yunho sudah pergi. "Kau benar-benar jahat. Bagaimana mungkin kau meninggalkan seorang diri disini," dengusnya. "Bagaimana caranya aku harus ke sekolah?" tanpa dipinta tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir.

_'__Aku takut.'_

Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan bersiap menelepon Ayahnya. Tetapi telepon tak segera diangkat, begitupun saat ia menelepon Ibu dan Kakaknya.

Kini Jaejoong terlihat frustasi. Namun, tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan masuk.

**'****Selamat pagi. Tahukah kau ini siapa? Akankah kau mengingatku jika aku memberitahu jika aku kakak kelasmu… Yoochun..'**

"Yoochun _sunbae_? Darimana dia tahu nomor teleponku"

_'__Ah, mungkin aku bisa meminta tolong padanya.'_

**'****Tolong aku. Aku sendiri di jalan tol. T.T'**

Jaejoong segera mengirimkan balasan itu pada Yoochun. Tak berapa lama, Yoochun menelepon Jaejoong.

"Yeoboseyo."

'Ini aku, Yoochun. Apa maksudmu berada di tol?'

"_Ne, sunbae._ Bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu? Aku kelas 1-7, bisakah kau menjelaskan pada wali kelasku jika aku akan datang terlambat? Ataukah _sunbae_ bisa memberitahuku nomor telepon sekolah, aku akan menjelaskan pada mereka."

_'__Apakah seseorang menurunkanmu disana?'_

"Begitulah, _sunbae_."

_'__Tepatnya kau berada dimana? Aku akan menjemputmu. Itu sangat berbahaya, jadi diamlah disana. Tunggulah aku.'_

"Eh, tapi…"

Belum selesai Jaejoong berbicara, sambungan telepon telah dimatikan oleh Yoochun. Akhirnya Jaejoong berdiam diri disana seraya menunggu Yoochun.

Tak berapa lama, Yoochun datang menggunakan motor _sport_. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong. Ia membuka helm yang tadi dipakainya.

_ '__Dia benar-benar datang.'_

"Jadi kau disini? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong segera berdiri duduknya. "Ya." Ia tersenyum kaku pada Yoochun.

"Kau benar-benar mengagumkan."

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong yang terlihat bingung dengan perkataan Yoochun itu.

"Ah tak apa. Tempat ini berbahaya, jadi naiklah dan kita pergi dari sini." Yoochun menyerahkan helm yang tadi dipakainya. "Pakailah ini."

Jaejoong segera memakai helm tersebut dan naik motor.

"Karena ini berbahaya. Berpeganganlah yang kuat. "Jaejoong memegang baju seragam Yoochun, sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada Yunho tadi.

_'__Dia benar-benar berbeda dari Yunho.'_

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**ps: untuk chap selanjutnya saya tidak bisa post setiap hari apa nggak, tapi jika kalian berkenan masih ingin baca. silahkan tunggu saja, ya. saya pasti akan update terus kok. :)**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**\- Anggunyu : iyap. entah ya, jae disini membingunkan. iya, nggak apa-apa kok :)**

**\- Ai Rin Lee : hehe. lihat saja nanti apakah Jae beneran suka sama Yoochun apa gak. hehe**

**\- .96 : iya, yoochun sama yunho ceritanya musuhan disini. ada kok junsu, tapi masih disembunyikan. belum muncul. hehe**

**\- .562 : maksudnya makan itu.. ya minum asi. makanan anak bayi kan just asi. kecuali udah umur 7-8 bulan bisa dikasi bubur dikit-dikit, tapi kan makanan utamanya tetap asi. nggak sabar nunggu yunho yang ngelihat jae nyusui changmin ya? hehe. ditunggu aja. oke :)**

**\- JungKimCaca : sama-sama.. kita tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya. hehe**

**\- fuawaliyaah : hmm. pastinya. kan disini yunjae tokoh utamanya.**

**\- leeChunnie : banget.. hehe**

**\- misselyunjae : haha. maunya tante siapa? hehe. baiklah, ntar akan saya deskripsikan si emak. hihi :)**

**\- : yup. yoochun semacam orang ketiga lah. haha. yuhu, yoochun yang ngerokok.**

**\- jaejae : hahaha.. chunjae vs yunjae. **

**\- exindira : haha. nyebelin banget si yunho. kan kalo di bawa ke KUA berarti mereka dinikahin kan, jadi changmin bisa sama mereka terus. hehe**

**\- : siapa ya? kalo kamu baca manhwanya, ada disana. cuma disini nggak saya jelaskan. sengaja. hehe :p**

**\- dhea kim : hmm. kita lihat saja, apa yoochun suka sama jaejoong apa nggak. hehe. **

**\- sweet-morning : Aamiin. semoga keluarga Jung nggak jahat ya sama Jaejoong dan Changmin.**

**\- aira : ini sudah ada lanjutannya**

**\- guest : sayangnya, nggak ada yang belain jaejoong lagi :( jaejoong juga nggak tau apa dia suka sama yoochun apa gak. tapi dia merasa deg2an di dekat yoochun**

**\- mynamedhienda : ciee :)**

**\- Hana - Kara : terimakasih :) yuhuu, yoochun semacam orang ketiga gitu**

**\- shanzec : tau nih, jaejoong rada plin plan. iya yunho sama yoochun musuhan gitu**

**\- hyejeong137 : semacam itulah. jadi orang ketiga. hehe**

**\- gy, kim eun seob, my beauty jeje &amp; anna beauty : moment jaejoong menyusui changmin? ditunggu ya.. hehe.. tenang aja, ada saat yunho mencintai jaejoong, tapi belum saat ini. hehe :)**

**.**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Jung Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Go Hara (KARA)**

**\- Park Shin-Hye**

**\- Bang Min-Ah (Girls Day)**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

.

"Eh? Yunho-_ah_, istrimu dan Yoochun pergi bersama?" tanya SeungHo yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela seraya melihat ke bawah.

"Aku tidak memiliki istri!" teriak Yunho kesal.

"Ah, aku minta maaf," SeungHo memang takut jika melihat Yunho marah, sangat mengerikan.

Yunho melihat ke bawah, ia sedikit tak suka saat melihat Jaejoong bersama dengan Yoochun, terlebih mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

…

"Terimakasih banyak, _sunbae_. Jika tanpamu, mungkin aku tidak akan datang ke sekolah." Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya, seraya mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yoochun yang telah menjemputnya di jalan tol.

"Apa kau akan mengingat hal ini?"

"Tentu saja."

"Karena suatu saat nanti aku mungkin akan meminta bantuanmu."

"Ya. Aku akan menunggu saat itu." _Cherry lips _itu menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat manis. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tau nomor ponselku?"

"Aku menanyakan pada bagian tata usaha," jawab Yoochun seraya tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi mengapa kau harus menanyakannya?"

Lagi-lagi Yoochun tersenyum pada perempuan di depannya ini. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'mengapa', tentu saja karena aku ingin menghubungimu." Yoochun segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju kelasnya. "Baiklah, aku harus ke kelas."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Dia ingin menghubungiku?" lirihnya. Tetapi, tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah kesal. "Ah Yunho! Awas saja kau!"

Jaejoong sangat kesal dengan Yunho, ia tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya sekarang. Karena kini ia sedang mencari-cari dimana kelas Yunho. Ia ingin sekali memarahi lelaki itu.

"Dimana kelas Jung Yunho?" tanyanya pada seorang lelaki yang kebetulan ada di lorong.

"Kelas 3-6," jawab lelaki itu.

Jaejoong segera menuju ke kelas itu, membuka dengan kasar pintu kelas.

"Jung Yunho!" teriaknya. Membuat beberapa anak menoleh kearahnya, termasuk yunho dan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Ooh. Kim Jaejoong," lirih Taecyeon yang kaget melihat kedatangan Jaejoong ke kelas mereka.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah Yunho. "Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bertingkah seperti dirimu? Meninggalkan di tengah jalan tol. Apakah sekarang kau bahagia setelah meninggalkanku?"

"Apakah aku berlaku tidak sopan padamu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho malah balas bertanya.

"Ya! Kau sangat tidak sopan!" teriak Jaejoong lebih keras.

"Pergilah dan menghilang dari hadapanku!" desis Yunho dengan tatapan tajam dari mata musangnya itu. "Hmm, bukankah kekasih datang dan menjemputmu di tol? Jadi, mengapa kau tetap komplain?"

"Ah kekasih?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Yoochun. "Ini kesalahpahaman. Aku baru bertemu dengannya kemarin," jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Baru berteman kemarin dan dia sudah membantumu?" Yunho seolah tak percaya dengan perkataan Jaejoong itu.

"Kami hanya berteman. Tolong jangan membuat itu menjadi sebuah kesalahan."

"Aku tidak marah justru aku sangat senang. Dan aku berharap ia segera membawamu pergi jauh."

"Ya, dan keluarga Yoochun sangat kaya," lirih Taecyeon.

"Itu benar." Yunho mengiyakan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Cukup! Kalian hanya mengatakan apa yang kalian inginkan."

Yunho malah tertawa seolah mengejek Jaejoong. "Ah, apa kau tahu sesuatu? Yoochun sudah memiliki kekasih."

Jaejoong mendesah kesal, ia berbalik melihat Yunho. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Aku hanya mengingatnya sebagai seniorku, jadi berhentilah membuatku merasa bersalah." Dan Jaejoong berlalu dari kelas Yunho itu.

"Jadi kau beneran meninggalkannya di tol?" tanya SeungHyun.

"Itu sangat berlebihan," sahut Taecyeon.

Yunho tak mengindahkan perkataan teman-temannya itu, ia sedang berpikir mencari cara membuat Jaejoong pergi dari kehidupannya.

…

Jaejoong menyusuri lorong untuk menuju kelasnya itu.

"Jadi dia sudah memiliki pacar?" lirihnya.

_'__Mengapa Yunho memberitahuku hal ini? Siapa yang peduli jika ia memiliki pacar? Aku sudah memiliki anak.'_

…

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah pun tiba-tiba, Jaejoong segera memasuki buku-buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas.

Hara tersenyum pada Jaejoong seraya memasukkan buku pelajarannya. "Shin-Hye mengundang kita untuk karaoke. Kau akan ikut kan?"

"Maaf, Hara-_ah_. Aku harus pulang cepat hari ini." Jaejoong menolak tawaran untuk ke karaoke dengan lembut, karena ia merasa tak enak dengan Hara. "Lain kali, mungkin aku akan ikut."

Jaejoong segera pulang ke rumah, ia mengingat perkataan Ny. Jung tadi pagi.

_'__Aku harus cepat rumah. Aku tak ingin ia menganggapku sebagai perempuan lamban.'_

…

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong telah sampai rumah. Ia berjalan kearah pengasuh bayinya itu.

"_Eomma_ pulang, sayang." Ia mencium kening Changmin. "Apakah kau menjadi anak yang baik hari ini?"

"Kau pulang begitu cepat," sahut Hyo _ahjumma_.

"Ya, aku berlari menuju rumah. Walaupun jaraknya sangat jauh, tetapi aku tak ingin terlambat. Kau bisa balik sekarang, _ahjumma_."

"Tenang saja, aku akan pulang seperti biasanya. Jadi, aku bisa membantumu."

"_Ahjumma_ tenang saja, aku bisa mengatur semuanya. Jadi _ahjumma_ balik saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan membersihkan rumah setelah aku berganti pakaian."

"Perempuan ini…" lirih Hyo _ahjumma_ seraya tersenyum.

…

Setelah berganti pakaian, Jaejoong segera membersihkan rumah. "Aku akan memperlihatkan kemampuanku pada kalian," lirih Jaejoong.

Setelah selesai membersihkan rumah, ia segera menuju dapur untuk memasak.

"Saatnya memasak. Aku akan membuat makan malam yang terbaik untuk mereka."

Soo Yeon yang sudah pulang sekolah dan mencium bau makanan langsung berubah menjadi semangat, padahal sebelumnya ia terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Baunya sangat enak." Ia berlari menuju dapur. "Hyo _ahjumma_."

Saat di dapur ia terlihat kaget karena bukan Hyo_ ahjumma _yang memasak tetapi Jaejoong. 'Mengapa dia memasak, kemana Hyo _ahjumma_? Ah, bukankah _Eomma_ menyuruhnya untuk memasak. Dia membuat semua masakan itu? Baunya sangat enak." batinnya.

Setelah selesai memasak, Jaejoong mengaturnya di meja makan. Ia menunggu Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeon untuk ke ruang makan.

Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeon terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ruang makan. Dan duduk di tempat biasanya.

"Kau membuat makanan sangat banyak," desis Ny. Jung.

"Wow, ini terlihat enak." Soo Yeon sangat senang. Ny. Jung menatap Soo Yeon dengan kesal. "Ada apa, _Eomma_?" tanyanya polos.

Tetapi Ny. Jung tak menjawab pertanyaan Soo Yeon. Ia mengambil sumpit dan piring, mencoba spaghetti yang sudah dibuat oleh Jaejoong.

Di sisi lain, Soo Yeon menikmati makan malamnya dengan semangat. 'Ini benar-benar enak. Kemampuan memasaknya jauh disbanding Hyo _ahjumma_."

Tiba-tiba Ny. Jung meletakkan sumpitnya diatas meja. "Kau sebut ini makanan?" teriaknya cukup keras membuat Jaejoong dan Soo Yeon terkejut.

"Apa.. ini tidak enak?" tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Semua makanan ini seperti makanan hewan!"

Sekarang Jaejoong dan Soo Yeon benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Ny. Jung itu.

"Aku rasa ini tidak seperti itu…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Jadi kau berpikir jika aku hewan, begitu? Cukup! Masaklah lagi." teriak Ny. Jung.

"Apa?" Jaejoong sedikit tak percaya.

"Jika sudah selesai, panggil aku. Ayo Soo Yeon kita pergi." Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeon segera berlalu dari sana. Tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Yunho yang baru pulang sekolah. "Sejak kapan kau datang? Pergilah keluar dan mencari makan, kami tidak memakan makanan perempuan itu."

"Aku tidak ingin makan," ucap Yunho cuek. Dan segera berjalan kearah tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita berdua saja yang pergi. Segera bersiap." Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeon segera menuju kamar mereka masing-masing untuk berganti pakaian.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeon segera berjalan ke pintu depan.

"Bagaimana jika kita memakan masakan China, _Eomma_. Rasanya sangat enak."

"Ya. Lain waktu kita akan kesana."

…

Jaejoong menunggu Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeon yang sedang pergi keluar. Saat ia melihat mereka sudah pulang, Jaejoong segera berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Aku sudah membuatnya ulang," lirihnya.

"Sayang sekali, kami baru saja makan diluar. Jadi, sekarang kami sudah kenyang," jawab Ny. Jung ketus. "Buang saja makanan itu."

"Tapi…"

"Jangan pernah menyimpannya. Dan buatlah makanan baru untuk sarapan besok." Ny. Jung segera berlalu dari sana menuju kamarnya. Begitupun dengan Soo Yeon.

"Baik."

Jaejoong berjalan ke arah ruang makan. Ia memandangi makanan yang telah dibuatnya tadi. Ia terlihat sedih.

Tiba-tiba Yunho menuju ruang makan. Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho segera berdiri.

"Apa kau ingin makan?" tanyanya.

Yunho memandang makanan itu sesaat, kemudian berjalan meunuju dapur. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih. Ia hanya ingin minum. Setelah itu ia kembali ke kamar.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Tak terasa air matanya menetes. Ia segera menghapus air matanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan memakan semuanya sampai aku kenyang."

Setelah selesai makan, ia segera ke kamar Changmin. Tepat saat itu, pengasuh bayi keluar dari kamar.

"Changmin baru saja tertidur."

"Kau terlihat lelah, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan istirahat," ucap Jaejoong ramah seraya tersenyum padanya.

Jaejoong segera memasuki kamar Changmin, memperbaiki letak selimutnya.

"Changmin-_ah_. Saat kau tertidur kau terlihat seperti malaikat. Kau juga terlihat sangat bebas dan seolah tidak mengkhawatirkan apapun."

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menangis memikir semuanya. Andai Yunho tidak menghamilinya, mungkin ia tidak akan seperti ini.

…

Jaejoong merenggakan tubuhnya saat jam wekernya berbunyi. Ia melihat Changmin yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Merapikan selimutnya.

"Aku harus memasak untuk mereka," Jaejoong segera berjalan menuju dapur dan mulai untuk memasak.

…

Ny. Jung, Yunho dan Soo Yeon sudah berkumpul di ruang makan, mereka tengah menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh Jaejoong itu.

"Apakah makanan ini enak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena kami tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk makan diluar, jadi dengan terpaksa aku memakannya," jawab Ny. Jung tak acuh.

Ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan dihatinya, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum. "Lain kali aku akan berusaha membuat makanan yang lebih enak."

…

"_Eomma_, kau memanggilku?" tanya Yunho saat ia membuka pintu kamar ibunya itu.

"Ya, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu," jawab Ny. Jung seraya mengoleskan lipstik di bibirnya. "Jangan pernah berbuat baik pada perempuan itu."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya," ucap Yunho datar.

"Baguslah. Kau harus memperlakukannya dengan buruk selama perempuan itu disini, dan buatlah ia pergi meninggalkan rumah ini." Ny. Jung memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya. "Kita harus mempebaiki semua dan bekerja sama untuk mengusir perempuan itu sebelum _harabeoji_ datang."

"Aku akan membuat dia dan bayinya keluar dari rumah ini," Yunho tersenyum sinis.

…

"_Oppa_, aku sudah membawa beberapa perempuan kesini," ucap Minah.

"Yunho-_ah_, mengapa kau menyuruh mereka kesini?"

Yunho memang menyuruh Minah –pengagum Yunho, untuk membawa beberapa perempuan ke atas atap. Ia ingin merencanakan sesuatu, sehingga ia membutuhkan mereka.

"Apa kalian mencintaiku?" tanya percaya diri pada mereka.

"Tentu saja," jawab mereka serempak. "Bolehkah kita berfoto bersama?"

Yunho tidak mengindahkan perkataan mereka. "Maukah kalian membantuku?" Ia tersenyum manis para perempuan itu.

"Apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Apa di kelasmu ada yang bernama Lee Jaejoong?"

"Kim Jaehyun? Tidak, hanya ada yang bernama Kim Jaejoong."

"Ooh benarkah nama marganya Kim?" tanya Yunho ragu.

"Dia benar-benar pelupa," lirih SeungHo.

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas Kim Jaejoong sering menggangguku."

"Jadi, kami harus memperbaiki kebiasaannya yang mengganggumu itu, _oppa_?" tanya Minah semangat. Minah dan Jaejoong memang sekelas tetapi mereka tidak akrab.

Yunho tersenyum puas. "Benar. Aku akan memberikan kalian makan siang, bagi siapapun yang dapat mengganggunya."

"Jadi ini seperti berkencan?" tanya mereka antusias. "Akan kami lakukan. Kami pasti menang."

"Aku percaya pada kalian." Setelah Yunho berkata seperti itu, mereka segera berjalan keluar atap dan kembali ke kelas.

SeungHyun, Taecyeon dan SeungHo menatap Yunho tak percaya, karena lelaki itu akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk membuat Jaejoong pergi dari rumahnya.

…

"Dia datang," ucap Eunjung pada SeoYeon saat mereka sudah berada di lorong.

Tiba-tiba SeoYeon menabrak bahunya dengan cukup keras. Jaejoong yang hilang keseimbangan terhempas ke tembok. Dan SeoYeon segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Apa kau sudah memfotonya?" tanya SeoYeon pada Eunjung.

"Tentu saja."

_'__Pantatku sakit,'_ batin Jaejoong.

…

Saat Jaejoong sudah berada di kelas, ia terlihat kaget karena mejanya penuh dengan permen karet. Ia menatap nyalang kesekeliling kelas.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" teriaknya kesal.

Tapi tak ada yang memedulikannya. Minah tersenyum sinis padanya.

…

"Aku membuat makanan ini untuk kalian berdua. Semoga kalian suka," lirih Jaejoong pada Hara dan Shin-Hye.

"Ini semua terlihat enak," Hara dan Shin-Hye menjawab dengan senang.

"Ini bahkan lebih enak daripada buatan masakan mahal yang ada di restoran."

Jaejoong senang mendengar jawaban dari kedua temannya ini.

Saat mereka sedang makan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan makanan kearah Jaejoong.

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya saya tidak tahu bisa post setiap hari apa tidak, tapi jika kalian berkenan masih ingin baca. silahkan tunggu saja, ya. saya pasti akan update terus kok. :)**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**\- .96 : hehe. iya nih pendek. untung ada yoochun ya?**

**\- anggunyu : entah, kita lihat saja nanti, apakah yoochun suka sama jaejoong apa nggak. hehe**

**\- leeChunnie : oke**

**\- Ai Rin Lee : iya, apalagi kalo kita di bonceng sama mereka ya? hehe. terimakasih **

**\- azahra88 : yoochun semacam orang ketiga. mereka berteman hanya saja...**

**\- Dienha : hihi. jarang nemu FF soulmate. kk**

**\- fuawaliyaah : heh? bahkan yunho aja masih sebel sama jaejoong, bagaimana mungkin mereka buat adik untuk anak mereka.**

**\- my yunjaechun : haha. ditunggu saja, ada bagian pas yunho cemburu sama yoochun. tunggu saja :)**

**\- ****guest : yup. ntar kakeknya yunho marah kok pas tahu jaejoong di jahatin, di tunggu aja chap bagian itu. hehe**

**\- Dhea kim : haha. kalau gitu, jika jaejoong sama yoochun rela nggak? hihi**

**\- .562 : terimakasih ya. yup, tunggu aja momen itu ya. hehe**

**\- exindira : ada kok bagian yunho yang cemburu sama yoochun, tunggu saja, ya. hehe**

**\- lee yuno : iya, tunggu aja yunho yang cemburu. hehe. yoosu couple? ada banget. tunggu aja. minnie masih lama gedenya. hehe. yunho kelas 2**

**\- : tau nih, jahat banget. yoyoi yoochun disini emang baik. hehe**

**\- zhoeuniquee : wah, yoochun balik ke aku, hihi. sabar, ntar ada bagian penyiksaan batin untuk yunho juga kok**

**\- jeonghyun137 : hehe. maaf pendek. perasaan kagum, tapi nggak tau ntar dia suka apa nggak. hehe**

**\- JungKimCaca : sabar ya, jaejoong masih dierima sama kakeknya doang, sedangkan keluarga jung yang lain belum. **

**\- ****jaejae : hehe. maaf pendek. ini udah panjang kan? hehe**

**\- leeteuksemox : karena yunho masih sebel sama jaejoong, momen yunjaenya dikit. tapi ntar banyak kok. **

**\- yuan lian : aaa maaf pendek. chunjae? hehe. sayangnya lebih ke yunjae. tapi bakal ada momen2 chunjae juga kok. hehe**

**\- hana-kara : nah jawabannya ada di chap ini. hehe**

**\- rechi : yoochun kagum sama jaejoong, belum menyukai sih. belum ada kemajuan antara yunjae :(**

**\- rinayunjaerina : iya nih :(**

**\- sachan : sayangnya, lebih seri disusui asi tapi dari botol. :( momen chunjaemin? ada banget. tunggu aja ya. hehe. baiklah, changmin-nya dipanggil minnie aja. hihi**

**\- misselyunjae : yang ini udah panjang kan? hehe. iya, tante boa adanya pas awal2 aja. soalnya dia sahabat jaejoong pas smp, dan sekarang jarang bertemu.**

**\- shanzec : hehe. ini udah panjang kan? yoyoi yoochun baik disini, hihi.**

**.**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Jung Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Go Hara (KARA)**

**\- Park Shin-Hye**

**\- Bang Min-Ah (Girls Day)**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**ps : Banyak yang menunggu Jaejoong menyusui Minnie ya? Juga kedekatan Yunho dengan Minnie ya? Tunggu beberapa chap lagi ya? Soalnya di Manhwa nya emang agak lama. tapi bakal momen-momen itu kok saat mereka pergi bertiga. mungkin 6 chapter lagi, sekarang masih siksaan batin buat Jaejoong dulu.. jadi sabar ya :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

.

Saat mereka sedang makan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan makanan kearah Jaejoong.

"Yah, Jaejoong," teriak Hara dan Shin-Hye cukup keras, membuat beberapa orang melihat kearah mereka, termasuk Yoochun.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong pada kedua orang yang tadi menjatuhkan makanan ke arahnya.

"Apa yang telah kami lakukan? Maafkan kami," ucap perempuan yang berambut panjang.

"Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati," ucap perempuan berambut pendek pada temannya itu seraya memotret apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf," perempuan berambut panjang itu tersenyum kearah Jaejoong. Mereka berdua segera pergi dari sana dengan tawa yang cukup keras.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Hara.

"Baju seragammu sangat kotor. Kau harus mengganti pakaianmu," sahut Shin-Hye.

"Aku harus ke kamar mandi sekarang." Jaejoong yang ditemani oleh Hara dan Shin-Hye segera menuju kamar mandi.

…

Jaejoong telah mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan olahraga dan ia pun telah mencuci seragamnya yang kotor itu.

"Kau membersihkan rambutmu dengan air dingin?" tanya Hara.

"Ya. Kepalaku terasa beku," ucap Jaejoong seraya memegang kepalanya. "Kita harus ke kelas sekarang."

Mereka pun menuju kelas mereka. Tetapi, saat mereka keluar toilet, terlihat Yoochun yang tidak terlalu jauh dari mereka. Ia tersenyum pada ketiga perempuan itu.

Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Kau melihat semuanya?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"Tentu saja, karena juga berada di kantin tadi. Apa kau marah?"

"Sayangnya, aku tidak marah."

"Mereka melakukan itu karena beberapa alasan, 'kan?"

"Ehm. Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu."

Yoochun memegang kening Jaejoong. "Kembalilah ke kelas sebelum kau merasa kedinginan." Ia tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong.

Dan hal itu membuat Hara dan Shin-Hye terkejut, wajah mereka seketika memerah. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

"Yeah."

"_Annyeong, ahjumma_." Yoochun melenggang pergi untuk menuju kelasnya.

"_Ahjumma_? Sejak kapan kalian dekat?" tanya Hara bersemangat. "Beritahu kami, darimana kau mengenalnya."

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" suara Shin-Hye tak kalah keras dari Hara. "Semua lelaki tampan pasti sangat popular," suara Shin-Hye melembut.

"Beritahu kami hubunganmu dengan dia." Hara masih bersemangat.

"Hanya sebatas senior dan junior," ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau pikir kami bodoh?" tanya Shin-Hye.

"Itu rahasia," Jaejoong segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua temannya itu.

"Yah! Kembalilah," teriak Hara dan Shin-Hye serempak.

…

Saat Jaejoong bergegas untuk pulang, tiba-tiba ponselnya bordering. Ia pun melihat layar untuk mengetahui siapa penelepon itu.

"Jung Yunho? Mengapa ia meneleponku?" Jaejoong pun segera mengangkat telepon itu. "_Yeoboseyo_."

_'Kau masih di sekolah, kan?'_

"Ya, di lantai bawah."

_'Datanglah ke ruang special.'_

"Ruang special? Apaa itu? Lantai berapa?"

_'Tanya saja pada orang-orang yang disana. Datanglah kesini, tolonglah aku.'_

"Meminta bantuan padaku…?"

Setelah bertanya pada orang-orang, Jaejoong pun menemukan ruangan yang di maksud Yunho itu. Letaknya ada di belakang sekolah, ruangan itu terlihat kosong hanya ada beberapa kursi dan meja.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya. Masuklah," suruh Yunho.

Jaejoong pun segera memasuki ruangan itu. "Dulu ruangan ini adalah kelas?"

"Ya, tapi sudah tidak terpakai setelah 15 tahun."

"Apa yang kau butuhkan dari aku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho yang membelakanginya tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jaejoong cukup kasar, dan mendorongnya sehingga Jaejoong terkena pinggir meja. Tangannya terasa sakit.

"Auh." Ia memegang lengannya yang kesakitan itu.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tak suka, ia menyalakan rokok yang dipegangnya.

"Kau ingin mengunciku disini?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Tepat," ucap Taecyeon seraya tersenyum sinis.

Jaejoong memandang satu persatu wajah mereka berempat. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Kau sudah tau alasannya."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tahu…"

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong, berjongkok di depannya. Ia mengeluarkan asap rokok itu di depan wajah Jaejoong. Tak urung membuat Jaejoong terbatuk. Tapi Yunho tak peduli tentang hal itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho sinis. Tiba-tiba Yunho meraba saku rok Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong.

Yunho mengambil ponsel Jaejoong. "Jika kau tidak tahu mengapa, tetaplah disini dan berpikirlah tentang itu. Bagaimana cara agar kau bisa keluar dari sini."

Mereka berempat segera berjalan keluar. Jaejoong segera berlari kearah mereka.

"Biarkan aku keluar!"

Namun Yunho langsung mendorong Jaejoong. "Tetaplah disini!" teriaknya.

Kemudian mereka berempat keluar dari ruangan itu dan mengunci Jaejoong di dalam sana seorang diri.

"Jadi, nanti kita akan kembali kesini?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Untuk apa? Petugas pasti akan menemukan dia disana," ucap Yunho cuek. "Tetapi, jika mereka tidak menemukannya. Itu lebih baik." Ia tersenyum sinis.

"Hey! Bukalah pintunya!" Jaejoong terus berteriak dari dalam. Tetapi sayangnya, mereka sudah menjauh dari tempat itu.

…

"Terimakasih banyak," ucap Jaejoong pada seorang penjaga yang kebetulan lewat sana dan membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Apa seseorang menguncimu?"

"Tidak, tetapi itu karena aku mengantuk dan tertidur disini. Penjaga kebersihan tidak melihatku, dan otomatis pintu ini dikunci," bohong Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang tertidur disini? Pulanglah. Orang tuamu pasti khawatir terhadapmu."

"Baik, sekali lagi terimakasih banyak."

Jaejoong segera pulang ke rumah. Ia sangat kesal dengan Yunho. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan menguncinya di ruangan kosong itu.

…

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku katakan?!" teriak Ny. Jung saat tahu Jaejoong baru pulang sekolah. "Seharusnya kau pulang cepat! Apa kau ingin pergi keluar?! Huh!"

"Aku akan memang salah." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan apa yang kau suka, maka bereskan barang-barangmu dan keluarlah dari sini. Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu disini!"

"Aku minta maaf. Kumohon maafkan aku," lirih Jaejoong seraya memegang lengan Ny. Jung.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Uugh! Bau tai." Soo Yeon menutup hidungnya.

Saat itu, pengasuh bayi memang menidurkan Changmin di sofa di ruang keluarga seraya menunggu Jaejoong yang pulang sekolah.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Ny. Jung pada pengasuh bayi itu." Mendengar teriakan itu, seketika Changmin menangis cukup keras. "Bawa bayi itu pergi dari sini, segera!"

"Maafkan aku." Pengasuh bayi itu segera membawa Changmin ke kamarnya.

"Aku tidak ingin hal-hal seperti itu lagi!" Ny. Jung memandang Jaejoong. "Ikuti aku."

Mereka segera ke teras belakang. Ny. Jung menyuruh Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan yang diangkat keatas.

"Diam disini dengan posisi seperti itu, sampai aku mengatakan cukup. Aku akan melihat tinglah di CCTV, jika aku melihatmu tidak mengangkat kedua tanganmu. Aku akan mengeluarkan kalian berdua dari rumah ini!"

"Aku salah," lirih Jaejoong.

…

"Kapan _Eomma_ akan membebaskannya?" tanya Soo Yeon seraya memasukkan _popcorn _ ked alam mulutnya.

"Selama 1 jam," ucapnya seraya meminum teh.

"Huh? Harusnya lebih dari 2 jam, _Eomma_."

…

Soo Yeon membuka pintu. "_Eomma _menyuruhmu masuk." Setelah itu ia segera masuk kembali.

Jaejoong menurunkan kedua tangannya. Terasa pegal. Ia memegang tangan kanannya. Ia berjalan gontai ke kamar Yunho untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Saat ia tiba di depan kamar Yunho, ponselnya sudah terletak di sana. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya itu. Lalu mengetuk pintu kamarnya Yunho.

"Ini aku, bukalah." Tak ada jawaban dari kamar itu. "Aku akan masuk."

Jaejoong memasuki kamar Yunho. Sepi.

"Rupanya dia tidak di rumah. Brengsek!"

…

Jaejoong segera duduk di bangkunya seraya memegang tangannya secara bergantian. Masih sakit.

_'Tanganku masih lelah setelah kejadian itu. Aku tidak berpikir untuk bisa ikut kelas lab.'_

Jajeoong mendekati loker yang memang berada di dalam kelas. Ia membaca tulisan yang ada di pintu lokernya.

**'Pergilah! Kau adalah perempuan gila yang mengulang dari kelas 1.'**

_'Apa maksud dari kata-kata ini? Mengapa ia menulisnya di lokerku? Seragam labku.'_

Ia segera membuka lokernya. Mengambil seragam itu, dan benar saja seragam itu telah digunting. Seragam itu jelas tak bisa digunakan lagi.

Minah segera memotret Jaejoong yang memegang seragamnya itu. Jaejoong yang melihat Minah segera berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada?" jawab Minah santai. "Hanya mengambil beberapa foto."

"Biarkan aku melihatnya." Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan seraya mengambil ponsel dari tangan Minah.

"Mengapa aku harus memberikannya?"

"Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Hei, pergilah."

Jaejoong segera merebut ponsel itu. "Aku tahu kau yang melakukan hal ini kan. Kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Iya, itu memang aku. Kenapa?"

"Yah!" Jaejoong sangat kesal sekarang, ia menjambak rambut panjang Minah. "Pergilah!"

"Rambutku!" teriak Minah. Ia pun tidak tinggal diam, ia balas menjambak rambut Jaejoong.

"Kau bukanlah anak SD. Mengapa kau bertingkah kekanakan? Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku secara langsung?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau selalu berada disekitar Yunho?" Tiba-tiba Jaejoong terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Minah itu. "Itu karena kau selalu mengganggunya. Jadi dia menyuruh kita untuk memberi pelajaran padamu."

Jaejoong segera melepaskan Minah.

"Apa kau gila. Huh?" dengus Minah kesal.

"Jadi Yunho yang menyuruh kalian mengerjaiku dan memotretnya terus memberikan foto itu ke dia?" Jaejoong segera melangkah keluar.

"Hei! Kau mau kemana? Kau ingin mengganggunya lagi?" teriak Minah.

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan teriakan itu. Ia terus berjalan untuk mencari Yunho.

_'Itu karena kau hidupku seperti ini setiap hari. Kau sangat brengsek.'_

Jaejoong melihat Yunho di lorong yang sedang berbincang dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong berjalan kearahnya dengan kesal, bahkan Yoochun yang menyapanya pun tidak digubris.

"Yah! Jung Yunho!" teriaknya.

Yunho menoleh kearah asal suara itu. Ia kaget melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan kearahnya.

Dengan seketika Jaejoong menampar Yunho cukup keras. Membuat orang-orang yang ada disana terkejut. Termasuk Yunho, Taecyeon, SeungHo, SeungHyun dan Yoochun.

"Ada apa?"

"Anak kelas 1 menampar Yunho."

Suara sumbang mulai terdengar dari orang-orang tersebut. Beberapa ada yang tetap melihat tingkah mereka, beberapa ada yang berlalu dari sana.

"Aku dengar kau menyuruh beberapa perempuan untuk mengerjaiku. Apa benar?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho sinis.

"Sebelumnya kau menjebakku di gudang. Kau terlalu kekanakan, membuatku merinding," dengus Jaejoong seraya menatap nyalang kearah Yunho.

"Seseorang sepertimu akan menjadi psikopat di kemudian dan juga akan menjadi pengganggu untuk publik. Bahkan aku sudah mulai melihat gejalanya," suara Yunho datar namun terlihat kebencian disana.

"Bagaimana jika ini, mengapa kau tidak memberitahu _Eomma-_mu dan menyuruhnya untuk mendapatkan rehabilitasi mental?" Jaejoong tersenyum sinis. Amarahnya sudah diambang batas, sampai ia harus membahas Ny. Jung diantara perseteruannya dengan Yunho.

Yunho tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal itu, bahkan di depan teman-temannya. Namun, kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

"Kau adalah perempuan pertama yang melakukan hal seperti ini, menamparku." Jaejoong menatap sebal kearah Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu perempuan sepertimu apanya yang terlihat menarik. Tapi aku suka itu, saat kau membuat banteng marah. Apa kau ingin mati?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap takut Yunho.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika aku juga dapat memukul perempuan juga!"

_'Aku akan mendapat pukulan,'_ batin Jaejoong seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Berhetilah!" ucap Yoochun seraya berjalan kearah mereka. Yunho memandang Yoochun tak suka. "Jangan lakukan itu, Jung Yunho!"

_'Yoochun sunbae,'_ Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menatap Yoochun.

"Mengapa kau mengurusi masalahku?" tanya Yunho, menatap tajam Yoochun.

"Apa alasannya kau memukul seorang perempuan?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Yoochun malah balas bertanya pada lelaki itu.

"Kau mencampuri urusan ini karena perempuan itu atau karena kau terlalu baik?"

"Karena keduanya," ucap Yoochun tenang.

Yunho menghela napasnya. "Apa Junsu tahu kau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini?" Ia tersenyum sinis. "Sekarang dia sudah bersamamu, jadi jangan bertingkah bodoh seperti ini. Dan berbuatlah baik padanya sebelum kau diputusin. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuatnya menangis." Ia menatap Jaejoong. "Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati."

Yunho segera berlalu dari sana diikuti ketiga sahabatnya itu. Jaejoong hanya menatap kepergian Yunho dengan pandangan heran.

…

Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong untuk menuju belakang sekolah dan duduk-duduk di bangku. Tempat ini memang tidak begitu ramai.

Yoochun memandangi Jaejoong seraya tersenyum. "Kau habis berkelahi dengan seseorang? Mengapa rambutmu seperti itu? Sepertinya bukan Yunho yang melakukannya."

Jaejoong segera merapikan rambutnya. "Ah, seorang teman kelasku merobek seragam laboratiumku, jadi aku sedikit membuat perhitungan padanya."

"Hahaha. Aku mengerti," tawa Yoochun, namun kemudian ia terdiam. "Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku kemarin? Apa kau sibuk?"

"Ah, maaf kemarin aku sibuk, _sunbae_." Jaejoong tersenyum kaku pada Yoochun. _'Jung Yunho pasti sudah melihat itu ketika ia meneleponku.'_

Yoochun diam sejenak. "Apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho?"

"Eh? Tentang apa?"

"Yunho adalah ayah dari bayi itu, 'kan?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan mata bulatnya itu. "Tidak. Bukan dia."

"Kau gugup. Itu seperti jawabannya benar, jika ia adalah ayah bayi itu." Yoochun mengacak rambut Jaejoong. "Aku akan menjaga rahasia ini."

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun penuh tanda tanya, karena dia bingung mengapa lelaki ini bisa tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Kemudian kau tinggal dirumahnya Yunho?"

"Hmm. Begitulah."

"Itu pasti sangat berat. _Eomma_-nya pasti akan mengintimidasimu terus,"

"Tapi Jung _harabeoji_ memperlakukanku sangat baik. Ia memberikan nama Changmin pada anakku dan mengizinkanku untuk kembali ke sekolah." Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan Yoochun sehingga ia mencari beberapa hal pada lelaki itu.

"Anakmu bernama Changmin? Itu begitu imut." Yoochun kembali memperlihatkan senyum manisnya itu. Jaejoong pun membalas senyumannya.

"_Sunbae_, mengapa kau begitu baik padaku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku merasa simpati padamu." Ia menatap tanah seraya menghela napas. "Itu karena kau melahirkan anaknya Yunho." Kemudian dia berdiri. "Ah, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku katakan. Lupakan saja."

…

"Kalian tahu kan jika pesta perilisan barang terbaru perusahaan kami akan diselenggarakan besok? Kalian berdua harus datang," ucap Ny. Jung disela-sela makan malamnya bersama dengan kedua anaknya itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, _Eomma_," teriak Soo Yeon senang, karena ia memikirkan makanan yang tersaji disana.

Tatapan mata Ny. Jung kini beralih pada Jaejoong. "Dan kau, besok harus membersihkan rumah."

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. "Baik, aku akan melakukannya."

"Dan juga bersihkan semua ruang di lantai 3 terutama ruangan khusus untuk tamu. Mengerti?"

"Ya." Jaejoong memasukkan makanan dengan malas ke mulutnya. _'Bagaimana mungkin aku harus membersihkan rumah ini seorang diri.'_

…

"Wow, sangat mengagumkan kan. Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga kerajaan Inggris," puji Jaejoong saat melihat penampilan Ny. Jung, Soo Yeon dan Yunho yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja." Ny. Jung sedikit tersenyum pada Jaejoong, ia merasa senang.

"Pujian yang sangat tidak berguna," ucap Yunho.

_'Pujian itu bukan untukmu.'_

"Tentu saja aku terlihat cantik. Biaya untuk mengatur rambut dan dandananku sangat mahal. Apa kau tidak bisa mendukungku tentang hal ini?" sengit Soo Yeon.

"Ya. Kau sangat cantik Soo-Yeon." Jaejoong tersenyum pada perempuan itu.

_'Ah pesta. Rasanya aku ingin pergi juga.'_ Jaejoong membayangkan pakaian yang bagus.

"Ada apa, Kwon-_ssi_?" tanya Ny. Jung pada seseorang di seberang telepon. "Eh? Kau kekurangan seseorang untuk jadi pelayan? Mengapa kau memberitahuku soal ini? Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati pada pekerjaanmu itu!" Tanpa sengaja tatapan Ny. Jung kearah Jaejoong. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku memiliki seseorang yang dapat membantumu, aku akan membawanya kesana. Jadi, persiapan semua kebutuhan pesta dengan baik." Ia segera menutup telepon itu.

Ny. Jung berjalan kearah Jaejoong. "Tinggalkan pekerjaan rumah untuk sementara waktu. Dan aku membutuhkanmu di pesta nanti."

"Pesta?" Jaejoong tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja, aku akan membantu Anda."

…

Jaejoong berjalan gontai ke arah Kwon, yang merupakan pemilik EO untuk pesta kali ini.

"Aku sudah mengganti bajuku," ucapnya lirih.

Kwon menyerahkan nampan yang berisi gelas _wine_ pada Jaejoong. "Mulai sekarang kau bawa nampan ini dan berilah minuman ini pada tamu jika mereka menginginkannya. Dan juga, jika makanan terlihat akan habis segera beritahu pada orang-orang di dapur. Mengerti?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Bagaimana kau mengenal dengan wakil direktur?"

"Ya?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. "Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan ketika pembantu rumah wakil direktur memperkenalkanku padanya. Itu bukanlah sebuah hubungan yang dekat." Jaejoong terpaksa berbohong karena ia mengingat perkataan Ny. Jung untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun mengetahui siapa Jaejoong sebenarnya.

"Aku mengerti." Kwon mengangguk. "Sekarang kita harus memulainya."

"Baik."

…

Ny. Jung berdiri di podium seraya tersenyum ramah pada para tamu. Ia mulai memperkenalkan furnitur terbaru dari perusahaannya itu.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan furnitur koleksi terbaru dari Jung Furniture Company, yaitu 'White Cherry Blossom'."

Para tamu segera bertepuk tangan seraya memuji furnitur itu yang sudah diletakkan di panggung.

"Terimakasih. 'White Cherry Blossom' ini berbeda dari koleksi sebelumnya. Karena furnitur ini didesain dengan sentuhan emas putih dan ada sensasi elegan di setiap sentuhannya."

…

"Sayang, lihatlah ini," Ny. Kim memanggil suaminya yang sedang menonton tv.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang menonton drama." Tn. Kim masih asyik menonton tv dengan posisi tidur dan tangan kanan sebagai bantalnya.

"Drama itu tidak penting. Ini lebih penting, besan kita sedang mengadakan pesta hari ini! Disini dikatakan jika ada pembukaan tentang produk baru dari Jung Futniture Company!" Ucap Ny. Kim seraya melihat Korannya kembali.

"Jam berapa?"

"Sore ini."

Tn. Kim langsung mengaambil Koran yang dibaca istrinya itu. "Huh? Bukankah acaranya sudah mulai? Mengapa mereka tidak mengundang kita?"

"Mungkin mereka lupa karena sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ini."

"Pasti disana banyak makanan enak. Bukan begitu?" Tn. Kim membayangkan hidangan yang akan disajikan di pesta itu.

"Apakah kita akan pergi kesana?"

Tn. Kim menatap istrinya dengan saksama. "Tentu saja! Kita harus mengucapkan selamat pada mereka."

…

Ny. Jung terlihat sedang berbincang dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya, Soo Yeon sedang sibuk memilih makanan-makanan enak yang siap dimakannya, Yunho sedang berkumpul dengan beberapa perempuan, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk berkeliling ruangan untuk menawarkan minuman pada tamu.

"Hei, kesini," suruh Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong berada di sekitarnya. Jaejoong pun berjalan kearah lelaki itu.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu? Seorang pelayan seharusnya tersenyum," ucapnya lagi seraya meletakkan gelas yang sudah kosong di nampan yang dibawa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Apa ada yang salah dengan ekspresiku?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menjauhi Yunho, tetapi kakinya seolah dihadang oleh kaki Yunho. Sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, membuat gelas yang berada di nampan jatuh.

Dan kini semua mata memandangnya, ada meremehkannya, bertanya keadaannya dan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapannya. Yunho hanya tersenyum senang melihat kekacauan yang ditumbulkan oleh Jaejoong karena dirinya itu.

_'Bajingan itu menjatuhkanku.'_

"Bagaimana kau akan membayar semua ini? Huh! Cepat bersihkan!" teriak Kwon emosi.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Ambil sapu dan bersihkan semua ini." Kwon beranjak pergi dari sana.

Jaejoong segera mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan pecahan beling dan membuangnya ke bak sampah. Setelah selesai, dia kembali ke tempat pesta lagi.

Namun, saat itu ia melihat Yoochun dengan seorang perempuan yang terlihat anggun dan imut. Mereka berjalan kearah Yunho.

"Hai, Yunho," sapa perempuan itu ramah pada Yunho. Yunho membalas senyumannya.

_'Mengapa Yoochun sunbae ada disini? Aku harus bersembunyi.'_

Jaejoong yang tidak terlalu jauh dari Yunho hendak keluar, namun suara Yoochun menghentikannya.

"_Ahjumma_, kau kah itu?" tanyanya seraya berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum padanya, "Hahaha, kita bertemu di tempat ini ya."

"Kau terlihat mengenal dekat pelayan itu?" ucap Yunho pada Yoochun dengan sengaja.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya perempuan yang datang bersama Yoochun tadi dengan curiga.

"Dia adik kelasku," jawab Yoochun santai, seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan curiga perempuan itu dan tatapan mengejek Yunho.

"Hmm, sekolah kita memang mahal. Jadi dia bekerja disini untuk mendapatkan uang. Bukan begitu?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong, ia tersenyum sinis.

Ia menganggukkan kepala. "Benar. Dan aku frustasi karena itu." Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Jaejoong, mencoba mengerti tentang yang dikatakannya.

"Apa kau akan terus berbincang disini? Kembalilah bekerja!" Yunho mengusir Jaejoong untuk kembali bekerja seperti tadi.

"Benar. Permisi, aku harus kembali bekerja." Jaejoong segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

…

"Ini memalukan! Jadi Yoochun _sunbae_ mengenal keluarga Jung? Dan apa yang akan ia katakan setelah melihatku?" Jaejoong menggerutu di dalam kamar mandi. Ia terlihat kesal dan malu. "Aku merasa bodoh! Sudah jelas ia memiliki pacar, kan? Dia terlihat cantik dan anggun. Jadi, Yoochun _sunbae_ suka perempuan dengan tipe seperti itu, huh?"

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel Jaejoong bordering. Ia segera mengangkatnya.

"_Annyeong_."

_'Halo anakku sayang, apa kau tahu dimana Eomma dan Appa sekarang?''_

"Aku tidak tahu. Kalian dimana?"

_'Kamis sedang menuju ke pestanya Ny. Jung.'_

"Pesta?"

_'Dimana kau? Kami sudah berada di pintu masuk hotel. Tapi kami tidak melihatmu, apa kau bersama dengan cucu Tuan Jung itu?'_

Jaejoong terlihat kaget. "_Eomma! _Jangan masuk ke dalam dan tunggulah disitu."

Jaejoong segera menutup telepon dan berlari menuju lantai dasar hotel itu. Ia harus bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya itu.

_'Mengapa mereka harus mencari perhatian lagi? Semoga mereka masih disana, aku mengalami hari yang berat saat ini. Apakah mereka sudah bertemu dengan Ny. Jung? Tidak!'_

Jaejoong terengah-tengah ketika ia sudah sampai di lantai dasar. Ia melihat orang tuanya masih disana dan hendak ke atas. "_Eomma! Appa!_"

.

.

.

* * *

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**ps: sudah panjang kan? kemaren-kemaren saya memang nggak mood buat menjabarkannya. hehe.**

**untuk chapter selanjutnya saya tidak tahu bisa post setiap hari apa tidak, tapi jika kalian berkenan masih ingin baca. silahkan tunggu saja, ya. saya pasti akan update terus kok. :)**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**\- leeChunnie : nggak ngerti kenapa? **

**\- Guest : maaf, saya kemaren2 nggak mood nulis. begitulah yunho disini :( iya, padahal soo yeon aja doyan sama masakannya jaejoong.**

**\- exindira : haha. gih santet. hehe. terimakasih :)**

**\- Misscelyunjae : ini udah panjang kan? kkk.. aku juga nunggu kelanjutan 'say do you love' *bener gak tuh judulnya?**

**\- Guest : iya, boojae kasihan :(**

**\- JeongHyun137 : sayangnya belum berakhir, siksaan batin banget buat jejung :(**

**\- nayla : cubit gih, pipinya sekarang agak chubby kan. kkk. Aamiin.**

**\- shanzec : udah panjang kan? iya, mereka masih belum menerima jaejoong :(**

**\- .562 : tenang saja, akan ada moment itu, tapi agak lama euy. sabar ya**

**\- .96 : jangan dimutilasi, kasihan yunho.. hihi**

**\- : iya, soo yeon aja doyan. akan ada saatnya yunho nyesal. tunggu saja. hehe**

**\- Dhea Kim : bakal ada momen chunjae juga kok. kkk. sayangnya, jaejoong masih betah dan mencoba untuk sabar menghadapi keluarga jung.**

**\- Guest : yoyoi, harabeoji baik soalnya :) akan ada siksaan batin buat yunho kok. tapi masih lama. hehe**

**\- azahra88 : jawabanya ada di chap ini. hehe**

**\- Ai Rin Lee : iya, yoochun udah punya pacar. yup, anda benar. karena itu mereka berselisih. hehe**

**\- jaejae : terimakasih :) haha. kasihan kalo ditonjok si yunho nya. **

**\- fuawaliyaah : sayangnya, yunho selalu jaga jarak dengan jaejoong susah buat gituan lagi. buahhaha.. kita liha nanti saja.**

**\- Lee yuno : iya tuh, skg rambutnya kan berantakan, dibotakkin lucu juga. hehe**

**\- my yunjaechun : hihi. ini udah saya update**

**\- MaxMin : iya nggak apa-apa kok**

**\- joongmax : hehe. kemaren-kemaren emang lagi semangat nge-update, sekarang kena penyakit malas nulis. hehe :p iya, yunho menyebalkan disini. :3**

**\- desi2121 : makasi masukannya ya desi :) waktu dia melakukan 'itu' sama jaejoong dia kelas 2, tapi kan sekarang naik kelas 3, udah 1 berlalu semenjak mereka melakukan itu**

**\- JungKimCaca : siapa ya pacaranya yoochun? kkk. sebenarnya yoochun emang suka sama jaejoong. hehe**

**\- rinayunjaerina : iya nih, jajeoong udah sabar banget :)**

**\- : entahlah, mereka nggak suka aja sama jajeoong. **

**\- meybi : haha. emang ambil dari komik kan? ini panjang belum? **

**\- sachan : soalnya dia sibuk sekolah dan jadi 'pembantu' dadakan gara2 . tenang aja, ada momen pas jaejoong nyusui minnie dan yunho lihat itu. yoochun semacam orang ketiga sih, kita tunggu saja kelanjutannya :)**

**\- Rechi : lanjut**

**\- hyejeong137 : ini udah panjang belum? yang paling susah menerima jae itu sebenarnya . kkk**

**\- aiska : sabar, bakal ada bagian itu, tapi agak lama. hehe**

**\- ruixi : sabar ya, yunjae-homin moment bakal ada kok, tapi agak lama.**

**\- My beauty jeje : bakal ada momen jaemin-homin kok, saat mereka sedang pergi bertiga. mungkin 6 chap lagi. sabar ya :)**

**\- fuyu cassiopeia : sudah dilanjut**

**\- Liani kim : mungkin 6 chap lagi, sabar ya. hehe. yuhuu, soo yeon emang doyan makan. haha**

**\- Kim eun seob : ini panjang belum? hehehe. tunggu ya, agak lama momen itu, sekarang masih siksaan batin buat jaejoong**

**\- Ran hime kitty : sabar, bakal ada momen itu kok. tapi masih agak lama. susah sadarnya, ia terlalu nggak suka pada jaejoong**

**\- Narita jeje : yup, sabar ya. tunggu beberapa chap lagi. yoochun bakal bantuin jaejoong kok. harabeoji belum balik :(**

**\- Jeje putri : iya, yunho itu memang jahat, tapi lebih jahat ibunya :( sabar ya, akan ada momen itu kok, tapi agak lama. **

**\- Yasmien jung : tenang, yoochun bakal selamatin jaejoong kok. haha. sabar ya.. bakal ada momen itu kok. junsu ada kok :)**

**.**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Jung Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**\- Go Hara (KARA)**

**\- Park Shin-Hye**

**\- Bang Min-Ah (Girls Day)**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**ps : Banyak yang menunggu Jaejoong menyusui Minnie ya? Juga kedekatan Yunho dengan Minnie ya? Tunggu beberapa chap lagi ya? Soalnya di Manhwa nya emang agak lama. tapi bakal momen-momen itu kok saat mereka pergi bertiga. mungkin 6 chapter lagi, sekarang masih siksaan batin buat Jaejoong dulu.. jadi sabar ya :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**.**

"_Eomma! Appa!_" teriak Jaejoong.

Tn. dan Ny. Kim menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat kelelahan.

Ny. Jung tersenyum ramah pada anaknya itu. "Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Ny. Kim, seraya menyuruh ibunya itu untuk mengikutinya. "Mari kita keluar sebentar dan berbicara."

Ny. Kim terlihat bingung. "Kenapa? Jelaskan saja disini." Tn. dan Ny. Kim berbalik menuju pintu untuk menuju keacara tersebut.

Jaejoong segera menghalangi mereka. "Tidak! Mereka sangat sibuk saat ini. Tidak ada untuk makan ataupun berbincang. Jadi, lebih baik kalian segera pulang."

Tn. Kim memandang anaknya dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. "Disaat kami sudah berada disini?"

"Pesta hanyalah sebuah simbol. Sebenarnya ini adalah rapat untuk pekerjaan mereka. Jadi, lebih baik kalian pulang saja."

Disaat bersamaan, Ny. Jung dan rekan kerjanya berjalan melewati lorong untuk menuju pintu utama. Ia melihat Jaejoong dan kedua orang tuanya sedang beradu mulut di depan pintu masuk.

Karena tidak ingin rekan kerjanya mengetahui siapa orang-orang tersebut, ia segera membawa rekan kerjanya melewati pintu lain. Agar tidak bertemu dengan keluarga Kim.

…

Jaejoong akhirnya berhasil membawa orang tuanya keluar dari aula besar hotel tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kalian harus berakting seperti ini?" tanyanya pada orang tuanya. "Darimana kalian tahu tentang pesta ini?"

"Kami melihatnya di Koran. Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami? Jika ada acara seperti ini, seharusnya kau memberitahu kami," ujar Tn. Kim.

"Koran?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Ny. Kim menatap putrinya itu, melihat penampilan sang anak. "Apakah ini dress? Terlihat bagus."

Jaejoong tersenyum paksa, ia melihat penampilannya yang menggunakan baju terusan sampai lutut dan juga celemek. Layaknya baju pembantu, tetapi sepertinya Ny. Kim tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Hmm. Dress," lirih Jaejoong. "Bukankah ini bagus?"

"Tapi mengapa kau menggunakan celemek di depan dressmu?" tanya Tn. Kim sedikit keras.

"Dia adalah pasangan baru. Jadi, ia harus membuat makanan," ujar Ny. Kim seolah membela Jaejoong.

"Entah mereka kaya ataupun miskin, semua keluarga di Korea selalu sama." Ucap Tn. Kim.

"Omong-omong, kapan mereka akan menyelenggarakan pernikahan kalian? Sejak kalian berdua memiliki anak, seharusnya kau mendaftarkan pernikahan kalian." Tegas Tn. Kim.

"Itu benar. Mengapa mereka tidak memberitahu kami?" Ny. Kim menambahkan.

Jaejoong terlihat bingung harus mengatakan apa pada kedua orang tuanya ini. "Menurut _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ usia kami berapa sehingga harus mendaftarkan pernikahan? Kami tidak pernah memikirkan untuk melakukan hal itu. Sekarang, lebih baik kalian segera pulang," ujar Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Jika kalian menjadi pasangan suami istri, kalian harus segera menikah! Lantas bagaimana kau membuat akta kelahiran Changmin?" teriak Tn. Kim kesal.

"Pelankan suaramu, _Appa_. Nanti orang-orang akan mendengarnya." Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya itu. "Aku sudah mendaftarkan akta kelahiran Changmin. Atas nama Ny. Jung."

"Ibu mertua mu?" tanya Tn. Kim. "Setidaknya itu lebih baik, tapi… Tetap saja! Kami harus menghadiri pesta ini. Setidaknya kami harus memakan sedikit makanan yang telah disajikan."

"_Appa_!"

"Hey, Kim Jaejoong," panggil Soo Yeon dengan tegas. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Soo Yeon," lirih Jaejoong.

"Ooh ini adik iparmu ya? Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tn. dan Ny. Kim pada Soo Yeon.

Soo Yeon menyerahkan sebuah amplok yang cukup tebal pada Jaejoong. "_Eomma_ memberitahuku untuk memberikan ini pada orang tuamu."

Jaejoong memandang amplop itu. "Huh?"

_'Jadi Ny. Jung tahu jika orang tuaku ke sini_?'

"Apa itu?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Uang untuk mereka." Soo Yeon langsung menyerahkan amplop itu pada tangan Jaejoong. "Mengapa kau berdiri disini? Kau belum makan, 'kan? Pergilah untuk mencari makanan dan jangan masuk ke dalam."

Setelah itu Soo Yeon segera masuk ke dalam hotel. Tanpa peduli lagi keluarga Kim.

Jaejoong memandang amplop yang ada di tangannya itu. Kemudian memandang kedua orang tuanya. "_Eomma._ Kalian pasti salah mengerti. Soo Yeon selalu seperti itu, dia bertingkah seperti itu begitupun pada Ny. Jung dan _harabeoji_." Ia diam sesaat, kemudian melanjutkan lagi. "Ny. Jung sangat sibuk dengan para tamu."

"Apakah dia sudah pergi?" tanya Tn. Kim pada istrinya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Ny. Kim langsung merebut amplop yang masih ditangan Jaejoong itu. "Cemaslah pada dirimu sendiri. Kau seharusnya memanggil perempuan itu dengan _saengie_, bukan malah namanya."

"Dan apa itu.. kau memanggil ibu mertuamu dengan Nyonya?" tanya Tn. Kim tak percaya.

"Huh?"

Ny. Kim membelalakkan matanya saat melihat uang yang ada di dalam amplop itu. "Sayang.. Uang ini sebanyak 500rb won!"

"Benarkah? Mengapa ia memberi kita uang sebanyak ini, hanya sekedar untuk makan?"

"Karena adalah orang kaya." Ucap Ny. Kim.

"Ini! Berilah ini pada mertuamu itu." Tn. Kim memberikan bungkusan pada Jaejoong.

"Anakku, sampaikan salam kami pada Ny. Jung ya."

"Masuklah ke dalam. Nanti kami akan meneleponmu."

Tn. dan Ny. Kim beranjak dari sana untuk membelanjakan makanan dan barang yang mereka inginkan dari uang yang diberikan oleh Ny. Jung itu.

"Selalu seperti ini. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka sangat mencintai uang."

…

"Diamlah disini. Aku akan ke kamar mandi sebentar," ucap Yoochun seraya meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Baik. Hati-hati." Ia memandang Yoochun dengan tatapan ragu, seolah ada yang disembunyikan oleh lelaki itu.

"Membosankan," lirih Yoochun seraya menuju taman. Ia memang tidak betah berada di ruangan itu.

"Yoochun _sunbae_," ucap Jaejoong perlahan, tetapi masih didengar oleh Yoochun. Ia menoleh dan memandang Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau berada disini sendirian?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan disana. Aku membutuhkan udara malam yang menyegarkan."

"Oh ya, _ahjumma_. Mengapa kau tidak berbicara denganku?"

"Aku ingin melakukannya. Tetapi, kau harus bekerja."

"Ada apa? Jika kau tidak bekerja, masih banyak orang lain yang dapat melakukannya."

Sejenak Jaejoong berpikir. Ia memang merasa muak berada di dalam pesta itu. "Sepertinya aku masih ingin diam disini untuk beberapa waktu." Lirihnya.

…

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya Junsu-kekasih Yoochun itu, pada Yunho yang memang masih berada di dalam ruangan.

"Masih sama dan tidak ada yang berubah." Ia tersenyum pada Junsu.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi lebih baik lagi? Kau selalu seperti ini."

"Dan.. sejak kapan tidak ada seorangpun di dekatmu?" Ia tidak menemukan Yoochun berada di samping Junsu saat ini.

Junsu tersenyum masam. "Jika maksudmu tentang hubunganku dengan Yoochun, maka aku akan menjadi semua baik-baik saja. Walau kami kadang berjauhan." Ia menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum manis pada Yunho. "Aku tetap menyukai Yoochun. Walaupun Yoochun terkadang berbicara sebaliknya, tetapi aku tetap menyukainya." Ia memandang tajam kearah Yunho. "Dulu kalian berdua sangat dekat saat di _middle school_. Tidak bisakah kalian menjadi dekat lagi seperti dulu?"

"Aku tidak bisa." Ucap Yunho tegas. "Itu sangat mustahil."

…

"Itu sangat menyebalkan! Kau datang kerumah mereka karena anakmu adalah anak Yunho juga. Tetapi mengapa mereka melakukan hal seperti ini padamu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu, tetapi Ny. Jung memang kikir." Yoochun terlihat terkejut saat Jaejoong menjelaskannya datang ke pesta Ny. Jung ini.

"Bukan hanya itu. Sebelum aku datang kesini, ia menyuruhku untuk membersihkan semua ruangan yang ada di rumahnya. Dan itu ada 13 ruangan, di lantai 3. Apa kau dapat membayangkan jika aku dapat melakukan itu sendirian?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apa yang Yunho katakan? Apakah ia membantumu?"

"Jung Yunho? Dia lebih buruk dari _Eomma_-nya_._ Aku tidak pernah berpikir ia akan menolongku dan berada disampingku. Jadi, aku ingin meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Dia memang menyebalkan!"

"Benar." Sesaat Jaejoong terdiam, kemudian tersenyum malu-malu. "Ahaha.. Seharusnya aku tidak bergosip. Lupakan itu."

"Hmm. Aku suka bergosip jika aku tidak menyukai orang itu." Yoochun menyeringai seraya menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Yoochun _sunbae_, kau juga suka melakukannya?"

"Yeah.. sebenarnya aku tidak pernah bergosip, selain padamu seperti saat ini."

Jaejoong terlihat kaget. Kemudian tersenyum seraya menatap langit. "Sekarang aku berpikir tentang itu. Aku merasa lebih lega." Ia memang tidak pernah menceritakan hal itu pada siapapun.

"Terkadang bergosip itu menyenangkan. Membuatmu kesehatan mental lebih baik." Yoochun mengikuti Jaejoong, menatap langit.

"Ya. Aku merasa despresi karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada orang tuaku. Tapi, sekarang aku merasa lebih baik." Jaejoong tersenyum manis pada Yoochun.

"Mulai sekarang jangan simpan itu sendiri. Dan ceritakanlah padaku tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Aku selalu senang bisa menjadi tempatmu bercerita." Yoochun berdiri dari duduknya. "Ayo, kita masuk."

"Ah iya," Jaejoong mengikuti Yoochun masuk ke dalam ruangan.

'_Mengapa hatiku terasa bergetar?'_

…

"Yoochun!" panggil Junsu saat ia melihat Yoochun sudah memasuki ruangan kembali. "Kalian kembali bersama?" tanya Junsu ramah pada Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Kami bertemu diluar." Jawab Yoochun.

"Mengapa kau berkeliaran disaat bekerja?" tanya Yunho ketus pada Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi," lirih Jaejoong.

"Apakah seorang pekerja paruh waktu tidak diizinkan untuk ke kamar mandi?" tanya Yoochun.

"Yoochun," lirih Junsu. Ia tidak ingin Yoochun dan Yunho adu mulut.

"Kau ingin mencari masalah?" tanya Yunho.

_'Sebaiknya aku pergi, sebelum mereka berkelahi.'_

"Aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Selamat menikmati pesta ini." Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Oke. Selamat bekerja." Ucap Junsu.

"Pesta ini sangat membosankan. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah dan menonton TV sebelum beranjak untuk tidur." Ujar Yoochun. Ia menatap Junsu. "Bagaimana denganmu? Aku harus mengantarkanmu pulang."

"Aku juga merasa ini membosankan. Lebih baik aku pergi bersamamu." Junsu tersenyum pada kekasihnya itu. "Kami akan segera pulang. Sampai berjumpa lagi." Ucap Junsu pada Yunho.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Junsu menggandeng lengan Yoochun dan mereka segera berlalu dari pesta yang menurut mereka membosankan. Yunho hanya menatap kepergian mereka.

…

Pesta pun berakhir, semua orang bersiap untuk pulang termasuk Ny. Jung dan kedua anaknya. Begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

"Aku harus berbicara denganmu, saat kami sudah tiba di rumah." Ucap Ny. Jung.

"Baik," lirih Jaejoong.

"Sudah kau memberitahukan orang tuamu?"

"Orang tuaku hanya datang sebentar, dan ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Anda."

"Kalian hanya akan menggangguku." Ia segera menaiki mobilnya. "Dan, kau pulang kerumah dengan caramu sendiri."

Mereka segera beranjak dari sana dan meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri di depan hotel.

"Aku rasa, aku tidak perlu memberitahukan mereka jika orang tuaku membawa oleh-oleh untuknya." Jaejoong membawa bungkusan kecil yang seharusnya diberikan ke Ny. Jung.

…

Jaejoong termenung sendiri di dalam bis. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Wajahnya begitu sendu.

_'Aku harap Changmin tidak rewel. Aku belum bertemu dengannya seharian ini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku ingin tidur dengannya malam ini.'_

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: ****untuk chapter selanjutnya saya tidak tahu bisa post setiap hari apa tidak, tapi jika kalian berkenan masih ingin baca.**

**silahkan tunggu saja, ya. saya pasti akan update terus kok. :)**

**baca FF saya lain juga ya, "You're My Miracle", bercerita tentang pertemanan YunJaeYooSuMin.. hehe :)**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**\- MaxMin :** pasti ada bagian itu kok, dimana Yunho akan jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong. tunggu saja ya.

\- **Guest** :banget. ibunya Yunho itu membenci Jaejoong. iya, Yunho juga jahat.

\- ** .96** : sama, aku juga sebal sama Yunho disini.

\- **Nadine yumi kim** : pukpuk, jangan nangis. iya, Junsu adalah pacar Yoochun. tunggu saja ya moment itu :)

\- **sachan** : sabar ya. orang tua Jaejoong hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada Ny. Jung. iya, teman-teman Yunho masih pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong disini tidak terlalu cantik tetapi menarik. yuhu, ini sudah di update.

\- **exindira** : orang tua jaejoong memang suka cari gara-gara. hehe. cewek yang yoochun itu junsu.

\- **jaejae** : iya, yunho mau nampar jaejoong. untung ada yoochun. jangan dibakar, kasihan mereka. hehe.

\- **Hana - Kara** : kalau ayah jaejoong pengen makan makanan enak. kalo ibu jaejoong pengen ngucapin selamat. iya, yoochun sama junsu.

\- **destianidhesthy** : ini sudah dilanjut.. jangan nangis ya :)

\- **azahra88** : iya yang sama yoochun itu junsu.

\- **Dhea Kim** : nanti dia bakal diusir sama keluarga jung. tapi ketahuan si kakek.

\- **joongmax** : yunho emang jahat. iya, akhirnya junsu muncul. ada apa ya? kita lihat saja nanti mengapa yoochun baik pada jaejoong. hehe

\- **Cherislle kyusung** : begitulah yunho dan ibunya disini. jahat. haha. benar, soo yeon memang cocok jadi tantenya changmin. kkk.

\- **Misscelyunjae** : ada saatnya nanti, yunho bakal baik sama jaejoong. tunggu saja. hehe.. aku sudah baca dan review cha :)

\- **meybi** : tepat. hehe. iya semua jahat pada jaejoong kecuali kakek jung.

\- **jaejung love** : sayangnya, memang volume 8-18 belum ada yang engsub nya. masih raw, alias dalam bahasa korea. :)

\- **Juven yunjae** : haha. benar, yunho patah hati pada yoochun. iya, malah lama momen itu, sabar ya.

\- **nayla** : iya, yunho sama ibunya memang jahat disini. iya, yoochun sudah punya cewek. ini sudah dilanjutkan.

\- **Jung Hyejoong** : aku juga cukup benci dengan yunho disini. jawabannya atas kebaikan yoochun ada di chapter2 selanjutnya. hehe.

\- **ruixi** : jangan manggil mimin, panggil Dia aja. hehe. ini sudah di update.

\- **fuyu cassiopeia** : jadi kamu pengen ff ini berakhir dengan siapa? chunjae? iya, yunho memang menyebalkan banget disini. jaejoong sabar hanya demi changmin,.

\- **Ai Rin Lee** : iya junsu, beda sekolah gitu. kalo komiknya sih sampe volume 18, 1 volume ada 4-5 chapter.. hehe.. jadi masih jauh.

\- **JungKimCaca** : ini sudah di update.

\- **sachan** : hihi. yang bully jeje, emang yunho kan? tapi sama teman-temannya. kkk

\- **Rly. ** : sayangnya orang tua jaejoong di sogok. hehe

\- : begitulah si yunho :(. iya junsu udah nongol. hwaiting!

\- **shanzec** : kesel banget

\- **Guest** : sabar ya, pasti akan berakhir penderitaannya jaejoong.

\- **Shakira yunjae** : iya, soalnya seharian kemarin kan jaejoong disuruh jadi 'babu' sama . jadi bertemu changmin. iya masih lama moment itu.

\- **Kristall yepopo** : iya nih. scene jaemin disini dikit. :( iya masih lama moment itu. sabar ya.

\- **Siella yunjae**: sayangnya, ortu jaejoong disogok sama . iya, masih lama. haha. iya jessica disini rakus.

\- **Yasmien jaejoong lover** : lanjut.. mungkin beberapa chap lagi, kakek bakalan balik dari china. bukan, tetapi jaejoong lagi sibuk jadi babu, jadi dia blm urusin changmin.

\- **Mpok kitty** : aku juga nggak tega :( masih lama. haha. kesihan dong yunho kalo dibuang kelaut. hehe

\- **Rechi** : begitulah mereka. iya, yunho nanti akan menyesal kok. haha.

\- **Meilllani jung** : haha. kasihan kalo mereka dibuang ke sungai han. iya nih, kebersamaan jaemin sedikit di chapt ini. mian.

\- **Ristra** : ini udah lanjut. iya momen jaemin dikit di chap ini.

\- **Tinna jj** : jangan diceburin,. kesihan. hehe.

\- **Indira** : beberapa chap lagi, dia bakal balik kok. hehe

\- **Tina**: ini sudah dilanjut.

**.**

**.**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Kim Junsu**

**\- Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**ps : Banyak yang menunggu Jaejoong menyusui Minnie ya? Juga kedekatan Yunho dengan Minnie ya? Tunggu beberapa chap lagi ya? Soalnya di Manhwa nya emang agak lama. tapi bakal momen-momen itu kok saat mereka pergi bertiga. mungkin 6 chapter lagi, sekarang masih siksaan batin buat Jaejoong dulu.. jadi sabar ya :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

.

Hari ini di kediaman Jung terlihat sepi. Karena Ny. Jung dan Soo Yeon sedang pergi keluar, pengasuh bayinya dan Hyo _ahjumma_ izin untuk tidak masuk kerja. Jadi, dirumah hanya ada Jaejoong, Changmin dan juga Yunho.

Jaejoong terlihat sedang meneliti isi kulkas, ia ingin membeli bahan makanan apa saja yang habis. Ia menggendong Changmin yang sedang tertidur di belakang punggungnya.

Ia berjalan kearah ruang keluarga, dimana disana ada Yunho yang sedang menonton bola. Jaejoong membaringkan Changmin diatas sofa.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Changmin sebentar, karena hanya ada kita berdua disini. Aku harus membeli bahan-bahan untuk memasak. Aku tidak lama."

Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong sekilas, namun kembali menonton bola.

"Kau akan menjaganya kan? Jika ia terbangun, berilah ia susu." Jaejoong meletakkan botol dot di meja ruang keluarga. Yunho masih tak acuh, ia masih asyik menonton. "Apa kau mendengarkanku?" teriak Jaejoong kesal.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berbicara? Aku tidak mendengarnya." Ucap Yunho seraya menyeringai.

"Maaf. Aku akan diam. Aku pergi dulu, tolong jaga Changmin." Jawab Jaejoong seraya berjalan keluar rumah menuju supermarket.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" lirih Jaejoong saat menutup pintu gerbang. Sebenarnya ia khawatir meninggalkan Changmin dan menitipkan pada Yunho, tetapi jika ia mengajak Changmin ia justru kasihan padanya. Ia takut Changmin terbangun.

Tapi ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran buruk tentang Yunho itu. "Dia pasti akan menjaga Changmin, apalagi sekarang dia sedang sendirian. Aku harap ia bisa menjadi seorang _Appa _yang baik."

…

Saat Yunho sedang asyik menonton kesebelasan favoritnya, tiba-tiba Changmin menangis cukup keras. Sesaat Yunho tersentak, ia kaget.

Ia menoleh kearah Changmin yang tidur tidak jauh darinya. "Hey! Bisakah kau diam! Berisik!"

Tentu saja Changmin tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Ia terus saja menangis membuat Yunho kesal. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menonton di kamarku." Ia malah berjalan menjauhi Changmin. "Inilah mengapa aku tidak menyukai anak kecil."

Ia benar-benar meninggalkan Changmin seorang diri di ruang keluarga. Bayi itu terus menangis cukup keras. Ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya kesana kemari, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh ke lantai. Tangisnya semakin pecah memenuhi seisi ruangan.

…

_'__Beli ini dan itu ternyata cukup lama. Pasti Changmin sudah bangun. Apakah Yunho akan memberi minum Changmin, itu pasti lucu.'_

Jaejoong membuka pintu masuk seraya membayangkan Yunho yang sedang menyuapi Changmin. Ia terkekeh sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ia tersentak, saat mendengar suara tangis Changmin. Ia segera berjalan ke ruang keluarga. "Jung Yunho, apa yang terjadi?!" teriaknya.

Ketika ia sampai di ruang keluarga, ruangan itu terlihat sepi. "Kemana ia pergi?" Ia segera mencari Changmin. Ia kaget ketika melihat Changmin malah berada di lantai beralaskan karpet. Changmin masih terus menangis.

Jaejoong segera menggendong Changmin dan menenangkannya. Air matanya pun ikutan mengalir. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Minnie? Kau pasti kesakitan, _ne_? Maafkan _Eomma_. Dia pasti merasa shock sekarang." Ia memandang sendu anaknya itu.

Ia segera duduk di sofa dan memberi minum Changmin. Dan Changmin meminumnya dengan lahap. "Hmm. Kau pasti terkejut, ya? Tenanglah sayang, _Eomma_ ada disini."

Akhirnya Changmin tertidur di pangkuannya. Ia segera membawa Changmin ke kamarnya. Membaringkan bayi itu di tempat tidur mungilnya. Mencium kening Changmin.

Kemudian ia melangkah keluar kamar, menuju kamarnya Yunho. Dengan kasar ia membuka kamar lelaki itu.

"Jung Yunho! Kau memang brengsek!" teriak Jaejoong cukup keras.

Yunho menoleh kaget pada Jaejoong.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Changmin! Mengapa sekarang kau berada di kamarmu dan meninggalkannya dibawah sendirian?! Sesuatu terjadi pada Changmin itu semua karena dirimu!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, berteriak seperti itu padaku? Keluar!"

"Dia jatuh dari sofa!" teriak Jaejoong, bulir air matanya mengalir dari mata bulatnya. "Sebagai seorang _appa, _tidakkah kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik? Seharusnya kau menjaganya dengan hati-hati."

"Apakah aku pernah menyuruhmu untuk melahirkannya? Kau adalah satu-satunya yang menginginkan dia lahir, seharusnya kau yang menjaganya dengan benar. Mengapa sekarang kau melimpahkan semua itu padaku?" ucap Yunho dengan angkuh.

"Aku tidak pernah melimpahkan apapun padamu!"

"Apakah semua itu karena uang? Kau melahirkannya agar ia berada padaku dan menjadi lelaki kayak sepertiku. Dapatkah kau beritahukan kesalahanku dimana? Huh?"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho itu. Ia menatap nyalang pada Yunho. "Kau salah!" Ia menatap lantai dengan sendu. "Yeah, awalnya aku memang tak menginginkannya sewaktu aku tahu aku hamil. Aku malah ingin mengarbosinya. Tapi ketika aku mendengar detak jantung Changmin dari sonogram, tiba-tiba jiwa keibuanku muncul. Aku tidak bisa membunuh darah dagingku sendiri. Dan, itu bukan karena uang."

Yunho menghela napas. "Jika kau ingin aku mempercayaimu, kau harus mengangkat kaki dari rumah ini."

"Aku datang kesini karena Changmin. _Appa_-nya ada disini."

"Diam! Siapa yang kau panggil _Appa_ itu?"

"Kenapa kau arogan seperti itu?" teriak Jaejoong. "Kau adalah orang paling buruk dari yang terburuk."

Jaejoong melangkah keluar kamar. Ia malas meladeni Yunho, ia lebih memilih menjaga Changmin.

…

Di lain tempat, terlihat Hyun Joong sedang ngumpul bersama temannya di daerah Sungai Han.

"Mengapa kita selalu seperti ini? Tidak memiliki uang, tidak memiliki wanita. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Ujar salah satu temannya.

"Aku tahu, sepertinya aku haru kembali ke sekolah." Lirih temannya yang lain.

"Aku ingin minum dan bermain bersama perempuan-perempuan di bar. Jeez, mengapa hidup ini terasa memuakkan?" ucap Hyun Joong seraya meneguk minumannya.

"Mari kita ke bar!"

"Memangnya kalian punya berapa uang?"

Mereka mengumpulkan sisa-sisa uang yang mereka miliki.

"Uangnya tidak cukup."

"Kita pulang saja!" ketiga teman Hyun Joong sudah berdiri.

Hyun Joong terlihat sedang berpikir. _'Bukankah eomma dan appa mendapatkan 500rb won dari mertua Jaejoong ketika mereka datang ke pesta kemarin.'_

"Baiklah kita ke bar!" ucap Hyun Joong.

"Apa? Bagaimana kita kesana jika uang yang kita miliki tidak cukup?"

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan kesana sekarang, tetapi besok. Aku yang akan membayarnya." Janji Hyun Joong pada ketiga temannya itu.

…

Saat Jaejoong mencuci tangannya di wastafel, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"Hyun Joong _oppa_?" Jaejoong segera mengangkat telepon itu. "_Annyeong, oppa_. Aku kaget kau tiba-tiba meneleponku."

_"__Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Apakah kau masih sering bermain? Berhentilah dan segera mencari pekerjaan."

_"__Iya, aku tahu. Berhentilah menasehatiku. Bisakah kau memberikan kakakmu ini uang?"_

"Mengapa kau menyuruhku untuk memberimu uang?"

_"__Kau adalah menantu dari orang yang kaya raya. Kau pasti memiliki banyak uang, kan? Beri aku aku uang 500rb won."_

"Apa kau gila? Aku bukanlah menantu mereka, dan aku tidak memiliki uang. Apa kau mencoba hidup seperi _eomma_ dan _appa_? Tolong, jangan seperti mereka."

Jaejoong segera mematikan teleponnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kakaknya itu.

Tanpa sengaja ia bertemu Yunho di lorong, ia berjalan begitu saja tanpa memedulikan Yunho.

Yunho cukup kaget dengan tingkah Jaejoong itu. Ia menyeringai, "Rupanya ia ingin membuatku marah."

Pandangan Yunho kini beralih pada Changmin yang sedang tertidur di punggung Jaejoong. _'Apa ia baik-baik saja?'_

…

Jaejoong berjalan menuruni tangga, ia sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Changmin.

"_Ahjumma_! Kau akan pulang?" sapa Yoochun ramah.

"_Sunbae…_"

"Dapatkah kau menungguku? Aku akan ke akan mengambil motorku dan kita bisa pulang bersama."

"Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu. Tapi kali aku menolak."

"Yeah. Kau akan selalu bertemu dengan musuhmu seperti ini di dalam drama. Jika kau bertemu dengan Ny. Jung dan anak perempuannya itu, jika perlu terlalu kau pedulikan, anggap lalu saja. Dan mereka akan lelah." Yoochun tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong. "Bagaimana jika kita piknik, jika kau ada waktu."

"Piknik?"

"Tentu saja. Bersama dengan anakmu juga."

Tiba-tiba jantung Jaejoong berdesir. "Aku rasa Changmin akan senang."

"Aku tahu, kau akan berkata seperti itu."

Jaejoong membayangkan ia piknik bersama dengan Changmin dan Yoochun, betapa menyenangkannya hal itu.

…

Hyun Joong memperhatikan wajah Yunho di selembar foto. "Kapan dia akan keluar?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Apa aku kehilangannya?" Ia memang sudah menunggu Yunho sedari tadi, tetapi ia belum melihat Yunho sekalipun.

"Aku menemukannya." Lirih Hyun Joong saat melihat Yunho melewati pintu pagar sekolah. "Jung Yunho." Panggilnya.

Yunho berhenti dan berpaling kearahnya.

"Ah, jadi aku benar. Kau adalah Yunho."

"Siapa kau? Bertingkah sok kenal padaku." Angkuh Yunho.

Hyun Joong menengokkan kepalanya kesana kemari. "Hmm, kau meninggalkan Jaejoong?" tanyanya. "Hai, adik ipar."

"Kau kakaknya?"

"Ya. Aku kakak dari istrimu itu."

"Apa kau ada masalah denganku?"

"Jaejoong terlihat aneh atau bertingkah seolah bingung karenamu. Ia tidak mau memberikanku uang. Jadi, aku kesini untuk meminta uang padamu." Hyun Joong terlihat santai.

"Mengapa aku harus memberimu uang?"

Hyun Joong menyenggol lengan Yunho pelan. "Hei, kau membuatku merasa sedih. Keluarga seharusnya saling membantu satu sama lain. Berikan aku 500rb won, aku ingin minum dengan temanku."

Yunho memandang sebal Hyun Joong.

…

Jaejoong terlihat tersenyum, ia masih membayangkan piknik bersama Yoochun dan juga anaknya, Changmin._ 'Yoochun sunbae begitu baik, ia juga memikirkan Changmin. Tetapi mengapa ia begitu baik padaku? Aku tahu ia tidak menyukaiku, terlebih ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang begitu cantik.'_

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya saat ia melihat Yunho dan kakaknya sedang berbincang di dekat pintu pagar sekolah. Ia segera lari kearah mereka.

"_Oppa_! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ah kau masih ada disini rupanya." Hyun Joong tersenyum ramah pada adiknya itu.

"Mengapa kau datang ke sekolah? Kau bisa meneleponku jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Aku kesini bukan ingin bertemu denganmu." Ia memadang Yunho. "Aku kesini ingin bertemu adik iparku."

"Apa? Adik ipar?" tanya Jaejoong risih pada Hyun Joong.

"Jadi, dia kakakmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Sekarang berilah aku uang 500rb won."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau gila? Sekarang pulanglah kerumah." Jaejoong menyeret Hyun Joong.

"Mengapa kau bertingkah seperti ini, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

Yunho hanya menyeringai mendengar pembicaraan antara Jaejoong dan kakaknya ini.

"Maaf, tapi bertindaklah seolah kau tidak mendengarnya." Jaejoong meminta maaf pada Yunho.

"Mengapa ia harus bertindak untuk tidak mendengarku?" Hyun Joong tidak terima.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Ucap Yunho sinis. "Jadi, kau berbohong jika kau tidak menginginkan uang? Jangan bertingkah untuk menyuruh kakakmu itu berhenti meminta uang. Aku dapat melihat kesamaan diantara dirimu dengan kakakmu itu."

"Sama seperti dia?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

"Keluargamu seperti peminta saja. Ternyata bukan hanya kau saja satu-satunya yang suka mengemis." Yunho menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau katakan bedebah? Siapa yang mengemis?" teriak Hyun Joong tidak terima.

"_Oppa_!"

"Bukankah baru saja kau meminta uang padaku? Mengapa kau harus marah? Huh?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti berbicara." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Omong kosong! Mengapa kau menyuruhku? Siapa kau?" teriak Yunho.

"Yah! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memaki? Aku tidak membutuhkan uang! Aku tidak akan menggunakannya kalaupun kau memberikannya padaku!" ujar Hyun Joong.

"Tolong! Berhentilah. Lebih baik kau pulang saja." Suruh Jaejoong pada kakaknya itu.

"Argh! Aku harus pergi. Percuma berbicara dengan bajingan." Dengus Hyun Joong. "Hah? Kau menyeringai? Tunggu saja nanti malam, dan lihatlah siapa yang harusnya diam."

Jaejoong segera mengajak Hyun Joong untuk pergi dari sana. Ia malas melihat perdebatan antara Yunho dan kakaknya. Mereka segera pulang ke rumah.

…

"Kau! Kau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh mereka saat kau tinggal dirumah mereka?"

"_Well_, _harabeoji_ memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Kau bodoh! Apa kau bahagia diperlakukan seperti itu? Beritahu aku! Apa ia pernah memukulmu?"

"Berhentilah berteriak padaku. Dan ia tidak pernah memukulku." Ujar Jaejoong. Ia menatap kakaknya. "Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin kau datang ke sekolah dan meminta pada lelaki itu? Tidakkah kau berpikir tentang itu?"

"Cukup! Dan keluarlah dari rumah itu." ketus Hyun Joong.

"Tidak akan. Ini semua demi Changmin! Jangan beritahu _eomma _dan _appa_ tentang hari ini. Mereka pasti akan menyalahkanku. Aku harus balik. Kumohon, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

…

Setelah Jaejoong pulang kerumah Yunho. Hyun Joong langsung menelepon temannya.

"Lupakan tentang bar, permainan dan perempuan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk nanti malam. Beritahulah yang lain. Sudahlah! Jangan banyak berbicara." Ia langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Kau menganggap keluarga kami seperti pengemis? Aku akan mengajarmu," dengus Hyun Joong menyeringai.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya saya tidak tahu bisa post setiap hari apa tidak, tapi jika kalian berkenan masih ingin baca.**

**silahkan tunggu saja, ya. saya pasti akan update terus kok. :)**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**oya, jangan manggil saya author apalagi mimin ya, ini bukan fanbase yang ada adminnya. hehe. panggil saja saya DIA. oke. hehe. thank you.**

**.**

**\- ****Dhea Kim** : dua chapter lagi, jaejoong bakal keluar dari rumah keluarga jung kok.

\- **exindira** : begitu ya? mungkin lebih baik chunjae saja ya? hehe

\- **azahra88** : sepertinya begitu. hehe

\- **MaxMin**: saya juga tidak tahu apa yoochun mencintai junsu apa tidak. hehe.. yunjae moment? sabar ya. hehe

\- **leeChunnie** : apa yang harus saya bantu?

\- **Anita** : untung saja ya. ini udah dilanjut

\- **Amanda jj**: ada udang dibalik kerupuk. hehe.. itu permintaan halus agar tn dan ny kim pergi dari pestanya.

\- **Agnes** : dia hanya ingin tn dan ny kim pergi dari pestanya. suka nggak ya? hehe.

\- **meybi** : jaejoong sudah tabah kok. entahlah kapan kedua keluarga itu nggak buat masalah.

\- **Queen maharani** : terimakasih ya. yunho memang jahat disini. hehe.. begitulah, jaejoong sibuk ngurusin ny jung sih di chap ini.

\- **Betty** : sepertinya begitu. hehe.. sama, saya juga rindu sama minnie dan keempat hyungnya. haha

\- **jaejae** : iya. kurang ajar banget. terimakasih lho sudah nunggu ff ini. hehe.

\- **Citra** : pastinya ada momen2 jaemin, sabara aja ya :)

\- **Hana - Kara** : setuju deh sama kamu, keluarga jung sombong, keluarga kim norak. hehe

\- **NN** : belum saatnya penderitaan jaejoong berakhir. :( hehe. kenapa ya? kalau kamu berpikir seperti itu juga nggak apa-apa. hehe

\- **sachan** : bisa jadi seperti itu. hehe. haduh, nggak bisa cepet-cepet momen itu, sabar ya. ini yah, belakangan ini aku lagi sibuk. hehe

\- **fuawaliyaah** : saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi yunho.

\- **Puteri** : terimakasih ya, jaejoong memang seperti itu :) menurutmu bagaimana? yoochun suka sama junsu nggak? hehe

\- **nayla** : sama saya juga, sakit hati. hehe. setuju deh sama kamu :) keluarga kim juga jahat. hehe. sabar ya.

\- **Misscelyunjae** : lagi males nulis cha. hehe. untuk bagian itu sabar ya cha.

\- **JungKimCaca** : ini sudah dilanjut. kapan ya enaknya? hehe

\- **Sisca** : haha, setuju. mending kasih ke soo yeon ya? pasti dimakan

\- **lieskas407** : hai juga, terimakasih :)

\- **Ai Rin Lee** : 3 chapter lagi, kakek balik ke korea.

\- : entah apa reaksi mereka kalau tahu jaejoong digituin sama keluarga jung :(

\- **ciachunyoo** : jahat banget. sabar ya, ada kok momen yunho jadi suka sama jaejoong. dan sungguh, saya hanya mengikuti tu manhwa, disana jaejoong masih disiksa terus. hehe.

\- **Guest** : yey terimakasih

\- **Jiji my cat** : tau tuh, perempuan disuruh naik bis malam-malam. jahat

\- **Jeje yepopo** : haha. changmin versi cewek gitu deh, food monster.

\- **Anggunyu** : lanjut

\- **Anastasia** : soalnya jaejoong sudah punya anak, makanya yoochun manggil jaejoong itu ahjumma. hehe

\- **ruixi** : haha, nggak apa-apa. tapi jangan manggil itu lagi ya. hehe. sabar ya untuk yunjae momentnya. hehe

\- **Guest** : terimakasih. waduh, sabar ya. jangan marah-marah, hehe. iya, terimakasih sudah membaca.

\- **ayyaLaksita** : belum tau nih di chapter berapa yunho bakal nerima jaejoong dan changmin,. sabar ya.

\- ** .96** : iya tuh, mungkin mereka bakal kena karma

\- **joongmax**: sama. saya juga kesal dengan keluarga jung

\- **Kristall yepopo**: ini sudah di lanjut. haha. iya yunho masih ngeselin.

\- **jaejung love** : aku tidak janji, mungkin aku bakal nungguin engsubnya. hehe. iya, nih nggak nyangka. padahal aku iseng bikin nih manhwa jadi ff. hehe

\- **Jeje my love** : ny jung hanya ingin mengusir tn dan ny kim dari pestanya.

\- : iya, nggak apa-apa. terimakasih ya.

\- **Mayi minni** : haha, setidaknya dia yang bikin lucu nih ff. hehe. ini sudah dilanjut

\- **Berta** : tenang saja, dua chapter lagi. jaejoong keluar dari rumah yunho kok. hehe

\- **Sisca** : ini sudah dilanjut

\- **Ega EXOkpopers** : iya, jahat banget. tentu saja, tapi momen itu masih lama. sabar aja ya.

\- **Astrid park** : begitulah kelaurga jung :( yup, pikiran mereka dangkal sekali. 3 chapter lagi, si kakek balik dari korea. tunggu saja ya.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Kim Junsu**

**\- Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**ps : Banyak yang menunggu Jaejoong menyusui Minnie ya? Juga kedekatan Yunho dengan Minnie ya? Tunggu beberapa chap lagi ya? Soalnya di Manhwa nya emang agak lama. tapi bakal momen-momen itu kok saat mereka pergi bertiga. mungkin 6 chapter lagi, sekarang masih siksaan batin buat Jaejoong dulu.. jadi sabar ya :)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

.

Jaejoong baru saja sampai rumah Yunho. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, pintu sudah terbuka. Terlihat Yunho yang sudah rapi dan ingin pergi keluar.

"Kau memang keras kepala. Tapi aku takkan menyalahkanmu." Ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap wajah Yunho.

"Apa?" Yunho terlihat bingung, namun sesaat ia tersenyum. "Ooh, tentang posisi sebagai pengemis itu?" Ia menyeringai pada Jaejoong. "Apa kau merasa salah ketika aku menghina keluargamu? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Walau kau berkata itu tidak benar, bukankah mereka seperti menjualmu karena uang?"

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya. Ia kaget.

"_Well_, aku tidak ingin membelimu sepeser pun." Yunho lalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terdiam.

Jaejoong melangkah gontai ke dalam rumah. "Bahkan aku tidak layak sepeser pun? Rasanya aku ingin marah memikirkan hal ini."

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, aku tidak mau! Jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi!" teriak seseorang dari kamar Changmin.

Jaejoong segera melangkah ke kamar Changmin. Terlihat pengasuh bayinya sedang menelepon seseorang. "Aborsi ataupun melahirkannya, itu terserah padaku. Jangan bertindak sesuka hatimu! Baik! Lebih baik kita putus. Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa kau seperti ini." Ia mematikan teleponnya. "Brengsek!"

"Apa yang terjadi." Tanya Jaejoong pelan. "Apa kau berkelahi dengan kekasihmu?"

"Yeah. Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa menjaga bayi kami." Pengasuh bayinya ini memang sedang hamil 3 bulan. Dan dia bekerja demi biaya melahirkan anaknya kelak.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku berpikir ia tidak memiliki rencana untuk menikahiku sejak awal. Dia memang suka berkencan, tetap ia tidak ingin menikah."

"Jadi kau ingin putus dengannya?"

"Tolong rahasiakan hal ini pada siapapun di rumah ini. Aku masih ingin bekerja untuk membiayai biaya melahirkanku kelak."

"Itu pasti sulit…"

"Aku harus mencari uang yang banyak selagi aku mampu sebelum bayi ini lahir. Kau tidak akan memberitahu mereka kan?"

"yeah. Usia kandunganmu telah berjalan 3 bulan. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras."

"Terimakasih."

…

Yunho sedang bermain biliar bersama ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Taecyeon memegang pipinya yang memerah. "Sialan! Guru itu memukulku sebanyak 20 kali."

"Aku tahu. Dia selalu memukul wajahmu. Itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan, sangat wajar." Kekeh SeungHyun.

"Yah! Kau ingin berkelahi denganku?" Taecyeon tidak terima dengan perkataan SeungHyun. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal karena pipinya yang kesakitan.

"Seharusnya kalian bisa mencontohku. Tidak merokok di dalam kelas." Ucap Yunho santai seraya menyodok bola biliar ke dalam lubang.

"Bukankah kau selalu merokok di dalam kelas dan di ruang olahraga, huh?" tanya SeungHo.

"Kapan aku melakukannya?"

Mereka masih berdebat. Namun, tiba-tiba Hyun Joong dan teman-temannya datang ke tempat biliar itu. Hyun Joong menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari keberadaan Yunho. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat Yunho.

"Apa kau tahu cara bermain biliar?" tanya Hyun Joong.

"Apa mereka berbicara pada kita?" tanya SeungHyun pada Yunho.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara bermain biliar." Ujar Hyun Joong seraya mengambil tongkat pemukul bola.

"Hmm. Kau merindukanku?" tanya Yunho menyeringai pada Hyun Joong.

"Apa kau mengenal lelaki itu?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Yang kutahu dia adalah pengemis." Ucap Yunho sinis. "Sebentar. Aku ingin menebak jika mereka adalah gerombolan pengemis."

"Kesabaranku sudah habis." Hyun Joong berlari kearah Yunho.

"Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?" Histeris Taecyeon.

Hyun Joong memukul Yunho dengan tongkat, Yunho pun membalasnya. Mereka saling membalas satu sama lain. Teman mereka saling memukul juga. Keadaan semakin ricuh, sang pemilik bar segera menghubungi polisi.

Yunho dan Hyun Joong saling meninju, menendang, memukul satu sama lainnya. Kegiatan mereka berhenti ketika polisi telah tiba.

…

"_Eomma_!" teriak Jaejoong yang berlari kearah ayah dan ibunya, ketika ia sudah sampai di kantor polisi.

Ia mendekati Hyun Joong. "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa wajahmu seperti ini, _oppa_? Apa kau berkelahi dengan seseorang lagi?"

"Jangan menyentuhku. Ini sakit!"

"Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan suamimu terlebih dahulu," lirih Ny. Kim.

"Huh?" Jaejoong menatap kearah Yunho yang sedang duduk dengan santai bersama dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu. _'Jung Yunho?'_

Wajahnya pun lebam, sama halnya seperti Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong langsung menatap kakaknya itu. "_Oppa_! Seseorang yang berkelahi denganmu itu Jung Yunho?" Ia terlihat kesal pada Hyun Joong.

"Dia yang memulai! Bagaimana aku diam jika ia mengatai kami sebagai pengemis?"

"Kau bilang kau akan bertingkah baik." Geram Ny. Kim seraya memukul pundak Hyun Joong.

"Mengapa _eomma_ memukulku?"

"Tolong tenanglah." Ucap polisi yang terlihat gerah dengan keributan di dalam ruangannya ini.

"Jung Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Ini semua sudah selesai." Ujar Yunho.

"Mulai sekarang! Jaejoong-_ah_, kau harus keluar dari lelaki itu!" teriak Hyun Joong kesal.

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tn. Kim memukul kepala Hyun Joong.

Ny. Kim berjalan kearah Yunho. "Hyun Joong seperti itu karena dia masih kekanakkan. Jadi, bisakah menantuku ini memaafkannya? Jaejoong tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini."

Yunho menautkan kedua alisnya. "Menantu? Apa Anda tidak salah?"

Tak berapa lama Ny. Jung telah sampai di kantor polisi bersama bawahannya. Semua memandang kearah Ny. Jung itu, ia berjalan begitu anggun.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya Ny. Jung pada Jaejoong yang berada di dekatnya.

"Aku disini, _Eomma_." Ujar Yunho cuek.

Ny. Jung terlihat kaget melihat wajah anaknya. "Wajahmu.." Ia mendekati Yunho. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Bajingan itu." jawab Yunho seraya menunjuk kearah Hyun Joong.

"Kami benar-benar minta maaf. Anak kami telah berbuat kesalahan." Tn. dan Ny. Kim meminta maaf pada Ny. Jung.

"Mengapa kalian menyalahkanku? Bahkan ia lebih banyak memukulku daripada aku memukulnya." Bela Hyun Joong.

"Anakmu?" tanya Ny. Jung terkejut.

"Anak lelaki terkadang tumbuh seperti itu. Jadi, kumohon lupakanlah masalah ini." ucap Tn. Kim.

"Aku tidak semudah untuk melupakan masalah ini." teriak Ny. Jung.

Keluarga Kim terlihat diam. Mereka bingung dengan situasi seperti ini. Ny. Jung berjalan kearah polisi.

"Aku menyetujui dengan peraturan yang ada. Aku ingin mereka masuk penjara."

"Ini tidak adil. Dia lebih banyak memukul kami." Hyun Joong tidak terima.

"Itu benar." Bela temannya.

"Ny. Jung. Ini bukan masalah yang bisa langsung diputuskan begitu saja, saya harap Anda memikirkan dulu masalah ini baik-baik." Ucap polisi itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf pada Anda." Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya seraya meminta maaf pada Ny. Jung.

Ny. Jung menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku akan memikirkannya."

Tn. dan Ny. Kim terlihat lega dengan perkataan Ny. Jung, begitupun dengan Jaejoong.

Ny. Jung menyeringai. "Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus keluar dari rumah kami. Setelah ini, kau jangan datang lagi kerumah kami. Apa kau setuju?"

Jaejoong terkejut dengan permintaan Ny. Jung itu.

"Setuju. Ini yang kami inginkan! Daripada dia berada di rumah Anda." Teriak Hyun Joong kesal.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?" teriak Tn. Kim pada Hyun Joong.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan Yunho tersenyum senang.

…

Akhirnya masalah sedikit terselesaikan, tidak ada yang dimasukkan ke dalam penjara.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Ny. Jung pasa Yunho.

Ny. Kim berlari mengejar Ny. Jung. "Tunggu sebentar." Ia mendekat kearah Ny. Jung. "Bisakah Anda memikirkan hal itu kembali? Anda hanya bercanda kan? Kalian tidak bisa mengeluarkan Jaejoong."

"Ini bukan kesalahan Jaejoong. Tolong buka hati Anda dan maafkanlah kami." Tn. Kim ikut berbicara.

"_Eomma, Appa_." Lirih Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menatap tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya itu.

"Lelaki itu telah membuat wajah anakku lebam sampai seperti itu. Dan ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan!" teriak Ny. Jung.

Tiba-tiba saja Tn. Kim berlutut di depan Ny. Jung. Wajahnya terlihat memelas. Ny. Kim dan Jaejoong terlihat kaget dengan tingkah Tn. Kim itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ny. Jung.

Yunho yang melihat kejadian itu dari dalam mobil hanya tertawa sinis.

"Aku bertindak seperti ini, agar Anda memaafkan kami. Tolong, maafkan kami dan jangan usir anak saya dari rumah Anda."

Ny. Kim yang mendengar penjelasan Tn. Kim pun ikutan berlutut di depan Ny. Jung. "Itu benar. Kami benar-benar minta maaf."

"_Eomma_" desis Jaejoong. Ia menarik lengan ibunya itu. "Bangunlah. Mengapa kalian harus berlutut seperti itu? Dan ini semua adalah kesalahan _oppa_, seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf." Ia memandang Ny. Jung. "Mengapa kau membiarkan seorang wanita berlutut di hadapan Anda seperti ini?"

"Jaejoong!" pekik Tn. dan Ny. Jung.

"Kau berbicara seperti itu, terlihat jika kau sangat tidak menyukaiku. Jadi, mengapa kita memutuskan ikatan diantara kita dan kita perlu untuk bertemu satu sama lain?" Ia berjalan kearah mobilnya. "Aku akan menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa bayimu dan mengurus semua barang-barangmu."

Dengan angkuh Ny. Jung memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari hadapan keluarga Kim.

"Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Ny. Kim kesal pada Jaejoong.

"Itu karena _eomma _dan _appa_ berlutut padanya!" bela Jaejoong. "Mengapa kalian bertingkah seperti itu? Apa kalian tidak malu?"

"Ini semua karena kau. Kau kira kau mampu membiayai keperluan anakmu seorang diri tanpa bantuan dari mereka?" teriak Tn. dan Ny. Kim.

Hyun Joong keluar dari kantor polisi. "Ada apa? Apakah keluarga itu sudah pergi?"

Tapi tak ada yang memedulikannya. Teman-temannya memilih untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

…

Pengasuh bayinya Jaejoong telha tiba di rumah Jaejoong, ia menyerahkan Changmin pada Jaejoong. Tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Aku juga membawakan baju seragam untukmu di dalam tas itu," ucapnya ramah.

"Aku minta maaf, jadi merepotkanmu untuk datang kemari." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku jadi membuatmu kehilangan pekerjaan."

"Jangan pikirkan tentang diriku, lebih baik kau mengistirahatkan pikiranmu. Mereka tidak mungkin akan benar-benar menyuruh kalian untuk pergi dari rumah. Mereka pasti akan memintamu untuk kembali kesana lagi."

"Aku harap begitu."

"Aku harus segera balik."

"Aku harap, aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Nyonya."

Pengasuh itu menoleh pada Jaejoong. "Umurku 34 tahun, aku pun belum menikah. Bisakah kau memanggilku _unnie_?" Ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Oke, _unnie_. Hati-hati di jalan."

Setelah kepergian pengasuhnya, Jaeoong segera membawa Changmin ke dalam rumah.

"_Eomma_, Changmin sudah datang."

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Ny. Kim tak acuh, ia malah asyik memotong kuku kakinya tanpa melihat kearah cucunya.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat siapapun diantara kalian, jadi masuklah ke kamarmu." Bentak Tn. Kim.

"Kalian berdua berlebihan." Dengus Jaejoong kesal seraya memasuki kamarnya.

Tn. Kim menyalakan TV seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa Hyun Joong harus berkelahi dengan anaknya NY. Jung. Ck."

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Kita harus menunggu sampai mereka tenang kembali dan kita akan kembali kesana untuk meminta Jaejoong tinggal disana."

Sementara itu, Jaejoong yang sedang menidurkan Changmin di tempat tidur, merasa malas mendengar perkataan kedua orang tuanya itu.

"_Halmeoni _dan _harabeoji_ tidak membencimu jadi janganlah kau sedih, Minnie. Hmm, apa kau lapar?"

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setiap hari, karena saya sudah menjabarkan sampai beberapa chapter.**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**Mau nanya dong, lagunya HOMIN sama JYJ yang bagus apa ya? selama ini aku selalu ngedengerin lagu mereka berLIMA bukan yang berDUA atau yang berTIGA. *gagal move on. hiks :(**

**.**

**.**

**oya, jangan manggil saya author apalagi mimin ya, ini bukan fanbase yang ada adminnya. hehe. panggil saja saya DIA. oke. hehe. thank you.**

**.**

**.**

**\- .96** : hehe begitu ya? memang untuk beberapa chap saya nggak baca ulang langsung post. maaf.

\- **leeChunnie** : hmm. baiklah.

\- **azahra88** : begitulah yunho, tidak memiliki perasaan. rencana hyunjoong ada di chap ini

\- **ruixi** : hai. iya nih, soalnya saya udah buat sampai chap 18, jadi tinggal ngepost saja. hehe

\- **minjaeboo** : hei, sabar ya, jangan marah-marah. hehe. ini sudah saya update lagi.

\- **JungKimCaca** : sama-sama

\- **Hana - Kara** : sama, saya juga gemes sama yunho. hihi

\- **Misscelyunjae** : hihi. nih chapter mereka saling pukul kok cha. hehe.

\- **MaxMin** : hehe. yes, I'm Dia. kkk. iya hyunjoong mau kasih pelajaran sama Yunho.

\- **Berta** : entahlah, hehe. sama-sama berta

\- **Yanie** : buahaha.. sayangnya, saya mengikuti komiknya. jika yunho tersiksa banget maka saya juga akan membuatnya menderita. hehe

\- **jaejae** : jaejoong diusir kok sama ny. jung tapi akhirnya kembali lagi karena kakek. hehe

\- **Anita** : benar. yunho bukan ayah yang baik

\- **Jeje yepopo** : iya, hyunjoong mau mukulin yunho. *akhirnya ya. hehe

\- **Betty** : tau tuh, ngejagain sebentar aja dia gak mau. ck

\- **Puteri** : syukurnya changmin tidak kenapa-napa, ia hanya kesakitan saja.

\- **Rechi** : hyunjoong mukulin yunho

\- **Jiji my cat**: hihi, akhirnya si cantik mau kencan yak.

\- **Queen maharani** : iya tuh, brengsek yunho di sini. menyebalkan.

\- **nayla** : nyebelin banget kok. iya, hyunjoong mau mukulin yunho. hehe

\- **Anastasia :** iyap. si abang jidat suka sama ahjumma yeppo. hehe. emang yunho bakal dihajar kok

\- i : hajarrrr. tau nih, yunho kejam banget deh. hwaiting.

\- **Yuan Lian** : ini sudah di update. hehe

\- **steviajung** : iya, memang belum tamat. aku juga tidak tahu, tetap pakai versi manhwa apa versiku. tetapi, aku tidak pandai menjabarkan walau melihat gambarnya saja, hehe. apa ka,mu sudah membaca manhwa nya?

\- **Mpok kitty :** entahlah, bayi yang mungil dan tidak tahu apa-apa malah dimarahin. iya, abang yoochun memang ada hati sama yeppo. hehe

\- **Agnes** : tenang, chapter selanjutnya kakek pulang kok. hehe.

\- **Amanda jj** : appanya jahat :(

\- **Kristall yepopo** : di chapter ini, jae sudah tidak tinggal disana kok

\- **lieskas407**: yunho masih keras kepala. -" terimakasih ya :)

\- **Dwi yuliani 562** : iya, yunho memang sedikit khawatir. hanya sedikit. iya, silahkan menunggu. hehe :)

\- **sachan** : yunjae apa chunjae? hehe. di chapter ini jaejoong sudah keluar kok. hehe. maaf, aku hanya mengikuti komiknya, di komik si baby di gendong di punggung. dan.. jangan berharap ada nc nya. di manhwa kagak ada nc nya. hehe :p

\- **Astrid park** : setuju deh sama kamu, mending jaejoong sama yoochun aja ya? hehe :p

\- **Dian artika** : benar! dia memang yang terburuk dari yang terburuk. soalnya dia gak akan pernah melahirkan, jadi tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa.

\- **Lee yuno** : jawabannya ada di chapter ini. hehe

\- **Sisca** : hehe.. kita tunggu saja :)

\- **Sinta clarrisa** : iya, keren hyunjoong. kerumah yoochun? wah...

\- **Citra** : iya, kasihan jaejoong ya, tapi dia tetap tegar :)

\- **Jung Hyejoong** : sayangnya nggak, wah banyak yang mendukung hyunjoong rupanya. kurang lebih pendapatmu benar. hehe. selamat :)

\- **Jeje my love** : maaf jeje, saya juga kurang tahu mengenai itu, tetapi di manhwa nya jaejoong menggendong anaknya di belakang gitu.

\- **jaejung luv** : sepertinya begitu, kemaren aku ngelihat belum ada lanjutannya yg engsub. sayangnya, aku kurang bisa mengimprove walau hanya melihat gambar, kecuali kalo mengerjakan FF sendiri, bukan dari manhwa/novel. hehe :p hehehe.. karena versi yunjae lebih seru kah? saat kamu membacanya, bayangin aja itu yunjae. hehe :)

\- **Beauty anna** : tenang saja. tidak masuk rumah sakit, tapi kantor polisi.

\- **Mayy minnie** : pastinya sedih. mana ada seorang ibu yang tega anaknya tersakiti. hehe

\- **meybi** : mau mukulin yunho. hehe. cemburu nggak ya? hehe

\- **Yasmien amira** : junsu cemburu nggak ya? hehe.. iya. tepat, mereka masuk kantor polisi.

\- **Spon boeb** :iya tuh, merasa nggak berdosa banget ya.

\- **Teddy bear** : di chapter ini jaejoong keluar. hehe

\- **exindira **: umurnya masih 2 bulan lebih beberapa hari gitulah. hehe.

\- **Rly. ** : yep. yunho bakal dipukulin hyunjoong kok. hehe

\- **fuawaliyaah** : terimakasih doanya kakak. hehe

.

.


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Kim Junsu**

**\- Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

.

Ny. Jung terlihat santai di ruang keluarga bersama dengan Soo Yeon. Ia menceritakan tentang apa yang telah dilakukan keluarga Kim.

"Suasana dirumah terasa berbeda karena Kim Jaejoong sudah tidak ada disini lagi," ucap Soo Yeon seraya memakan cemilannya.

"Perasaanku menjadi tenang sekarang. Aku bisa tidur dengan lelap. Kita jarang seperti ini semenjak kedatangannya, bukan?" tanya Ny. Jung.

"Haha. Ini menyenangkan." Tawa Soo Yeon. "Uhm, mengapa Yunho _oppa_ tidak turun?"

"Paling dia bermain game lagi." Ny. Jung meminum tehnya. "Dia juga tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun."

…

Yunho sedang merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Ia tersenyum.

"Rumah ini terasa damai setelah dia pergi." Ia memandang foto dirinya dengan sang ayah. "Jika _Appa_ disini, perempuan itu pasti tidak diizinkan tinggal disini." Meneliti foto itu. "Mengapa kau meninggalkan anakmu dengan kehidupan yang menyebalkan seperti ini, _Appa_?"

…

Jaejoong keluar rumah membawa Changmin, ia tersenyum pada Yoochun yang sudah menunggu dirinya di luar rumah.

"Aku baru saja menghubungimu tidak lama, tetapi kau sudah ada disini, _sunbae_."

"Terimakasih sudah menghubungiku." Yoochun tersenyum padanya. Ia melihat kesekeliling. "Jadi, ini rumahmu?"

"Kau jalan begitu jauh, dan kau melihat rumahku. Namun sayang, ini bukan rumah kami, kami hanya menyewanya."

"Benarkah? Selama masih ada tempat tinggal, semua akan menyenangkan." Ia memandang Changmin yang tertidur pulas. "Jadi, ini Changmin?"

"Apa kau berpikir ia mirip denganku?"

Yoochun memerhatikan Jaejoong dengan seksama. Kemudian tertawa. "Aku berpikir jika ia mirip denganku."

Jaejoong cukup terkejut. "Apa?" Kemudian tersenyum. "Hidungnya begitu cantik dan panjang, sama sepertiku. Juga dengan matanya. Kau begitu lucu, _sunbae_."

"Jadi, mulai sekarang kau tidak akan kembali kerumah Yunho lagi?"

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan, lagipula tidak ada yang menyukaiku di sana."

"Masih ada _harabeoji_."

"_Harabeoji _sedang ada tugas di luar kota. Jadi Nyonya Jung mengusirku dari rumah itu." Jaejoong memandang anaknya. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka juga mengusir Changmin. Bukan ia lucu seperti malaikat kecil."

"Dia tidak membutuhkan apapun. Lagipula, ia telah memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun di dunia ini." Yoochun membelai pipi mungil Changmin. "Dia hanya memerlukanmu untuk memeluknya dan dia akan menjadi anak yang paling bahagia di dunia."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat, memandang Changmin kemudian menatap Yoochun. "Apa itu benar?"

Yoochun tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. "Tentu saja. Apa kau tetap akan masuk sekolah?"

Jaejoong membalas senyuman Yoochun. Kemudian menundukkan kepala. "Sejak mereka mengusirku dari rumah itu. Aku tidak berpikir apa aku tetap bisa sekolah atau tidak."

"Tentu saja, kau bisa tetapi sekolah."

…

Setelah satu jam berbincang dengan Yoochun. Jaejoong pun segera ke kamar untuk pergi tidur. Dan Yoochun pun telah balik ke rumahnya.

Ia memandang Changmin yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. _'Apa aku menyukai Yoochun sunbae? Entah mengapa, aku berharap mencintainya. Wajahnya selalu terbayang dalam pikiranku.'_

.

.

"Hei!" Sapa Yoochun saat Jaejoong sedang duduk di taman belakang sekolahnya seraya memegang minuman kaleng. Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Jadi, kau tetap sekolah. Itu bagus."

"Aku sangat senang! Setidaknya aku bisa kembali ke sekolah."

"Di dunia ini, setidaknya kau harus pintar _poker face_. Hehe."

"Sepertinya begitu." Ia memberikan minuman kaleng itu pada Yoochun. "Ah! Ini untukmu. Aku hanya berterimakasih padamu karena kau begitu baik padaku selama ini."

"Yeah, sama-sama. Lagipula, aku sangat haus. Hehe."

Entah mengapa, jantung Jaejoong berdegup tak karuan. Ia bahagia.

"Jadi kalian sedang bermesraan." Ucap Yunho angkuh seraya memegang bola sepak.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong pun menoleh kearahnya. "Yunho," lirih Jaejoong.

"Jika kalian terlihat dekat seperti ini, orang-orang berpikir kalian tengah kencan." Yunho memandang Jaejoong. "Kau mengabaikan perempuan kaya dan memilih perempuan miskin ini? cih!"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho. "Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Siapa yang sedang berkencan? Berhati-hatilah jika berbicara." Tegas Yoochun.

"Bukankah kalian begitu dekat?"

"Tidak ada yang salah jika menolong adik kelas."

"Kau tahu siapa dia, dank au tetap menolongnya?"

"Jung Yunho bisakah kau diam? Mengapa kau selalu mengganggu Yoochun _oppa_?"

"Berhentilah bertingkah sok polos. Kau sudah tidak perawan lagi." Maki Yunho.

"Yeah. Aku tahu, Jaejoong sudah memiliki anak yang sangat lucu." Ujar Yoochun. "Apa kau ingin bertanya apakah aku tahu Ayah dari anak itu?"

Yunho menegang, memandang kearah Jaejoong. "Kau memberitahu semua hal padanya?"

"Yoochun _oppa_ adalah orang yang lebih baik daripada dirimu." Ucap Jaejoong takut.

"Berhentilah memakinya. Aku hanya mendengar pembicaraannya di telepon ketika ia menelepon pengasuh anaknya. Ia tidak memberitahukan apa-apa padaku."

"Jadi, kau salah paham. Aku bukan Ayahnya." Ia menatap geram Jaejoong dan Yoochun. "Dan kalian berdua jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak mengenai hal ini." Yunho pun beranjak dari sana.

"Aku minta maaf telah memberitahunya." Yoochun merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa. Terimakasih sudah membelaku." Ia terdiam sesaat. "Yunho memberitahukanku, jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih tapi kau tetap baik padaku. Bahkan kau tidak peduli aku telah memiliki anak dan aku adalah adik kelasmu. Apa kekasihmu tidak marah?"

"Itu tidak masalah. Aku melakukan hal ini karena aku berpikir aku harus melakukannya." Yoochun memukul pipi Jaejoong dengan pelan. "Aku akan meminum ini. terimakasih." Ia beranjak dari sana menuju kelasnya.

"Yoochun _oppa_," lirih Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yoochun.

…

Jung _harabeoji _telah sampai kembali ke Korea. Ia langsung menuju ke rumahnya.

"Tuan, kau sudah kembali?" tanya Hyo _ahjumma_ ramah seraya menyambut majikannya itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan rumah ini?"

"Ah itu…"

"Apa ini sudah semua?" tanya pengangkut barang pada Hyo _ahjumma_.

Jung _harabeoji_ menatap bingung. "Ada apa ini?"

"Itu… semua adalah barangnya Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong dan Changmin telah kembali kerumahnya," lirih Hyo _ahjumma_.

Jung _harabeoji_ dan sekretaris Mi-Hye terlihat begitu kaget. Mereka tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong tidak tinggal disana lagi.

…

"Wakil direktur, Tn. Jung telah tiba di Korea."

"Dia telah kembali?" lirih Ny. Jung, wajahnya menegang.

"Anda disuruh menghadap ke ruangannya."

"Ah ya."

…

Ny. Jung memasuki ruangan Ayahnya itu. Ia terlihat tenang walau hatinya tidak tenang. "_Appa_ kau sudah kembali, mengapa tidak menghubungiku?"

Jung _harabeoji _berbalik dan menghadap kearah Ny. Jung. "Yang mengatur dirumah itu adalah aku. Mengapa kau berani mengusir Jaejoong dan anaknya?"

"_Appa!_" Ny. Jung terlihat kaget dengan kemarahan Ayahnya.

"Kau harus membawa Jaejoong dan Changmin kembali ke rumah."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanyalah _Appa _yang menginginkan gadis itu tinggal dirumah, tidak dengan kami." Ny. Jung berbalik dan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Hei!" teriak Jung _harabeoji_ tetapi Ny. Jung tidak mengindahkannya.

…

"Apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mencium wajah mungil Changmin. Jaejoong memang sedang berjalan-jalan keluar, ia malas berada di rumah.

Ia terbayang akan perkataan Yoochun siang tadi. Sampai ia tak sadar, jika ponselnya terus berbunyi.

"_Eomma?_"

_"Kau dimana? Pulanglah, ada tamu yang mencarimu."_

"Ya."

Jaejoong berjalan pulang. Ia berpikir, siapa tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Tak berapa lama, ia telah sampai di rumahnya.

"Ah, dia datang!" sambut Tn. dan Ny. Kim.

Jaejoong terkejut melihat Jung _harabeoji _disana. "_Harabeoji_?"

"Jaejoong, aku kesini ingin membawamu kembali." Tegas Jung _harabeoji_. "Jadi, marilah kita kembali."

"Tidak!" teriak Tn. Kim tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak bisa membawa Jaejoong kesana."

_'Aku tidak percaya Appa akan mengatakan hal itu.'_

"Aku mengerti mengapa Anda marah. Mungkin, jika aku menjadi Anda, aku akan bertindak sama. Kumohon, biarkan Jaejoong dan Changmin tinggal bersama kami. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Aku tidak perlu permintaan maaf. Kembalilah!" teriak Tn. Kim lagi.

"Sayang, mengapa kau seperti itu? kau hanya acting?" bisik Ny. Kim.

"Kau diamlah."

"Kurasa Anda sangat terganggu. Jadi, bagaimana cara aku menenangkanmu?" tanya Jung _harabeoji_.

"Tentu saja! Keluarga kami jadi bertambah satu orang jadi kami tidak bisa membayar uang sewa rumah. Mulai besok, Jaejoong harus bekerja jadi ia tidak bisa kembali ke rumah Anda. Akupun sudah memutuskan agar Jaejoong tidak kembali ke sekolah, kami harus menyimpan uang kami untuk tetap tinggal di sini."

"_Appa?_" lirih Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membiarkan Changmin berada di rumah Anda, tetapi Jaejoong tidak bisa hidup tanpa anaknya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka tinggal bersama Anda."

_'Aku sudah menduga apa yang akan ia katakan.'_

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menolong Anda sebagai keluarga. Aku akan menghubungi nanti untuk membicarakan perkara ini. jadi, bisakah kau membiarkan Jaejoong dan Changmin tinggal bersama kami?"

"Aku melihat Anda begitu menyayangi Jaejoong dan Changmin, jadi aku mengizinkannya kembali pada Anda."

Jaejoong memandang ayahnya dengan jengkel. Ia tahu, jika ayah dan ibunya hanya menginginkan uang.

"Terimakasih sudah mengizinkannya. Aku akan berbicara pada menantuku dan juga Yunho agar kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Tn. Jung sudah menunggumu, siapkanlah barangmu." Ucap Ny. Kim.

Jaejoong segera masuk ke rumahnya._ 'Ini benar-benar memalukan.'_

Tn. dan Ny. Kim pun menyusul Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Kau benar-benar jenius! Bagaimana bisa kau berakting seperti itu?" tanya Ny. Kim.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, lagipula dia datang kesini karena cicitnya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan yang lain, tapi yang pasti dia tak akan mengabaikan Changmin." Tn. Kim menuangkan air kedalam gelasnya. "Dan, kita akan mendapati rumah baru, mungkin."

Ny. Kim terlihat berbinar. "Dia bilang, dia akan menghubungi kami. Mungkin dia akan mengirimkan uang? Jadi, kita tinggal duduk dan menunggu saja."

"_Appa, _ada apa denganmu? Apa yang _harabeoji_ tentang keluarga kita? Aku benar-benar merasa malu."

"Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" ucap Ny. Kim.

"Ini semua karena kau melahirkan anak itu. Sekarang pergilah, kau sudah ditunggu."

"Semua karena kalian, jadi keluarga kami dibilang pengemis." Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan kedua orang tuanya.

…

"Mengapa kau terlihat tidak tenang? Ini terlihat seperti kau tidak ingin kembali ke rumahku lagi." Ucap Jung _harabeoji_ saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, aku merasa tidak tenang ketika _Appa_-ku memaki Anda, _harabeoji_."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku jadi merasa bersalah." Ia menghel napas. "Saat aku tidak ada, keluargaku pasti telah melukaimu. Mereka sangat berlebihan."

"Mereka membenciku. Aku hanya sedikit takut jika mereka akan memarahiku lagi," lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau sangat dewasa. Jika saja Yunho sepertimu, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Jung _harabeoji _menggendong Changmin yang sedang tertidur. "Hai, cicitku. Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Huh."

"Dia terlihat seperti Jaejoong, sangat manis." Ucap sekretaris Mi-Hye seraya tersenyum.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setiap hari, karena saya sudah menjabarkan sampai beberapa chapter.**

**terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

\- **leeChunnie** : terimakasih ya :) saya suka yang only one, enak lagunya. Hehe

\- **shuki00** : terimakasih ya :)

\- **gwansim84** : iya, saya sudah dengar lagu itu. apalagi mv in heaven pas junsu lihat kalender itu rasanya makjleb, seperti ingin mengulang waktu saat 'mereka' masih bersama berlima. Hehe *ngayal.

\- ** .96** : karma? Belum kayaknya. Tapi sekitar chapter 18, yunho bakal 'baik' sama jaejoong. Hehe

\- **azahra88** : iya, tapi di rumah kim juga sama saja sebenarnya. Orang tua jaejoong cuek sih.

\- **Ega EXOkpopers** : santai saja. Hehe. Iya, 'sedikit' perhatian. Hehe

\- **MaxMin** : saya juga kasihan sama Minnie, punya ayah yang jahat gitu. Hehe

\- **YunjaeDDiction** : kalau dinistakan yunho, tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok, kalo sama , entahlah. Masih lama mungkin. Hehe. Terimakasih rekomendasinya ya :)

\- **teukiangle** : iya, sangat ngeselin.

\- **Jaejae** : iya, nggak punya malu dan mata duitan.

\- **Guest1** : yunho mulai tertarik sama jaejoong kira-kira chapter 18, ditunggu ya :)

\- **meybi **: iya, mata duitan banget ya.

\- **Guest2 **: Aamiin, semoga yunho nyesel.

\- **itcha** : oke

\- **shanzec** : boleh, orang tuanya jaejoong memang nyebelin banget disini.

\- **minjaeboo** : biasanya anak lelaki suka gitu, cepet sadar. Nggak kayak orang tuanya, malah matre. Manhwa-nya juga seru kok, cuma belum tamat. Ps: susah banget move on dari mereka berlima :(. Aa, iya lagu itu, saya selalu membayangkan mereka ikutan ngedance. I really miss them, so much. Hehe

\- **exindira** : iya, menyebalkan ya. chapter ini si kakek sudah balik kok.

\- **Galaxy YunJae**: saya sudah dengar yang how can I, itu sedih banget. Yang rise, saya belum dengar. Terimakasih ya :)

\- **Michelle Jung** : lagunya homin banyak yang bagus-bagus ya?

\- **Pinkyming** : mungkin di chapter 18, tunggu saja ya

\- : di chapter ini kakek sudah balik. Hehe. Hwaiting

\- **Jung Hyejoong** : harapanmu terkabul di chapter ini. hehe. Sama, saya juga sebal dengan orang tuanya jaejoong.

\- **Taeripark** : aah, iya lagu boys letter. Terimakasih rekomendasinya ya :)

\- **Teddy bear** : hehe. Sabar ya, jangan emosi.

\- **Nayla** : haha. Iya, Cuma ngajak yunho berantem. Chapter ini si kakek udah muncul

\- **Spon boeb** : yup. Hehe

\- **Yuan Lian** : chapter 18, mungkin dimana saat yunho 'baik' ke jaejoong, hehe. Momen chunjaemin, ada kok. Tunggu saja. Hehe

\- **Yasmien amira** : he's cool. Hehe

\- **Dian artika** : iya, jahat banget

\- **Beauty anna** : iya, ny. jung sok sekali.

\- **Sinta clarissa** : yup, maunya uang saja.

\- **Jj** : iya, gregetan ya sama jaejoong. Hehe. Chapter 18, ditunggu saja

\- **Mayy minni **: iya, kan ibu dan anak. Hehe

\- **Dwi yuliani 562** : iya, mereka semena-mena, dan orang tuanya jaejoong hanya ingin uang saja

\- **Mpok kitty** : yup, ibu dan anak soalnya.

\- **JungKimCaca** : terimakasih sudah menunggu. Hehe

\- **Astrid park **: hehe, chunjae dong ya

\- **Berta :** iya, malu-maluin ya, Cuma masalah itu sampai berlutut

\- **Guest3** : terimakasih ya. jaejoong disini sebagai cewek yang tegar, keras kepala gitu, tapi dia juga plin plan. saya juga merasakan itu, saat menulis pun, feel yang saya rasakan untuk jaejoong tidak terlalu kuat. Dan, mungkin karena ini semacam jabaran dari komik jadi susah bagi saya untuk mendapatkan feelnya. Saya minta maaf kalau terasa janggal dicerita ini. hehe

\- **Jeje my love **: hehe. Kalau ditenggelamin, ntar mereka mati dong?

\- **Kristall yepopo** : demi uang mereka berlutut

\- **Guest****4** : saya lebih sebal dengan tn dan ny kim. hehe

\- **Anastasia **: iya, nggak mikirin changmin ya. masih kecil padahal

\- **Jeje yepopo** : soalnya dia bebal, makanya nggak sadar-sadar. Hehe

\- **jaejung luv** : saya malah kurang dapat feel karakter jaejoong disini, tapi saya suka karakter yunho, walaupun dia jahat. Hehe. Iya, saya juga penasaran sama endingnya, apalagi pas jaejoong kerja di café. Kenapa bisa? Tapi masih Korean raws. Penasaran padahal.

\- **Jiji my cat** : iya, yunho memang sombong. Hehe

\- **Sisca** : karena dari awal, ny jung memang ingin mengusir jaejoong. Hehe

\- **Puteri **: ada kakek yang menyayangi mereka

\- **noona** : kemungkinan di chapter 18, tunggu saja ya

\- **Citra** : iya, tapi tenang saja kok, nanti jaejoong akan kembali ke rumah jung.

\- **aiska jung** : lanjut

\- **Betty** : iya, dan dasarnya keluarga kim juga malu-maluin, terutama tn. dan

\- **Queen maharani** : iya, benar. Mereka mata duitan

\- **Agnes** : di chapter ini, kakek sudah tiba dari china kok. Hehe

\- **Amanda jj** : iya, benar. Pengasuh bayi changmin juga hamil diluar nikah.

\- **Anita** : tapi, orang tuanya jaejoong juga mata duitan, makanya yunho bilang mereka keluarga pengemis. Hmm, jahat ya

\- **YukiMiku** : ya, kamu benar. Saya memang sering lihat video mereka, entah mv atau variety show. Dan saya belum bisa move on. Saya sangat merindukan mereka berlima. *curcol. Terimakasih banyak rekomendasinya ya, akan saya download :). Benar, mungkin karena terjemahan ya? dan bahasa inggris saya nggak bagus-bagus amat. Jadi, ff ini terkesan berantakan, saya sadar akan hal itu. hehe. Tapi terimakasih ya, sudah mau membaca :)

\- **ayyaLaksita** : sabar ya, hehe

\- **fuawaliyaah** : baik, kakak. Hehe

\- **jongindo** : iya, saya juga merasakan itu, alurnya lama. Tetapi, saya hanya ikut di manhwa-nya saja, disana memang alurnya lama. Hehe. Bagian mana yang nggak kamu ngerti? Ntar saya kasih tahu, via pm saja ya. hehe

\- **Hana - Kara** : iya, tidak ada yang peduli pada mereka kecuali si kakek. Ah, yang I found you ost dramanya yoochun kan, itu enak. Tapi saya lebih suka yang only one, terimakasih rekomendasinya ya?

\- **funny bunny blaster** : ini sudah di lanjut

\- **Rossella **: buah tidak jauh dari pohonnya, begitulah yunho dan ibunya. Hehe

\- **zae-hime **: iya, mereka malu-maluin ya. ini sudah dilanjut. Hehe

\- **Hello kitty** : dia benci sama yunho.

\- **Sachan** : ooh, kirain. Hehe. Iya, sama aja sachan. Tapi sayangnya, di manhwa nya nggak ense, maaf ya. hehe. Terimakasih rekomendasinya ya sachan :) tunggu chapter 18, menurutku itu seru. Hehe

\- **Rechi** : tentu saja kakek tidak mengizinkannya. Dan jawabannya ada chapter ini. saya juga benci sama tn dan ny kim, mereka mata duitan banget Cuma mau uang saja. Dan tidak peduli dengan jaejoong ataupun changmin

\- **Vitta** : iya, tapi menurut saya yang paling menyebalkan itu tn dan ny kim. Hehe

\- **Tallisa** : iya, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti bahagia. Terimakasih ya, lagu itu memang bagus :)

\- **Mr musclhe **: umur minnie sekitar 2 bulan lebih jalan 3 bulan.

\- **Monalisa** : iya, yunho disini memang jahat

\- **Lilly** : suatu saat mereka akan bahagia. Hehe

\- **joongmax** : me too, saya juga lebih sebal dengan keluarga kim, terutama orang tua jaejoong.

\- **Shinna** : sabar, akan ada saat chunjaemin momen. Hehe

\- **Boem98** : iya, nanti mereka bertiga (chunjaemin) akan melakukan piknik, tunggu saja. Hehe

.

.


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Kim Junsu**

**\- Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

.

"Jaejoong!" sapa Hyo _ahjumma_ ramah seraya menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Hai, _ahjumma_."

"Aku sangat senang kau kembali."

"Masuklah." Ucap Jung _harabeoji._

Mereka segera memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Soo Yeon, _harabeoji_ kembali."

"_Harabeoji_." Soo Yeon segera berlari menyambut Jung _harabeoji. _Namun ia terlihat kaget saat sang kakek juga membawa Jaejoong. "Kim-Jae-Joong?! Mengapa kau disini?"

"Mengapa bicara sekasar itu pada kakak iparmu?"

"Mengapa _harabeoji_ membawanya kembali?" tanya Yunho yang kebetulan sedang berada disana.

"_Oppa!_ Lakukan sesuatu."

"Kalian ke ruang keluarga sekarang. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian." Mereka segera menuju ruang keluarga. "Jaejoong dan Changmin adalah bagian dari keluarga kita, apa kalian lupa perkataanku? Yunho! Kau adalah anak tertua tetapi kau tidak mengajarkan kebaikan pada adikmu itu. Apa aku pernah mengajarkanmu seperti ini?"

"Tidak peduli, kau menyukainya atau tidak. Changmin akan tetap menjadi anakmu dan keponakannya Soo Yeon. Mengapa kalian mengerjai Jaejoong dan anaknya? Ibu kalian pun sama saja, tidak bisakah kalian berubah? Jika kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi, aku tidak akan berbicara pada kalian. Terutama kau, Yunho. Ingat kata-kataku."

"Aku tidak peduli. Hanya karena _harabeojii _kepala keluarga dirumah ini jadi kami harus mengikuti semua perintahmu. Lebih baik, _harabeoji _memikirkan semua ini dengan benar. Bukan hanya kami, tetapi juga _Appa_."

"Berhenti katakan itu."

"Apabila _harabeoji _tidak memarahi _appa _di depan kami ketika itu, dia tidak akan meninggalkan rumah dan tidak akan meninggal secepat itu." Yunho tiba-tiba memandang Jaejoong dengan geram kemudian kembali ke kamarnya. Soo Yeon pun mengejar kakaknya itu.

"Mulai besok, pengasuh bayi akan bekerja kembali." Lirih Jung _harabeoji_.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan keributan di rumah ini. Kau dapat melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Kau pasti sangat lelah, kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahat."

"Terimakasih, _harabeoji_." Jung _harabeoji _pun kembali ke kamarnya. _'Dia terlihat sangat sedih.'_

…

Soo Yeon berlari ke halaman belakang dan memberitahu ibunya tentang kedatangan Jaejoong.

"_Eomma_! Perempuan itu datang kembali ke rumah kita. _Harabeoji_ membawa perempuan itu kesini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan _Eomma_? _Oppa _tadi sempat berargumen dengan _harabeoji_."

.

.

"Filmnya sangat bagus. Film terbagus yang pernah aku tonton." Ucap Junsu seraya tersenyum pada Yoochun, saat mereka berada di dalam mobil setelah mereka pergi nonton.

"Benarkah? Aku juga berpikir begitu." Jawab Yoochun tak acuh.

"Kau tidak menyukai film romantis. Bagaimana jika lain kali kita menonton film komedi?"

"Baiklah." Yoochun tersenyum manis pada Junsu. "Sekarang sudah jam 9. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apa kau lapar? Bagaimana jika mencari makan? Sebetulnya aku terlalu banyak makan popcorn, aku belum makan."

"Lupakan tentang makanan, bagaimana jika kita ke sungai Han?"

"Hmm. Aku lelah, bagaimana jika kita pulang saja?"

"Kau ingin ke rumahku?" tanya Junsu.

"Tidak. Aku ingin tidur dirumahku." Jawab Yoochun santai.

"Huh. Hanya nonton film, habis itu tidak kemana-mana? Membosankan." Keluh Junsu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoochun mengusap lembut rambut Junsu. "Maaf, lain kali akan bersamamu lebih lama."

Junsu pun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah. Mari kita kerumahmu." Mereka pun melaju ke rumah Yoochun. "Sejak kita mengadakan pesta pertunangan dua bulan lalu, aku menjadi tidak bisa tidur saat itu. Aku bahagia. Aku merasa senang?"

"Huh? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Sama sepertimu, aku juga senang. Jadi, mari kita kembali. Aku ingin mandi dan tidur."

"Baiklah."

…

Yunho meminum minuman kaleng yang ia beli di supermarket. Ia sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang cukup sepi.

"Siapa yang menginginkan perempuan menjadi bagian keluarga?"

Ponselnya tiba-tiba bordering. Ia melihat nama si penelepon di layar. Setelah melihat nama Junsu disana, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Jung Yunho."

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku merasa buruk saat ini."

…

Setelah Yunho memberitahu keberadaannya pada Junsu, Junsu pun segera bertemu dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau juga ada masalah? Mengapa kau minum sendirian di tempat seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah. Aku hanya ingin minum. Itu saja."

Junsu menghela napas. "Kau benar. Sekarang, Yoochun bertingkah begitu aneh. Ketika aku bersamanya, pikirannya entah kemana. Sekarang, ia jarang meneleponku. Itu terlihat seperti ia tidak menyukaiku lagi." Junsu menatap Yunho. "Kau dengan Yoochun, jadi menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Jika ia tidak menginginkanmu lagi, ia pasti akan memberitahumu. Tapi, selama ini ia selalu menemuimu. Bukankah itu tandanya ia masih menyukaimu?"

"Yeah."

Yunho membuka kaleng, yang entah keberapa. "Kau sangat menyukainya, huh?"

"Begitulah, aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya. Sekarang, aku jadi merindukan Yoochun. Tapi… ini seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan." Junsu memandangi Yunho. "Apa kau masih menyukaiku?"

Yunho balas menatap Junsu. "Jika aku bilang iya, apa kau akan meninggalkan Yoochun dan menyukaiku?"

Junsu terlihat kaget dengan perkataan Yunho itu. "Jangan bercanda denganku."

Yunho hanya diam dan meneruskan meminum birnya.

…

"Masuklah!" teriak Ny. Jung seraya membuang asal syalnya.

Dengan takut-takut Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kamar Ny. Jung. "Selamat malam. Aku minta maaf, _eomma_. Aku merasa tidak tenang setelah kejadian di kantor polisi itu. Aku tidak akan menyebabkan sesuatu yang buruk lagi. Maukah Anda memaafkanku?"

Ny. Jung tiba-tiba saja menampar pipi Jaejoong. "Keluar!"

"Kenapa?"

Ny. Jung hanya diam tak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Jaejoong segera keluar dari kamar itu.

_'Ini sangat sakit.'_

…

"Yunho, bangun!" teriak Junsu. Yunho memang tertidur karena ia mabuk. "Kita harus pulang. Bangunlah."

Tapi Yunho tak juga bangun. Junsu berusaha membantu Yunho untuk bangun. "Kau minum terlalu banyak. Kau harus pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Tiba-tiba Yunho memegang pergelangan tangan Junsu. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak pernah bercanda."

"Yunho…"

"Aku tetap mencintaimu. Tinggalkan Yoochun dan kembali padaku. Terus kita menikah dan memiliki anak. Kita bersama sampai tua dengan anak dan juga cucu kita."

Junsu terkejut dengan perkataan lelaki itu. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yunho. "Maaf… tapi, aku tidak bisa."

…

Junsu pun mengantarkan Yunho kerumahnya. Rumah itu tampak sepi.

"Yunho, bangunlah. Kita sudah sampai rumahmu." Yunho masih tertidur.

Junsu langsung menelepon Soo Yeon. "Halo, Soo Yeon, ini aku Junsu. Bisakah kau ke depan rumah sekarang?"

…

Jaejoong membuka-buka bukunya tanpa membacanya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

_'Semua orang dirumah ini membenciku. Mengapa aku harus kembali? Apakah ini ide yang bagus? Changmin tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang ayahnya. Apakah ini akan membuat mentalnya rapuh? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk anakku.'_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Changmin dibuka kasar oleh Soo Yeon, untung saja Changmin tidak terbangun.

"Kim Jaejoong! Disini kau rupanya."

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Kakakku ada di depan pintu. Jadi, bawalah ia kesini."

"Diluar? Di pintu?"

"Benar! Aku sangat sibuk. Jadi, bawalah ia kesini." Soo Yeon pun keluar kamar Jaejoong.

"Dia ingin aku membawa Yunho. Apa aku harus melakukan itu?"

Tiba-tiba Changmin terbangun. "Kau terbangun rupanya. Maafkan, _eomma_, ya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian." Ia pun menggendong Changmin di punggungnya.

…

Saat mendengar pintu pagar terbuka, Junsu segera keluar mobil. "Soo Yeon," sapanya. Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat Jaejoong. "Oh, kau bukan Soo Yeon."

_'Bukankah dia kekasih Yoochun oppa?'_

"Namamu.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong. "Hmm. Namaku, Kim Jaejoong. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, di pesta Ny. Jung."

"Ah itu benar! Kau adik kelas Yoochun, kan?" Junsu tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong. "Tapi mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Uhm.. itu.." Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. "Tapi dimana Yunho?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh, Yunho." Junsu membuka pintu mobilnya. "Dia minum terlalu banyak." Ia pun mengeluarkan Yunho dari dalam mobil. "Yunho, sekarang kau harus masuk ke dalam."

Junsu menyerahkan Yunho yang sedang mabuk pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun segera meletakkan tangan kanan Yunho di bahunya dan dia merangkul pinggang Yunho.

"Bawalah dia masuk ke dalam. Dia minum terlalu banyak. Masukan ia ke dalam kamar, dan jangan sampai ada yang tahu. Karena dia akan dalam masalah besar jika ada yang tahu." Junsu mengingatkan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Berhati-hatilah." Ucapnya pada Junsu.

Junsu tersenyum padanya. Jaejoong segera mengajak Yunho ke dalam rumah. Junsu sedikit kaget saat melihat seorang bayi di punggung Jaejoong.

Ia segera masuk mobil dan menelepon Soo Yeon.

_"Yeoboseyo…"_

"Soo Yeon, ini aku Junsu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

_"Tentu saja. Ada apa unnie."_

"Apa ada keluargamu yang sedang berkunjung? Siapa bayi itu?"

_"Oh maksudmu bayi yang dibawa perempuan itu saat menjemput Yunho oppa?"_

"Ya. Jika aku tidak salah, namanya Jaejoong."

_"Bayi itu adalah anaknya. Yunho oppa membuatnya hamil."_

Tiba-tiba Junsu menghentikan mobilnya. Ia terkejut dengan perkataan Soo Yeon itu.

"Apa kau memberitahu kebenaran atau kau hanya bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin Yunho melakukan itu?"

_"Jaejoong melahirkan bayi itu, dan pindah kerumah kami setelah itu. Bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ini?"_

…

Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho ke kamarnya. "Mengapa kau senang sekali minum, padahal kau masih sekolah? Kau pernah membuatku ingin mati setelah melakukan itu padaku, karena kau terlalu banyak minum."

Yunho langsung melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang ada di pinggangnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu menyentuhku dasar jelek."

"Jelek?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Melihat wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah, apa kau tahu itu? Aku membencimu!"

Jaejoong terlihat kesal. Tetapi ia tetap membantu Yunho melepaskan kaos kakinya itu. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Tidak ada yang membuatmu menyukaiku."

"Kau menyukai Yoochun? Aku tahu semuanya." Ia menyeringai pada Jaejoong. "Kau adalah perempuan yang tidak tahu malu. Kenapa kau tidak pergi dengannya dan membuat anak bersamanya? Kurasa itu lebih baik. Kau akan memiliki anak lagi. Dan, kau juga anakmu bisa pergi rumah ini dan tinggal bersama Yoochun. Lagipula, rumah Yoochun juga besar sama seperti rumahku. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

Jaejoong membuang kaos kaki itu kearah Yunho. "Dengarkan aku! Jika membandingkan dengamu Yoochun _oppa_ 100 kali lebih baik! Changmin sangat tidak beruntung memiliki seorang _appa_ sepertimu!"

Jaejoong langsung melangkah keluar kamar, ia malas berdebat dengan Yunho. Ia cukup muak dengan tingkah lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan hal itu."

…

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan perkataanya pada Junsu semalam, jika ia ingin hidup bersama Junsu dan memiliki anak dengannya. Tetapi, sepintas kemudian ia teringat perkataan Jaejoong, ia jadi tersadar jika ia telah memiliki anak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya. Namun ternyata ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang juga keluar dari kamar Changmin. Ia menatap Jaejoong kesal.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengusirmu dari rumah ini. Ingat itu!"

"Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan." Jaejoong langsung melangkah meninggalkan Yunho.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setiap hari, karena saya sudah menjabarkan sampai beberapa chapter. maaf buat review yang tidak saya balas. saya hanya membalas review dari chapter sebelum chapter ini saya update. jadi, chapter sebelum-sebelumnya lagi, tidak saya balas. maafkan saya, ya. **

**baca juga FF Lelaki Angkuh yang saya update di akun saya, tetapi itu FF buatan teman saya. hehe. terimakasih banyak. :)**

****terimakasih juga buat yang follow, favorite dan review cerita ini.****

**.**

**.**

**ps (again) : saya telat! harusnya saya mengucapkan ini kemarin. tapi saya lupa. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 7TH buat YUNJAE. hehe.. **

**da yang sudah mendengar lagu barunya Jaejoong untuk ost dramanya? jika belum, saya akan menyertai lirik dari lagu itu. entah mengapa, saat menbaca lirik itu, saya jadi inget dengan kisah YUNJAE saat mereka masih 'bersama', tentang persahabatan mereka. duh.. ini liriknya.**

**Kim Jaejoong – Even Though I Hate It**

I can't feel anything

I can't remember anything

Even though I hate to be lonely

Even though I hate to be always alone

Even though I hate it

Is it a tiring past as compared to death

Is it that I don't wish to think of how it appeared to be

No matter what had happened, even though now I'm alive

I want to know the reason why I'm breathing

Yah Heaven ah answer me

You who heartless left me

I'll throw away the pride I left

I'll tolerate even thought I'm angry

I'll be waiting for you

Filling up the unknown emptiness

This meaningless pain, I drink again

Since when it become like this

The song I sing with my lips

I'm drunk alone, crying and smiling

Yah Heaven ah answer me

You who heartless left me

I'll throw away the pride I left

I'll tolerate even thought I'm angry

I'll be waiting for you

Should you meet me by any chance

Even if you see the changed me

We will still love

Please remember the words you have promised me

Together with my crying look

I want to see you because it is so hard for me

But I didn't say it because of my selfishness

.

.

\- ** .96 **: sebenarnya yoochun itu… jawabanya ada di chapter 21. Hehe. Tunggu saja ya.

\- **exindira** : sepertinya begitu, bagus kan kalau dia cemburu. Hehe

\- **YunjaeDDiction**: berapa ya, masih agak lama sih. Haduh, orang tuanya jaejoong itu menyebalkan. Yup, sama-sama.

\- **shanzec **: yuk, kita bantai. Hehe. Saya juga sebal dengan mereka.

\- ** .1272** : sayangnya, harabeoji nggak mengancam seperti itu. pertanyaan apa ya? maaf. saya membalasnya di chap sebelum chap yang akan saya post, review yang sebelum-sebelumnya lagi nggak saya balas. Maaf.

\- **leeChunnie** : iya, benar. Bagaimana? Sudah bisa membaca manhwa-nya?

\- **Dazzlingcloud** : selamat membaca~ yup, terimakasih ya.

\- **fuawaliyaah** : ini sudah saya update.

\- **minjaeboo** : kita lihat saja, apakah jae ajab menderita lagi apa tidak, hehe :p

\- **MaxMin** : yoochun adalah orang ketiga diantara hubungan yunjae. Hehe

\- **Jung Hyejoong** : akhirnya ya, harabeoji baik ya. haha, akhirnya, yunho pun cemburu. Hehe :p saya tidak tahu, yang jelas manhwa ini sampai volume 18, entah sampai berapa chapter. Hehe

\- **azahra88** : iya, mereka hanya mau uang. Hehe. Nanti ada bagian Yunho sedikit cemburu dengan chunjaemin

\- **joongmax** : haha. Begitulah mereka. Mata duitan. Yup, akhirnya kakek kembali.

\- **Yuan Lian** : sabar ya neng, jangan terlalu sebal dengan yunho. Kkk. Ini sudah aku update lagi

\- : yup, yunho jengkel banget, karena ia memang tidak ingin jaejoong ada disana. Hwaiting

\- **Misscelyunjae** : beberapa chap lagi dia akan berubah cha, yah walau terpaksa. Sabar. Hihi

\- **jongindo** : yup, klasik memang. Ceritanya seperti ini kebanyakan berakhir seperti itu. kkk.

\- **itcha **: ini sudah dilanjutkan.

\- **Lilly** : yup, kan kakek sayang sama jaejoong

\- **jj :** entahlah, jaejoong rada plin-plan disini. Hehe

\- **Elis Jung** : selamat membaca ~ ada saatnya nanti, yunho akan merasa kehilangan jaejoong. Tunggu saja ya. hehe

\- **Anita** : iya tuh, padahal ia hanya sebagai menantu. Ck

\- **JungKimCaca** : ini sudah saya update

\- **Rechi **: iya, karena kakek sangat mengkhawatirkan cicitnya. Semacam simalakama ya? jaejoong serba salah jadinya. Tentang yoochun nanti ada di chapter 20 (atau 21 ya? saya lupa) hehe

\- **jaejung luv** : lebih dapat feelnya pas baca komik ya? hihi, terkadang saya juga gitu. Makanya dengan iseng, saya malah membuat manhwa itu jadi ff. hehe

\- **Aston :** terimakasih aston. :)

\- **nayla** : memang, peran junsu tidak sebanyak yunjaechun. Hehe.

\- **lee yuno** : tinggal beberapa chap lagi, hatinya yunho akan tersentuh.

\- **Amanda jj** : akhirnya ya yunho cemburu. Hehe. Sama-sama, Amanda.

\- **jaejae** : iya, manhwa-nya udah tamat kok, tetapi masih raw. Yang engsubnya belum tamat. Saya masih belum tahu untuk itu, hehe

\- **Sinta clarissa** : beberapa chap lagi, moment itu nongol kok. Sabar ya, Sinta

\- **Agnes** : maunya chunjae apa yunjae? Hehe :)

\- **Guest** : iya, dia hanya menantu.

\- **Queen maharani** : kencan kemana ya, hehe. Iya, kakek emang sangat sama changmin. Hehe

\- **sachan** : beberapa chapter lagi bakal yunjaemi momen, dimana yunho akan mengurus sang anak. Hehe. Tunggu saja ya ~

\- **damean** : hai, Damean! Terimakasih banyak koreksinya, saya suka sekali di koreksi seperti ini, jadi saya tahu kesalahan saya dimana. Iya, akan saya perbaiki. Ps: bahasa inggris saya, nggak bagus-bagus amat. Jadi, beberapa kata yang susah, saya jabarkan sedikit lebih ringan. Sekali lagi, terimakasih, jika ada koreksi lagi, silahkan sampaikan. Hehe :)

\- **Betty** : hehe. Begitulah, :)

\- **Citra **: tapi, jaejoong sedikit plin-plan.

\- **Guest **: kalau sadar, beberapa chapter lagi. Kalo suka, masih agak lama.

\- **Putri** : benar, kakek seperti penyelamat.

\- **Sisca** : iya, padahal yang membuat jaejoong perawan itu dia. Ckck

\- **Meybi** : iya, manhwa-nya belum tamat. Haha, kasihan changmin, ayahnya tega banget

\- **Jiji my cat** : iya, mereka hanya mau duit

\- **Jeje yepopo** : rayuan dari cassanova. Hehe

\- **Anastasia **: di chapter 20 atau 21 akan ada momen itu, Anastasia. Tunggu saja ya

\- **Guest **: chunjae? Baiklah. Hehe

\- **Kristall yepopo** : iya, kakek merindukan Minnie.

\- **aiska jung** : wah, masih lama untuk orang tuanya jaejoong sadar. Hehe. Ini sudah dilanjutkan

\- **Jeje my love** : yup, mereka mata duitan.

\- **ruixi** : enakan baca double kan. Hehe.. iya, yunho masih menyebalkan.

\- **Berta** : itu semua demi cicitnya, sebenarnya.

\- **Astrid park** : itu ada di chapter 20 atau 21, tunggu saja ya astrid. Di chapter bakal ada chunjaemin dan yunjaemin

\- **Mpok kitty** : sama, saya juga. Habis jahat sih

\- **Dwi yuliani 562** : yup! Kurang lebih seperti itu. karena yunho sayang banget sama ayahnya, ia masih tak terima ayahnya pergi begitu saja

\- **Mayy minni** : iya, dia sangat menggemaska. Soalnya anaknya yunjae. Hehe

\- **Beauty anna** : beberapa chapter lagi, Anna. Tunggu saja ya. iya, kakek adalah penyelamat jaejoong dan changmin. Hehe

\- **YukiMiku** : hehe. :) akhirnya saya sudah mendownload-nya. Beberapa chapter lagi akan ada momen yunjaemin. Hehe

\- **Dian artika** : adegan itu ada diantara chapter 20 atau 21. Ditunggu saja. Hehe

\- **Spon boeb** : iya, perannya Junsu memang tidak sebanyak YunJaeChun

\- **Teddy bear** : haha. Dia memang tukang makan. Bahkan yunho pun memanggilnya 'gendut'.

\- **Yasmien amira** : Aamiin.. hehe

\- **Ai Rin Lee** : Kalau Yunho sih beberapa chapter lagi lah. Kalo soo yeon dan Ny, Jung mungkin masih lama

\- **Hana - Kara** : karena saya mengikuti manhwa-nya,hehe. Jadi Jaejoong tidak sama yoochun. Tapi, lihat saja deh kedepannya hubungan mereka seperti apa. Hehe

\- **Vitta** : saya malah kesal dengan keluarga kim. Hehe

\- **Tallisa **: nah, saya juga kurang tahu, karena di manhwa-nya sendiri masih memakai bahasa korea, belum ada engsubnya.

\- **Lilly** : jaejoong pasti akan selalu berjuang untuk anaknya. Hehe

\- **Bebek imoetz** : hehe. Selamat membaca ~ sama-sama bebek :)

\- **Rosella** : saya juga berharap hal yang sama denganmu

\- **Monalisa** : memang jaejoong akan di bully, tetapi setidaknya ada kakek yang akan membela

\- **Shinna** : akhirnya ya :)

\- **Panda cantik** : pasti jaejoong akan kuat demi changmin

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

**Hurt, romance**

**Rate :**

**M**

**Main Cast :**

**\- Jung Yunho**

**\- Kim Jaejoong**

**\- Park Yoochun**

**\- Kim Junsu**

**\- Shim (Jung) Changmin**

**Supporting Cast :**

**\- Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)**

**\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)**

**\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)**

**\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)**

**\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)**

**\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)**

**\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)**

**\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)**

**\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)**

**\- Hyo Ahjumma**

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

.

"Selamat pagi, _harabeoji_." Sapa Jaejoong pada Jung _harabeoji _yang sedang membaca Koran di kamarnya.

"Oh, Jaejoong." Ia menutup korannya.

"Bagaimana tidur Anda semalam? Apakah Anda memanggilku?"

"Kemarilah." Ia menyerahkan sebuah undangan pada Jaejoong. "Ini adalah undangan kelas nutrisi untuk makanan bayi yang dapat dihadiri oleh seorang ibu. Kau harus mendatanginya, ini baik untukmu."

"Kelas nutrisi?"

"Ya. Tapi ini mungkin akan membuatmu malu, karena kau masih sangat muda dan telah memiliki anak."

"Mengapa aku harus malu? Aku justru bangga telah memiliki Changmin, _harabeoji_." Setelah membaca undangan itu, ia tersenyum pada Jung _harabeoji_. "Lagipula kelas ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya ada beberapa orang yang datang. Jadi, aku pasti akan pergi."

"Ya. Aku sangat bangga memiliki cucu perempuan sepertimu."

"Terimakasih _harabeoji_."

…

Sementara itu, dikamar Changmin, Yunho memotret Changmin yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan kamera polaroidnya.

"Bayi jeleknya ini begitu kecil mirip dengan ikan."

Ia tersenyum senang ketika melihat hasil fotonya.

…

Pagi hari di sekolah, entah bagaimana rumor tentang seorang murid yang telah memiliki anak menyebar luas. Baik anak lelaki ataupun perempuan membicarakan tentang murid yang memiliki bayi itu.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu ambil pusing, ia duduk dengan santai di kelasnya. Seraya membaca undangan itu sekali lagi.

"Kelas ini mulai bulan Juni. Masih cukup lama."

"Jaejoong." Sapa Hara.

"Huh?"

"Apapun berita yang ada, jangan terlalu diambil pusing. Jangan terpengaruh dengan rumor-rumor itu."

"Rumor apa yang kau maksud? Aku tidak mendengar apapun."

Tetapi, tidak jauh darinya beberapa anak perempuan sedang membicarakannya. Ia cukup mendengar, ketika mereka membicarakan dirinya yang telah memiliki anak.

Jaejoong cukup terkejut, karena tak ada yang mengetahui tentang hal itu. Kecuali Yunho dan Yoochun.

…

"Rumor ini cepat sekali meluas." Ucap SeungHyun di kamar mandi lelaki.

"Itu benar. Padahal kita hanya memberikan sedikit kata, tetapi terus berubah setiap saat dan menjadi lebih heboh." Ujar Taecyeon.

"Karena itu cerita yang menarik." Yunho menyeringai seraya membuang asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Tentang dirinya yang menjual diri karena uang, jika itu ada yang tahu, ia akan dikeluarkan." SeungHo menambahkan.

"Justru itu bagus, dan memudahkanku untuk mengusirnya. Lagipula itu rencanaku sebenarnya." Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Sebagai temanku, kau memang seperti setan!" ujar SeungHyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayok kita pergi."

Mereka segera pergi dari kamar mandi, tanpa mereka tahu jika ada seseorang yang mendengarkan perkataan mereka sedari tadi.

Yoochun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. "Seperti setan? Aku setuju dengannya." Ia menyeringai.

…

Saat Jaejoong melewati lorong untuk pulang sekolah, beberapa anak memandanginya dan membicarakan tentang dirinya. Jaejoong mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya, ia terus saja berjalan.

"Kemana kau mau pergi?" tanya Minah seraya mencegatnya. "Aku mendengar semuanya. Pantas saja aku mencium bau bayi jika berada di dekatmu."

"Aku dengar Ayah bayi itu sering tidur dengan perempuan lain. Begitu menyedihkan." Eunjung menambahkan.

"Mengapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini? Bagaimana jika guru mengetahui tentang hal ini?" sinis Minah.

"Aku tidak memiliki masalah dengan kalian. Jadi, minggirlah."

"Jika itu bukan masalahmu, mengapa kau harus lari?" tanya Minah.

"Itu…"

"Jawab aku. Jika itu tidak benar, mengapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sesungguhnya?"

"Cerita itu benar." Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Jaejoong seraya melepaskan tas Jaejoong.

"Tapi Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Semua orang sudah tahu sekarang. Situasi seperti ini pun akan membuat guru mengetahuinya."

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau mengambil tasku? Kembalikan!"

Yunho malah mengeluarkan semua isi barang yang ada di tas Jaejoong itu. Sampai selembar foto terlihat dari sana.

"Huh? Apa ini? Apakah ini anaknya?" tanya Taecyeon.

_'__Changmin.. sejak kapan foto itu ada di tasku? Bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat foto itu.'_

Sebuah kertas lain menarik perhatian SeungHyun. "Huh? Kelas nutrisi untuk ibu?"

"Memang di sekolah ini ada kelas seperti itu?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Aku tidak percaya sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang aku percaya tentang rumor itu." Ucap seorang perempuan disana.

"Jadi benar ia menjual tubuhnya." Sindir perempuan yang lain.

Jaejoong benar-benar geram sekarang. Ia menatap Yunho. "Ini perbuatanmu kan?"

"Mengapa kau berbicara seperti ini pada kakak kelasmu? Sangat memalukan." Sindir Yunho.

Anak-anak yang lain pun kembali membicarakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terpukul.

"Jaejoong, bayi itu bukankah sepupumu?" tanya Yoochun, membuat yang lain melihat kearahnya. "Biarkan saja, orang lain mengetahui sepupumu yang lucu itu." Yoochun tersenyum ramah.

"Yoochun _oppa_," lirih Jaejoong.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku." Desis Yunho pada Yoochun.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberitahu semua orang jika kau ayahnya? Kau akan dalam masalah besar setelah itu." bisik Yoochun.

Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong. "Seharusnya kau memberitahu mereka jika dia adalah keponakanmu. Agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Kau bisa memberitahu mereka jika kau yang merawatnya karena orang tuamu dan kakakmu sedang sibuk." Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"_Oppa_…"

"Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?" tanya SeungHyun heran.

Akhirnya yang lain meninggalkan kerumunan itu, mereka percaya jika itu hanya sekedar rumor setelah mendengar perkataan Yoochun tadi.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Jaejoong mendapat pesan dari Yoochun. Ia mengajak Jaejoong untuk menonton film. Ia terlihat senang dan segera membalas pesan Yoochun itu. Ia sudah lama tidak menonton film.

…

"Ia pasti sangat senang bisa menonton film, setelah menghadapi rumor itu." ucap Yoochun seraya menatap ponselnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Junsu meneleponnya. Ia segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya, ada masalah apa, Su-_ie_."

_"__Sayang, apa aku tidak boleh meneleponmu?"_

"Maksudku bukan begitu."

_"__Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"_

"Huh? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sudah berjanji dengan temanku hari ini."

_"__Kemana kalian akan pergi? Tidak bisakah kau membatalkannya? Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

"Hmm. Aku rasa aku bisa bertemu denganmu tetapi hanya sebentar."

_"__Baiklah. Aku akan menutup teleponnya."_

…

"Aku merasa bersalah pada Anda, Tn. Kim. Aku selalu berharap bisa makan bersama kalian berdua tetapi perusahaanku sangat sibuk." Ucap Jung _harabeoji_ saat ia mengajak Tn. dan Ny. Kim makan di restoran China.

"Ah, itu bukan kesalahan Anda, Tuan. Kami sangat mengerti jika direktur seperti Anda sibuk." Tn. Kim tersenyum pada Jung _harabeoji_.

"Terimakasih sudah memahaminya." Jung _harabeoji_ mengeluarkan sebuah amplop tebal dari jasnya. "Tolong terima ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong gunakan uang ini sebaik mungkin, dan Anda bisa membeli sebuah apartemen baru."

"Tapi, ini sangat…."

"Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu kalian jangan takut untuk memberitahuku. Aku akan sangat senang membantu Anda." Jung _harabeoji_ berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku minta maaf, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Jadwal hari ini benar-benar padat. Selamat menikmati makanan kalian."

"Terimakasih banyak, Tuan."

Jung _harabeoji _pun meninggalkan restoran bersama dengan sekretaris Mi-Hye.

"Sayang, mimpi kita sedikit lagi berhasil." Ny. Kim memeluk suaminya itu.

"Benar. Kita bisa tetap tinggal karena putri kita."

…

"Yoochun _sunbae_…" panggil Jaejoong saat melihat Yoochun sedang berbincang dengan temannya.

"Kau harus pulang dan bersiap untuk kencan kita nanti malam." Yoochun tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, _sunbae_." Jaejoong tersenyum malu. "Terimakasih sudah menolongku. Kau adalah orang yang baik."

"Lupakan tentang formalitas. Lihat ini…" ia menyentuh pipi Jaejoong. "Kau mau menonton apa nanti malam?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihat film apa aja yang akan tayang di internet, jadi aku tidak tahu film apa yang tayang. Kau saja yang pilih dan aku akan mengikutinya."

"Kalau begitu kita akan menonton film yang popular saat ini saja."

"Baiklah."

…

"Dia pasti terkejut ketika ia melihatku di sekolah." Junsu tersenyum membayangkan wajah Yoochun.

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pintu gerbang sekolah. "Mengapa dia belum keluar?" Ia mengalihkan arah pandangnya. "Ah itu dia."

Sesaat wajahnya nampak terkejut. Karena ia melihat Yoochun yang berbicara cukup akrab dengan Jaejoong. _'Bukankah itu Jaejoong? Mereka berdua terlihat akrab, daripada saat Yoochun bersamaku.'_

Junsu membunyikan bunyi klakson mobilnya, membuat Yoochun dan Jaejoong menatap kearahnya.

"Junsu…" lirih Yoochun.

"Itu sangat susah jika kau akan pergi bersamaku." Ucap Jaejoong dengan suara parau.

"Itu benar. Aku harus pergi bersama dengan _noona_ terlebih dahulu. Pertemuan kita tidak akan berubah, nanti aku akan memberitahumu tempat pertemuan kita."

"Baiklah. Tapi mengapa kau memanggilnya _noona_?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Junsu lebih tua 2 tahun dariku dan Yunho. Kita akan bertemu nanti."

Yoochun berjalan kearah mobil Junsu dan memasuki mobil itu, kemudian mereka berlalu dari sana.

"Jadi, kekasihnya lebih tua darinya. Aku tidak percaya. Tetapi, jika ia masih sekolah ia pasti tidak akan membawa mobil. Dia telah memiliki kekasih, apa akan baik-baik saja jika ia pergi menonton denganku?" lirih Jaejoong seraya menatap mobil Junsu yang telah menjauh.

_'__Sadarlah, pertemuan kami bukan apa-apa. Kami hanya sekadar menonton film, tidak lebih. Lagipula Yoochun oppa menganggapku adik kelasnya.'_

…

Changmin sedang bermain boneka bebek, saat ia tengah dimandikan oleh Jaejoong dan pengasuhnya itu.

"Benarkan yang kukatakan? Jika kau akan kembali kerumah ini lagi." Ucap sang pengasuh.

"Ya itu benar."

"Minnie.. sudah 2 hari ya kita tidak bertemu, aku merindukanmu." Ia mencium Changmin dengan sayang.

Kemudian pengasuh itu mengeringkan tubuh basah Changmin dengan handuk. Sedangkan Jaejoong mengangkat ponselnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi.

"_Eomma! _Aku baru saja hendak meneleponmu."

_"__Sayangku.. kau tahu dimana aku dan ayahmu berada?"_

"Apa kalian sedang bermain poker dengan tetangga?"

_"__Anak ini! Apa kau pikir orang tuamu ini tidak ada kerjaan sehingga melakukan hal itu? Kami sedang melihat apartemen baru."_

"_Eomma_, jangan beritahu aku, jika…"

_"__Itu benar! Tuan Jung memberikan kami uang untuk membeli apartemen baru."_

"Apa kalian gila? Mengapa kau menerima uang itu?"

_"__Mengapa tiba-tiba kau berteriak? Itu karena kami sudah menandatangani kontrak untuk apartemen ini."_

"_Eomma_…"

Terdengar Tn. dan Ny. Kim sibuk melihat-lihat apartemen barunya. Bahkan setelah itu ia menutup telepon, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi pada Jaejoong.

…

Sementara itu, Yoochun dan Junsu sedang pergi makan malam berdua di restoran yang cukup mewah.

Tiba-tiba saus yang akan diambil Yoochun, tumpah ketangannya. "Ah, sial!"

"Tapi itu tidak mengenai bajumu kan?"

"Tidak. Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan membersihkan tanganku." Yoochun berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

Junsu membersihkan tumpahan saus itu menggunakan tisu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoochun yang diletakkan di meja berbunyi cukup nyaring. Membuat Junsu terkejut, ia segera melihat ponsel itu. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan. Junsu pun membukanya.

_'__Oppa, aku minta maaf. Aku sedang ada keperluan jadi aku tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Bagaimana jika menonton film lain waktu? –Jaejoong-'_

Junsu cukup terkejut saat membacanya. Sekarang ia tahu jika Yoochun sedang ada janji dengan Jaejoong. Saat ia melihat Yoochun keluar dari kamar mandi, ia segera meletakkan ponselnya di tempat semula.

"Maaf lama."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, sayang."

Yoochun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat-lihat isinya, siapa tahu ada pesan dari Jaejoong. Namun, dia cukup kaget saat pesan yang dikirim Jaejoong sudah terbuka. Ia mengerti jika Junsu yang membacanya.

_'__Aku tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini. Mungkinkah dia sangat dekat dengan perempuan itu daripada temannya yang lain? Tapi mengapa pertemuan mereka seolah lebih penting daripada pertemuanku dengannya?_

"Ah bukankah sekarang seharusnya kau bertemu dengan temanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak jadi pergi. Kami membatalkannya." Yoochun meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Jadi begitu? Baguslah."

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setiap hari, karena saya sudah menjabarkan sampai beberapa chapter. maaf buat review yang tidak saya balas. saya hanya membalas review dari chapter sebelum chapter ini saya update. jadi, chapter sebelum-sebelumnya lagi, tidak saya balas. maafkan saya, ya.**

**.**

**.**

**\- ****leeChunnie** : bacanya dari kiri ke kanan kok.. hehe

\- ** .96** : sabar ya nunggu sekitar 5 chapter lagi. hehe..

\- **Yuan Lian** : haha. tergantung dengan manhwa nya apakah yunho akan 'disiksa' atau tidak. hehe. ada apa dengan yoosu moment?

\- **fuawaliyaah** : heh?

\- **Pumpkins yellow** : oke

\- : seharusnya dari awal dia sadar ya kalau punya anak. hehe. apakah yoochun suka jaejoong? jawabannya ada di chapter... tunggu saja deh. hehe

\- **YunjaeDDiction** : iya tuh. padahal dia sudah memiliki anak karena kesalahannya dia. masih saja mikirin junsu ya? hehe

\- **MaxMin** : yunho akan baik kok sama jaejoong, yah walau kepaksa. tunggu saja, sikap baiknya yunho ke jaejoong ya.

\- **Jung Hyejoong** : kakek akan terus menjaga cicitnya kok. hehe. Aamiin, doakan saja ya :)

\- **minjaeboo** : saya tidak tahu, apa tetap ngikutin manhwa nya atau tidak. hehe. apa kamu sudah baca manhwa nya?

\- **Ega EXOkpopers** : tinggal beberapa chapter lagi kok, yunho bakal baik sama jaemin. bahkan ada homin momen. hehe. chapter berapa ya? masalahnya manhwa nya belum selesai. hehe

\- **mynamedhiendha** : hehe. soalnya ini kan ambil dari manhwa, jadinya rada ke jepang-jepangan gitu. hehe. terimakasih ya :)

\- : sepertinya memang begitu, manhwa nya aja belum selesai. hehe

\- **azahra88** : jaejoong sih maunya gitu. tapi nggak diizinin sama si kakek

\- **Agnes** : semoga dia akan membuka hatinya untuk jaejoong ya. hehe

\- **sachan** : momen chunjaemin? beberapa chapter lagi, tunggu saja. saya lupa chapter berapa. kalau tidak salah chapter 20/21. hehe. kalau saya ceritain nggak seru lagi, ditunggu saja kelanjutannya. oke, Sachan? :)

\- **Amanda jj** : sangat masih mencintai junsu. hehe

\- **Queen maharani** : namanya juga lagi frustasi

\- **exindira** : nggak apa-apa kok, pake gendongan bayi gitu. tapi bukan kain, saya lupa namanya. hehe.

\- **Elis Jung** : kira-kira chapter 20/21 gitu, saya lupa. ditunggu saja ya.

\- **Citra** : iya, dikasih tau sama soo yeon

\- **JungKimCaca** : ini sudah di update lagi

\- **Jiji my cat** : tapi memang benar kan? yunho jahat sama jaejoong sih

\- **nayla** : iya, yoochun bakal jadi orang ketiga diantara yunjae. umurnya sekitar 3 blan. iya, kira-kira begitu

\- **Bebek imoetz** : iya, yunho suka junsu

\- **Krisstall yepopo** : begitulah wataknya ny. jung

\- **Lee yuno** : haha. iya, rempong sekali

\- **meybi** : punya bapak kayak yunjae? yunho mungkin ya. hehe

\- **Berta** : iya, yoochun sudah tunangan. *poor joongie

\- **joongmax** : entahlah, mungkin karena dia masih mencintai junsu jadi tidak peduli dengan jaejoong

\- **itcha** : ini sudah di update lagi

\- **GhaldaBalqies** : hai, Ghalda, salam kenal juga. iya, nggak apa-apa, kok. santai saja. hehe. oya? tapi tenang saja, saya nggak ngikutin ff itu kok. soalnya yang ini murni dari Manhwa, hehe. kecuali kalau ff itu juga terilhami dari manhwa yang sama dengan yang saya buat. hehe. semua pertanyaanmu akan terjawab di beberapa selanjutnya, hehe. jadi, tunggu update-an saya terus saya. kalau momen yunjaemin, beberapa chapter lagi kok. kira-kira chapter 20/21, saya lupa. iya, kebiasaan saya suka gitu, langsung ngepost tanpa baca ulang. mianhae. hehe. terimakasih sudah membaca :)

\- **jongindo**: ini sudah di update. hehe

\- **Astrid park**: hehe, dia nggak sepenuhnya mempermainkan perasaan jaejoong kok.

\- **Mpok kitty**: hehe. sabar ya mpok.

\- **Dwi yuliani 562** : yup. ada kok momen yunho mengurus minnie, beberapa chap lagi. tunggu saja ya. iya, kalau mau curhat silahkan saja. ah! saya belum menonton drama itu. apa dramanya bagus? bukankah dari jaman mirotic, body nya sudah bagus? hehe. sama-sama, Dwi

\- **Beauty anna** : bukan kok, bapaknya yunho meninggal kecelakaan setelah beradu argumen dengan kakek. bukan kakek penyebabnya.

\- **Tallisa** : sayangnya di manhwa tidak terlalu detail menjelaskan changmin *iyalah.. dan saya bingung bayi umur segitu, biasanya bisa apa saja.. :(

\- **Yasmien amira** : iya, dia bukan appa yang baik.

\- **YukiMiku** : iya, yuki. hehe. lebih tepatnya 'sedikit' menerima, walau dia tetap masih menyangkal hehe. ooh, bukan Yuki, itu punya teman saya yang numpang update di akunku, karena dia nggak punya akun. kalau cerita saya yang lain, silahkan buka saja akun saya ini, nanti ada disana. baru ada 3 ff sih. hehe. *promosi, ceritanya. kkk

\- **Monalisa** : entahlah, mengapa dia jadi marah pada jaejoong

\- **ruixi** : sama-sama, ruixi. hehe, nanti ada saatnya jaejoong akan bahagia. hehe

\- **Hana - Kara** : masih suka sama junsu malah. perasaannya yoochun ke jaejoong, ada di beberapa chapter lagi. tunggu saja, ya. hehe

\- **Guest** : Aamiin, semoga Yunho kualat ya? hehe

\- **Rechi** : iya, suka banget. tepat, dia aja sampai ngomong seperti itu, jika ingin bersama junsu. hehe. yoochun tertarik pada jaejoong, jawabannya ada di beberapa chapter lagi. tunggu saja

\- **Snow white** : iya, yunho suka mabuk disaat frustasi. yoochun memang sudah tunangan dengan junsu. hehe

\- **Pecinta fanfic** : beberapa chapter lagi, yunho akan mengurusi changmin, dan jaejoong akan menyusui changmin. hehe. iya, sama-sama :)

\- **Bebek imoetz** : ini sudah aku update, bebek

\- **jj** : ini sudah aku update. hehe

\- **Teddy bear** : iya, yunho bukan appa yang baik

-**Rly. ** : iya, begitulah. makanya mereka berdua nggak akur.

.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

Hurt, romance

**Rate :**

M

**Main Cast :**

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

\- Park Yoochun

\- Kim Junsu

\- Shim (Jung) Changmin

**Supporting Cast :**

**-** Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

.

Jaejoong mendekati Jung _harabeoji_ yang sedang menyirami tanaman kesayangannya di halaman belakang rumahnya.

"_Harabeoji_…" Ia tertunduk. "Hari ini orang tuaku menelepon. Mengapa Anda melakukan itu?"

"Aku sudah memberitahumu. Kita sekarang adalah keluarga. Kamu tidak perlu berpikir jika semua ini adalah kesalahanmu."

"Tapi jika Anda seperti itu, membuatku merasa terbebani. Aku tidak ingin menerima uang dari Anda, _harabeoji_. Aku tidak pernah menggunakan atm yang telah Anda beri padaku. Jika aku menerima uang Anda, orang-orang akan berpikir jika aku melahirkan anakku karena uang. Aku tidak suka itu." Jaejoong mengeluarkan air matanya. "Tapi, pada akhirnya orang tuaku menerima banyak uang. Itu alasan mengapa aku sebenarnya tidak ingin kembali ke rumah ini."

"Apa maksdumu dengan mengatakan kau melahirkan bayi karena uang? Siapa yang berbicara seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, aku justru senang kau melahirkan Changmin. Jika dilain waktu aku mendengarmu bilang maaf atau terimakasih, hanya karena rumor yang beredar. Maka aku akan marah."

"_Harabeoji_…"

…

"Pemandangannya sangat indah!" sahut Junsu ketika melihat pemandangan dari balkon restoran yang memang terletak di dalam hotel. "Yoochunnie, kau harus melihatnya."

Tapi Yoochun hanya diam, seolah tak mendengar perkataan Junsu itu. Junsu pun mendekat kearahnya, memeluk lengannya.

"Yoochun, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Jika ka uterus seperti ini, aku akan pulang."

"Maaf… Hmm, malam ini benar-benar indah. Lihatlah, bulannya bersinar terang. Bukankah itu sangat cantik?"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Yoochun bordering. Ia melepas pelukan Junsu di lengannya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Yeoboseyo_."

_"Hi, Yoochun oppa. Ini aku Jaejoong. Aku minta maaf tidak jadi nonton bersamamu. Apa kau marah padaku?"_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti."

_"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Aku sudah tidak sibuk lagi, jadi aku bisa pergi sekarang. Ah, tapi ini sudah terlambat untuk bertemu ya."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggulah disana."

Yoochun menutup teleponnya dan berjalan kearah Junsu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Seseorang yang tadi membatalkan janjinya, sekarang sudah bisa pergi bersamaku."

"Ah begitu ya?" Junsu terlihat berpikir. "Bisakah aku bertanya padamu? Siapa seseorang yang akan bertemu denganmu?"

"Ah, itu.. temanku. Kau tidak mengenalnya."

_'Kau berbohong.' _Junsu memandang wajah Yoochun. "Jadi kau akan pergi?" Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun. "Kumohin jangan pergi."

"Maaf, tapi ini sangat penting. Jadi mari kita turun sekarang."

"Tidak." Yoochun melepaskan tangan Junsu yang menggenggamnya.

Mereka telah sampai di lantai paling bawah.

"Kau pergilah terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Lirih Junsu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan meneleponmu besok." Yoochun berlari menuju pintu utama.

_'Yoochun, beritahu aku jika yang aku pikirkan ini salah. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan?'_

…

Yunho sedang rebahan dikamarnya, segera mengangkat telepon yang bordering sedari tadi.

"Hai, Junsu."

_"Yunho."_ Terdengar suara isakan tangis disana.

"Tunggu, mengapa kau menangis?"

_"Yunho…"_

"Mengapa kau menangis? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah? Beritahu aku."

_"Bisakah kau kesini?"_

…

Yunho sudah tiba di tempat Junsu berada. Ia melihat Junsu sedang duduk di bar, sendirian. Ia pun mendekati perempuan itu.

"Hai, Yunho. Sudahlah lama kau tidak kesini?" sapa bartender.

"Hai, _Hyung_."

"Cepatlah dan tenangkan dia."

Yunho segera duduk di samping Junsu. Junsu langsung tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah sampai rupanya."

"Kau minum berapa gelas? Wajahmu sangat merah."

"Aku rasa, aku minum begitu banyak." Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada bartender. "Beri aku satu gelas lagi."

"Apa ini karena Yoochun lagi?"

"Tepat!" Junsu menegak gelasnya lagi, entah yang keberapa. "Yoochun berubah. Dia mencintai seseorang." Junsu mengeluarkan air matanya. "Yoochun memiliki kekasih lain! Dia tidak mencintaiku lagi! Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Soo Yeon. Tentang Jaejoong. Dia melahirkan dan sekarang dia tinggal dirumahmu."

"Itu…"

"Jika aku memberitahu Yoochun apa dia akan membenci dan meninggalkan perempuan itu? Dia harus tahu mengenai hal ini. Itu benar. Aku harus segera meneleponnya."

Yunho mengambil ponsel Junsu. "Jangan lakukan itu. Yoochun… sudah tahu semuanya."

"Itu tidak benar. Terus mengapa ia tetap menyukai perempuan itu? Bahkan ia telah memiliki anak, tapi mengapa ia terlihat bahagia. Kenapa?" jerit Junsu kesal.

"Aku juga ingin tahu, apa yang sedang lelaki itu pikirkan."

"Tapi… Jaejoong menyukaimu, kan?"

"Tidak. Aku rasa ia menyukai Yoochun saat ini."

"Tidak mungkin!" Ia menggenggam baju Yunho. "Kau harus membuat Jaejoong menyukaimu. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau harus membuat dia menyukaimu. Kau pasti bisa."

"Mungkin saja…"

"Kau dapat membuat perempuan jatuh cinta padamu dengan mudah, lagipula kau adalah ayah dari bayi itu. Jadi ini sangat mudah membuat Jaejoong menyukaimu. Jika Jaejoong menyukaimu, Yoochun akan kembali padaku."

"Tenanglah. Yoochun tidak mungkin akan memutuskanmu."

"Itu mengapa kau harus membuat perempuan itu mencintaimu. Sudah dua bulan sejak pertunanganku dengannya. Tolong bantu aku, sebelum Yoochun meminta putus dariku. Hanya kamu yang bisa, Yunho."

_'Junsu, kau tahu aku masih suka padamu. Saat kau memintaku menolongmu seperti ini, bukankah ini terasa janggal? Tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan menolongmu.'_

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya."

"Yunho!" Junsu memeluk Yunho erat. "Terimakasih banyak."

…

"Ingat janjimu. Kita akan menonton lain waktu." Ucap Yoochun saat mereka sedang menikmati malam di sepanjang sungai Han.

"Iya. Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Yoochun.

"Hmm. Aku tidak tahu. Tetapi aku ingin hidup bahagia dan damai." Jaejoong diam sejenak. "Haha.. rasanya aku ingin ke kamar mandi." Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

Yoochun memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Kamar mandi ada di sebelah sana. Mengapa kau bergetar?"

Tanpa diminta, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Mengapa kau menangis, membuatku merasa tak enak. Berhentilah menangis." Yoochun menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba wajah mereka semakin dekat. Yoochun memegang pingga Jaejoong. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. Namun, Jaejoong tersadar, ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja, _oppa_."

…

Jaejoong dan Yunho tiba bersamaan di depan rumah Yunho. Mereka saling menatap. Jaejoong memencet intercom.

_"Siapa itu?"_

"Ini aku."

_"Ooh. Kau datang bersama Yunho? Tunggu sebentar."_

Pintu besar itpun terbuka.

"Kau duluan masuk." Lirih Jaejoong.

"Kau habis darimana?" tanya Yunho pelan.

"Aku dari rumahku. Aku hanya pergi 2 jam. Apa aku harus memberitahumu dengan siapa aku pergi?"

"Dengan Yoochun, kan?" Jaejoong hanya terdiam. "Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah bertemu dengan Yoochun lagi. Kau tahu ia telah memiliki kekasih."

Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Yunho itu. _'Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti itu?'_

.

.

Pagi harinya mereka tengah menyantap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Hyo _ahjumma_. Suasana sangat lengang karena tidak ada yang berbicara.

_'Buat Jaejoong menyukaimu. Jadikan ia milikmu.'_

Suara Junsu itu terus terngiang di pikiran Yunho. Tiba-tiba ia mengambilkan beberapa daging dan memberikannya pada piring Jaejoong.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Ucapnya.

Membuat yang lain terkejut, terlebih dengan Ny. Jung. Semua tahu, jika Yunho tidak menyukai Jaejoong. Tetapi ia menjadi baik pada perempuan itu.

"Te…terimakasih."

...

Yoochun sedang memperbaiki dasinya. Ia tersenyum membayangkan kejadian semalam. Ia melihat ponselnya, Junsu meneleponnya tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya.

"Junsu, aku minta maaf. Ada yang lebih menyenangkan dipikiranku. Yunho, aku seperti mencuri semua yang kau miliki."

…

Jaejoong membuka pintu pagar. Tiba-tiba ia disambut oleh Yunho dan motor _sport_-nya itu.

"Naiklah. Kita harus berangkat."

"Kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke sekolah. Memangnya mau kemana lagi? Apa kau takut akan terjatuh di tempat yang sama dua kali?" Yunho menyeringai. "Maaf, aku meninggalkanmu di jalan tol waktu itu. Dan menumpahkan semua barangmu ketika itu."

"Ada apa denganmu? Mereka bilang seseorang akan menjadi lebih baik, ketika ia akan mati. Apa kau sedang sakit?"

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberimu tumpangan."

"Tunggu! Kali ini aku percaya padamu."

Mereka segera berangkat menuju sekolah. Tak berapa lama, mereka telah sampai di sekolah.

_'Dia benar-benar mengantarkanku ke sekolah.'_

Jaejoong segera turun dari motor Yunho. "Terimakasih. Karena kau benar-benar mengantarkanku, aku akan memaafkan kesalahanmu ketika itu."

"Apa?"

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Tunggu! Kita jalan bersama!"

Jaejoong tak mengindahkan perkataan Yunho. Ia segera menuju ke dalam sekolahnya. Yunho memarkir motornya.

"Dan pada akhirnya, mengapa aku mengatakan 'tunggu'?" desisnya. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Jaejoong yang tengah disapa oleh Yoochun.

"Hei, tumben kau datang lebih pagi? Biasanya kau tidak pernah datang lebih awal." Ucap Yoochun, Jaejoong pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku menggunakan metode yang berbeda agar datang lebih awal." Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. _'Aku tidak mungkin memberitahunya jika aku berangkat dengan Yunho.'_

"Apa kau menggunakan taksi?"

"Ah, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku. Jadi aku harus segera ke kelas." Jaejoong hendak pergi dari sana. Tetapi, Yoochun menahannya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Bisakah kau diam disini sebentar?"

"Kau tidak bisa berbicara dengannya. Lepaskan dia."

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setiap hari, karena saya sudah menjabarkan sampai beberapa chapter. maaf buat review yang tidak saya balas. saya hanya membalas review dari chapter sebelum chapter ini saya update. jadi, chapter sebelum-sebelumnya lagi, tidak saya balas. maafkan saya, ya.**

**.**

**.**

\- MaxMin : hore! hehe. iya, tuh, padahal nanti tingginya bakal kayak dirinya. haha

\- exindira : adegan itu ada di chapter 20/21, saya lupa.

\- NaiSillaPhyromaniacs06 : iya, nggak apa-apa. ini sudah di update

\- azahra88 : Aamiin, semoga junsu nggak jahat sama jaejoong ya

\- che-cassiopeiajaejoong : iya, untung yoochun nggak ngasi tahu ke semau orang siapa ayah minnie yang sebenarnya ya. haha. hwaiting!

\- leeChunnie : mungkin karena kamu jarang baca komik?

\- ayyaLaksita : iya, buat menyebar rumor.

\- Yuan Lian : kenapa nggak dilanjut baca manhwa-nya? moment itu kayaknya ada di chapter 20 deh. ooh YunSu, kenapa? hehe

\- ruixi : ini sudah di update.

\- CallmeUcil : iya, yoochun penyelamatnya jaejoong. hehe. maybe, I dunno. soalnya yang mereka mau cuma duit sih. hehe

\- mynamedhiendha : iya, junsu disitu jadi noona.

\- snow-drop-1272 : mau disiksa gimana?

\- YunjaeDDiction : soalnya yoochun... jawabannya ada di chapter 20 (semoga ada bener, saya lupa chapter berapa). hehe

\- fuyu cassiopeia : udah dilanjut

\- minjaeboo : sama! dan sekarang feel saya hilang tentang ff ini. hehe. tapi semampu saya, saya akan lanjutin. hehe. terimakasih sudah mau menunggu ff ini hehe..

\- jongindo: ini sudah di update lagi

\- irna-lee-96 : bukan berletekuk lutut sih, tetapi yunho akan baik sama jaejoong. hhe

\- Park Oh InFa FaRo : iya, soalnya sudah jadi beberapa chapter. terimakasih sudah membaca.

\- fuawaliyaah : saya juga tidak tahu. hehe

\- Hana-Kara : iya, junsu jadi noona. iya, mereka dulu teman sepermainan. haha. yunho perannya jadi antagonis.

\- Jung Hyejoong : semoga sakit hatinya junsu, berbuah manis buat jaejoong. hehe

\- maia-vier r: lanjut

\- itcha : sama-sama. lanjut

\- noona : haha. kalau 3 kali sehari nggak seru ahh.. itu mah mending baca manhwa nya aja. hehe

\- jj : what? kamu sampai hapal saya post nya jam berapa aja? salut. hihi

\- Dwi yuliani 562 : iya, dia jahat banget. untung saja ada yoochun yang nolongin jaejoong. wah, saya jadi penasaran. berarti 'uke'nya dia nggak terlalu kelihatan ya? sama-sama dwi

\- strongjaejae : hehe.. sekarang nama ada :) iya, untung ada yoochun, haha. fighting!

\- Rechi : iya, untung saja yoochun nggak memberi tahu mereka siapa ayah changmin sebenarnya. sama, saya juga nggak respect sama ortu jaejoong. wah, saya tidak tahu pasti alasannya apa, karena di manhwa-nya belum menjelaskan masalah yoochun yg tidak begitu senang dgn pertunangannya. lanjut

\- my yunjaechun : yoochun suka nggak ya sama jaejoong. jawabannya ada di chapter 20 (Semoga saya benar, saya lupa chapternya). hehe

\- JungKimCaca : nggak ada, yang ada moment jaejoong sakit

\- Yasmien amira : haha. berarti dia ikan ya

\- Bebek imoetz : entahlah, yunho itu maunya apa

\- Astrid park : beberapa chapter lagi lah momen-momen itu, tunggu saja ya astrid. sama-sama

\- Lee yuno : apa jahatnya, akan terlihat seiringnya waktu. hehe.. iya, jaejoong adalah perempuan special.

\- Jiji my cat : maksudnya kelas tentang makanan apa saja yang baik untuk nutrisi sang bayi, kira-kira seperti itu

\- Mpok kitty : nggak apa-apalah, satu chapter aja dia nggak ngerecoki. hehe

\- Kristall yepopo : mereka belum nikah, kok

\- Teddy bear : sayangnya, yunho belum menyukai changmin

\- Anita : ada kok momen yunho gendong changmin

\- Amanda jj : Aamiin

\- Agnes : iya, dan mereka juga menyebarkan rumor

\- Queen maharani : hmm, mungkin 3 chapter lagi, tunggu saja ya

\- Betty : dari awal mereka memang mata duitan

\- sachan : soalnya jaejoong lagi ke ruang kerja kakek, dan changmin lagi tidur. ini sudah di update, sachan.

\- YukiMiku : iya, maka dari itu, untung yoochun tidak memberitahukan pada mereka siapa ayah changmin yang sebenarnya. haha. maklum dia memang tidak suka anak kecil. hehe, iya Yuki. oya, sekalian aku tanggapin disini saja ya, review mu di ff ku yang satunya, itu mungkin tidak saya lanjutkan lagi, tiba-tiba saya buntuk di tengah jalan. dan menemukan ide lain lagi, jika berkenan silahkan tunggu ff saya yang lain. kkk

\- meybi : haha, padahal dia bapaknya ya. tentang chunjae ada di chapter 20. hehe

\- Guest, Pumpkins yellow &amp; Snow white : entah, kapan yunho mulai sadarnya

\- Anastasia : iya, beneran. dia ngelihat jaejoong menyusui minnie. sama-sama, anastasia

\- Jeje yepopo : sabar, beberapa chapter lagi kok

\- Mayy minni : memang mereka matre, beberapa chapter lagi

\- joongmax : orang yang dicintai yoochun itu ada di chapter 20, tunggu saja. hehe

\- Beauty anna : begitulah adanya. :(

\- Spon boeb : entah, kapan dia sadarnya. momen homin? ada banget. di chapter 21 kayaknya, lupa. sama-sama

\- Mpok kitty : pernah kok, ada momennya tersendiri itu, tunggu saja. hehe

\- Sinta clarissa : semoga ya, kasihan junsu ya. iya, lagi lucu-lucunya si minnie, tapi maaf aku nggak bisa mendeksripsiin dengan baik momen-momen kelucuan changmin.

\- Rossel : ada kok saat jaejoong menyusui changmin. tunggu saja. sama-sama, rossela

\- jejejejejung : iya, dia mengatai dirinya sendiri. mirip ikan. hehe

\- Mr muschle : iya, yunho belum dewasa.

\- shanzec: wah, kalau junsu bakal jadi musuh jaejoong. kita lihat seiring berjalannya waktu saja. hehe.

\- Rly-C-JaeKyu : haha. pengen jitak ya? silahkan. hehe

\- Aston : dia usianya 19 thn. pas membuat changmin usianya 18. dia tidak terlalu pintar. sama-sama

\- Ristra : iya, dia jadi pengasuh bayi lagi. di chapter 21, kayaknya, momen-momen dimana jaejoong menyusui minnia, yunho mengganti popok changmin. tunggu saja

\- Putri : iya tidak apa-apa, silahkan ekspresikan perasaanmu setelah membaca ff ini. hehe

\- nayla : sebentar lagi, yunho jadi baik kok. yoosu sudah tunangan.

\- Ega EXOkpopers : lanjut

.

.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

Hurt, romance

**Rate :**

M

**Main Cast :**

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

\- Park Yoochun

\- Kim Junsu

\- Shim (Jung) Changmin

**Supporting Cast :**

**-** Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

.

"Jung Yunho…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Dan kau, kemari." Yunho memerintahkan Jaejoong untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Hah? Kau menyuruhku untuk menuruti perintahmu? Apa kau berpikir aku akan menurutimu? Huh." Dengus Jaejoong. "Yoochun o_ppa,_ kita berbicara nanti saja, ya." Jaejoong melangkah ke dalam sekolahnya. Tidak memedulikan Yunho.

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Yunho saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat kebencian diantara mereka. Yunho memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah, mengejar Jaejoong.

"Hei." Teriaknya. Ia menarik tangan Jaejoong. "Ikuti aku."

"Jung Yunho! Ada apa denganmu? Semua orang melihat kita."

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong memasuki kelas musik, yang memang sering kali sepi.

"Biarkan aku pergi! Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Tapi aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Lirih Yunho. "Mengapa kau dekat dengan Yoochun dari hari ke hari? Berhenti memikirkannya." Teriak Yunho.

"Dari kemarin kau bertingkah aneh melihat kedekatanku dengan Yoochun _oppa_, ini semua pasti karena Junsu _unnie_, kan? Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Yoochun _oppa_. Jika kau sudah mengerti dengan kesalahpahaman ini. Aku akan pergi."

"Ini bukan tentang Junsu. Ini karena aku tidak suka melihat ini semua."

Jaejoong terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Yunho itu. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. "Apa?"

"Jadi kau tidak mengerti yang aku katakan?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. "Pikirkanlah apa yang aku katakan tadi."

Yunho pun keluar dari ruang itu dan meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri disana.

"Mengapa ia khawatir pada Junsu _unnie_, padahal ia tahu kalo _unnie_ telah memiliki kekasih. Ini aneh! Apa salah jika seorang ibu sepertiku menyukai Yoochun _oppa_? Ah _babo_!""

…

Di kelas, Yunho sedang asyik merencanakan hal-hal agar Jaejoong menyukainya. Ia sudah berniat membantu Junsu, jadi ia harus melakukannya. Bahkan ia mengabaikan penjelasan gurunya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatnya. Siapa dia?" Tanya SeungHyun pada SeungHo.

"Itu Yunho." SeungHo terlihat bingung pada temannya ini.

"Apa kau yakin? Mengapa dia belajar serius seperti itu?"

"Kau benar."

Memang aneh melihat Yunho yang terkesan terlalu serius, padahal Yunho tidak suka belajar. Tetapi, jika mereka melihat tulisan di buku Yunho mungkin mereka akan mengerti jika Yunho bukan menulis apa yang guru katakan.

…

Akhirnya jam istirahatpun tiba. Yunho sedang berkumpul bersama keempat sahabatnya di kelas mereka.

"Membuat perempuan jatuh cinta padamu?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Kau benar. Bagaimana caranya?"

"Wajahmu tampan, aku rasa akan mudah membuat perempuan jatuh cinta padamu." Ucap Seunghyun.

"Itu benar." SeungHo menambahkan.

"Hmm. Jadi wajah dan kekayaan?" Yunho terlihat berpikir. "Ah tidak bisa. Aku sudah menggunakannya keduanya kan, tetapi tidak mempan. Dan perempuan itu sepertinya tidak menyukai uang?"

"Aku dengar, jika seorang perempuan dipuji maka ia akan senang." Ucap SeungHo.

"Pujian?"

"Jika seorang perempuan dipuji jika ia cantik atau menarik, ia akan merasa bahagia kemudian ia akan jatuh cinta pada seseorang itu."

"Kedengarannya menarik!" Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Senyuman termanis dari seorang lelaki, juga akan membuat perempuan meleleh." Tambah SeungHyun.

"Perempuan juga sangat menyukai otot." Taecyeon menimpali.

"_Skinship_ juga menarik."

"Bagaimana jika memberikannya hadiah?"

"Sekarang, aku memiliki rencana membuat ia menyukaiku disetiap waktu." Senyum Yunho.

"Kau merencanakan ini untuk siapa? Junsu _noona_?" tanya SeungHo.

"Benarkah itu untuk dia?" tanya Taecyeon tidak percaya.

"Bukan."

…

"Aku benci kelas olahraga." Keluh Hara.

"Aku juga membenci memakai pakaian ini. Tapi aku lebih senang pelajaran di luar ruangan daripada di dalam ruangan."

"Hei bukankah itu Jaejoong?" tanya Taecyeon.

Tiba-tiba Yunho berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong dan Hara terkejut. "Kau ada kelas olahraga?"

"Kenapa?"

Yunho jadi mengingat kata-kata SeungHo tadi. _'Pujian.'_

"Kau mengikat rambutmu seperti ini? Kau terlihat cantik." Jaejoong memang mengikat rambutnya menyerupai sanggul, beberapa helai rambutnya yang di depan dibiarkan begitu saja.

Jaejoong langsung melepas ikatan rambutnya. "Aku tahu. _Style_ ini tidak cocok untukku."

_'Apa? Apakah ini tidak memberikan efek apapun padanya?'_

"Apa kau kesini karena kau ingin mengganguku lagi?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Kapan aku mengganggumu?"

_'Senyuman termanis dari seorang lelaki, juga akan membuat perempuan meleleh'_

Yunho tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Lakukanlah yang terbaik, jangan sampai kau terluka." Ia berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong.

"Kau mengenal Yoochun _oppa_ dan sekarang kau mengenal Yunho _oppa_? Apa kalian berpacaran?" tanya Hara antusias.

"Pacar? Bahkan kami bermusuhan." Dengus Jaejoong.

…

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama teman-temannya. Yunho ingin mengajak Jaejoong untuk makan bersama.

"Pergi dan makanlah sendiri." Teriaknya kesal dan berlalu dari hadapan Yunho. Ia tidak memedulikan temannya yang memanggilnya.

"Bersikap baik padanya ternyata percuma," desis Yunho.

…

"Aku belum berbicara pada Yoochun _oppa_." Lirih Jaejoong ketika berjalan menyusuri taman sekolah untuk menuju pintu gerbang. _'Apakah ia sedang diganggu oleh Jung Yunho? Ini membuat pikiranku pusing.'_

Tiba-tiba Yunho berada di belakangnya dan membawakan tasnya. "Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang dan membawakan tasmu."

"Jung Yunho! Kembalikan tasku." Yunho tak memedulikannya tetapi terus berjalan.

…

"Kami pulang." Ucap Jaejoong saat mereka tiba dirumah. Pengasuh bayi dan Hyo_ ahjumma_ sedang duduk-duduk di teras rumah.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya pengasuh itu ramah.

Jaejoong melihat koper yang sudah tertata rapi. "Ada apa dengan koper itu?"

"Aku berhenti." Lirihnya.

"Kau bilang, kau akan tetap berkerja sampai 3 bulan ke depan, lalu mengapa kau berhenti?"

"Itu… Nyonya mengatakan jika kalian tidak membutuhkan seorang pengasuh lagi."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho. "Mengapa kau menatapku? Itu bukan masalahku." Ia berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya.

…

Jaejoong mengantarkan pengasuh ke depan pintu pagar. "Aku meminta maaf, kau harus mengundurkan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak memiliki kuasa, jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Ini bukan kesalahan siapa-siapa. Jika aku merindukan Changmin, bolehkah aku meneleponnya?"

"Tentu saja. Hati-hati, semoga kau beruntung."

...

Jaejoong menuju ruang kerja Jung _harabeoji_. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku dengar kau ingin pengasuh itu berhenti. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Aku hanya berpikir, merasa jahat jika aku membiarkan Changmin diurus orang lain."

"Um, aku mengerti. Memang seharusnya orang tua menjaga anak secara langsung, tapi kau harus tetap sekolah."

"Itu benar. Aku tidak bisa pergi ke sekolah." Jawab Jaejoong kikuk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" teriak Jung _harabeoji_. "Keluarlah, kau harus ke ibunya Yunho sekarang." Ia melepas kacamatanya.

"Baik, _harabeoji_."

Jaejoong pun meninggalkan ruangan Jung _harabeoji_. Ia jadi merasa bersalah, tetapi ia sadar semua karena Ny. Jung yang telah memberhentikan pengasuh bayinya.

"Ikut aku, sebentar." Suruh Ny. Jung pada Jaejoong. Ia meminum tehnya. "Aku memang memberhentikan pengasuh bayi itu, apa itu membuatmu tidak tenang? Aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, kau harus menjaga anakmu sendiri. Dan, berhentilah untuk bergantung pada orang lain."

Ia menghela napas sejenak. "Sekolah? Sebelum aku berangkat kerja, aku menitip Yunho dan Soo Yeon di tempat penitipan bayi. Setelah, aku pulang kerja, aku akan menjaga mereka berdua. Jadi, berhentilah berpikir untuk berhenti sekolah hanya untuk menjaga bayimu itu."

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. "Apa itu artinya, aku harus membawa Changmin ke sekolah?"

"Itu bagus. Aku akan memberitahukan hal ini pada pihak sekolah, agar mereka bisa membantumu." Ia meminum tehnya kembali. "Aku sudah selesai berbicara dengamu. Sekarang, keluarlah."

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, Jaejoong sedang bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia telah menggendong Changmin di depan. Kemudian ia tersenyum manis di depan kaca. Setelah itu, ia beranjak keluar rumah.

Sesaat, ia sempat menelepon ibunya untuk menitipkan Changmin sampai ia pulang sekolah.

"_Eomma, _apa kau tidak berangkat kerja? Jadi, bisakah aku menitipkan Changmin padamu ketika aku sedang sekolah? Dia adalah cucumu! Bisakah kau membantuku untuk menjaganya?"

_"Mertuamu melakukan hal itu karena ia mempunyai alasan. Apa kau tidak tahu, jika ia menyuruhmu untuk lebih perhatian pada Changmin. Aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku harus membeli TV dengan _appa_-mu hari ini. jangan pernah berpikir, untuk menitipkan anakmu disini."_

"Tunggu, _eomma_."

Tetapi sambungan telepon telah dipututs oleh Ny. Kim.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan membawa anak itu ke sekolah?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berada di depan pagar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tahu, akan banyak orang yang akan bertanya siapa Changmin."

"Yeah." Yunho tak membalas perkataan Jaejoong lagi, ia langsung melesatkan motornya begitu saja. Tanpa peduli dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Baiklah. _Eomma_ pasti akan menjagamu." Ia mencium kening anaknya itu. Ia berjalan menuju stasiun untuk menggunakan kereta.

Saat di dalam kereta, semua orang memandangnya, karena ia membawa seorang bayi. Seorang gadis yang masih sekolah membawa bayi? Hal yang cukup menganehkan.

…

Beberapa orang di sekolah kembali membicarakan Jaejoong, karena mereka melihat Jaejoong yang membawa Changmin ke sekolah. Mereka yang awalnya tidak terlu peduli, setelah Yoochun membela Jaejoong, kini mereka seolah percaya kembali.

Jaejoong tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu, ia berjalan menuju ruang kepala guru.

"Aku sudah dengar berita ini. Jadi, anak ini adalah anakmu?" tanya kepala sekolahnya.

"Ya, _Seonsaengnim_."

Setelah ia berbicara seperti itu. semua mata guru melihat kearahnya. Mereka cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Jaejoong itu.

"Setidaknya kau melakukan hal yang baik. Diusia yang muda, kau sudah memerhatikan anakmu sebagai seorang ibu, bahkan kau tetap sekolah. Semua guru disini setidaknya akan memahami semua ini. Belajarlah dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kepala sekolah itu tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong.

"Ya, _seonsaengnim_. Aku mengerti."

"Jika ada yang bertanya, lebih baik kau berkata jika ia adalah keponakanmu. Kurasa itu lebih baik."

"Ya. Aku juga merasa lebih baik, aku tidak ingin membuat kesalahan sehingga menyebabkan rumor yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku juga mendengar dari walimu, jika anak ini tidak memiliki Ayah. Ini pasti sangat berat bagimu untuk menjaganya sendirian."

_'Apa jadinya jika aku mengatakan bahwa ayahnya Changmin adalah Yunho?'_

"Saat pelajaran berlangsung, kau harus membawanya ke ruang UKS. Nanti akan ada yang menjaganya."

"Ruang UKS?"

…

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya. Kelas yang tadi ramai, mendadak sunyi. Saat mereka melihat Jaejoong menggendong seorang bayi. Jaejoong segera duduk di kursinya.

"Apa bayi itu anakmu?" tanya Hara.

"Huh? Dia adalah keponakanku." Jaejoong memberikan botol susu pada Changmin.

"Lucu sekali. Bolehkah aku yang memberinya minum?" Hara melihat wajah menggemaskan Changmin.

"Ah, tentu saja." Jaejoong memberikan Changmin pada Hara, dan Hara segera memberi minum pada Changmin.

"Whoaa.. dia meminumnya sangat cepat." Hara tersenyum senang. "Aaah, aku sangat menyukainya."

"Boleh aku mencoba menggendongnya?" tanya Shin-Hye.

Dan, beberapa anak mengerubungi Jaejoong, Changmin dan Hara. Mereka terus memuji Changmin.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Changmin!"

…

Sedangkan di kelas Yunho, tidak terlalu heboh kecuali ketiga sahabatnya Yunho itu.

"Hei, aku mendengar jika Jaejoong membawa anaknya. Apa itu benar?" tanya Taecyeon.

"Kau jangan melihat wajahnya Yunho, sepertinya ia akan meledak." Sahut SeungHyun pelan.

…

"Lihatlah bayi ini, begitu kecil."

"Dia sangat menggemaskan."

_'Syukurlah. Ternyata mereka menyukai Changmin!'_

"Tapi, bau apa ini?"

"Iya, apakah ia berak?"

Jaejoong mengambil Changmin dari gendongan temannya. "Iya, dia berak. Aku harus mengganti popoknya."

Jaejoong pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, yang berada di ruang UKS.

…

Ia segera membersihkan pantat Changmin. "Setelah ini, kau harus tidur di ruang UKS. Oke? Tapi _eomma_ sangat khawatir padamu. _Eomma_ tidak mungkin membawamu terus ke sekolah selama 3 tahun."

"Jadi kau berada disini? Dan kau benar-benar membawanya."

"Yunho!" Yunho berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "Yeah. Aku memang membawanya bersamaku. Lagipula _seonsaengnim _dan teman-teman kelasku menyukainya, selama pelajaran berlangsung. Aku harus menitipkannya di ruang UKS."

"Apa dia pikir, aku peduli tentang hal ini?" lirih Yunho. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di dekat wastafel. Tangannya tanpa sengaja memegang popok Changmin yang kotor. "Apa ini?"

"Itu popok Changmin yang kena beraknya. Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati." Changmin hanya tersenyum ketika melihat ekspresi Ayahnya yang lucu.

"Menyebalkan!" Yunho membersihkan tangannya.

"Aku tahu, kau tidak peduli pada Changmin. Kau tidak pernah menerima dia sebagai anakmu. Kau jangan khawatir tentang hal itu. Semua guru tahu jika ia tidak memiliki seorang ayah, dan semua temanku berpikir jika ia adalah keponakanku. Aku tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada siapapun." Jaejoong merebahkan Changmin di ranjang UKS dan mengganti pokoknya dengan popok yang baru.

"Ya, tentu saja, kau tidak boleh mengatakan apapun pada siapapun."

Changmin tersenyum senang, karena ia telah nyaman menggunakan popok yang baru. Yunho terkejut menatap senyum Changmin itu.

Ia berjalan kearah pintu. "Tiba-tiba kau membawanya ke sekolah. Aku jadi malas untuk berbuat apapun."

Yunho berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia menuju kelasnya. Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ia segera membuka pesan singkat itu.

_'Yunho apa semua berjalan dengan baik? –Junsu-'_

…

Akhirnya jam pulang sekolah pun tiba. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu pagar sekolah untuk menuju stasiun kereta.

"Minnie, kau hebat! Kau tidak menangis hari ini. _Eomma_ bangga padamu."

Tiba-tiba sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya. Jendela belakang taksi itu terbuka, terlihat wajah Yunho disana.

"Masuklah."

"Bagaimana dengan motormu?"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu."

"Kau menungguku dan Changmin? Aku tidak pernah memintamu menungguku dan menghubungi taksi." Jaejoong terlihat sedikit bingung dengan sikap Yunho ini. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku harus pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan Changmin. Kau duluan saja."

"Bukankah ada pengasuh. Biarkan ia yang membelinya."

"Dia berhenti, makanya aku membawa Changmin ke sekolah. Bukankah kau sudah mengetahui hal ini. dan aku sudah memberitahumu beberapa kali?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu ke supermarket. Cepat masuk."

Jaejoong pun segera masuk ke dalam taksi. "Wah! Kau sangat baik hari ini. Kau yang akan membayar taksi ini kan?"

…

"Apa yang ingin kau beli?" tanya Yunho saat mereka telah tiba di supermarket.

"Popok, susu, tisu basah… uhm cukup banyak." Ucap Jaejoong seraya melihat daftar belanjaannya di secarik kertas. "Bukankah kau kesini karena ingin menolongku?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" geram yunho.

"Bisakah kau mengambilkan 3 popok? Dan, aku akan mencari yang lainnya." Pada akhirnya Yunho pun ke rak-rak khusus popok bayi.

Jaejoong menatap wajah Changmin. "Aku pikir ia akan marah saat aku membawa Minnie ke sekolah, ternyata tidak. Aku bahagia."

Yunho melihat-lihat popok bayi itu. "Hanya melihat perempuan itu saja, membuatku ingin marah. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Junsu. Aku harus menepati janjiku. Menyebalkan."

Setelah selesai memilih, ia mencari Jaejoong dan menaruh popok itu ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. "Ini popoknya."

"Terimakasih."

"Mengapa kau membeli susu? Kau tidak memberinya asi?"

"Changmin meminum keduanya, asi dan juga susu bubuk. Karena aku sekolah dan membantu pekerjaan rumah, aku jadi jarang memberinya asi. Sehingga Changmin harus minum susuk bubuk." Ia memandang belanjaannya. "Tapi, kau menyebut ini popok?"

"Iya, itu kan popok."

"Ini pembalut wanita! Tentu saja kau tidak tahu perbedaannya." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala. Ia pun mencari popok untuk Changmin.

"Jika kau sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." Yunho berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu, Yunho!"

"Apa kau tahu, setiap kali kau memanggil namaku itu membuatku tidak nyaman?"

"Jadi, kau ingin aku memanggilmu 'sayang'?" tanya Jaejoong tak acuh.

"Lupakan itu! memikirkan tentang itu saja membuatku merinding."

"Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Lebih kau tidak memanggil namaku."

"Karena besok adalah 100 hari kelahiran Changmin…" Yunho tidak memerhatikan Jaejoong karena ponselnya bordering.

Ia asyik berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel itu. setelah itu menutupnya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang pada Jaejoong. "Hari ini kau pulang sendiri saja. Ini uang untuk membayar semuanya dan untuk bayar taksi." Ia melangkah keluar supermarket.

"Pada akhirnya, aku tidak memberitahu apapun padanya." Keluh Jaejoong.

…

Jaejoong turun dari taksi. Ia membawa barang belanjaannya itu. "Akhirnya kita sampai rumah juga. Aku akan memberimu makan, Minnie sayang~"

Namun ia terdiam sesaat. Ia cukup terkejut dengan beberapa meja yang diatasnya banyak makanan dan minuman. Beberapa orang sedang mengaturnya. Sepertinya akan ada sebuah pesta.

_'Apa ini untuk memperingati 100 hari kelahiran Changmin? Apa semua mengingatnya?'_

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan saya post setiap hari, karena saya sudah menjabarkan sampai beberapa chapter. maaf buat review yang tidak saya balas. saya hanya membalas review dari chapter sebelum chapter ini saya update. jadi, chapter sebelum-sebelumnya lagi, tidak saya balas. maafkan saya, ya.**

**.**

**.**

**\- **leeChunnie : ooh, saya juga suka membaca novel. menurut saya sih menyenangkan, karena saya senang membaca komik.

\- Yuan Lian : pendek ya? maaf. haha. padahal baca komiknya juga seru, lho. apa karena feel yunsu kurang dapet? hehe. silahkan tunggu ~

\- ruixi : iya, sehari sekali. hehe. ini sudah di update

\- .1272 : masih agak lama bagian yunho yang sakit hati karena jaejoong. ditunggu saja ya.

\- YunjaeDDiction : pastinya saya kurang tahu, karena kelanjutan dari komik itu masih berbahasa korea, belum ada engsubnya. yang jelas sih, untuk saat ini yoochun suka pada jaejoong. pendek ya? maaf

\- irna-lee-96 : haha. iya, dia mendekati jaejoong karena di suruh junsu. hehe. pendek ya? maaf

\- iche-cassiopeiajaejoong : begitulah, junsu? lihat saja nanti, saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya. maaf. Aamiin, semoga yunho jadi beneran suka sama jaejoong ya? hwaiting

\- jongindo : sama-sama. semacam cinta segiempat gitu. hehe

\- jj : haha, speechless. iya, emang jam update saya suka-suka saja, tergantung mood. hehe. ini sudah di update, semoga memuaskan.

\- Guest : saya kurang tahu, karena di komiknya masih berbahasa korea -,-

\- Dwi yuliani 562 : iya, karena disuruh oleh junsu. hehe. 86 line pada mau wamil, termasuk yunho dan yoochun kan? kamu jaejoong bias, ya? sama-sama, Dwi. jaga kesehatan juga ya

\- Yasmien amira : iya, dia membantu junsu, semoga dia jadi beneran suka sama jaejoong ya? iya, silahkan ditunggu

\- itcha : semoga saja tidak, dan yunho akan beneran menyukai jaejoong. Aamiin

\- jaejae : akhirnya. haha. yunho sudah semakin 'jinak'. hehe

\- meybi : apakah yoochun suka jaejoong? jawabannya chapter 20. besokkk. hehe.

\- Anita : tapi ide junsu bagus lho, jika saja yunho jadi beneran suka mencintai jaejoong. hehe

\- JungKimCaca : ini sudah dilanjutkan

\- YukiMiku : kalau masalah menulis sih, masih tetap kok. tunggu cerita-cerita saya yang lain, ya Yuki. nah, saya kurang tahu tepatnya, karena di komiknya masih berbahasa korea. iya, begitulah, semua demi junsu. karena dia masih mencintai junsu. hehe

\- Amanda jj : iya, kakek memang baik

\- Agnes : silahkan ditunggu, Agnes. ~

\- fuyu cassiopeia : maksudnya?

\- Park Oh InFa FaRo : iya, saya pasti membalas review kalian kok :) iya nih, entahlah, mungkin karena chapter selanjutnya masih berbahasa korea. eeh.

\- Queen maharani : iya, yunho tidak berperasaan

\- Betty :jawabannya ada di chapter 20, tunggu saja

\- Citra : Aamiin, semoga junsu nggak jahat sama jaejoong ya.

\- Putri : iya, silahkan ditunggu ~

\- Jiji my cat : iya, dia cinta banget sama junsu. hehe

\- my yunjaechun : iya, yunho pura-pura suka. hehe. iya, genrenya memang drama kok. soalnya ini komik korea sih. hehe :)

\- GhaldaBalqies : karena yunho mencintai junsu.. chapter, hmm saya kurang tahu, karena komiknya sendiri belum tamat. hehe

\- Misscelyunjae : hehe. habis aku postnya setiap hari, Cha. Aamiin, semoga si yunho jadi beneran suka sama jaejoong. hehe.. *pukpuk junsu

\- Jeje yepopo : tapi semoga saja dari situ yunho beneran menyukai jaejoong. hehe

\- Guest : iya, memang rata-rata seperti itu. saya diceritakan teman saya yang kuliah disana, jika ada jamuan makan pasti minumnya soju gitu, atau beer. yah, sesuatu yang memabukkan

\- Anastasia : hehe, yunho pembohong

\- Mr muchsle : iya, tapi jaejoong belum tahu jika yunho membohonginya

\- Guest : iya, kakek jung baik. yoochun menyukai jaejoong apa tidak ada di chapter 20, kalau yoochun tidak mau kalah dari yunho saya kurang tahu.

\- Kristall yepopo : tentang perasaan yoochun ada di chapter 20

\- Jeje my love : mungkin masih lama untuk itu

\- Guest : nah, saya kurang tahu, karena komiknya sendiri masih berbahasa korea -,-

\- Berta : semoga saja junsu tidak jahat

\- Astrid park : hehe, tentang perasaah yoochun ada di chapter 20

\- sachan : iya, dia pura-pura baik. hehe. ini sudah diupdate

\- CallmeUcil : nah, saya kurang tahu, karena komiknya sendiri masih berbahasa korea -,- haha iya, yunho baik karena disuruh junsu

\- Mpok kitty : haha, bahaya kalau sudah menyakiti pawang gajah ya

\- jejejejejung : paling seru di chapter 21/22 karena akan banyak momen yunjaemin

\- Lee yuno : iya, yunho cinta banget sama junsu

\- Mayy minni : iya, orang tua jaejoong memang mata duitan

\- ayyaLaksita : bacanya online kok

\- Sinta clarissa : iya, cuma kakek yang sayang sama mereka berdua. iya, silahkan ditunggu ~

\- fuawaliyaah : ini sudah panjang belum?

\- Rechi : iya, dan dia melakukan yang diminta junsu, walau itu menyakiti dirinya karena dia masih mencintai junsu. nah, saya kurang tahu lebih lanjut mengenai yoochun, karena komiknya sendiri masih berbahasa korea -,-

\- mynamedhiendha : nah, saya kurang tahu lebih lanjut mengenai yoochun, karena komiknya sendiri masih berbahasa korea -,- tetapi semoga saja dia baik ya

\- MaxMin : Aamiin, semoga saja dia beneran suka dengan jaejoong. hehe. saya kurang tahu sampai chapter berapa, karena komiknya sendiri baru sampe volume 7. happy ending kok. hehe

\- minjaeboo : sekarang sudah panjang belum? tentang perasaan yoochun ada di chapter 20. saya juga kepo sama yoochun. hehe. ini sudah saya update lagi.

\- Beauty anna : entahlah, ortu nya jaejoong mata duitan

\- Dian artika : itu benar, lebih baik dia mencintai changmin ya?

\- Spon boeb : hehe

\- Teddy bear : apa kau merindukan mereka berdua? chapter ini ada si nenek tua. chapter 20 akan ada mereka berdua

\- azahra88 : ah, kamu benar.

\- Ai Rin Lee : mungkin karena aku update setiap hari? entahlah, semoga saja

\- NaiSillaPhyromaniacs06 : junsu tidak suka pada jaejoong. karena mereka sesama perempuan. hehe. Aamiin

\- zae-hime : ditunggu saja terus. karena yunho akan menyukai jaejoong secara perlahan-lahan. jadi, mesti sabar

\- Monalisa : chapter 21/22 ada moemn itu, ditunggu saja. sama-sama, Monalisa

\- Panda cantik : aah, sayangnya kelas nutrisi tidak dijelaskan lebih detail. tetapi ada program lain yang diikuti jaejoong, ditunggu saja

\- Lilly : ada tuh, orang tuanya jaejoong *dicerita ini

\- Ega EXOkpopers : iya, yunho baik ke jaejoong karena permintaan junsu. ini sudah dilanjut

\- Park July : hehe, benar. jika jadi jaejoong berasa nggak tahan diperlakukan jahat terus.

\- : iya, baru dimulai nih. hehe

\- Hana - Kara : tetapi semoga saja yunho jadi beneran suka ya.

\- Jung Hyejoong : Aamiin, semoga karena hal ini yunho jadi beneran suka sama jaejoong ya. keep writing juga :)

\- exindira : akhirnya. ini sudah di update lagi

\- nayla : haha, kayaknya yunho yang dulu yang lebih jahat. iya, kira-kira seperti, karena junsu

\- joongmax : sama. saya juga penasaran sama yoochun. :)

\- Lilly : sepertinya begitu, dia sayang banget sama yoochun soalnya

\- Talisa : iya, kasihan jaejoong

\- Bakpia : haha.. kasihan changmin nanti, gak ada bapaknya

\- Rly. : Aamiin, semoga saja yunho jadi beneran suka ya

\- shanzec : entahlah, kita tunggu saja cerita selanjutnya. hehe

\- Pecinta fanfic drama korea : silahkan

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

Hurt, romance

**Rate :**

M

**Main Cast :**

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

\- Park Yoochun

\- Kim Junsu

\- Shim (Jung) Changmin

**Supporting Cast :**

**-** Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**note : maaf ya, saya baru update sekarang. soalnya saya kemarin tidak enak badan, kebanyakan begadang nonton bola. dan chapter ini sudah saya panjangin. di chapter ini bakal ada chunjaemin dan yunjaemin momen. selamat menikmati.**

**untuk yang bertanya kapan ada homin momen, next chapter, yaitu chapter 21. Ditunggu saja.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

.

"Hei Kim Jaejoong!" teriak Soo Yeon. Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya. "Kado apa yang kau berikan padaku? Coba lihat."

"Kado apa? Aku hanya membawa susu dan popok bayi." Jaejoong terkekeh.

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunku, dan kau tidak memberiku kado? Kau membuatku marah!"

"Pesta ulang tahunmu?"

"Lihatlah, wajah bodohmu itu. Jadi, kau tidak tahu hari ini ulang tahunku? Aku benar-benar membencimu."

_'Jadi, ini pesta ulang tahun Soo Yeon?'_

Jaejoong segera berjalan ke dalam rumah.

"Hei, kesinilah. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Ny. Jung mencegat jalan Jaejoong.

Mereka berjalan ke tempat yang sedikit sepi.

"Apa kau tahu hari ini ulang tahun Soo Yeon? Nanti akan banyak tamu, tamu-tamu penting. Jadi, kau ajak anakmu pergi dari rumah, jangan kembali sampai pestanya selesai."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan kembali sampai pestanya selesai."

…

Sebelum pesta dimulai, Jaejoong segera pergi dari rumah keluarga Jung. Ia menuju ke rumahnya. Ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"_Eomma_! Kau tidak ada dirumah? _Oppa_! Ini aku." Teriaknya. "Kemana mereka pergi?" Jaejoong lupa, jika orang tuanya telah membeli apartemen baru.

Ia duduk di teras rumahnya. Mengeluarkan bolu yang sempat ia beli saat menuju ke rumahnya itu.

_"Congratulation to Changmin 100 days!"_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia segera mengangkat telepon itu. Dari Yoochun.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"Aku sedang bermain dengan Changmin. Apa ada yang kau butuhkan?"

_"Aku sedang bosan. Tetapi, jika kau sedang sibuk, aku tak akan mengganggumu."_

"Uhm, jadi bagaimana jika kau kesini, lalu bermain bersamaku dan Changmin."

…

"_Oppa!_ Mengapa kau terlambat? Hari ini, adikmu ulang tahun!" teriak Soo Yeon kesal saat ia melihat kedatangan Yunho.

"Hari ini adalah hari yang mengerikan selama hidupku, karena seorang bocah gendut lahir."

"Jangan memanggilku gendut!"

"Hai, _oppa_. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Sapa Soon-Kyu ramah pada Yunho.

"Mengapa kau ada disini?"

"Dia temanku." Bela Soo-Yeon.

"Dia adalah teman baikku. Jadi, aku datang kesini dan mengucapkan selamat padanya."

"Kau harus menjaga Soon-Kyu untukku selama di rumah ini, _oppa_." Sahut Soo Yeon.

"Bukankah dia temanmu? Mengapa aku harus menjaganya?" tanya Yunho tak acuh.

"Yunho! Soo Yeon!" sapa Junsu ramah seraya berjalan kearah mereka.

"Ah, Junsu _unnie_." Soo Yeon membalas senyuman Junsu.

"Akhirnya kau datang," ucap Yunho.

"Junsu _unnie_, kau sangat cantik." Puji Soo Yeon. Terlihat ketidaksukaan di wajah Soon-Kyu. "Tapi, kau lebih cantik." Soo Yeon menambahkan. Soon-Kyu pun tersenyum.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Soo Yeon."

"Ah, terimakasih _unnie_."

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Junsu melihat kearahnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, Yunho."

"Selalu."

"Ayo kita pergi," Junsu menarik tangan Yunho. Soon-Kyu kaget melihat hal itu.

"Siapa wanita itu?" tanya Soon-Kyu. Dia memang sudah lama menyukai Yunho.

"Dia adalah anak seorang direktur perusahaan terkenal. Dia kuliah di Seoul _university_. Yunho _oppa_ mencintainya dari kecil, tetapi bertepuk sebelah tangan." jelas Soo Yeon. "Lagipula, dia sudah bertunangan dengan seseorang. Kau jangan khawatir tentang hal itu."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin ia bersamaku. Tunggu saja, sampai ia menjadi milikku." Soon-Kyu melangkah untuk mencari Yunho.

…

"Ini lemonade dan mocca coffee Anda." Ucap pelayan seraya meletakkan pesanan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih." Jawab Yoochun seraya tersenyum pada pelayan. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, setelah pelayan itu pergi. "Aku sedikit terkejut. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajak Changmin untuk keluar bersamamu."

"Sebenarnya sebelum kau menelepon, kami memang sedang jalan-jalan diluar."

"Aku dengar, hari ini Soo Yeon ulang tahun. Mengapa kau tidak dirumah untuk merayakannya?"

"Aku tidak ingin ikut merayakannya." Jawab Jaejoong kikuk. "Ah! Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Hari ini, hari kelahiran Changmin yang ke-100."

Yoochun terlihat kaget. "Benarkah?"

"Tetapi, tidak ada satupun yang mengingatnya. Dan, tidak ada yang ingin mengetahui tentang hal ini," keluh Jaejoong seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, hanya aku sendiri yang tahu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. "Hehe, karena aku bingung ingin menceritakan hal ini pada siapa."

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa berada disini terus. Setidaknya, hari ini aku hanya berbohong sekali. Cepat habiskan minummu dan kita pergi." Ucap Yoochun.

Jaejoong menghabiskan minumannya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit bingung akan perkataan Yoochun tersebut.

…

Yoochun mengajak Jaejoong untuk ke studio foto yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sebelumnya berada.

"Hari ini kan hari kelahiran Changmin yang ke-100, jadi kita harus mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto. Jika dia tumbuh besar dan dia tidak tahu wajahnya saat masih bayi, dia pasti akan sangat sedih." Yoochun tersenyum pada Jaejoong, seraya menjelaskan tujuan mereka ke studio foto. "Jadi, mari kita membuatnya seperti pangeran hari ini."

"_Oppa_…" lirih Jaejoong.

"Yup! Pangerannya sudah siap." Ucap fotografer yang sudah merias Changmin dengan sangat tampan. Ia terlihat lucu mengenakan pakaian ala pangeran Korea.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti pangeran." Ujar Yoochun.

Sang fotografer pun sibuk memotret Changmin dengan berbagai pose. Terkadang Changmin mengganti pakaiannya, mulai dari baju khas pangeran sampai baju yang berbentuk binatang. Tingkah Changmin pun terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau pacarnya, kan? Lebih baik kau juga disana, ikut berfoto dengan mereka." Ucap sang fotografer.

"Aku bukan pacarnya…" sanggah Yoochun.

Suasana hati Jaejoong sangat bagus hari ini. Ia memanggil Yoochun. "_Oppa_, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kemarilah dan ikut berfoto bersama kami."

"Ah. Baiklah." Yoochun menghampiri mereka.

Changmin duduk dipangkuan Yoochun, sedangkan Jaejoong berada tepat di samping Yoochun seraya merangkul lelaki itu.

…

Setelah selesai berfoto, mereka mengunjungi restoran untuk makan malam.

"Jika foto itu sudah jadi, aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya." Changmin begitu kelelahan, ia tertidur dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Ya, tentu saja." Jaejoong memandangi wajah Yoochun. "Ah! Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Apa ini tidak mengganggumu?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang aku inginkan." Yoochun menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi. "Untuk hari ini, aku adalah kekasihmu. Jadi, aku juga adalah suamimu." Ia tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba beberapa pelayan mendekati mereka. Membawa kue tart dengan lilin angka 100. Juga terdengar nyanyian selamat dari mereka.

_"Congratulation to Changmin 100 days."_

"Kue?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku memesannya saat kau mengganti popok Changmin, saat di studio foto tadi. Lagipula restoran ini tidak jauh dari sana."

"_Oppa_…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk Changmin?" senyum Yoochun pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas senyuman itu dengan malu-malu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yoochun akan memberikan ini semua untuk dirinya dan juga Changmin. Benar-benar istimewa.

Changmin yang mendengar keributan itu akhirnya terbangun. Ia langsung tersenyum tatkala seorang pelayan memberikan boneka beruang padanya.

Mereka larut dalam suasana gembira, Yoochun begitu perhatian pada Changmin. Changmin pun nampak senang bersama dengan Yoochun.

Setelah asyik bermain dengan ibunya dan Yoochun, Changmin tertidur kembali.

"Aku iri pada Yunho." Lirih Yoochun.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia memiliki anak yang begitu menggemaskan." Ia menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Dan ia juga memilikimu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau cemburukan dari Yunho, _oppa_. Lagipula, ia selalu mengganggu kita. Dia menyebalkan."

Tiba-tiba wajah Yoochun terlihat serius. "Jika kau dan Changmin dikeluarkan dari rumah itu lagi. Bagaimana jika kita bertiga tinggal bersama?"

Wajah Jaejoong memerah. "Apa? Mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Tidak apa. Jawab saja."

"Itu menarik, tapi…"

"Baiklah. Kita telah setuju untuk itu."

"Heh? Apa kau serius?"

"Tinggalkan rumah itu dan tinggallah bersamaku." Yoochun tersenyum pada Jaejoong.

"Tapi kita hanyalah seorang pelajar." Lirih Jaejoong. _'Kau hanya bercanda kan, oppa?'_

"Umur bukanlah masalah. Kau telah memiliki anak, jadi seharusnya kau bisa hidup lebih mandiri."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud, _Oppa_. Lagipula _oppa_ kan telah bersama dengan Junsu _unnie_."

"Junsu…" Yoochun terdiam sesaat. "Perempuan yang dicintai Park Yoochun bukan Kim Junsu tetapi Kim Jaejoong!" tegasnya.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, saat mendengar pengakuan Yoochun itu.

…

"Beritahu keluargamu jika aku tidak berpamitan pada mereka." Ucap Junsu saat hendak memasuki mobilnya.

"Apa kau yakin, kau bisa mengemudi? Kau minum terlalu banyak." Yunho terlihat khawatir pada Junsu.

"Aku hanya minum dua gelas." Ia memeluk Yunho. "Kau memang adik terbaik yang kumiliki."

"Aku akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak, jika kau tidak pergi sekarang, Junsu." Junsu langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang. Jangan lupa menghubungiku jika ada kabar baik." Junsu pun memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu dari sana.

…

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong. Ia ingin mencari Jaejoong.

Ia membuka pintu dengan perlahan. "Hei, kau!" tetapi kamar itu kosong. "Huh, mereka tidak ada disini." Ia melihat sekeliling kamar itu. "Jorok. Apa ini disebut kamar wanita?"

Ia melihat sebuah kalender di meja belajar Jaejoong. "Hari ini, hari kelahiran Changmin. Tapi, tanggal 24 kan besok."

"Hei, gendut!" panggil Yunho pada adiknya itu saat ia telah keluar dari kamar Jaejoong.

"Aku akan diet besok!"

"Dimana Kim Jaejoong?"

"_Oppa_ tahu, _eomma_ takut jika perempuan itu akan membuat hal yang memalukan. Jadi, dia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk pergi dan kembali sebelum jam 11 malam."

"Oh?"

…

"Aku sangat senang hari ini. Aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini." ucap Jaejoong saat di dalam taksi, yang akan mengantarkannya pulang.

"Aku juga merasa bahagia." Jawab Yoochun.

Tak berapa lama, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Jung. Yunho sudah menunggu Jaejoong sedari tadi, di balik pintu pagar.

"Bye, _oppa_." Jaejoong keluar dari taksi.

"Ya." Tiba-tiba Yoochun menyusulnya untuk keluar dari taksi. "Ah, Jae."

"Bukankah itu Yoochun?" lirih Yunho saat ia hendak menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia kembali bersembunyi di balik pagar.

"Tolong pertimbangkan perkataanku tadi." Lirih Yoochun.

"_Oppa_…"

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Yoochun mendekati Jaejoong dan mencium kening perempuan itu. Yunho yang melihat dari balik pintu terkejut. Terlebih Jaejoong, ia juga kaget.

Kini Yoochun mencium Changmin yang tertidur. "Selamat malam, sayang." Setelah itu ia segera masuk taksi dan berlalu dari sana.

"Aku tidak percaya, jika Yoochun oppa menyukaiku." Lirih Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yoochun itu.

Ia segera menuju pagar. _'Huh? Tidak terkunci?' _Ia pun segera masuk kedalam.

"Hei! Mengapa kau mengajak seorang bayi keluar, malam ini begitu dingin?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Jangan bilang jika kau menunggu kami untuk pulang kerumah." Ketus Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah bayi itu, ia akan sakit. Apa ibu yang baik itu sepertimu?" lirih Yunho. "Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu? Apa kau berpikir jika aku mengkhawatirkan bayi itu? Jika kau tinggal bersama seseorang seharusnya kau dapat belajar bagaimana caranya pulang kerumah dengan tepat waktu."

"Kau tidak akan percaya mengapa aku keluar seperti ini! Aku juga ingin tetap berada dirumah untuk menjaga Changmin agar ia tidak kedinginan." Jaejoong berlalu dari hadapan Yunho.

"Hei!" Tetapi Jaejoong tidak mengindahkannya. "Mengapa ia selalu mencari masalah padaku?"

…

Jaejoong meletakkan tasnya di lantai, ia begitu lelah. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kukatakan tadi. Ini membuatku frustasi." Ia merebahkan Changmin di tempat tidur.

Ia mendekati meja belajarnya, ada sebuah bungkusan kecil disana. "Siapa yang meletakkan tas ini disini?" Ia membuka bungkusan itu. "Huh? Ini kan pakaian bayi."

'Ini pasti hadiah dari_ harabeoji_."

.

.

Jaejoong sudah berpakaian rapi pagi ini, ia sudah siap ke sekolah. Tetapi, sebelum berangkat ia menghampiri ruang kerja Jung _harabeoji_.

"Selamat pagi, _harabeoji_. Hmm, terimakasih untuk hadiahnya. Itu sangat pas di badan Changmin."

Jung _harabeoji_ menatap Jaejoong. "Hadiah apa?"

Jaejoong tampak terkejut. "Bukankah Anda yang meletakkan bungkus di meja belajarku? Isinya sebuah baju untuk Changmin. "

"Aneh. Tapi itu bukan dariku."

_'Jadi, itu bukan dari harabeoji?'_

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan rumah kemarin?"

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu, kau akan merasa canggung pada semua tamu. Tapi tidak seharusnya kau pergi dan meninggalkan rumah. Kau seharusnya tetap berada dirumah dan menyambut mereka."

"Maafkan aku." Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dan berlalu dari ruang kerja Jung _harabeoji_.

_'Apa harabeoji tidak tahu mengapa aku pergi kemarin?'_

"Jika, bukan _harabeoji_, jadi siapa yang memberikan hadiah itu?" Ia melihat Soo Yeon yang sedang berada disana.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Aku tidak ingin melihatmu!"

_'Pasti bukan dia.'_

…

"Kau harus menjadi anak baik hari ini. _Eomma_ akan menjagamu, Minnie." Ia mencium kening Changmin, dan menutup pintu pagar. "Ah! Kau membuatku takut. Mengapa kau berdiri disana?" teriaknya pada Yunho yang menyederkan tubuhnya di tembok dekat pagar.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho dengan santai.

"Beberapa hari ini kau sangat mencurigakan. Mengapa kau selalu ingin pergi ke sekolah bersamaku?"

"Maaf untuk kemarin."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana jika kita berangkat sekolah sekarang? Kita tidak dapat menggunakan motor jika bersama bayi."

"Aku selalu menggunakan kereta."

"Kereta?"

Akhirnya mereka pun pergi sekolah menggunakan kereta. Beberapa penumpang kereta melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"Kalian sangat muda." Ucap seorang kakek pada mereka.

"Mereka terlihat sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah."

"ckckck."

_'Ini memalukan, semua orang melihat kearahku,' _batin Yunho.

"Kau berdiri agak jauh dariku. Aku tidak terlalu memedulikan ini, karena ini tidak menggangguku. Tapi aku rasa ini mengganggumu," bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho.

"Siapa bilang aku malu?"

Tak berapa lama, kereta itu berhenti di sebuah stasiun, tetapi bukan statiun yang akan mereka tuju. Tanpa sengaja seorang bapak-bapak yang hendak turun menyenggol lengan Jaejoong, hingga ia hampir saja terjatuh jika Yunho tidak menolongnya. Ia merangkul bahu Jaejoong.

"Duduklah." Ucap Yunho saat melihat sebuah kursi yang kosong.

"Huh?"

"Itu ada kursi yang kosong. Duduklah disana."

"Tapi kursi itu untuk orang tua. Bagaimana mungkin aku duduk disitu?"

"Mengapa tidak? Aku sedang menggendong bayi, kau adalah seorang ibu jadi kau berhak duduk disana." Yunho langsung mendudukkan Jaejoong di kursi itu. Sedangkan ia berdiri di depan Jaejoong.

_'Yunho sangat berubah. Dia begitu perhatian padaku. Ada apa ini? Mengapa tingkahnya sangat mencurigakan?'_

"Mengapa kau selalu mengikuti Yoochun seperti anak anjing? Kau tidak boleh mengikutinya lagi. Kemudian pikirkan setelah kau mengerti maksudku." Ucap Yunho cukup lantang.

_'Ini bukan karena Kim Junsu. Ini karena…. Aku tidak suka itu. Apa kau mengerti maksudku?'_ batin Yunho. _'Bagaimana cara membuatnya melupakan Yoochun dan kembali padaku?'_

…

Jaejoong sedang menunggui Changmin yang sedang tertidur di ruang UKS. Ia membaca selembar kertas yang tadi diberikan temannya.

"Studi perjalanan? Minggu depan? Selama 3 hari 2 malam, dan aku tidak bisa pergi."

…

"Perjalanan selama 3 hari 3 malam? Akhirnya aku bisa menghindar dari ibu dan anaknya itu selama beberapa hari." Lirih Yunho seraya memandangi secarik kertas.

…

"Dirumah ini, tidak ada yang suka pada Jaejoong. Aku harus menyelamatkannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang kurang. Aku akan membuat Yunho lebih memerhatikan Jaejoong, agar mereka menjadi keluarga yang bahagia. Aku harus membuat rencana baru," lirih Jung _harabeoji_ seraya memikirkan rencana-rencana untuk membantu hubungan cucunya itu.

.

.

Di hari perjalanan camping sekolah, ternyata Jung _harabeoji_ mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk pergi kesana selama 3 hari 2 malam, asal bersama dengan Yunho.

_"Harabeoji_, sangat susah jika aku harus membawa Changmin juga. Tidak apa jika aku tidak ikut acara ini," lirih Jaejoong.

"Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan camping, _harabeoji_. Tidak mungkin kami membawa anak bayi, dia pasti akan merepotkan banyak orang." Keluh Yunho.

"Yunho, jika kau selalu berada di dekat Jaejoong. Semua tidak akan menjadi masalah." Ucap Jung _harabeoji_.

"_Harabeoji_, ruangan wanita dan pria dipisah. Jadi, mana mungkin aku bisa menolongnya." Jung _harabeoji_ tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

"Pergilah." Suruh Jung _harabeoji_ pada supirnya itu. "Pada akhirnya, ini akan menjadi berita baik."

…

"Dia tidak akan berhenti, hingga keinginannya tercapai. Tapi apapun itu, aku akan tetap menolongmu." Ucap Yunho, saat mereka melaju ke sekolah.

_'Apa dia benaran akan menolongku? Mungkin dia berubah karena dia mulai menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin.'_ batin Jaejoong.

_'Aku sedikit khawatir tentang perjalanan ini, tetapi membawa bayi ikut bersama kami seperti masalah besar. Tapi aku akan melakukan yang terbaik,'_ batin Yunho. _'Huh? Ini bukan arah ke sekolah.'_

"Kau salah jalan. Padahal kau masih muda, tetapi mengapa cepat lupa?" tanya Yunho pada supirnya itu.

"Tidak, ini arah yang benar. Kau akan tahu nanti, kemana kita akan pergi." Senyum supirnya.

"Berhentikan mobilnya! Aku mau turun!" teriak Yunho.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengantarkan kalian sampai ke tempat tujuan sesuai perintah Direktur. Jadi, duduklah dengan tenang sampai kita sampai di tempat tujuan kita."

"Tidak! Berhentikan mobilnya!"

_'Jadi harabeoji sudah membuat rencana ini dari awal untuk membuatku dan Yunho camping sendirian? Tapi dimana tempatnya?'_

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: saya minta maaf, untuk chapter ini saya tidak membalas review kalian. saya pikir kalau saya balas, kalian tidak merasa nyaman karena lebih banyak isi dari balasan review daripada isi dari ceritanya sendiri. saya akan membalas beberapa yang memberi masukan pada saya ataupun beberapa pertanyaan yang memang tidak mengerti kenapa si 'ini' begitu dan begini, tetapi untuk pernyataan tentang isi tidak saya balas. sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.**

**untuk yang bertanya apakah yoochun jahat atau tidak, ataukah ia mempermainkan jaejoong.. saya hanya bisa menjawab, saya kurang tahu. karena komiknya sendiri masih berbahasa korea, belum ada engsubnya. jadi, saya tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut seperti apa yoochun sebenarnya. **

**.**

**.**

** BIG THANKS TO :**

exindira, Yuan Lian, shipper89, Park July, ruixi, jejejejejung, fuyu cassiopeia, sachan, nayla, Yyyaaaee, Ega EXOkpopers, JungKimCaca, Dwi yuliani 562, jj, jongindo, CallmeUcil, Anita, Amanda jj, Queen maharani, Betty, Citra, Putri, Jiji my cat, Jeje yepopo, Anastasia, Kristall yepopo, Jeje my love, Rechi, meybi, Berta, Astrid park, Mpok kitty, Bebek imoetz, Emak jujung, Park FaRo, Mayy minni, Beauty anna, Dian artika, Spon boeb, Yasmien amira, Vitta, Lilly, Monalisa, Tallisa, Guest, Karamel, Keoru, Cancerita, Galaxy, Eva's aria, Pecinta fanfic, Ristra, Gensou, Lunar silver, Toki, Rossela, Aston, Pearl, Mitu, GhaldaBalqies, Gigi, Momo chuby, Puan hujan, Yue lawliet and for many GUEST,

.

\- **MPREG Lovers** : kamu benar, sekarang saya tidak membalas beberapa review. saya minta jika merasa tidak nyaman karena ceritanya sedikit, tetapi balasan review-nya banyak. terimakasih masukannya.

\- **Agnes, Sisca, Sinta clarissa** : saya tidak tahu pasti kenapa memberitahukan pengasuh bayinya. karena di komiknya sendiri tidak terlalu di detail-kan. jung harabeoji tidak marah, hanya saja dia kesal pada tindakannya jaejoong. ia mengira jaejoong yang ingin si pengasuh bayi berhenti, karena ia tidak tahu jika yang menyuruh si pengasuh bayi berhenti. terimakasih.

\- **Sunnie1307** : ah kamu benar, seharusnya berak saya ganti jadi bab ya? saya minta maaf, jadinya kata-kata itu terkesan kasar. author pov? bukankah ini sudah author pov. maaf, tidak ada bagian untuk main cast pov nya kecuali itu kata hatinya yang digaris-miringin. jadi, di cerita ini hanya menggunakan pov orang ketiga. maaf, jika kamu bingung membacanya.

.

**THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL**

.


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

Hurt, romance

**Rate :**

M

**Main Cast :**

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

\- Park Yoochun

\- Kim Junsu

\- Shim (Jung) Changmin

**Supporting Cast :**

**-** Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**note : saya minta maaf, mungkin setelah ini saya akan lama untuk update FF ini. karena manhwa-nya sendiri masih berbahasa korea, belum ada yang engsubnya. saya tidak tahu apakah saya akan menunggu manhwa-nya menjadi engsub ataukah melanjutkan dengan versi saya sendiri (dengan melihat gambar). tetapi jika banyak peminatnya, saya akan pertimbangkan untuk melanjutkan dengan versi saya atau tidak.**

**jika kalian sangat penasaran dengan cerita ini, kalian bisa membaca manhwa itu. biar rasa penasaran kalian hilang.**

****:: di mahnwa-nya memang sudah sampai chapter 30-an, tetapi di FF ini ada beberapa chapter yang saya gabung, seperti chapter ini sebenarnya ada dua tetapi saya gabung jadi satu. makanya FF ini masih chapter 21, tidak sama dengan komiknya yang sudah sampai chapter 30an.****

**sekali lagi saya minta maaf, jangan terlalu menunggu FF ini setiap hari lagi, ya. saya akan lama meng-updatenya.**

**terimakasih sebelumnya..**

**.**

**ps : chapter ini FULL YUNJAEMIN! yang menanti momen mereka bertiga, semoga puas dengan chapter ini. **

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan saat mereka telah tiba di tempat tujuan.

Mereka segera turun dan melihat kesekeliling, sampai mata mereka melihat baliho dengan tulisan : _Parenting skills camping trip for parents._

"Untuk orang tua…" lirih Yunho.

"Camping untuk orang tua?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya.

"Mengapa aku harus berada disini?" teriak Yunho pada supirnya.

"Kalian berdua harus berada disini selama 2 hari. Dan setelah itu akan datang untuk menjemput kalian."

"Apa? 2 hari? Aku ingin pulang sekarang! Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku disini!" teriak Yunho. Namun sayang, teriakannya hanya angin lalu karena supirnya telah melaju untuk kembali pulang.

"Camping untuk orang tua… aku pikir ini akan menyenangkan." Ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum.

Mereka segera memasuki gedung itu, dan menuju resepsionis yang berada disana.

"Selamat datang, bisa saya tahu nama Anda?" tanya resepsionis itu ramah.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho, tetapi Yunho hanya diam. "Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Ah, jadi kalian pasangan suami-istri, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong."

"Apa? Suami dan istri?" tanya mereka bersamaan.

Resepsionis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka. "Jadi ini Changmin. Dia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan." Ia menatap kearah mereka. "Mari ikuti saya, saya akan memberitahu kalian dimana ruangan kalian."

Merekapun mengikuti resepsionis itu. Memasuki salah satu ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Ini adalah kamar kalian. Tempat tidur bayinya ada disana. Kalian berdua silahkan bersiap-siap, dan ikuti kelas pertama di lantai 1. Kelasnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

"Apa hanya ada satu kamar untuk kami?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Iya."

"Tapi.. kasurnya hanya satu."

"Ah, apa kalian sedang dalam pertengkaran? Aku yakin semuanya akan kembali normal setelah kembali dari camping ini. Ketika kalian ke kelas, tolong ganti pakaian kalian dengan pakaian yang telah kami sediakan. Ukuran bajunya Changmin 70, kan?"

"Ukurannya 80." Sanggah Yunho. "Perutnya besar, seperti ibunya. Jadi ukurannya sekitar 80."

"Ah jadi begitu, baiklah aku akan mengganti pakaian untuk Changmin."

Resepsionis itu pun berlalu dari kamar mereka untuk mengambil pakaian Changmin.

_'Darimana Yunho tahu ukuran bajunya Minnie? Minnie memang sering terlihat menggunakan pakaian yang lebih besar dari ukuran bayi lainnya. Dan Jung Yunho mengetahui tentang hal itu…'_

"Apa itu kau?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Huh?"

"Apakah kau yang memberikan baju pada Changmin?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak disini."

"Mengapa kau membelikannya untuk Changmin? Aku tahu, kau tidak ingin mengakui dia sebagai anakmu."

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Tetapi, itu akan membuatnya frustasi jika di hari ulang tahunnya tidak ada yang mengingatnya. Ketika aku berumur 10 tahun, tidak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunku dan aku benci itu. Tapi, kenyatannya mereka merencanakan sebuah pesta jam 9 malam. Tetapi, aku membuat kenakalan sebelum aku mengetahuinya." Cerita Yunho panjang lebar. "Aku tahu itu sangat menyedihkan ketika tidak ada yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Jadi, aku membelikan hadiah untuknya, tetapi ini tidak merubah apapun tentang aku yang mengakui dia anakku atau tidak."

"Sangat menyentuh. Tetapi 100 hari itu tidak seperti hari ulang tahun." Ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Jadi, apa itu?"

"Ini hanya peringatan 100 hari kelahiran Changmin, dan hari ulang tahunnya masih 365 hari lagi."

"Jadi, mengapa kau menggambar kue tart di kalendermu?" teriak Yunho. "Jadi, kau menipuku? Kembalikan hadiahku!" geramnya dengan mimik wajah yang lucu.

"Mengapa kau meminta hadiah itu kembali? Kau merencanakannya untuk menukar baju itu dengan uang?" kekeh Jajeoong.

"Aku akan menggunakannya! Ada masalah?!" teriak Yunho seraya keluar kamar.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika Yunho akan memberikan hadiah untuk Changmin." Lirih Jaejoong. _'Ini sungguh aneh. Tetapi mengapa aku merasa ini aneh dan juga senang disaat bersamaan?'_

Tiba-tiba Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Oh, Minnie. _Appa_-mu telah memberikan hadiah untukmu."

…

Yunho menuju halaman belakang dari tempat itu, cukup sepi. Ia langsung mengerluarkan ponselnya dan menelepon kakeknya.

"_Harabeoji_, mengapa kau melakukan itu? Kau sengaja menyuruhku kesini agar aku dapat mengajarkan bagaimana bayi itu berjalan?"

_"Oh! Mereka mengajarkan itu juga? Berarti aku mengirimkan kau ketempat yang benar."_

"Aku tidak bercanda! Tolong suruh supir itu kesini dan menjemputku sekarang."

_"Jika kau tidak suka disana, aku akan menyuruhnya kesana."_

"Benarkah."

_"Tapi dua hari kemudian!"_

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi _eomma_ agar ia menyuruh seseorang menjemputku."

_"Aku akan menyuruh ibumu untuk tidak menolongmu apapun itu, jadi jangan bermimpi untuk meminta bantuan padanya. Jadilah anak yang baik. Sekarang jangan berpikir untuk kabur. Belajarlah untuk menjadi ayah yang baik."_

Jung _harabeoji_ langsung menutup percakapannya dengan sang cucu melalui telepon.

"Menyebalkan!" Yunho berjalan kearah kamarnya. "Baiklah jika begitu, aku harus membuat ia mencintaiku dalam dua hari ini. Lagipula, disini tidak ada Park Yoochun yang akan menggangguku." Ia menyeringai dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Tadaaa~" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengangkat Changmin dengan tinggi di depan pintu saat Yunho masuk ke kamar. Ia tersenyum pada lelaki itu. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kita memakai pakaian yang sama khusus keluarga. Bukankah ini sangat bagus?" Ia menyerahkan pakaian itu pada Yunho. "Ini! kau juga harus memakainya. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi."

Yunho mengambil pakaian itu. "Jadi, aku harus mengganti dengan pakaian ini juga?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau gila? Kau pikir aku akan menggunakan pakaian seperti itu? Apa tidak ada merk yang lain? Aku tidak ingin menggunakannya." Yunho melemparkan pakaian itu kea rah Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Huh?"

Bukannya marah, Jaejoong malah tersenyum pada lelaki itu. "Tidak ada waktu, cepatlah berganti pakaian." Yunho hanya diam. "Kau kenapa? Kau ingin kita mengganti pakaian ini dengan pakaian yang lain?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan geram. "Kau!" teriaknya. "Keluarlah! Aku tidak mungkin mengganti pakaian disini jika ada kau!"

"Tidak ada seseorang disini, jadi kau jangan malu. Baiklah, aku akan keluar. Cepatlah ganti baju dan aku akan menunggumu di luar." Jaejoong melangkah keluar kamar. "Minnie, kita akan menunggu _appa_-mu di luar."

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir hariku akan seperti ini, seorang Jung Yunho dipaksa menggunakan pakaian ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku menggunakan pakaian seperti ini?"

…

Mereka pun telah berada di kelas pertama untuk pelatihan ketrampilan untuk orang tua dalam mengurus bayi.

"Jadi, bayi kita yang paling muda disini?" lirih Jaejoong.

"Pakaian kita yang kembar ternyata sangat bagus." Ucap Yunho, ketika melihat orang-orang yang menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan mereka.

"Ah yeah."

"Halo semuanya! Aku Park Jung-ah. Aku akan mengajarkan cara mengganti popok." Ucap pemandu pelatihan ini dengan ramah. "Biasanya seorang ibu akan pandai dalam mengganti popok bayi, tetapi tidak sang ayah. Jadi, dikelas ini ayah yang akan mengganti popok untuk bayinya."

"Aku?" tanya Yunho tidak percaya.

"Ya." jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho merebahkan Changmin diatas meja yang telah dilapisi dengan kasur kecil.

"Pertama, kalian harus membuka popoknya kemudian menggunakan handuk basah untuk membersihkan pantat bayi."

Yunho mulai melakukan itu. Wajahnya terlihat malas, tetapi Changmin malah tertawa.

"Setelah itu, kalian kipasi pantat sang bayi. Bayi sangat rentan terhadap ruam yang ada pada popok karena ia terus memakainya. Lalu, kalian harus melepaskan popok yang lama dengan hati-hati menggunakan tangan kalian. Sekarang, pakaikanlah si bayi dengan popok yang baru agar ia merasa lebih nyaman"

_'Dia melakukan dengan sangat baik.'_

Changmin tersenyum tatkala ia bertemu dengan mata musang sang ayah. Tangannya diangkat keatas seolah minta digendong. Tapi, tiba-tiba Changmin mengeluarkan kencingnya dan mengenai Yunho.

"Yah!" teriak Yunho.

"Oh! Minnie…"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mati. Huh?" teriak Yunho lagi.

"Apa kau marah?" tanya Jaejoong pelan seraya menyerahkan lap pada Yunho.

_'Oh, aku lupa!'_ batin Yunho. Ia mengambil lap itu dan tersenyum manis kearah Jaejoong. "Aku…tidak marah." Ia tertawa. "Aku mendengar jika air kencing bayi bagus untuk kulit, itu mengapa Ratu Cleopatra mengumpulkan kencing bayi dan mandi disana." Ia menatap. "Jadi, kau tahu jika air kencing ini bagus untuk kulitku?" lirihnya.

"Kau sangat lucu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

"Sekarang, semua akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Yunho. _'Sekarang dia berada dibawah kontrolku.'_ Ia menyeringai, kemudian kembali mengurus Changmin. '_Aku ingin pulang dan kembali kerumah. Ini benar-benar menjijikkan.'_

…

Akhirnya tiba untuk mereka makan siang. Yunho tersenyum manis pada Jaejoong. "Kau duduklah disitu dan aku akan mengambilkan makanan untuk kita."

"Bukankah sangat melelahkan jika melakukan dua kali? Aku juga akan mengambilnya dan kita mencari tempat duduk."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melakukannya dua kali. Aku cukup bisa menggunakannya dengan dua tanganku. Aku adalah lelaki, jadi aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Baiklah. Hmm, aku akan mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh."

"Itu bagus." Yunho tersenyum memandang kepergian Jaejoong. "Akhirnya aku bisa melakukan setengah dari keseluruhan. Aku harus membuatnya mencintaiku."

Yunho segera mengambil makanan untuk mereka berdua. Ia melihat kesekeliling mencari Jaejoong, ia cukup malas melihat banyaknya bayi-bayi yang berada disini.

Saat menemukan Jaejoong, ia berjalan kearahnya.

"Ini makanlah."

"Terimakasih."

"Hei, kalian berdua," sapa seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. "Aku mendengar jika kalian berdua berusia dibawah 20 tahun. Kalian berdua sangat muda namun berbakat mengurus bayi."

"Ini sangat natural saat kami harus mengurus sang bayi." Jawab Jaejoong ramah.

Pria itu mendekati Changmin yang duduk di kereta dorong. "Mungkin kau tidak tahu ini, tetapi hari ini banyak yang melahirkan dan kemudian membuang anak mereka." Ia tersenyum pada Changmin. "Oh! Anak kalian begitu tampan! Dia bayi yang paling tampan diantara semua bayi yang kutemui!"

"Terimakasih, bayi Anda juga. Sangat menggemaskan."

"Terimakasih sudah memujinya, ini membuatku merasa bahagia. Aku juga berpikir jika Hye-Kyo anak yang menggemaskan. Selamat menikmati makanan kalian." Pria itu berjalan menjauh dari mereka.

_'Tidak ada yang menarik disini. Tapi, jika dilihat lebih dekat, perempuan ini cukup menggemaskan'_ batin Yunho. Ia menatap Changmin. _'Wajah dan hidungnya sangat mirip denganku. Ah! Aku hampir saja kehilangan pikiranku. Ini sangat berbahaya. Dia tidak mirip denganku. Jangan membandingkannya lagi!'_

.

.

Selesai makan siang, mereka semua kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing. Tetapi tidak dengan Yunho, ia menuju halaman belakang yang sepi untuk merokok.

"Sepertinya, sikapnya padaku hari ini sangat baik. Bahkan caranya menatapku sangat menyenangkan. Dulu, aku sering sering menatapnya tetapi tidak ada pengaruh apapun. Mengapa ia berubah secepat ini? Apa dia menganggap jika kita keluarga? Baiklah, aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak itu." Ia menyeringai.

Yunho segera mematikan rokoknya ketika ia mendengar percakapan dua orang pria yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Ini tidak enak, jika aku tidak bisa merokok."

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, namun ketika itu Jaejoong terlihat sedang memberi minum Changmin dari payudaranya.

"Minum yang banyak, ya Minnie sayang."

Sesaat Yunho terpaku saat melihat kejadian itu. Ia melihat koneksi perempuan itu pada anaknya, begitu dekat. Tiba-tiba botol susu Changmin yang berada di samping Jaejoong terjatuh, membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunho, ia hanya mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup.

_'Mungkin yang menutup pintu adalah tetangga sebelah.'_

Entah mengapa detak jantung Yunho tidak beraturan. Ia bingung dengan keadaannya kini.

"Mengapa ia tidak mengunci pintu?" gumamnya. Ia membayangkan kembali saat Jaejoong memberi susu pada Changmin dari payudaranya. _'Mengapa aku berpikir dia sangat cantik?'_

…

"Mengapa Yunho tidak datang?" tanya Yoochun pada SeungHo saat mereka bertemu di kamar mandi.

"Lelaki itu pasti sibuk, sehingga ia tidak datang kesini." Yoochun hanya diam tidak menyahuti perkataan SeungHo itu. "Hai, Yoochun. Apa kau tidak ingin berdamai dengannya?" Yoochun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat. "Kami hanya ingin melihatmu dan Yunho sebagai sahabat lagi. Baiklah, aku keluar dulu."

SeungHo meninggalkan Yoochun seorang diri di kamar mandi. Lelaki itu memikirkan perkataan SeungHo tadi, ia jadi mengingat kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya bersama Yunho.

"Ingin melihatku berteman kembali bersama Yunho? Oh, SeungHo, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi.."

…

Pelatihan kelas kedua pun sudah dimulai, para orang tua sudah berkumpul di tempat sebelumnya.

"Sekarang, kita akan membuat sapu tangan untuk si bayi. Kalian bisa membuat dengan gambar sesuai dengan yang kalian inginkan."

Jaejoong pun segera menjahit sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan, begitu pun dengan Yunho. Sedari tadi, Yunho terus memandangi Jaejoong.

_'Dia cantik! Sangat cantik!'_

Karena keasyikan melihat Jaejoong, tanpa sadar jempolnya kena jarum jahit.

"Ah, ini sakit!" teriaknya.

"Mengapa kau menusuk tanganmu dengan jarum?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia ingin menggapai tangan Yunho. "Mana? Coba kulihat."

Yunho langsung melepasnya. "Ini sudah tidak sakit lagi." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong. "Ini bukan masalah besar, jadi tidak perlu kau berteriak padaku. Sekarang selesaikan saja membuat sapu tangannya."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. "Kapan aku berteriak padamu?"

Tiba-tiba saja Changmin menangis. Jaejoong segera menenangkannya.

"Minnie, kau sudah bangun? Biarkan _eomma_ memberimu makan ya." Jaejoong segera mengambil dot susu di sampingnya dan memberikannya pada Changmin.

Yunho jadi teringat saat tadi tanpa sengaja ia melihat Jaejoong menyusui Changmin dari payudaranya itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya itu. _'Tidak ada yang special. Bukankah ini aneh, seharusnya aku tidak perlu khawatir.'_

…

Setelah selesai kelas kedua, mereka kembali kembali lagi ke kamar masing-masing.

"Aku akan mandi. Bisakah kau menjaga Changmin sebentar?"

"Tidak." Yunho sedang asyik memainkan PSP nya.

"Kau sama sepertinya. Mengapa kau tidak mau menjaga Changmin, hanya sebentar?"

"Aku mirip siapa?"

"Kau mirip dengan Changmin."

Yunho beranjak dari kasur. "Aku mandi terlebih dahulu. Dan kau, buatlah ia tidur." Ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi. "Minggir!"

"Apa? Tingkahnya sangat buruk."

_'Tapi, apa kita akan tidur dalam satu tempat tidur? Ini sangat susah.'_

Tiba-tiba ponselnya Jaejoong berbunyi, ia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yoochun _oppa_?"

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah makan?"_

"Ya, aku sudah makan."

_"Apa kau kesepian sendirian dirumah? Apa kau sedih tidak bisa melakukan perjalanan bersama dengan yang lain?"_

"Ya, tetapi saat ini aku sedang mengikuti pelatihan khusus untuk orangtua."

_"Pelatihan untuk orang tua? Apa kau pergi bersama Jung Yunho?"_

"Ya. Dan kami juga membawa Changmin. Besok kami akan pulang."

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi, ia terlihat lebih segar. "Apa bayinya sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

Namun, tidak dijawab oleh Jaejoong. Karena ia masih berbicara dengan Yoochun di telepon.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _oppa_? Apakah perjalanannya menyenangkan? Kuharap perjalanan kalian semalam tiga hari ini menyenangkan."

_"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"_

"Apa?"Jaejoong duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, ia masih belum menyadari jika Yunho sudah selesai mandi.

Tiba-tiba Yunho merebut ponselnya. "Hei, Yoochun. Jangan pernah meneleponnya lagi!" Ia langsung mematikan sambungan telepon itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Jaejoong.

"Apa aku salah telah melakukan hal ini? Aku sudah memberitahumu jangan pernah menyebut namanya lagi. Apa kau berpikir jika aku bercanda?" Yunho menghela napas. "Kalimat ini bukanlah peringatan untukmu, tetapi karena aku kasihan padamu." Ia mengambil Changmin dari pelukan Jaejoong. "Berikan bayi ini padaku, dan kau segeralah mandi. Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk membuat bayi ini tidur."

Jaejoong hanya diam dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Ia masih bingung dengan sikap aneh Yunho itu terhadapnya. _'Ini aneh.'_

Yunho merebahkan Changmin di tempat tidur khusus bayi dan membuat Changmin tertidur.

_'Park Yoochun.. Aku tidak akan membuatmu untuk menggangguku lagi. Ketika kami kembali, aku akan menjadi seseorang yang akan disukai oleh Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah melakukan separuh dari yang seharusnya.'_ Ia menyeringai.

…

"Menyuruhku untuk tidak menelepon Jaejoong lagi? Huh? Apa mereka tidur diruangan yang sama?"

…

Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mengikat rambutnya seperti sanggul. Membiarkan rambut-rambutnya yang tersisa, berantakan, tetapi ia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Ah, ini sangat menyegarkan." Lirihnya pelan. Ia melihat Yunho yang sedang merebahkan diri di kasur seraya menonton tv. _'Ia sedang tiduran di kasur.'_

Jaejoong pun mengambil kasur tipis yang ada di dekat sana dan menggelarnya di lantai. Membuat Yunho bingung.

"Kau seharusnya tidur di kasur."

Jaejoong kaget saat mendengar suara Yunho itu. "Ah, itu akan membuat tempat tidur terasa sempit. Lebih baik aku tidur di bawah."

"Lagipula, tidak ada yang ingin tidur bersamamu. Jadi, itu tidak akan sempit. Aku hanya mengatakan kau tidur di kasur. Tolonglah, berpikir lagi."

Akhirnya Yunho pun tidur di lantai dan Jaejoong tidur di kasur. Tengah malam, tiba-tiba Changmin menangis cukup keras.

_'Uh, dia nangis lagi?'_ kesal Yunho. _'Aku tidak suka seperti ini_.' Ia melemparkan bantal kearah Jaejoong. "Bayi itu menangis setiap menit! Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk menenangkannya?!"

"Maaf."

.

.

Yunho menguap cukup lebar. Ia sebenarnya masih ngantuk dan malas untuk melakukan pelatihan kelas hari ini.

"Aku sudah mengikuti apa yang Anda perintahkan, tetapi aku tidak yakin apa yang aku buat ini akan terasa enak atau tidak."

Ya, hari ini adalah pelatihan membuat makanan untuk sang bayi.

"Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik. Apa kau sering memasak dirumah?"

"Ya. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku membuat makanan untuk bayi."

"Panaskan lagi, sedikit agak lama. Kemudian masukkan makanan itu ke dalam mangkuk."

"Baik."

Pemandu itu pun berkeliling kembali untuk melihat hasil masakan yang lain.

Jaejoong mendekati Changmin. "Minnie, _eomma_ akan memasak makanan untukmu, sayang~"

"Kau tidur lebih sedikit daripada aku. Mengapa kau tetap bersemangat?" tanya Yunho.

"Mungkin karena aku melupakan tentang kekhawatiranku." Ia mematikan kompor. "Akhirnya selesai."

"Kau lapar kan? Aku akan memasukkan ini kedalam mangkukmu." Ucap Jaejoong lagi, seraya memasukkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk.

"Huh? Itu adalah makanan bayi, bagaimana mungkin aku memakannya."

"Ini hanyalah bubur. Lagipula, Changmin tidak mungkin menghabiskannya. Jadi, makanlah ini."

Yunho pun memakannya. "Ini enak. Ini pertama kalinya aku memakan masakan enak seperti ini."

"Benarkah? Aku sangat bahagia!"

_'Aku harap Changmin akan tumbuh dengan cepat. Aku jadi merasa bersalah pada bayi itu. Makanan ini tidak enak.'_

Selesai pelatihan pertama, kini mereka melakukan pelatihan kedua, yaitu memijat tubuh si bayi.

"Sekarang kita akan belajar untuk memijat tubuh sang bayi. Pertama kita pegang pusarnya dan mulai melakukan pijatan dengan perlahan agar ia merasa nyaman.

_'Apa yang sedang aku lakukan?'_ keluh Yunho dalam hati, saat ia memulai memijat Changmin.

"Changmin terlihat senang." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Ugh!" Yunho melihat dengan malas. Ia memandang sekilas kearah Jaejoong yang berkeringat. "Apa kau kepanasan? Mengapa kau berkeringat sebanyak itu?"

"Keringat? Tapi, aku merasa kedinginan."

…

Kelaspun telah usai, mereka segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Yunho meletakkan Changmin di tempat tidurnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia memegangi keningnya.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Yunho.

"Tidak. Aku rasa akan lebih baik setelah aku tidur sebentar."

"Bodoh! Jangan seolah bertindak jika kau baik-baik saja. Tetaplah disini."

Yunho memanggil pemandu untuk ke kamar mereka, memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun sedang tertidur.

"Nona Jajeoong sangat kelelahan. Hari ini, kita tidak ada kegiatan apapun, jadi dia bisa beristirahat."

"Apakah besok dia akan baik-baik saja?"

"Dia harus meminum obat ini, agar ia jauh merasa lebih baik. Hari ini, kami berharap jika Anda, suaminya, menjaganya dengan baik." Pemandu itu pun keluar dari kamar.

_'Suami? Apa maksudnya?'_

Jaejoong masih tertidur dengan pulas. Yunho pun terpaksa memandikan Changmin seorang diri.

"Karena _eomma_-mu sedang sakit jadi hari ini aku akan menjagamu. Jangan berbuat ulah seperti kemarin. Jangan tiba-tiba pipis lagi."

_'Hmm, anak ini tidak buruk juga. Ugh! Mengapa air ini tiba-tiba menjadi panas?'_

Dan disaat itu pula, Changmin mengeluarkan pipisnya. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Setelah selesai mandi, Yunho mengerikan badannya dan memakaikan baju padanya. Ia pun segera membuatkan susu untuknya.

"Masukkan susu 4 sendok. Dan, aku pun membuat susu untuknya? Ugh."

Setelah selesai membuat susu, ia mengocok susu itu agar tercampur dengan air hangat. "Ini adalah makan malammu." Ia menyerahkan susu itu pada Changmin. Tetapi, Changmin malah menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau minum.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau minum?" Ia mencoba meminum susu itu. "Mungkin, susu ini tidak enak?" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Mengapa susu ini tidak ada rasanya."

Akhirnya Changmin pun mau meminum susunya, ia meletakkan Changmin di kereta dorong dan mereka menuju kantin. Yunho cukup lapar setelah seharian ini menjaga Changmin.

Tiba-tiba ia membuang sendoknya begitu saja ke atas piring. "Menyebalkan! Rasa laparku mendadak hilang!"

Ia menatap wajah Changmin. _'Junsu tidak ingin melihat wajahku. Jadi, mengapa aku harus melakukan ini untuknya? Apa ini takdirku, harus menderita karena perempuan yang aku cintai? Apa ini Jung Yunho?'_

Ia segera kembali ke kamar untuk meletakkan Changmin di tempat tidurnya dan ia pun kembali ke kantin untuk mengambilkan makanan untuk Jaejoong. '_Setidaknya, aku senang tidak melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Junsu.'_

Yunho membuka pintunyu dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. "Bangunlah. Aku membawakan bubur untukmu."

Jaejoong pun segera bangun. "Bubur? Apa menu hari ini bubur?"

"Aku menyuruh Chef untuk memasakkan bubur untukmu. Kau tidak menyuruhku untuk menyuapimu kan?"

_'Dia menyuruh seseorang memasak untukku? Ini membuatku tersentuh.'_

Tiba-tiba Yunho membersihkan bubur yang tersisa di bibir Jaejoong. Semburat merah muncul di pipi putih Jaejoong.

"Makanlah yang banyak."

_'Mengapa detak jantungku begitu cepat dan tak beraturan?'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak ingin makan?" tanya Yunho.

"Ye..Yeah.. ini tidak begitu enak. Aku ingin tidur lagi." Jaejoong langsung merebahkan dirinya dan bersembunyi di dalam selimut.

"Hmm, benar-benar. Padahal aku sudah menyuruhnya memasak khusus untukmu."

"Maaf." lirihnya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kau tidur saja." Yunho pun kembali ke kantin untuk menyerahkan piring kotor.

…

Tepat tengah malam, Changmin kembali menangis. Yunho pun segera bangun dari tidurnya tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Yunho mencium bau tidak enak di dekat si bayi.

"Ugh! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan buang air besar." Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang tertidur. "Apa.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Changmin menangis semakin keras.

"Kau sangat kecil tapi mengapa kotoranmu begitu banyak? Huh?"

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia memang tidak sepenuhnya tidur. Ia masih bingung dengan perlakuan Yunho padanya itu.

"Argh! Aku menyentuhnya!" teriak Yunho. "Hei, diamlah."

Diam-diam Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho yang sedang mengganti popok Changmin. _'Apakah perjalanan ini sebuah keberuntungan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'_

…

"Tidur yang menyenangkan!" Jaejoong merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Ia melihat Yunho dan Changmin yang tertidur di bawah karena kelelahan semalam. Posisi tidur mereka sama persis. Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya dan memotret mereka berdua.

Jaejoong melihat hasilnya. "Mereka sangat mirip."

"Mirip siapa?" tanya Yunho seraya bangun dan menguap.

Jaejoong menyembunyikan ponselnya. "Kau sudah bangun? Apa kau cukup tidur?"

"Hm. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Yeah. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Yunho duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ia memanggil Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

"Huh?"

"Kemarilah."

"Untuk apa?" Tak urung Jaejoong berjalan kearahnya, meletakkan betisnya di lantai, seolah berdiri menggunakan betisnya.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Jaejoong. Membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya. "Bicaralah dengan pelan! Kau bisa membangunkannya nanti. Apa kau tahu ini sangat susah untukku membuat ia tertidur!" Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari wajah Jaejoong.

"Ah, maaf."

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: saya minta maaf, untuk chapter ini saya tidak membalas review kalian. saya pikir kalau saya balas, kalian tidak merasa nyaman karena lebih banyak isi dari balasan review daripada isi dari ceritanya sendiri. saya akan membalas beberapa yang memberi masukan pada saya ataupun beberapa pertanyaan yang memang tidak mengerti kenapa si 'ini' begitu dan begini, tetapi untuk pernyataan tentang isi tidak saya balas. sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**:: bagi yang selalu bertanya perihal jaejoong menyusui changmin, semoga terpuaskan. jika kalian bilang kurang seru, saya minta maaf, karena saya menjabarkan sesuai dengan komiknya. dan di komik hanya segitu, saya tidak bisa menjabarkan lebih lanjut lagi. **

**:: yang khawatir tentang soon-kyu, kalian tenang saja, perannya soon-kyu disini sedikit, dan dia nggak akan mengganggu jaejoong, melainkan soo yeon.**

**:: apakah yoosu tunangan karena dijodohin sama ortunya? saya pun tidak tahu, seperti yang sudah saya bilang, komiknya masih berbahasa korea. saya tidak bisa membaca hangul, jadi saya nggak ngerti kenapa mereka bisa tunangan.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO : **

**leeChunnie, Yuan Lian, aiyu-lfishypinocchiosuju, alicekang, snow-drop-1272, sfournia, JungKimCaca, minjaeboo, irna-lee-96, CallmeUcil, iche-cassiopeiajaejoong, meybi, sachan, jj, Aston, Rosella, Shinna, nayla, Yumi, Lilly, Monalisa, Tallisa, mynamedhiendha, jejejejejung, Vitta, Teddy bear, Spon boeb, NN, Dian artika, Beauty anna, GhaldaBalqies, Ega EXOkpopers, Park FaRo, Ai Rin Lee, ruixi, Rechi, fuyu cassiopeia, Park July, Hana - Kara, Sunnie1307, Sinta clarissa, Mayy minni, Dwi yuliani 562, Mpok kitty, Astrid park, Berta, Jeje my love, Queen maharani, Kristall yepopo, exindira, GuestYunJae, Bakpia, Anastasia, Jeje yepopo, Jiji my cat, Sisca, Putri, Citra, Betty, Agnes, my yunjaechun, Amanda jj, Anita, Siid, joongmax, Rly-C-JaeKyu, megaelfcassie, Tidus, cookiemons, **

.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

Hurt, romance

**Rate :**

M

**Main Cast :**

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

\- Park Yoochun

\- Kim Junsu

\- Shim (Jung) Changmin

**Supporting Cast :**

**-** Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO! No EDIT!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE : saya minta maaf, saya sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan cerita yang ada di MANHWA-nya (saya sedang ingin melanjutkan FF ****saya lain, lagipula saya bukan penerjemah yang baik, jadi saya minta maaf jika tata bahasanya kacau.). Jadi, saya tidak bisa meng-updatenya sesering dulu lagi. Saya bisa meng-updatenya ketika 2-3 chapter dari Manhwa ini sudah ada engsub-nya. Karena jika hanya 1 chapter, maka cerita akan sangat pendek. Percuma. Dan saya tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan engsub-nya akan keluar lagi.**

**jika kalian sangat penasaran dengan cerita ini, kalian bisa membaca MANHWA itu (yang tentu saya masih KOREA RAW). Biar rasa penasaran kalian hilang.**

**sekali lagi saya minta maaf, jangan terlalu menunggu FF ini setiap hari lagi, ya. saya akan lama meng-updatenya.**

**terimakasih atas perhatiannya.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, ada baiknya membaca NOTE yang ada di atas.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

.

Mereka telah bersiap-siap untuk sesi terakhir dan kembali ke Seoul.

_"Kapan kalian akan pulang ke Seoul?"_

"Aku akan balik sekarang."

_"Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita bertemu? Aku akan menyerahkan foto Changmin saat itu."_

"Sudah jadi? Baguslah."

_"Apa kau suka spaghetti?"_

"Ya, aku menyukainya."

_"Baiklah, kalau begitu nanti malam kita akan memakannya. Aku tahu tempat yang bagus."_

Tanpa sengaja Yunho mendengar pembicaraan Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Ia bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

_'Dia mengatakan suka?'_

…

"Hai, semuanya. Aku sudah menjemput kalian." Ucap sang supir seraya masuk ke dalam mobil dan disusul oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho. _'Dia tidak berbicara sepatah katapun dari satu jam yang lalu. Ada apa?'_

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong. Tetapi Yunho hanya diam, tanpa memandang kearah Jaejoong sedikitpun.

_'Hanya melihatnya saja, mengapa membuatku berdebar? Aku tidak percaya jika aku peduli pada Yunho.'_

…

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kediaman Jung. Mereka disambut hangat oleh Jung _harabeoji_ dan Hyo _ahjumma_.

"Kami kembali."

"Masuklah, kami sudah menunggu kalian daritadi."

Yunho berjalan dengan tak acuh menuju kamarnya.

"Yunho!" panggil Jung _harabeoji_. Tetapi Yunho tidak mengindahkannya.

"Dia pasti sangat lelah. Kemarin aku sempat sakit sehingga ia yang menjaga Changmin untukku, _harabeoji_."

"Oh, benarkah?" tanya Jung _harabeoji _senang.

"Ia juga berusaha dengan keras di setiap pelatihan."

…

"Hasil fotonya sangat bagus. Aku juga sudah memasukkan filmnya ke dalam amplop." Ucap sang fotografer ketika Yoochun datang untuk mengambil fotonya Changmin.

Ia membuka amplop itu dan melihat-lihatnya, ia tersenyum senang saat melihat hasilnya.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan yang ini. Jadi, buang saja." Yoochun menyerahkan fotonya bersama dengan Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Tidak membutuhkannya?"

"Untuk beberapa alasan, aku harus membuangnya."

"Kalau begitu dapat aku memasangnya di studio kami? Aku sangat menyukai yang ini."

"Aku rasa itu susah. Maaf."

…

Yunho sedang menikmati sore di sungai Han, dia memang sedang ingin menyendiri. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, ia segera mengangkatnya.

_"Hai, Yunho."_

"Ya, ada apa?"

_"….?"_

"Aku tidak yakin, apa aku bisa menangani semua yang kau katakan, Junsu."

_"Jadi kau gagal?"_

"Dia sangat mencintai Park Yoochun. Jadi, kita tidak bisa mencampuri urusan diantara mereka. Maaf, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi."

_"Mengapa kau seolah tidak peduli seperti ini?"_

"Junsu, menjauhlah dari Park Yoochun. Ini bukan demi aku, tetapi demi dirimu."

Yunho langsung menutup sambungan telepon dari Junsu tersebut.

…

"Jung Yunho, kau benar-benar…" dengus Junsu kesal.

"Kau terlihat marah. Siapa yang berbicara denganmu?" tanya Ny. Kim, ibunya Junsu.

"Tidak ada, Mom. Lupakanlah."

Ny. Kim lebih memilih untuk ke dapur, dan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian di ruang keluarga.

Ponsel yang dipegang Junsu bergetar. Ia segera melihat nama si penelepon di layar ponsel.

"Ya, ada apa Yoochun?"

_"Aku ingin berbicara hal penting padamu."_

…

Junsu dan Yoochun sedang berada di salah satu café di daerah Gangnam-gu.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kita berkencan?" tanya Yoochun.

Junsu langsung menatap wajah lelaki itu. "Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yunho dan aku tidak pernah berteman akrab lagi selama dua tahun. Itu berarti hubungan kita pun sudah berjalan dua tahun. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Itu waktu yang cukup lama kan, _Noona_?"

_'Dia memanggilku 'Noona'? Dia tidak pernah memanggilku seperti itu sejak kami berkencan.'_

"Ya, waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Dan, sudah beberapa bulan sejak kita bertunangan."

"Batalkan saja. Ini adalah untuk kita berpisah."

"Yoochun! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Ketika aku melihatmu saat ini, jantung tidak berdetak seperti dulu dan aku tidak gugup lagi saat berhadapan denganmu."

"Itu karena kita kita sudah berkencan cukup lama. Tentu saja, seperti itu."

"Tolong, hentikan! Sebenarnya aku sangat bosan denganmu." Yoochun beranjak dari duduknya. "Jangan mencoba menghubungiku lagi."

Dia berlalu dari sana dan meninggalkan Junsu seorang diri di café.

_'Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka.'_ Bulir air jatuh dari mata sipit Junsu membasahi pipinya.

…

Setelah bertemu dengan Junsu, Yoochun menghubungui Jaejoong untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu di taman kota.

"Yoochun _oppa_! Maaf, aku telat." Ucap Jaejoong seraya berjalan kearah Yoochun.

"Tidak apa-aoa, aku baru tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Yoochun menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Jaejoong. "Ini untukmu, semua hasilnya sangat bagus."

Jaejoong mengambil amplop itu. "Woa~"

"Aku tidak bisa memilih frame yang mana untuk foto itu, karena aku khawatir kau tidak akan menyukainya. Tapi jika kau senang, maka akan kulakukan."

"Tidak perlu, _oppa_. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mengingat 100 hari kelahiran Changmin. Jadi, semua foto ini untukku?"

"Ya. Uhm, kau beli makan malam kan? Jadi, mari kita pergi."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil pada Yoochun. "Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Changmin sendirian. Kita pergi lain waktu saja ya, _oppa_."

"Sayang sekali. Jadi, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Menjawab apa?"

Yoochun menatap sendu pada Jaejoong. "Jadi, kau lupa apa yang ku katakan padamu? Bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Oh… Hmm…" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, dia terlihat bingung. "Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu." Dia mencoba menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Aku pikir aku mencintaimu juga. Tetapi kenyataannya itu bukan perasaan cinta, tetapi perasaan berterimakasih."

"Tidak. Kau salah."

"Tidak, aku tidak salah. Aku minta maaf."

"Kau bilang kau salah mengartikan perasaan terimakasih dengan perasaan cinta? Tidak, kau salah. Kau hanya belum mengakui perasaan itu saja. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mengakui perasaan itu."

…

Setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yoochun menelepon ke tempat studio foto, tempat dimana ia, Jaejoong dan Changmin berfoto.

"Halo, aku orang yang tadi mengambil foto bayi dengan peringatan 100 hari kelahirannya. Foto yang aku suruh kau untuk membuangnya… Jika kau menginginkannya, kau bisa pasang foto itu di studiomu."

…

Jaejoong berjalan kearah kamar Yunho.

"Apa tidak masalah jika melihat foto ini sendirian?" gumamnya. "Bagaimanapun, dia adalah ayahnya. Dan sikapnya menjadi lebih baik saat ini."

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho. "Hei, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

Tak ada jawaban. Jaejoong meneloh kearah kanan, karena ia merasa ada yang mendekat kearahnya. Ternyata memang benar, karena Yunho sedang berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Aku kira kau sedang berada di dalam kamar."

"Aku sedang olahraga di lantai 3. Ada apa?"

"Ah.. aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu." Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah amplop pada Yunho. "Aku tidak tahu apa kau ingin melihatnya atau tidak."

Yunho mengambil amplop itu dan melihat isinya. _'Apa ini?'_

"Itu adalah foto peringatan 100 hari kelahiran Changmin. Maukah kau menyimpannya?"

Yunho mengambil sebuah foto, dimana Changmin sedang menggunakan baju bayi khas Korea. Ia menatap foto itu dengan saksama.

"Apa kau sendirian ke studio foto untuk mengabadikan foto ini?"

Sesaat, Jaejoong tertegun. "Tentu saja. Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa." Ujar Yunho. _'Itu seperti kalian berdua bertemu setelah mengambil foto ini?'_ Yunho masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Aku ingin mandi."

"Ah, baik."

Jaejoong segera menuju kamarnya.

"Minnie." Jaejoong memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang teridur pulas. "Akhirnya, ayahmu menyimpan fotomu. Selain itu, dia terlihat senang."

.

.

Keluarga Jung dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka.

Yunho memandang wajah kakeknya. "_Harabeoji_, bolehkah aku menggunakan mobil untuk ke sekolah?"

"Mobil? Kau bilang, kau lebih suka menggunakan motor. Bukankah begitu?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membawa bayi dengan menggunakan motor? Dan kereta begitu ramai. Jika tidak, tolong suruh pengasuh bayi itu bekerja disini lagi."

Dan perkataan Yunho itu cukup membuat Ny. Jung terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka jika anak lelakinya itu akan berkata seperti itu. Begitu halnya dengan Jaejoong.

Ny. Jung langsung menghardik Jaejoong. "Kau yang menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan hal itu kan?"

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang kebingungan.

"Apa _eomma_ berpikir aku akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan? Ini semua adalah keinginanku."

Ny. Jung benar-benar terkejut. Di satu sisi, hal ini membuat Jung _harabeoji_ tersenyum senang.

…

"Yunho." Panggil Ny. Jung saat Yunho dan Jaejoong hendak keluar rumah. "Kemari. Kita perlu bicara."

Yunho menoleh kearah ibunya. "Aku tidak punya waktu. Telepon aku jika itu adalah hal yang penting."

"Jung Yunho!" teriak Ny. Jung.

Yunho tidak mengindahkannya, ia malah keluar rumah begitu saja.

"Hei…" panggil Jaejoong yang memang masih di dalam rumah dan melihat kejadian itu.

…

Junsu menangis di dalam mobilnya. Tidak bisa mengerti mengapa hubungannya dengan Yoochun menjadi seperti ini. Saat ini, dia sedang berada di dekat rumah Yunho. Dia ingin berbicara dengan lelaki itu.

Dia melihat Yunho keluar dari rumah. "Yunho." Ketika hendak keluar, dia melihat Yunho bersama Jaejoong serta Changmin, anak mereka. Junsu hanya memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan. Dia menatap kesal kearah mereka berdua.

"Masuklah." Ucap Yunho seraya membuka pintu untuk Jaejoong.

"Terimakasih." Jaejoong segera memasuki mobil itu disusul oleh Yunho.

…

Junsu termenung sendirian di kampus, memikirkan perlakuan Yunho pada Jaejoong.

_'Ini aneh. Yunho bilang dia tidak ingin mengikuti keinginanku lagi, tap kenapa? Yunho, aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah bersikap baik pada perempuan yang kau benci tanpa alasan itu. Apa dia telah mencintai perempuan itu? Tidak mungkin! Yunho sangat mencintaiku.'_

…

Di tempat berbeda, di ruang UKS. Jaejoong terlihat sedang menunggui Changmin yang sedang tertidur.

"15 menit sebelum jam istirahat berakhir," lirihnya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Yoochun yang sedang menemui Jaejoong.

"Tidur? Karena Changmin, aku mungkin tidak akan tidur."

Yoochun terlihat bingung. "Hmm. Jadi, mengapa kau menyuruhku ke sini?"

"_Oppa_, hubungan apa sebenarnya yang ada diantara Junsu _unnie _dan Yunho? Apa Yunho menyukainya?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa basa basi. "Junsu adalah pacarmu."

"Tidak lagi." Jawab Yoochun.

"Apa?"

"Kemarin, ketika aku menemuimu. Kami sudah berpisah, tepat sebelum aku bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memberitahukannya padamu. Perempuan yang aku cintai sekarang hanya kau."

Jaejoong terlihat menegang.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Kau benar, Yunho memang mencintai Junsu. Tidak hanya itu, dia sudah menyukai Junsu ketika dia masih kecil hingga saat ini. Yunho tidak bisa melepaskan Junsu begitu saja. Sejak aku mendengar hal itu, aku tidak ingin bersama dengan Junsu lagi."

"_Oppa_…"

"Apa kau ingin mendengarkan sesuatu yang menarik? Selama kami berada di sekolah ini, aku dan Yunho adalah teman baik."

"Teman baik? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian dekat satu sama lain."

"Itu karena Junsu. Dia memisahkan kami dengan menyukaiku ketika Yunho menyukainya. Lalu, Junsu menyatakan cintanya padaku padahal aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Aku selalu memikirkan perasaan Yunho ketika itu. Karena aku tahu, Yunho sangat menyukai Junsu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berkencan dengan Junsu." Yoochun diam sejenak, sebelum melanjutkannya lagi.

"Aku selalu menolak pernyataan cintanya tetapi dia selalu menangis dan dia juga bilang jika dia ingin bunuh diri jika aku tidak menerima cintanya. Ketika aku mendengar itu, aku jadi berpikir, 'Jika Junsu mati, Yunho pasti akan depresi.' dan 'Apa dia akan bunuh diri juga?'. Itu alasannya mengapa aku berkencan dengan Junsu selama dua tahun ini."

Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Yoochun itu. "Jadi kau berkencan dengannya karena Yunho dan bukan karena cinta? Tapi, Yunho tidak mengerti tentang perasaanmu. Dia cemburu dan tidak pernang mengerti tentang dirimu."

"Ya. Tapi, aku rasa itu lebih baik." Dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Jangan pernah memberitahu hal ini pada Yunho. Jika kau melakukannya, hal ini sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki hubungan kami. Dan saat ini, aku menyukaimu. Dia tidak akan pernah percaya padaku."

"_Oppa_… aku…"

"Waktu tinggal lima menit lagi, lebih baik kembali ke kelas. Biarkan Changmin di jaga oleh suster." Yoochun membelai lembut rambut Jaejoong. "Aku balik duluan."

Yoochun keluar dari UKS, sedangkan Jaejoong masih duduk di kasur menemani Changmin yang tertidur.

"Jadi, Yunho menyukai Junsu. Itu alasannya, mengapa dia tidak pernah mengenalkan pacarnya padaku." Lirihnya.

_'Jadi, dia mencintai Junsu selama 8 tahun? Dia sangat mencintai perempuan itu, sehingga dia rela mengorbankan pertemanannya demi membuat perempuan itu bahagia? Itu mengapa dia tidak menyukaiku dan Changmin. Dua orang yang sangat dibencinya demi Junsu? Jadi, kebenarannya adalah Yunho sangat mencintai Junsu, dan dia tidak pernah menyukaiku.'_

…

Jaejoong berjalan gontai kearah mobil Yunho.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu dimana mobil ini diparkir, jadi aku berjalan kesekeliling mencari mobil ini," lirih Jaejoong seraya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku takut, jika orang-orang melihat kita. Jadi, mulai hari ini kita akan bertemu di tempat ini."

"Aku tahu."

Pikiran Jaejoong seolah kosong, dia hanya memikir satu hal. Apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Yoochun tadi. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Yunho sedang memandangi Changmin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Baju itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Itu baju yang kau berikan padanya sebagai hadiah. Dia terlihat lucu kan?" ucap Jaejoong seraya tersenyum pada Yunho.

_'Mengapa aku merasa ini aneh?'_ batin Yunho yang menatap Changmin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah ini terlihat lucu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho terlonjak kaget. "Tentu saja. Karena pakaian yang aku pilihkan memang lucu untuknya. Dia terlihat manis."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telepon itu?" tanya Jaejoong. Karena sedari tadi ponsel Yunho terus bordering.

Yunho segera mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya, Junsu."

_"Yunho, mari kita bertemu. Aku merindukanmu."_

"Aku mengerti, aku akan datang sekarang." Yunho menutup ponselnya. Dan dia berbicara pada supirnya. "Turunkan aku disini," ucapnya.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan temanku. Kalian pulang terlebih dahulu." Ucap Yunho.

"Ahh. Oke." Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. "Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Hmm. Itu…" Yunho memandang Jaejoong. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu kapan aku akan pulang?"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Yunho langsung turun dari mobil.

…

"Apakah ini berhubungan dengan Yoochun? Aku tidak memiliki apapun untuk dibicarakan." Ucap Yunho.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu, jika aku merindukanmu." Junsu tersenyum manis pada Yunho.

Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di sungai Han.

"Yunho, aku ingin berfoto bersamamu."

Junsu mengajak Yunho untuk ke salah satu studio yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari sana.

Mereka memasuki studio foto itu.

Tiba-tiba arah mata Junsu menangkap sebuah foto dengan pigura yang cukup besar.

"Ya Tuhan…"

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Junsu, dia menoleh ke belakang. Dia melihat fotonya Jaejoong dan Changmin bersama Yoochun.

_'Apa-apaan ini?'_

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

* * *

**ps: saya minta maaf, untuk chapter ini saya tidak membalas review kalian. saya pikir kalau saya balas, kalian tidak merasa nyaman karena lebih banyak isi dari balasan review daripada isi dari ceritanya sendiri. saya akan membalas beberapa yang memberi masukan pada saya ataupun beberapa pertanyaan yang memang tidak mengerti kenapa si 'ini' begitu dan begini, tetapi untuk pernyataan tentang isi tidak saya balas. sekali lagi, saya minta maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Meybi, exindira, sfournia, MPREG Lovers, Yuan Lian, leeChunnie, irna-lee-96, my yunjaechun, iche-cassiopeiajaejoong, MaxMin, Park FaRo, sachan, Ega EXOkpopers, JungKimCaca, Anita, ruixi, Amanda jj, Agnes, Queen maharani, Betty, Citra, fuyu cassiopeia, aiyu-elfishypinocchiosuju, Putri, Sisca, Jiji my cat, Jeje yepopo, Anastasia, Bakpia, Kristall yepopo, Jeje my love, Berta, joongmax, Astrid park, Mpok kitty, Dwi yuliani 562, Mayy minni, Cherry, Sinta clarissa, Beauty anna, Dian artika, Spon boeb, Teddy bear, Yasmien amira, Park July, nayla, Hana - Kara, Rechi, jejejejejung, chkyumin, Rly-C-JaeKyu, ayyaLaksita, Yuni balaBala, jongindo, christchoco and many GUEST**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

**Title :**

**I'm Mama and You're Papa**

**Genre :**

Hurt, romance

**Rate :**

M

**Main Cast :**

\- Jung Yunho

\- Kim Jaejoong

\- Park Yoochun

\- Kim Junsu

\- Shim (Jung) Changmin

**Supporting Cast :**

**-** Kim Dong Wan (SHINHWA)

\- Kim Yeon Ji (SeeYa)

\- Kim Hyun Joong (SS501)

\- Jung Ji Hoon ( Rain)

\- Jung Yoon Hye (Rainbow)

\- Jung Soo Yeon (Jessica SNSD)

\- Choi Seung Hyun (TOP BigBang)

\- Ok Taecyeon (2PM)

\- Yang SeungHo (MBLAQ)

\- Hyo Ahjumma

**Warning :**

**GenderSwitch! TYPO! No EDIT!**

**Ceritanya ini diadaptasi dari manga "Nan Eomma Nun Appa" karangan Hwang Mi-Ri. Saya disini hanya menjadikannya sebuah FF, ada beberapa bagian yang saya kurangi maupun tambahkan. Sesuai dengan keperluan cerita. Saat saya membaca ini, saya malah ngebayangin jika itu Yunho dan Jaejoong, jadilah saya membuat FF ini. hehe.**

**Yang mau baca silahkan, yang nggak juga silahkan. Yang protes, ya silahkan. :3**

**But, I hope you like it ~**

**.**

**.**

**NOTE : saya minta maaf, saya sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan cerita yang ada di MANHWA-nya (saya sedang ingin melanjutkan FF saya lain, lagipula saya bukan penerjemah yang baik, jadi saya minta maaf jika tata bahasanya kacau.). Jadi, saya tidak bisa meng-updatenya sesering dulu lagi. Saya bisa meng-updatenya ketika 2-3 chapter dari Manhwa ini sudah ada engsub-nya. Karena jika hanya 1 chapter, maka cerita akan sangat pendek. Percuma. Dan saya tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan engsub-nya akan keluar lagi.**

**jika kalian sangat penasaran dengan cerita ini, kalian bisa membaca MANHWA itu (yang tentu saya masih KOREA RAW). Biar rasa penasaran kalian hilang.**

**sekali lagi saya minta maaf, jangan terlalu menunggu FF ini setiap hari lagi, ya. saya akan lama meng-updatenya.**

**terimakasih atas perhatiannya.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sebelum membaca cerita ini, ada baiknya membaca NOTE yang ada di atas.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

.

_'__Jadi, Yoochun bersama perempuan itu? Menyebalkan' _batin Junsu. Dia menatap Yunho. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu pedulikan hal itu. Mari kita pergi saja."

Yunho tidak mengindahkan perkataan Junsu, dia malah memikirkan perkatan Jaejoong saat dia bertanya pada perempuan itu yang pergi malam-malam ketika ada acara di rumah mereka. Saat itu, Jaejoong berkata jika dia pergi bersama Changmin tanpa orang lain.

_'__Jadi, dia berbohong padaku?'_

...

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin di belakang dengan tas khusus gendongan bayi. Dia menyiram tanaman di rumah keluarga Jung.

Dia bersenandung lirih, menyanyikan lagu untuk Changmin. Sesekali dia menoleh kearah pintu pagar.

Setelah selesai menyiram, dia menuju pintu pagar kemudian menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari Yunho.

_'__Ku harap dia segera pulang.' _Batinnya dengan wajah yang khawatir.

...

Di tempat berbeda, Yunho dan Junsu sedang menikmati makan malam mereka. Yunho sedang bermain dengan alam pikirannya, setelah melihat foto Jaejoong dan Yoochun tadi.

_'__Tidak dapat dipercaya. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Sekarang, aku mengerti mengapa dia menyukai lelaki itu.'_

Tanpa Yunho sadari, sedari tadi Junsu sibuk memotret dirinya dengan kamera poket yang dibawa Junsu. Dia menoleh kearah Junsu, dibalas senyuman oleh perempuan itu.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Junsu.

"Noona..."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Atau kau marah pada Jaejoong? Dan merasa terkhianati?"

"Merasa terkhianati?" teriak Yunho. "Dari awal aku sudah tahu dia seperti itu," ucapnya seraya memakan makanannya.

"Jadi kau ingin, dia bersama bayi itu keluar dari rumahmu?"

"Bukankah seharusnya begitu? Mulutku terasa sakit jika harus mengatakannya berulang-ulang."

Terukir senyum datar dari wajah Junsu saat mendengar perkataan Yunho itu. "Ayo kita foto berdua?"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah lama tidak berfoto berdua denganmu."

...

Jaejoong meletakkan Changmin yang sudah tertidur pulas di tempat tidur, kemudian menyelimutinya. Sedangkan di memilih untuk melanjutkan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya.

Sesekali Jaejoong melihat jam yang ada di meja belajarnya itu.

_'__Kapan dia akan kembali?'_

...

Keesokan paginya, mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama menaiki salah satu mobil Jung _harabeoji_.

"Jam berapa kau pulang semalam? Sepertinya acaranya sangat menyenangkan," tanya Jaejoong.

"Begitulah," jawah Yunho pendek.

"Ah ya, aku mengerti," lirih Jaejoong. _'Junsu unnie. Kau sangat menyukainya ya?'_

Yunho mengeluarkan selembar foto dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong. "Aku ingin mengembalikan foto ini padamu. Ambillah."

"Ini kan foto 100 harinya kelahiran Changmin. Mengapa kau mengembalikannya lagi padaku?"

"Mengapa kau tidak berterus terang saja. Aku tahu ada seseorang lagi yang ingin kau berikan foto ini padanya, kan?"

"Hah?"

"Park Yoochun. Kalian terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia. Kau ingin memiliki keluarga bersama Yoochun kan? Jadi, kau bisa pergi dari sini, sesukamu. Karena aku tidak ingin kau berada disini," ucap Yunho seraya membuang foto itu ke bawah.

Jaejoong mengambil foto itu seraya menatap Yunho yang menghadap ke jendela. _'Apa maksudnya dengan foto keluarga? Dan mengapa tiba-tiba membahas Yoochun oppa.'_

...

Yoochun sedang menemani Jaejoong yang sedang memberi makan Changmin di ruang UKS.

"Jadi, dia mengembalikan foto itu dan menyuruhmu untuk memberikannya padaku?"

"Begitulah. Aku rasa di salah paham, dan mengira bahwa aku menyukaimu." Jaejoong bernapas lirih. "Dia ingin mengusirku juga Changmin dari rumah, karena dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukai lelaki itu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan kaget. "Tentu saja tidak!" teriaknya. Dia menghela napas. "Aku memikirkannya hanya karena dia adalah ayahnya Changmin."

"Hmm, yeah."

"Tapi, apa yang kau pikirkan dengan kata-kata ini, 'Aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga.'?"

_'__Foto keluarga? Apa itu maksudnya dia sudah melihat semuanya?' _batin Yoochun. "Ah, aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku kau ingat saat kita foto bersama? Saat itu aku tidak mengambil foto kita bertiga, dan penjaga studio bilang ingin mengambil foto itu dan meletakkannya di studionya. Mungkin, Yunho melihat foto itu."

_'__Jadi, dia marah karena melihat foto itu?' _Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. _'Aku telah berbohong padanya. Saat itu, aku bilang hanya pergi berdua dengan Changmin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan_?"

_'__Tapi, sebelumnya dia telah menyimpan foto Changmin dan mengembalikan foto itu setelah melihat foto kami bertiga?' _Yoochun tersenyum simpul. _'Yunho, apakah kau cemburu?'_

...

Di lain tempat, Junsu sedang makan siang bersama dengan kedua temannya. Mereka saling berfoto.

"Ini terlihat bagus. Aku akan menyimpannya di blog-ku."

"Kau boleh menyimpannya, setelah kami melihatnya." Ujar salah satu teman Junsu seraya mengambil kamera itu dari tangannya.

Mereka berdua sedang memilih foto-foto yang bagus. Junsu hanya tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

"Oh! Siapa lelaki ini? Dia terlihat keren," tanya teman Junsu yang berambut panjang.

"Hmm.."

"Berapa usia lelaki ini? Dia benar-benar pria idamanku," sahut temannya yang berambut pendek.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Kembalikan kamera itu padaku." Teriak Junsu.

Mereka mengembalikan kamera itu pada Junsu, kemudian Junsu melihat kameranya. "Oh, Yunho."

"Jadi, namanya Yunho?"

"Perkenalkan aku padanya. Aku tidak peduli jika dia lebih muda daripada aku."

"Kalian berdua menyukai lelaki ini?"

"Tentu saja," jawab kedua teman Junsu kompak.

Junsu berjalan ke kamar mandi, dia terlihat gerah karena kelakuan kedua temannya itu. "Mereka berdua sangat menyebalkan. Mereka tidak berhenti membicarakan Yunho."

Junsu mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan segera menghubungi Yunho. "Yunho, apa kau sedang beristirahat? Kau tidak ada rencana kan hari ini? Mari keluar denganku."

"..."

"Dan, bawalah bayi itu juga. Aku ingin melihatnya."

...

Yunho mematikan sambungan telepon di ponselnya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Noona tertarik untuk bertemu dengan si Tuna."

Yunho segera masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolahnya, tanpa senga dia bertemu dengan Yoochun. Mereka saling menatap kemudian berlalu.

...

Jaejoong mencoba untuk pintu kamar Yunho, tetapi tidak jadi. "Apa dia akan menerima permintaan maafku?" Dia berbalik untuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Lupakan."

Saat hendak berbalik, Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Oh, hai.." sapa Jaejoong gugup.

"Mengapa kau mengatakan 'hai', padahal kita sering bertemu di pagi hari?"

"Ah itu benar. Mengapa tadi kau tidak pulang bersama dengan kami? Apa kau ada urusan di sekolah?"

"Aku memiliki urusan yang lain."

"Hmm.. aku minta maaf telah berbohong padamu. Sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa antara aku dengan Yoochun oppa. Walau kau tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini, aku hanya ingin kau tidak salah paham saja."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku tidak marah."

"Benarkah?"

"Yeah. Lupakan itu. Aku ingin mengajak si Tuna bersamaku, hanya sebentar."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan bingung, "apa yang kau maksud dengan membawa?"

"Hmm... teman-temanku ingin aku membawa bayi itu karena mereka ingin melihat si bayi. Lelaki pun sangat menyukai anak bayi." Lirih Yunho.

"Berapa lama kau akan mengajaknya keluar? Malam ini sangat dingin."

"Aku akan berada di dalam ruangan. Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mengijinkanku untuk membawanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Kau kan ayahnya." Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Karena Yunho akhirnya akan mengajak Changmin jalan-jalan.

"Yeah, terserahlah. Persiapkan apa saja yang dia butuhkan."

"Bagaimana jika aku pergi bersama kalian?"

"Tidak perlu, dia akan baik-baik saja bersamaku." Geram Yunho. "Hanya ada laki-laki saja disana, itu mengapa aku membawa si Tuna. Dan kau tidak perlu ikut."

"Ooh, aku mengerti." Jaejoong berjalan kearah kamarnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyiapkan popok dan susu untuk Changmin."

Setelah selesai mereka segera keluar rumah.

"Jangan mengikutiku," sergah Yunho.

"Aku hanya mengikuti kalian sampai depan."

"Aku bilang, kami baik-baik saja. Aku pergi dulu."

"Pastikan Changmin baik-baik saja, jangan membuatnya sakit!" teriak Jaejoong.

...

Yunho segera menaiki mobil Junsu, sesaat setelah dia tidak melihat Jaejoong di depan pintu pagar.

"Oh, jadi ini bayi itu?" tanya Junsu dengan sumringah. "Aku ingin menggendongnya."

"Apa kau tahu caranya?"

"Tentu saja!"

Yunho segera menyerahkan Changmin pada Junsu.

"Kau bilang namanya Tuna? Dia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan."

"Benarkah?"

"Peek-a-boo. Hai, namaku Junsu eomma."

Yunho memandang Junsu yang sedang berbicara pada Changmin. Junsu menatap balik Yunho.

"Ini terlihat berlebihan ya? Sepertinya Imo lebih baik."

Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap Junsu. "Aw, kau begitu menggemaskan."

Yunho hanya tersenyum menatap keakraban antara Junsu dengan Changmin.

...

Mereka sampai di salah satu restoran, saling menikmati makanan tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba Changmin menangis.

"Yah! Mengapa kau menangis?" teriak Yunho kesal.

"Aku rasa dia lapar. Kau bilang, kau membawa susu untuknya?"

"Ah, benar." Yunho segera membuka tas yang tadi sudah dipersiapkan Jaejoong dan memberikan susu tersebut pada Changmin yang masih berada pada gendongan Junsu.

"Dia berhenti menangis. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar lapar," sahut Junsu seraya tersenyum pada Yunho.

"Begitulah."

Yunho tak henti untuk tersenyum ketika melihat keakraban Junsu dengan Changmin. Sampai ponselnya bergetar. Dari Jaejoong.

_'__Apa kalian menjaganya dengan baik? Pasti susah ya mengurus anak bayi? Dan.. terimakasih'_

_'__Apa maksudnya dengan terimakasih? Dia tidak tahu dengan siapa aku pergi.'_

...

Selesai makan, mereka memutuskan untuk berjala-jalan di taman.

"Ini begitu baik, saat di luar tidak terlalu dingin. Jadi, kita bisa jalan diluar bersama Tuna." Ucap Junsu.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli minuman." Sahut Yunho.

"Tentu. Segeralah kembali."

"Tapi apa baik-baik saja untuk mengurusnya?"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya."

Yunho segera menuju supermarket yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Tuna, mari kita bersihkan mulutmu." Junsu membersihkan mulut Changmin yang sedikit kotor setelah meminum susunya tadi.

Junsu menatap kepergian Yunho. "Dia sudah pergi?" setelah memastikan Yunho sudah pergi, dia meletakkan Changmin di kursi tidak lagi dia gendong. "Menyebalkan!"

"Dia selalu menangis ketika lapar. Itu mengapa aku benci anak kecil." Dia mengeluarkan cermin kecil, kemudian melihat penampilannya. "Aku tidak bisa melihat penampilanku gara-gara dia. Aku masih terlihat cantik rupanya."

Setelah itu, Junsu asyik berbincang dengan temannya melalui telepon tanpa peduli sedikitpun pada Changmin.

Yunho yang sudah kembali, melihat Junsu yang asyik menelepon dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Dan pada saat bersamaan, Changmin berguling-guling dan tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dari kursi.

"Noona!" teriak Yunho. Changmin menangis dengan keras.

Junsu yang kaget segera mengangkat Changmin, namun tangannya ditepis oleh Yunho. Dan Yunho segera menggendong Changmin.

"Pasti ini sangat sakit. Katamu, kau akan menjaganya?" teriak Yunho. "Aku akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Yunho mencari taksi yang akan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Yunho, tunggu aku. Aku ikut bersamamu." Junsu mengejar Yunho.

Changmin masih menangis. "Tenanglah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Yunho terlihat khawatir pada Changmin.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

**.**

**please review ~**

**.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO :**

**Park FaRo, leeChunnie, azahra88, ruixi, YunjaeDDiction****, **** , exindira, GuestYunJae, JungHero, Galaxy YunJae****, ****Pumpkins yellow, ****Elis Jung, ****nadia, ****sachan, ****minjaeboo, chkyumin, jj, ****JungKimCaca, **** .96, Ega EXOkpopers****, ****Ai Rin Lee, Park July, .562, MaxMin, JonginDO, ClouDyRyeoRez****, ****Rechi, ****my yunjaechun, ****joongmax, ****Jejejejung, ****fuyu cassiopeia, Rly. , zoldyk, ****YukiMiku, ****Kirena L, ****Natzzy Rahman, ****Byunchannie26, ****3kjj, ****Dewi15, kimfida62, sandrimayy88**

.

.


End file.
